Harry Potter und die goldene Phoenixfeder
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Was hat es mit dieser Phoenixfeder auf sich? Könnte sie Voldemort wirklich vernichten? Dann sind da noch diese monatlichen Angriffe…Wer steckt dahinter? Harry verliebt sich in 3 Mädchen gleichzeitig und ist längst nicht mehr Herr der Lage...FINISHED!
1. Dunkle Zeichen

__

Anmerkung der Autorin: Hi @ all! Wieder mal eine neue Fanfic! Ich hoffe mal, ich langweile euch nicht allzusehr...J 

Ja, ich weiß, dass ich ziemlich ausführlich schreibe! 

So, und noch was: Nichts gehört mir, obwohl ich es wirklich klasse fände, wenn es so wäre, alles gehört der wunder-, wunderbaren Joanne Kathleen Rowling! 

Also, los geht's!!! 

** Dunkle Zeichen **

Harry Potter wurde durch ein lautes Kreischen geweckt, was ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich beunruhigte, da er wusste ,dass es von seiner Eule Hedwig kam.

Harry gähnte, es war gestern abend sehr spät geworden, da er noch sehr lange über einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung mit dem Thema Animagi (Zauberer, die sich nach Belieben in Tiere verwandeln konnten) gebrütet hatte. Harry ging hinüber zu Hedwigs Käfig und warf etwas Grünzeug hinein. Bläuliches Dämmerlicht leuchtete zum Fenster hinein. Er gähnte und sein Blick fiel wieder auf seinen Aufsatz.

Für einen Moment malte er sich aus wie wohl Professor McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung, reagieren würde wenn er geschrieben hätte, dass er einen Paten hatte, der Sirius Black hieß und dazu noch ein unverzeichneter Animagus war. Professor McGonagall kannte Sirius zwar aus seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts glaubte aber, wie alle außer Harry, Ron, Hermine und Dumbledore, dass Sirius Harrys Eltern verraten hätte. Sirius war der beste Freund von Harrys Vater. Er war unschuldig,es war Peter Pettigrew gewesen,auch ein Freund James`, der Voldemort zu dem Haus von James und Lily Potter geschickt hatte. Sirius,James und Peter waren allesamt unverzeichnete Animagi. Für Sirius, der sich in einen großen, schwarzen Hund verwandeln konnte, war dies lebensnotwendig, da man ihn als Mensch auf offener Straße sofort erkennen und nach Askaban bringen würde. Der Geist des silbernen Hirsches, in den sich James immer verwandelt hatte, begleitete Harry stets wenn er einen Patronus-Zauber (eine Art Schutzschild gegen die Dementoren von Askaban)ausübte, was sehr weit fortgeschrittene Zauberei war. Der Patronus war wie eine gute Kraft, ein Abbild eben jener Dinge, von denen sich der Dementor nährte – Hoffnung, Glück, der Wunsch zu überleben –, doch er konnte keine Verzweiflung erleben wie wirkliche Menschen, und so konnte ihm der Dementor nichts anhaben. Jeder erschuf seinen ganz eigenen Patronus und Harrys war eben sein Vater. Pettigrew, auch Wurmschwanz genannt, konnte sich in eine Ratte verwandeln. Harry,Ron und Hermine hatten wirklich und leibhaftig gesehen wie Wurmschwanz von Sirius und Remus Lupin gezwungen worden war, seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Doch Peter war geflohen und so konnten sie nichts beweisen. Remus Lupin war auch ein Freund von Harrys Vater gewesen, außerdem ihr damaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und dazu noch der Grund warum Sirius,James und Pettigrew Animagi wurden. Remus war ein Werwolf und James, Pettigrew und Sirius wollten ihm helfen die Qualen seiner Verwandlungen durchzustehen. So wurden sie Animagi und streiften als Tiere nachts über das Schlossgelände. Wahrscheinlich hatte nie ein Hogwarts-Schüler mehr über das Schloss und die Ländereien herausgefunden als diese vier. Sie beschlossen die Karte des Rumtreibers zu schreiben und sie mit ihren Spitznamen zu unterzeichnen. Sirius war Tatze, Lupin war Moony, Pettigrew war Wurmschwanz und James war Krone. Niemand außer Dumbledore hatte Harry, Ron und Hermine diese verworrene Geschichte geglaubt und Sirius hatte um sein Leben fliehen müssen. Fred und George Weasley waren durch Argus Filch, den Hausmeister von Hogwarts, an die Karte des Rumtreibers gekommen und hatten sie schließlich Harry geschenkt.

Harry wurde durch ein zweites, durchdringendes Kreischen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und in diesem Moment hackte etwas an Harrys Oberarm. Es war Pigwidgeon, die Eule seines besten Freundes Ron Weasley.

"Hey",sagte Harry. "Hast du Hedwig mal wieder geärgert, Pig?"

Hedwig warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu, als wollte sie sagen: "Von _dem_ lasse ich mich nicht ärgern!" Harry grinste und wandte sich nun dem Brief zu, den Pigwidgeon, Rons kleine Eule, im Schnabel hielt. Der Brief war offenbar in eine Pfütze gefallen, er sah braun und durchnässt aus. Harry öffnete ihn, ein Foto und ein Briefbogen fielen heraus. Harry schaute auf das Foto und zuckte zusammen. Es war ein Bild von Cho Chang!

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Wieso schickte Ron ihm ein Bild von _Cho_? Nicht,dass ihm diese Idee nicht gefallen hätte – schon lange überlegte er wie er an ein Foto von genau diesem Mädchen herankommen konnte – aber woher hatte Ron gewusst ,dass Harry sich in Cho...Naja,wahrscheinlich war sein Verhalten, wenn sie in der Nähe war, auch ziemlich deutlich gewesen. Woher hatte Ron das Bild? Harry entfaltete den Brief.

__

Lieber Harry,

Ich hoffe mein Geburtstagsgeschenk hat dir gefallen. Jetzt bist du 15...

Du, ich habe Dad bestimmt jeden Tag gefragt ob du jetzt endlich zu uns kommen kannst und jedes Mal hat er gesagt: "Ron, das wäre nicht so günstig!"

Harry spürte eine eisige Kälte in seiner Brust - wollten Rons Eltern ihn nicht mehr bei sich haben? Vielleicht war er ihnen einfach lästig?

__

Aber dann habe ich ein Gespräch zwischen Dad und Charlie belauscht – Charlie ist auf der Durchreise,irgendwo in Asien oder so hat man einen ganz seltenen Drachen entdeckt – ,Charlie hat Dad gefragt, warum du denn dieses Jahr noch nicht hier bist und Dad hat gesagt: "Dumbledore meint, er sollte dieses Jahr besser nicht kommen! Er sagt ,wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer nach Harry sucht, wollen wir es ihm nicht zu einfach machen und deshalb soll er nicht dorthin ,wo er normalerweise seine Ferien verbringt!"

Dann bin ich einfach hingegangen und hab gesagt,dass du im Ligusterweg ja wohl noch gefährdeter bist, schließlich wird Du-weißt-schon-wer wissen, dass du bei den Dursleys wohnst! Dad hat dann gesagt Dumbledore wird seine Gründe haben aber wenn ich das Gefühl hätte, dass mit dir irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist, dann würden wir sofort kommen! Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Dad mir nicht alles erzählt hat. Ich hab ihn nämlich noch murmeln gehört "Dort ist er wenigstens gut beschützt!" Komisch, nicht?

Harry stutzte. Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Wer sollte ihn denn hier beschützen? Ihm fiel beim besten Willen keiner ein.

__

Also, das dazu, im Moment können wir nichts tun!

Du wunderst dich sicher, woher ich das Foto von Cho Chang habe, Fred oder George waren wohl ´mal in sie verknallt und wollten es jetzt wegwerfen, da dachte ich mir, vielleicht willst du es ja. Naja, meld dich mal wieder!

Ciao,

Ron

Für einen Moment dachte Harry darüber nach Ron glauben zu lassen, mit ihm wäre etwas nicht in Ordnung, die Weasleys

würden ihn holen kommen, aber dann dachte er an Albus Dumbledore...Mr.Weasley hatte Recht, Dumbledore hatte wohl seine Gründe, wenn er Harry die Ferien nicht bei den Weasleys verbringen lassen wollte.

Harry schaute sich abermals das Foto von Cho an, sie sah wirklich hübsch aus, es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Fred oder George in Cho verliebt gewesen war...

Traurig dachte er an das letzte Schuljahr zurück. Der Weihnachtsball hatte vor der Tür gestanden und Harry mußte eine Tanzpartnerin finden. Nachdem er es endlich gewagt hatte Cho zu fragen, ging sie schon mit Cedric Diggory hin. Harry war schließlich mit Parvati Patil gegangen und hatte sich bemüht Cho und Cedric den ganzen Abend nicht anzuschauen. Zu allem Überfluß wurden die beiden nach diesem Ball dem auch noch ein Paar. Cedric und Harry jedoch waren beide Hogwarts-Champion für das Trimagische Turnier, das in letzten Schuljahr stattgefunden hatte. Sie hatten sich immer wieder gegenseitig bei der Lösung ihrer Aufgaben geholfen und schließlich bei der dritten und letzten Aufgabe des Turniers hatten sie sich entschlossen gemeinsam zu siegen. Derjenige, so bestimmten es die Regeln, der den Trimagischen Pokal als erstes berührte, gewann.Harry und Cedric wollten gemeinsam für Hogwarts gewinnen, so berührten sie beide gleichzeitig den Pokal. Ein Anhänger Voldemorts jedoch hatte den Pokal in einen Portschlüssel, ein Gegenstand, der Zauberer, die noch nicht apparieren können von einem Ort zum anderen bringt, verwandelt, so landeten Harry und Cedric 200 km weit weg von Hogwarts. Dort wartete Wurmschwanz auf die beiden. Auf den Befehl Voldemorts hin, brachte Wurmschwanz Cedric sofort um und Harry mußte mit dem was er in den nächsten Stunden erlebte allein fertig werden. Harry sah diese schrecklichen Augenblicke immer noch so deutlich wie Fotografien vor sich, auch wenn er den ganzen Sommer versucht hatte alles zu vergessen. Er litt unter schrecklichen Albträumen, eines nachts waren durch einen lauten Schrei sogar die Dursleys aufgewacht, woraufhin Onkel Vernon ihn so angeschnauzt hatte, dass der Nachbar Mr.Petshik energisch durch das Fenster gerufen hatte, Mr.Dursley solle sich bitte zusammenreißen und diese Angelegenheit morgen regeln.

Harry hasste die Dursleys, sie waren jedoch das einzige an Familie was er noch hatte. Als Voldemort vor 14 Jahren in das Haus seiner Eltern gekommen war und sie umbrachte, war Harry gerademal 1 Jahr alt gewesen. Als er jedoch auch Harry töten wollte wurde er durch einen uralten Zauber zurückgehalten. Harrys Mutter war gestorben um ihn zu retten, was ein ewiges Mal bleiben würde. Voldemorts Macht fiel in sich zusammen und Harry kam mit nichts weiter als einer Narbe davon, die aussah wie ein Blitz. Dafür war Harry Potter in der ganzen Zauberwelt berühmt. Inzwischen jedoch konnte Voldemort ihn wieder berühren, der Zauber schützte ihn nicht mehr. Früher hatte Harry davon geträumt, wie Voldemort seine Eltern tötete. Inzwischen sah er etwas anderes in seinen Alpträumen. Immer wieder sah er vor sich wie Voldemort, durch Knochen von Voldemorts Vater, Fleisch eines Dieners und Blut des Feindes - Harrys Blut -, wieder zurückgekommen war. Durch eine Verkettung verwunderlicher Ereignisse war es Harry gelungen zu fliehen, und so dem nahendem Tod zu entwischen, außerdem Cedrics Körper nach Hogwarts zurück zu bringen. Doch der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge hatte nicht glauben wollen, dass Voldemort wirklich und wahrhaftig zurückgekehrt war und hatte deswegen schließlich einen sehr starken Streit mit Professor Dumbledore gehabt, nach dem Dumbledore dann beschlossen hatte, es sei besser wenn seine und Fudges Wege und Absichten sich jetzt trennen würden. Seitdem versuchte Fudge alle Zauberer auf seine Seite zu holen, freilich ohne zu erwähnen, dass Voldemort zurück war, da er es selbst einfach nicht glauben wollte. Dumbledore versuchte inzwischen, die zusammenzutrommeln von denen er glaubte, er könne sie von der Wahrheit überzeugen. Er hatte Sirius beauftragt Remus Lupin und der ganzen alten Menge Bescheid zu sagen. Harry hatte etwas Angst vor dem nächsten Schuljahr, jetzt wo Fudge der Meinung war Dumbledore stelle sich gegen ihn, würde er es ihm und somit ganz Hogwarts nicht leicht machen. Beim Abschlußfest des letzten Schuljahrs hatte Dumbledore eine Ansprache auf Cedric gehalten, er hatte den Schülern erzählt wie er gestorben war und hatte Cedrics Haus –Hufflepuff – sein Beileid zugesprochen. Harry hatte gesehen, wie Cho die Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen waren. Obwohl er Cedric, vor allem wenn es um Cho ging, immer als Rivalen gesehen hatte tat ihm Cho wahnsinnig leid. Sie mußte Cedric sehr geliebt haben. Harry seufzte. Er wusste, dass er versuchen mußte Cho zu vergessen, denn selbst wenn er mit ihr zusammen wäre, er würde immer daran denken müssen, dass eigentlich Cedric an diesen Platz gehörte. Er wollte sich auch gar nicht ausmalen, wie Cho wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie sich wiedersahen. Bestimmt würde sie ihn hassen, er war schließlich Schuld, dass ihr Freund tot war. Hätte er nicht gesagt, dass sie den Trimagischen Pokal zusammen berühren sollten...hätte er Sirius und Lupin nicht davon abgehalten Wurmschwanz zu töten... Harry seufzte.

Er sah auf die Uhr, es war Zeit herunter zum Frühstück zu gehen.

*

Tante Petunia,Onkel Vernon und Dudley saßen schon am Frühstückstisch. Harry wurde, wie üblich, vollkommen ignoriert. Dudley stopfte gerade ein dickes Schinkenbrot in sich hinein. Letzten Sommer hatte er eine Diät machen müssen, die tatsächlich etwas gebracht hatte, doch jetzt schien Dudley alles, was er damals an Gewicht verloren hatte, wieder aufholen zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich würde er bald das doppelte Gewicht von dem erreichen, was er vor der Diät gewogen hatte. Onkel Vernon warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu: "Deine verdammte Eule hat wieder die ganze Nacht gekreischt! Wenn du sie nicht in den Griff kriegst,dann..."

"Was dann?"fragte Harry grinsend. "Übrigens, bald wird sie sowieso auf Reisen sein – ich muß noch einen Brief an Sirius, meinen Paten, schreiben und abschicken."

Mit großem Vergnügen betrachtete Harry die Gesichter der Dursleys. Wenn der Name Sirius fiel reagierten die Dursleys immer sehr entsetzt, sie sahen ihn als berüchtigten Mörder. Harry hatte nämlich praktischerweise nicht erwähnt, dass Sirius unschuldig war.

Onkel Vernon wechselte abrupt das Thema.

"Petunia,hast du dir schon mal unseren neuen Rasenmäher angeguckt? Das war kein Schnäppchen! Aber es hat sich gelohnt! Ein echter kleiner Traktor. Damit geht alles viel leichter!Und der Rasen glänzt!"

Harry gähnte, er wusste wenn Onkel Vernon von einem neu erworbenen Gegenstand berichtete war er nicht zu bremsen. Nachdem Onkel Vernon noch eine Weile von der ungeheuer genauen Präzision und den scharfen Messern schwärmte trat er ans Fenster um seinen Rasen noch einmal zu betrachten. Harry wollte sich gerade Rührei auftun als Onkel Vernon plötzlich so laut brüllte, dass ihm alles auf den Tisch fiel.

"DU BALG! DU VERDAMMTER JUNGE! MEIN RASEN!"

"_Was_"? fragte Harry. Er trat ebenfalls zum Fenster und sah deutlich _was_. In den Rasen der Dursleys war etwas eingebrannt. Ein riesiges Mal. Allerdings nicht irgendein Mal, sondern ein riesiger Schädel aus dessen Mund eine Schlange wie eine Zunge heraushing. Nein, nicht irgendein Mal. Voldemorts Mal.


	2. Flug ins Ungewisse

__

Hi, again! Ich hoffe wirklich, ihr seid nicht eingeschlafen...L ..._aber ich war doch der Meinung, das müsste sein, damit man `nen Überblick bekommt. Also, Gnade, schlagt mich nicht!!! So, jetzt geht's weiter, es wird (hoffentlich) etwas spannender...aber auch verwirrender! _

Nix gehört mir! *heul*

**Flug ins Ungewisse**

Harry stand am Fenster und starrte auf den Rasen. Unfähig klar zu denken, murmelte er nur vor sich hin: "Nein, Nein, _Nein_."

Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley starrten ihn an.

Onkel Vernon polterte: "Was ist _Nein_? Gibst du also zu,dass du meinen Rasen verschandelt hast???"

Harry dachte nach. Wenn Voldemort ihn töten wollte würde er als erstes zum Ligusterweg kommen. Die Dursleys würden ihm dabei nur im Weg sein. Harry hasste alle drei, aber auch er wollte nicht an ihrem Tod Schuld sein. Die Gewissensbisse wegen Cedric reichten ihm. Also würde er wohl die Wahrheit sagen müssen.

"Nun?"hakte Onkel Vernon nach. 

Harry holte tief Luft.

"Nein,"sagte er. "Das war Voldemort."

Hätte er gesagt, dass Sirius die Dursleys zum Essen eingeladen hätte, wäre die Reaktion nicht anders gewesen. Dudley hielt blitzschnell beide Hände auf 

seinen dicken Hintern und kniff den Mund ganz fest zu. Dudley war erst zweimal richtigen Zauberern begegnet, doch diese Erlebnisse würde er wohl nie vergessen. Das erste Mal hatte Onkel Vernon Dumbledore beleidigt und Hagrid, der Wildhüter und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Lehrer war so wütend geworden, dass er Dudley kurzerhand einen Schweinchenschwanz gezaubert hatte. Bei seiner zweiten Begegnung hatte Fred Weasley ihm einen Bonbon gegeben, der allerdings mit einem Schnellwürgzauber ausgestattet war und Dudleys Zunge hatte im Nu die Länge von über einem Meter erreicht.

Onkel Vernon schnarrte giftig: "Was für ein _Moldewort_? Soll das schon wieder eine deiner lächerlichen Ausreden sein?"

"_Nein_",sagte Harry abermals. "Das war der,der meine Eltern ermordet hat."

Dann holte er tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Er berichtete kurz, dass Voldemort wieder zurück war, dass er nun hinter ihm her war, warum er diesen Sommer nicht zu den Weasleys sollte und dass, das Zeichen auf dem Rasen Voldemorts Merkmal war. Den Anfang der Geschichte kannten die Dursleys schon, denn als Harry damals von Hagrid erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, waren sie dabei gewesen, außerdem hatte Dumbledore, als er Harry vor 14 Jahren vor die Haustür der Dursleys gelegt hatte auch einen Brief hinterlassen,in dem er alles erklärt hatte.

"So!"bellte Onkel Vernon als Harry schließlich schwieg, er sah allerdings erheblich blaß aus unter seinem buschigem Schnurrbart.

"Und du glaubst also,dass wir dir das alles abnehmen?"

"Es wäre besser für euch,"sagte Harry möglichst cool.

Onkel Vernon schwieg eine lange Zeit. Tante Petunia warf ihm immer wieder vorsichtige Blicke zu und Dudley schien unter Schock zu stehen. Schließlich sagte Onkel Vernon und man sah ihm an, wie schwer es ihm fiel diese Worte auszusprechen: "Nun gut. Dann werden wir dir wohl glauben müssen. Aber wenn du uns belügst,"fügte er eilig hinzu, "dann setzt es so ein Donnerwetter, dass dir Hören und Sehen vergeht!"

"Also,"mischte sich Tante Petunia mit ängstlicher Miene ein, "dieser...dieser _Typ_, der nimmt also keinerlei Rücksicht auf..., auf...anständige Menschen, wie wir es sind? Vernon, wir müssen Dudley schützen!"

"Nein",sagte Harry, denn er war der Meinung wenn er den Dursleys schon alles sagen mußte, dann sollte er das Ganze nicht irgendwie verharmlosen, sie hatten ja keine allzu schwachen Nerven und außerdem sollten sie bloß nicht denken das alles gehe sie nichts an, denn so gesehen konnte Voldemort schließlich jeden Moment im Ligusterweg auftauchen.

"Ehrlich gesagt, wärt ihr ihm nur im Weg."

Onkel Vernons Blut in den Stirnadern pulsierte, man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er stark nachdachte. Tante Petunia umklammerte Dudley, als erwarte sie,dass im nächsten Moment Voldemort zur Tür hereinstürzen und sich auf ihren verfetteten Sohn stürzen würde.

"Die Polizei? Nun,das würde wohl nichts nützen,"murmelte Onkel Vernon vor sich hin.

Scharf kombiniert, dachte Harry spöttisch.

Plötzlich breitete sich ein Grinsen über Onkel Vernons rotes Gesicht aus.

"Nun,"verkündete er."Wir sind durch dich in diese Situation geraten, Junge, also wirst du auch die Folgen tragen müssen. Wenn die Polizei nichts tun kann – was ein ziemliches Unding ist – dann müssen wir uns eben anders zu helfen wissen."

Sein Grinsen wurde noch teuflischer. Harry war sich plötzlich sicher irgendeinen großen Fehler begangen zu haben, indem er den Dursleys erzählt hatte, dass Voldemort jeden umbringen würde, der seinen Racheplänen in irgendeiner Weise im Weg stand.

Harry wußte nur noch nicht welchen, aber er ahnte, dass er das schon noch früh genug erfahren würde.

Onkel Vernon warf Tante Petunia einen beruhigenden Blick zu, da sie Dudley immer noch fest umklammert hielt.

Dann sagte er zu Harry: "Also, dieser...ach, du weißt schon wen ich meine, der kann...also, der kann...zaubern. Richtig?"

Sogar Onkel Vernon – der wahrscheinlich größte Muggel überhaupt – sagte schon sowas wie "Du weißt schon wen ich meine"! Verrückt!, dachte Harry stirnrunzelnd. Und Onkel Vernon hatte das erste Mal überhaupt das Wort "zaubern" ausgesprochen!

Laut sagte er: "Ja klar, wieso?"

Onkel Vernons Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

"Also, wozu brauchen wir die Polizei wenn wir einen _Köder _haben! Wenn dieser Typ wirklich hinter dir her ist, dann wird er ja früher oder später hier auftauchen. Und dann schlage ich zu! Ich besorge mir eine Kanone und wenn ich ihn erledigt hab, dann werde ich berühmt ,schließlich habe ich einen Verbrecher erledigt! Die Stadt wird mir danken, ich werde eine Tapferkeitsmedaille gewinnen! Ich werde befördert werden! Und", sein Grinsen schien fast über sein Gesicht hinauszuschießen," sollte das mit der Knarre nicht klappen bist du ja noch da! Entweder du erledigst ihn und ich kriege meine Medaille trotzdem, oder du erledigst ihn nicht und wir haben später dann einen Hausbewohner weniger!"

Nach diesen Sätzen herrschte ersteinmal Stille. Harry glaubte zu träumen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Onkel Vernon war verrückt geworden. Das war die, so ziemlich einzige, logische Erklärung. Onkel Vernon, der sonst total ausrastete, wenn Harry es wagte das Wort "zaubern"und alles was damit auch nur im Entferntesten zu tun hatte unter dem Dach der Dursleys laut auszusprechen, der allen Leuten vorspielte Harry würde das St.- Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen besuchen, dieser Onkel Vernon wollte mit Harry als "Köder"den gefürchtetsten Zauberer der Welt abknallen!!

Das ganze war vollkommen hirnrissig. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Harry noch geglaubt, dass Onkel Vernon heute überraschend kooperativ war, denn er hatte ihm alles geglaubt und war sogar freundlich gewesen. Doch jetzt wurde Harry klar, dass er sich gewaltig geirrt hatte. Sollte Onkel Vernon noch so freundlich sein, er hatte garantiert immer einen Hintergedanken. 

Harry holte tief Luft und sagte: "Ähm, Onkel Vernon ich glaube nicht, dass das ein guter Plan ist." Er zögerte kurz und sagte dann: "Na ja, außerdem wird sich Voldemort nicht einfach mit einer Pistole umlegen lassen. Und dann bin ich ja nicht das ganze Jahr über da,bald bin ich wieder in der Schule."

(Und da bin ich auch ganz froh drüber, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, hier hielt er es nämlich wirklich nicht mehr lange aus.)

Onkel Vernon knurrte: "Oh nein, das wirst du nicht!"

"Was werde ich nicht?"fragte Harry, obwohl er glaubte die Antwort schon zu wissen.

"In diese Schule für Missgeburten zurückkehren! Du wirst Petunia, Dudley und mich natürlich vor diesem Verbrecher beschützen! Und," zischte Onkel Vernon, dessen Gesicht inzwischen die Farbe von roter Bete angenommen hatte, "du wirst nicht eher in diese Schule zurückkehren bis dieser Typ hinter Gittern sitzt!" 

Harry glaubte zu träumen. Das war doch alles nicht möglich, Onkel Vernon war doch der größte Muggel den er kannte! Wahrscheinlich tat Onkel Vernon nur so als würde er Harrys Geschichte glauben, denn so konnte Onkel Vernon ihn davon abhalten zur Schule zu gehen. Er überlegte verzweifelt, was er jetzt machen sollte. Aber Onkel Vernon war noch nicht fertig.

"Und damit wir sicher sind, dass du deinem Paten nicht erzählst, dass du in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten steckst, werden wir dir diese Eule wegnehmen. Ich werde sie an einen _sicheren _Ort bringen!"

Harry spürte unter seiner Ratlosigkeit ein bißchen Erleichterung, denn Hedwig war schließlich nicht die einzige Eule der Welt, wenn Sirius ihm bald einen Brief schickte konnte er ja immer noch diese Eule benutzen.

Da sagte Onkel Vernon: "Damit wir sicher sein können, dass du ihm nicht über irgendein anderes Vieh etwas sagst, wirst du zu mir und Petunia ins Schlafzimmer ziehen, wo du uns jeden verdammten Brief vorlesen wirst,den du bekommst! Und wir werden überwachen ,was du zurückschreibst! Solltest du dich nicht an unsere Anordnungen halten, ist deine Eule Vergangenheit!!"

Harry öffnete den Mund, doch er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Langsam klappte er ihn wieder zu.

"Nun?",hakte Onkel Vernon nach.

"Ähm,"murmelte Harry. Sirius würde ihn hier irgendwie rausholen müssen, fragte sich nur wie. Oder Ron und Hermine. Ron hatte ihn schonmal, in ihrem zweiten Jahr, zusammen mit seinen Brüdern Fred und George aus seinem Zimmer gerettet, nachdem Onkel Vernon ein Gitter vor Harrys Fenster angebracht hatte. Doch so wie es jetzt aussah, war seine Lage bei weitem schlimmer, denn Onkel Vernon war nicht dumm, er würde bestimmt auch dafür sorgen, dass Harry regelmäßig zurückschrieb. Und zaubern durfte er auch nicht, zum einen hatte er schon mal eine offizielle Warnung vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten, obwohl er damals wirklich keine Schuld gehabt hatte, auf der hatte es klar und deutlich geheißen, sollte er noch einmal in den Ferien zaubern würden sie sich gezwungen sehen, ihn von Hogwarts zu verweisen. Und Fudge hatte jetzt sowieso keine Achtung mehr vor dem berühmten Harry Potter, dazu war im letzten Schuljahr zuviel geschehen. Harry hatte keine Wahl. Und er wusste, Onkel Vernon würde seine Drohung wahr machen, sobald er meinte Harry würde seinen Anweisungen nicht gehorchen, täte er Hedwig etwas an.

Harry fühlte sich, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Egal wie er die Sache drehte und wendete, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch nie in einer so ausweglosen Lage gewesen sei. Fast würde er lieber noch einmal mit dem jungen Tom Riddle in der Kammer des Schreckens kämpfen.

Dann durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Stromschlag. An das Schlimmste hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht! Er würde mit Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia in einem Zimmer schlafen müssen! Harry schüttelte sich. Wahrscheinlich würde er, wie ein kleines Kind, am Fußende ihres Ehebettes schlafen müssen! Na, dachte Harry, hast du dir nicht das immer gewünscht? Einen auf "wir sind eine Familie und haben uns so lieb" zu machen? Ja, vielleicht hatte er sich das tatsächlich mal gewünscht.

Onkel Vernon unterbrach Harrys sarkastische Gedankenzüge.

"Nun", knurrte er. "Geh nach oben und bring alles was du brauchst - aber nur das Nötigste! - ins Schlafzimmer. Dann holst du...aber nein! Sagtest du nicht vorhin, du müsstest noch einen Brief an deinen Paten schreiben? Also, bring `nen Zettel und `nen Stift her und wir werden diesen Brief zusammen schreiben!"

Harry erschrak. Eigentlich hatte er sich gedacht bis er einen Brief an Sirius schicken musste, konnte er sich einen Plan überlegen und den dann Sirius irgendwie mitteilen doch nun wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Gut, dann bring ich Hedwig gleich mit! Sie muß ja schließlich den Brief überbringen!"

Heimlich hoffte er natürlich, dass er Hedwig damit in Sicherheit bringen konnte und die Dursleys damit ihr Druckmittel verlören. Doch Onkel Vernons Worte zerstörten diese Hoffnung.

"Das hättest du wohl gerne! Ich habe heute morgen dieses winzige Viech in deinem Zimmer gesehen! Das wird es wohl auch tun! Los! Mach schon!"

Harry ging mit gesenktem Kopf auf sein Zimmer und stöberte nach einer Feder. Was sollte er bloß tun? Langsam verlor er die Hoffnung _hier _wieder heil herauszukommen! Onkel Vernon hatte in dieser Stunde mehr über die Zauberwelt gesprochen als in 14 Jahren. Aber ob ihm das viel nützen würde, wenn er weiter auf diesen absurden Gedanken beharrte, Voldemort zu töten? Das bezweifelte Harry sehr. 

Traurig ging er wieder nach unten. Er musste Sirius irgendein Zeichen,einen Hilferuf, zukommen lassen, am besten, er schrieb in seinem Brief etwas, was Sirius sofort komisch vorkam, etwas, dass Harry sonst _nie _schreiben würde. Aber was?

Onkel Vernon erwartete ihn bereits.

"Hast du alles?"blaffte er.

"Ja",sagte Harry.

"Dann fang an!"knurrte Onkel Vernon, er klang dabei wie ein Bullterrier.

Harry fing an zu schreiben:

__

Lieber Sirius,

ich hoffe dir geht es gut.

Plötzlich fiel Harry ein, wie er Sirius einen Hilferuf zukommen lassen konnte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy ihm einmal nützlich sein könnte...

__

Mit mir ist alles okay, wie geht es Draco Malfoy? Ich freue mich so, wenn ich endlich wieder einem Schlafsaal mit ihm teilen kann. 

Geht es Schnabelseide gut? 

Liebe Grüße,

Harry

Angespannt beobachtete Harry, wie Onkel Vernon mit Argusaugen den Brief durchlas. Hoffentlich merkte er nichts! Auch der zweite Hinweis, Schnabelseide statt Seidenschnabel, war für Sirius ziemlich offensichtlich. Onkel Vernon guckte zwar etwas misstrauisch, aber er schien beruhigt. 

"Gut!" schnaufte er. "Und jetzt schick das ab!"

Er sah zu, wie Harry den Brief auf eine Größe faltete, die Pig zu tragen vermochte und wie die Eule davonflog.

Jetzt heißt es wohl warten, dachte Harry bei sich.

Und er wartete. Da er ja keine Ahnung hatte, wo Sirius gerade steckte, hatte er keine Ahnung, ob Sirius seinen Brief schon erhalten hatte. Aber sie würden sich wiedersehen, dessen war Harry sich sicher. Sirius hatte es ihm versprochen, letztes Schuljahr im Krankenflügel,

als Harry all das Schreckliche hatte durchmachen müssen.

"Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Das verspreche ich dir, Harry," hatte Sirius gesagt .

Den ganzen Tag lang stromerte Harry wie ein nervöser Tiger,im Haus herum und dachte an Sirius. Ob er Harrys Brief schon erhalten hatte? Auch Hedwig war weg und Harry hatte keine Ahnung was Onkel Vernon mit ihr gemacht hatte. Am Abend versuchte Harry nicht daran zu denken, mit wem er heute Nacht in einem Zimmer schlafen musste. Traurig saß er auf seinem Bett und starrte zum Fenster raus, vor dem Onkel Vernon wieder ein Gitter angebracht hatte. Er hörte unten die Türklingel läuten – bestimmt ein Geschäftsfreund Onkel Vernons oder so etwas. 

Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei Tante Petunias.

"Das war eigentlich meistens ein gutes Zeichen..." dachte er sich. Jetzt hörte er die Donnerstimme Onkel Vernons:

"WER SIND SIE? WAS WOLLEN SIE? VERSCHWINDEN SIE!! SOFOOOOOORT!!"

Nun war Harry doch neugierig geworden. Er sprang auf, schlich auf den Flur und ging leise auf die Treppe zu. Vorsichtig steckte er den Kopf um die Ecke. Doch er konnte diesen jemand an der Tür nicht sehen: Onkel Vernon stand in seinem Sichtfeld. Doch nun trat er, wahrscheinlich unabsichtlich, ein Stück zur Seite. Und Harry erkannte, wer da an der Tür stand. 

"Sirius!"schrie Harry glücklich.

Er sprang die Treppe hinunter. Dann stand er vor der Tür.

"Hallo Harry,"sagte Sirius und lächelte.

Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich einfach nur an. Dann umarmte Sirius Harry stumm.

Harry strahlte. Sirius war da, er würde die Sommerferien nicht mehr bei den Dursleys verbringen müssen, vielleicht sogar mit Sirius zusammen!

"Ich hab' dich so vermißt", murmelte Harry leise und vergrub seinen Kopf in Sirius' Schulter. 

Sirius strich ihm still übers Haar.

"Na,geh schon mal deine Sachen packen, ja?" sagte er während er wütende Blicke zu Onkel Vernon schickte.

"Jaaa, mach ich!"sagte Harry fröhlich.

Er stürmte nach oben und suchte in aller Eile seine Sachen zusammen. Als er Hedwigs leeren Käfig sah, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja immer noch nicht wußte wohin Onkel Vernon Hedwig gebracht hatte.

Harry trug all seine Sachen die Treppe hinunter und schilderte Sirius die Sache mit Hedwig. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sirius Onkel Vernon davon überzeugt hatte, dass er Hedwig rausrückte ohne dass Sirius Gebrauch von seinem Zauberstab machen musste. Onkel Vernon holte Hedwig aus dem Keller.

"Wir gehen dann, Onkel Vernon, ok?!" fragte Harry scheinheilig.

"Aber...wa...wa...was...i...ist mit...?"stotterte Onkel Vernon.

"Mit wem?" fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

"Das erkläre ich dir später,"sagte Harry hastig. "Lass uns einfach gehen, ok?"

"Gut,"sagte Sirius und hob Harrys Koffer hoch. Harry schnappte sich Hedwig und die beiden verließen das Haus.

"Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Harry, dem jetzt aufgefallen war, dass Sirius nichts weiter bei sich trug, als seinen Zauberstab.

"Wir müssen nur ungefähr hundert Meter laufen,"sagte Sirius lächelnd. "Aber, wenn ich es mir recht überlege..."

Er sah sich vorsichtig um, zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief:

"_Kulpelus!"_

Es rauchte ein wenig und als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte,sah Harry direkt vor ihnen einen großen,purpurnen Gepäckwagen, der sogar den Koffer schon aufgeladen hatte und dazu noch türkisfarbenen Dampf auspustete!

"Ich könnte den Koffer natürlich auch fliegen lassen,"erklärte Sirius, "aber ich denke mal das wäre etwas zu auffällig."

Harry verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass purpurne, dampfauspustende Gepäckwagen wohl auch nicht alle Tage im Ligusterweg auftauchten.

Harry erzählte ihm schnell, was bei den Dursleys vorgefallen und Sirius Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

"Warte mal,"sagte Harry plötzlich zu Sirius. "Ich muß dir nochmal was zeigen."

Er führte Sirius zum Rasen der Dursleys und als Sirius das eingebrannte Mal sah, wich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. "Oh, nein! Ich _wußte _doch, dass es ein Fehler war..."

Er brach ab.

"Was war ein Fehler?" fragte Harry besorgt, er hatte Sirius wirklich noch nie so blaß gesehen.

"Dich wieder zu den Dursleys zu schicken! Hätte ich nur nicht auf Dumbledore gehört, ich hätte dich mitnehmen sollen!"

Jetzt begriff Harry, was Sirius sich für Vorwürfe machte. "Aber das ist doch nicht deine Schuld! Wenn ich zu dir, Ron oder Hermine gegangen wär, dann hätte ich euch alle in Gefahr gebracht und das wäre das Schlimmste, was hätte passieren können!"

Sirius sah trotz Harrys Worten sehr beunruhigt aus. 

"Ich will nicht, dass dir irgendwas passiert, Harry," sagte er leise. "Mir hat letztes Jahr gereicht!"

Harry lächelte traurig. Unendlich wohltuende Besorgnis stand in Sirius' Gesicht.

"Harry, komm lieber weg hier,wir müssen uns beeilen! Das ist noch schlimmer als ich erwartet hatte. Aber natürlich, es war klar, dass es passieren musste, solange Arabella nicht eingreifen konnte..."

So murmelte er noch eine ganze Weile vor sich hin, schließlich, als er eine Atempause machte, gelang es Harry zu fragen:

"Wer ist denn Arabella?"

"Du kennst sie, aber anders als du bislang gedacht hast," sagte Sirius.

Bevor Harry weiter nachfragen konnte, sagte Sirius plötzlich:

Wir sind da! Hier wohnt Arabella. Aber ich denke mal du kennst das Haus..."

Harry sah auf das kleine Haus und bekam den Mund nicht wieder zu. Tausend ganz neue Eindrücke drangen auf ihn ein. Es war das Haus von _Mrs.Figg_!!!

"Wie...was...warum..._häh_?"stotterte Harry vor sich hin.

"Eine Frage zur Zeit, mein Junge!"ertönte plötzlich eine kratzige, aber doch sehr vertraute Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Harry wirbelte herum. Er sah direkt in das faltige Gesicht der alten Mrs. Figg.

Mrs. Figg war sozusagen Harrys "Babysitterin" gewesen. Jedesmal wenn die Dursleys einen Ausflug unternommen hatten, in den Urlaub gefahren waren oder auch wenn Harry ihnen einfach nur lästig war, hatten sie Harry zu dieser schrulligen Katzenliebhaberin Mrs. Figg gebracht, wo er langweilige Nachmittage damit verbracht hatte, sich die Katzenfotos Mrs.Figgs anzuschauen. Nein, Harry hatte Mrs. Figg nie besonders gemocht, dass gab er offen zu. Und nun? All seine Vorstellungen waren in ein völlig neues Licht getaucht worden!

"M...Mrs. F...Figg ? Wieso...? Was _machen _sie hier?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

"Nun, ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich hier wohne, Harry. Oder bist du da anderer Meinung?" fragte Mrs. Figg trocken. Dann wandte sie sich Sirius zu:

"Sirius, was ist los mit dir? Du bist ja so blass! Und hast so rote Augen! Ich erinnere mich,dass eine meiner Katzen, Tuffy, diese Symptome auch einmal vorweisen konnte und da habe ich...na egal. Lass uns erstmal hineingehen, ich denke wir schulden Harry einige Erklärungen."

Harry war immer noch völlig geistesabwesend, als die 3 das Haus betraten. Er bekam kaum mit, dass Sirius ihn in den Sessel am Kamin bugsierte. Wie konnte dies alles nur möglich sein? Woher kannten sich Sirius und Mrs. Figg so gut? Sie war doch viel zu alt für ihn...

Mrs. Figg durchbrach die Stille:

"Sirius, was ist denn nun los? Mir kannst du doch nichts vormachen!"

Sirius holte tief Luft und sagte düster:

"Arabella, Voldemort hat deine Krankheit ausgenutzt. Er hat das dunkle Mal in den Rasen vor Harrys Fenster gebrannt."

Mrs. Figg zuckte zusammen.

"Verdammt,"sagte sie. "Das hätten wir wissen müssen. Aber dir geht es gut, ja?" fügte sie an Harry gewähnt hinzu.

Er nickte und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er sich je verwirrter oder schlechter gefühlt hatte.

"Nun,"sagte Mrs. Figg. "Nun ist es passiert und wir müssen damit leben. Dem Sternenhimmel sei Dank, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Harry. Aber ich denke,du brauchst ein paar Antworten auf deine Fragen. Sirius, leg einfach mal los!"

"Hmm..."sagte Sirius nachdenklich. "Das ist schwierig, wo soll ich anfangen? Also Harry, du erinnerst dich sicher noch an die Nacht im Krankenflügel, nicht? Da gab Dumbledore mir den Auftrag "die alten Kämpfer" wieder zu versammeln. Alle die man von der Wahrheit überzeugen könnte...Und zwar Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin und –"

Doch jetzt erinnerte Harry sich. Ja, Sirius hatte Recht...

"Arabella Figg," flüsterte er tonlos. "Aber dann sind sie...ich meine..."

"Ja, ich bin eine Hexe,"sagte Mrs. Figg gelassen. "Schon immer gewesen. Meine Familie war eine der reinblütigsten Familien der ganzen Zaubererwelt! Die "Bones", schon mal gehört?"

"Jaaa,"sagte Harry, langsam begreifend. "In meinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts gibt es in Hufflepuff eine Susan Bones. Ist das- ?"

"Nein,"sagte Mrs. Figg. "Meine Nichte Jessica lernte mal einen charmanten Herren kennen, sie fand ihn attraktiv und er sie auch...Naja, kurz gesagt, Susan ist die uneheliche Tochter meiner – inzwischen verstorbenen- Nichte. Sie und ihr Ehemann, der Susan übrigens nie als seine Tochter akzeptiert hat, wurden ermordet. Ermordet von Lord Voldemort. Susan wächst seitdem in einem Waisenhaus auf."

"Oh,"sagte Harry, "das habe ich nicht gewusst. Aber warum...ich meine,warum haben Sie – ?"

"Du meinst, warum _ich_ Susan nicht zu mir geholt habe?"

fragte Mrs. Figg – Harry gewöhnte sich allmählich daran,immer wieder von ihr unterbrochen zu werden. "Nun, weißt du, ich hätte es getan wenn ich gekonnt hätte, unehelich hin oder her, aber ich _durfte _es nicht! Was glaubst du denn, Harry warum du ganze vierzehn Jahre nie im Ligusterweg angegriffen wurdest? Weil ich dich beschützt habe! Und das seit dem 1. November 1981."

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an Rons Brief – Mr. Weasley hatte doch gesagt, im Ligusterweg sei er wenigstens gut beschützt. Damit hatte er also Mrs. Figg gemeint!

Mrs. Figg durchbrach wieder die Stille:

"Harry, ich will dir alles erzählen. Vor vierzehn Jahren wohnte ich noch mit meinem Mann und meiner Nichte Jessica zusammen, die hochschwanger war. Wir waren glücklich, wir hatten schließlich allen Grund dazu! Denn unsere Familie war eine der bedeutensten und reinblütigsten der ganzen Welt. Doch dann," Mrs. Figgs Gesicht verdüsterte sich, "dann geschah _es_. Am 4. August 1981 drang Lord Voldemort in unser Familienanwesen ein. Er tötete meinen Mann. Er tötete die ganze Familie Bones. Alle, bis auf Jessica und mich. Wir flohen durch einen Geheimgang, Jessica bekam die Wehen, der Schock alle Verwandten verloren zu haben war zu groß. Susan kam mitten auf der Straße zur Welt. Doch Jessica...sie...die Anstrengung war einfach zu groß. Sie starb. Und ich wusste, dass Voldemort uns auf den Fersen war, er konnnte jeden Moment auftauchen. Ich apparierte in das Büro von Albus Dumbledore, mit dem Baby auf dem Arm. Das war das einzige Mal, dass ich ihn in Unterwäsche gesehen habe, aber egal...nun Albus brauchte nur in mein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht zu sehen und er wusste, was passiert war. Ich lebte eine Weile bei ihm, er musste mich verstecken bis er wusste, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Während dieser Zeit habe ich etliche Namesbücher gewälzt, ich wollte dem Baby einen Namen geben, der etwas aussagte...und das habe ich getan. Susan Evelyn Bones. Susan bedeutet _die Lilie_ und Evelyn _die Leben gebende_. Die Lilie, die Leben gibt. Jessica liebte Lilien.

Dann kamst du ins Spiel. An Halloween ´81 umkreiste deine Geschichte die Zauberwelt. Ja und dann machte mir Dumbledore einen Vorschlag oder war es eher ein Befehl? Ich hätte nicht ablehnen können...

Er sagte mir, wir hätten nur eine Chance, Susan und ich. Ich müsse mich an den Schauplatz des Geschehens werfen, dort wo Voldemort mich nie vermutet hätte. Susan müsse in ein Waisenhaus und ich in den Ligusterweg, denn er brauche jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst. Ich protestierte, da ich Susan nicht weggeben wollte. Doch Dumbledore machte mir klar,dass es die einzige Möglichkeit sei, Susan außer Gefahr zu bringen. Das leuchtete auch mir ein, denn wenn Susan bei mir wohne, würde Voldemort auch sie töten wollen. Wer weiß schließlich, was für Sachen ich ihr hätte beibringen können? Anderenfalls jedoch würde Susan ihn gar nicht interessieren, schließlich war sie ein uneheliches Kind und hatte kein reines Bones-Blut. So zog ich in den Ligusterweg und aus Alice Bones wurde Arabella Figg. Dieser alte Muggel-Trick kann auch der Zauberer-Welt sehr nützlich sein. Susan wurde ins Waisenhaus gebracht und unter den Fidelius-Zauber gesetzt. Du weißt wie er funktioniert, nicht? Jedenfalls..."

Harry, der die ganze Zeit gespannt und gleichzeitig bestürzt gelauscht hatte unterbrach jetzt Mrs.Figg:

"Aber warum hat Voldemort sie ganze _vierzehn Jahre _nicht angreifen oder töten lassen? Dann wäre sein Weg zu mir doch frei gewesen!"

"Nun,"sagte Mrs. Figg stirnrunzelnd. "Mich hat Dumbledore unter den Surünus-Zauber gesetzt. Das ist so etwas ähnliches wie der Fidelius-Zauber. Voldemort weiß zwar, dass ich _da _bin und auch,dass ich dich beschütze aber ich bin unortbar für ihn und für alle Menschen, die je auf Voldemorts Seite waren,es sind oder es sein _werden. _Sie können mich nicht sehen, nicht fühlen, nicht riechen, nicht hören und daraus folgernd auch nicht angreifen. Sie können mich nur _ahnen._ Und so bin ich, und du ebenfalls, geschützt."

"Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, diesen Zauber zu brechen?" fragte Harry.

"Doch, die gibt es. Solltest du oder ich, sollten wir jemals auf die dunkle Seite gehen, in diesem Moment wird der Zauber gebrochen sein. Also, solltest du jemals mit diesem Gedanken spielen," sie lachte kurz auf, "dann bedenke, dass du nicht nur dich damit umbringst, sondern auch mich. Aber in der Beziehung brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, denke ich."

"Und wie belegt man jemanden mit diesem Zauber?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Nun, nur ein sehr mächtiger und dazu noch herzensguter Zauberer oder Hexe kann diesen Zauber vollenden. Insgesamt gibt es nur 8 Hexen und Zauberer die ihn ausführen können und von denen sind 4 tot. Bei mir war es Dumbledore. Für diesen Zauber braucht er einen kraftvollen magischen Gegenstand, wie den Sprechenden Hut. Dieser Hut umzog mich mit einem magischem Bannkreis, so, dass Voldemort mich nicht finden konnnte. Außerdem gab er mir 4 kraftvolle Beschützer. Ja, Tibbles, Snowy, Tuffy und Putty sind keine gewöhnlichen Katzen, Harry. Es sind alle vier Katzenkörper mit dem Wesen und dem Blut mächtiger Zauberer und Hexen."

In diesem Moment wurde Sirius blaß und Harry kam es so vor, als würde er leise den Kopf schütteln. Einen Moment später jedoch war er sich sicher, dass er sich getäuscht haben musste. Sirius murmelte etwas von, er würde sich mal ein Glas Wasser holen und ging hinaus.

"Ich lebte also mit meinen Katzen im Ligusterweg und dann, irgendwann im März oder war es April?, kam Mrs.Dursley bei mir vorbei und fragte mich, ob ich nicht Lust auf ein bißchen Gesellschaft und Babysitting hätte. Besser hätte es meiner Meinung nach, gar nicht kommen können. Ich wollte nämlich schon mal herausfinden, wie der kleine Harry Potter geworden war. Denn ,dass es sich bei dieser "Gesellschaft" nur um dich handeln konnte war mir sofort klar, die Dursleys würden ihren ach so prächtigen Dudley nie bei irgendeiner Nachbarin abliefern. Dumbledore hatte mir vorher ausdrücklich klar gemacht, ich dürfe es nicht darauf anlegen, mit dir in Kontakt zu kommen. Und so kam mir dieser Vorschlag gerade Recht. Jedes Jahr an Dudleys Geburtstag kamst du zu mir und ich erzählte dir von meinen Katzen. Ich wusste, dass es dich überhaupt nicht interessierte ,aber du _durftest _mich nicht zu sehr mögen. Denn, wenn dass der Fall gewesen wäre, dann hätte Voldemort mein Haus finden können, vielleicht wärst du dann öfters gekommen und Voldemort wäre misstrauisch geworden. Auch ein Zauber ist nicht perfekt..."

Hier unterbrach Harry wieder:

"Ähm...es ist ja nun nicht so gewesen ,dass ich sie gehasst habe, es war nur – ,"

"Harry, mir brauchst du nichts vorzumachen! Ich weiß, dass du mich immer für eine schrullige ,alte Spinatwachtel gehalten hast und bei meinen Katzenerzählungen am liebsten aus dem Fenster gesprungen wärst! Aber nichtsdestotrotz, ich habe also zehn Jahre lang auf dich aufgepasst. Das ich dich besser kennengelernt hatte, will ich nicht unbedingt sagen...Ich habe dich oft allein durch die Straßen wandern sehen und als ich dich manchmal so niedergeschlagen sah, hätte ich dir gerne zugerufen, dass sich in den Sommerferien vor deinem elften Geburtstag alles ändern wird...dann war es soweit, aber nicht mal bei deinen vergeblichen Versuchen einen der Briefe aus Hogwarts zu ergattern durfte ich dir helfen...allerdings machte es richtig Spaß zuzusehen, wie die Dursleys immer panischer wurden...ich sah euch wegfahren, oder sollte ich besser fliehen sagen? Aber ich wusste, dass du deinen Brief erhalten würdest, auf Hagrid kann man sich verlassen. Schließlich warst du fort und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie es dir ergangen ist...aber dann kamst du in den nächsten Sommerferien wieder und ich sah dieses Leuchten in deinen Augen...da wusste ich, dass du glücklich bist."

"Das ist ja alles gut und schön," sagte Harry nasekräuselnd. "Aber eins verstehe ich trotzdem nicht: Wenn Voldemort und seine Anhänger sie nicht sehen und das alles können, dann müsste ihnen doch aufgefallen sein, dass hier in einem Haus des Ligusterweges nichts als 4 Katzen sind, oder? _Das _müsste ihn doch misstrauisch machen!"

"Gut beobachtet, Harry.Weißt du, für Voldemort und seine Anhänger gab es in diesem Haus eine ganz normale Muggel-Oma. Sie sahen nicht mich sondern eine einsame Greisin, die niemals Besuch kriegt. Denn auch meinen Besuch können sie nicht sehen. Was glaubst du, was Voldemort machen würde, wenn er Harry Potter und Sirius Black in meinem Wohnzimmer sieht?

Naja, mit der Zeit irgendwann bin ich dann etwas vereinsamt. Natürlich hatte ich von deinen Siegen, Voldemort gegenüber gehört, alles über den Stein der Weisen und deinen Sieg in der Kammer des Schreckens. Und dann hörte ich eines Tages, dass Sirius Black aus Askaban entkommen ist. Auch ich hielt ihn damals für den Verräter an deinen Eltern. Das ganze Jahr bangte ich, ob er dich kriegen würde. Und ich war sehr erleichtert, dass das nicht der Fall war. Naja, in gewissen Sinne hat er dich ja "gekriegt"...Dann war dein 4 Schuljahr zu Ende. Ich sah dich mit den Dursleys aus dem Auto steigen. Ich brauchte nur einen Blick auf dein Gesicht werfen, da wußte ich, dass etwas passiert sein mußte. Du sahst mich an als wärst du dem Tod persönlich begegnet. Später erfuhr ich dann ,dass das ja zum größten Teil stimmte. Ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen.

Und dann, vor genau einer Woche, ging ich nach draußen um die Post zu holen und da stand _er_. Ich sah ihn und er sah _mich_! Wir starrten uns an und dann sagte er: "Hallo Arabella." Mein erster Gedanke war, dass irgend etwas mit dem Surünus-Zauber nicht stimmte, denn wie konnte er mich sehen? Er war doch ein Anhänger Voldemorts! Doch dann dachte ich logischer. Mir wurde klar ,dass Sirius unter diesen Umständen _unmöglich _ein Anhänger Voldemorts sein konnte. Sirius hat wohl geahnt, was ich dachte, jedenfalls meinte er leise: "Ja, ich bin unschuldig, Arabella."

Im Moment könnte ich dir keinen Satz nennen, der mich glücklicher gemacht hat! Sirius war mir immer sehr sympathisch , genauso wie alle vier Rumtreiber. Nun ja, bis auf Peter Pettigrew, er war nie so mein Fall...Sirius erzählte mir alles, von Peter und seinen Jahren in Askaban. Er erzählte von dieser Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte ,wo er dich kennengelernt hat. Und von euren weiteren Treffen...alles über Snape, Karkaroff und Bartemius Crouch. Ehrlich gesagt, ich war überrascht! Sirius kennt dich so viel besser als ich und ich hatte vierzehn Jahre Zeit und er noch nicht einmal zwei! Dann erzählte er alles von Voldemorts Rückkehr... was du durchmachen musstest und natürlich alles von der Verbohrtheit, Cornelius Fudges. So und dann kam dein Brief...und alles weitere weißt du ja."

"Ja," sagte Sirius, der inzwischen wieder ins Zimmer gekommen war und jetzt aus dem Fenster starrte. "Nachdem ich deinen Brief gelesen hatte war mir natürlich sofort klar ,dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und alles nur, weil..."

"Tja," sagte Mrs. Figg, "ich war krank. Mutesolis, eine scheußliche, alte Zauberer-Krankheit. Sie saugt ganz langsam die Magie ab. Dadurch hatte Voldemort die Chance das dunkle Mal in den Rasen zu brennen. Ich gebe zu, ich war wohl etwas zuviel mit mir selbst beschäftigt..." 

"Mrs. Figg?" sagte Harry plötzlich. "Sie haben doch vorhin erzählt, dass es 8 Menschen gab, die diesen Surünus-Zauber ausführen können. Und außerdem, dass ihre vier Katzen das Blut von Zauberern in sich haben. Von wem denn? Kenn ich sie?"

Mrs. Figg zögerte nicht eine Sekunde:

"Das, Harry, werde ich dir jetzt nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt. Du wirst es erfahren, später."

"Aber..."

"_Später. _Das wirst du akzeptieren müssen. Übrigens kannst du mich gerne Arabella nennen."

"Okay."

Sirius, der die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte, drehte sich jetzt um. Harry fiel auf ,dass Mrs. Figg Recht hatte: Sirius hatte _wirklich _rote Augen. Und wie!

"Harry,"sagte er, " wir müssen noch klären wo du die letzte Ferienwoche verbringst." 

"Aber," sagte Harry leise, "kann bei dir bleiben? Ich störe dich auch nicht, ich..."

"Harry, du würdest mich _nie _stören, das weißt du doch? Aber es ist einfach zu gefährlich. Im Moment kannst du weder zu Ron, Hermine oder zu mir. Und hier kannst du auch nicht bleiben..."

"Harry, Sirius hat Recht. Hier würde Voldemort sich wundern, er würde _wissen_, dass ich nicht die harmlose alte Muggel bin, als die er mich sieht. Und Voldemort würde ahnen, dass du als erstes zu Sirius und deinen besten Freunden gehen würdest. Aber, ruhig Blut, ich habe dieses Problem kommen sehen ,während Sirius dich geholt hat, habe ich eine Eule zu einem meiner besten Freunde geschickt. Er und seine Familie haben sich einverstanden erklärt dich bei sich aufzunehmen."

"Ist das so in Ordnung für dich?" erkundigte sich Sirius besorgt.

"Jaaa, könnte ja ganz lustig werden." sagte Harry.

"Gut!" sagte Mrs. Figg in die Hände klatschend. "Dann lass uns mal los!"

"Jetzt schon?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Ja, Sirius muß noch weiter zu Remus Lupin und da ist es besser, du bleibst hier nicht länger in der Nähe."

"Und wie kommen wir da hin? Mit Flohpulver?"

"Nein, zum Glück nicht. Ich _hasse _es, wenn meine Kleidung so voll Ruß ist. Bei meinem ersten Versuch überhaupt bin ich glatt im Buckingham-Palast gelandet...nun, eigentlich würden wir auch Flohpulver benutzen, aber Leongs Kamin ist kaputt...naja, ich habe gehört du hast einen Feuerblitz? Gut! Warte mal, meiner verstaubt gerade unten im Keller..."

Ärgerlich murmelnd verschwand sie durch eine Tür. Harry starrte Sirius mit offenem Mund an.

"Sie hat einen _Feuerblitz_?"

"Ja," sagte Sirius lächelnd. "Sie ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, einen zu kaufen, als er neu auf den Markt kam. Aber nun zu dir, macht es dir wirklich nichts aus bei dieser Familie zu wohnen? Ich könnte dich schon mitnehmen, ich würde es Dumbledore und Arabella schon irgendwie erklären – "

Harry kämpfte mit sich. Er würde zu gerne den Rest seiner Ferien mit Sirius verbringen, aber – 

"Das ist lieb von dir, Sirius. Aber ich denke Dumbledore und Mrs. Figg haben Recht; wir sollten uns nicht gegenseitig in Gefahr bringen..."

"Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest. Und ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte Sirius leise.

Harry lächelte und in diesem Moment hörte er den triumphierenden Schrei Mrs. Figgs:

"Ha! Ich wusste doch, dass er hier war!"

Sie kam mit einem sehr zerzaust aussehendem Besen die Treppe hoch, den Harry erst beim zweiten Blick als Feuerblitz identifizierte.

"Fliegen wird er wohl noch..."murmelte er leise.

"Und ob der noch fliegt, mein Junge!" rief Mrs. Figg, die, wie Harry feststellte, sehr scharfe Ohren hatte. "So, gehen wir alle hinters Haus, da sieht uns keiner...Hast du dein Gepäck, Harry?"

Sie gingen in den versteckten Garten, am Ende des Hauses, wo Sirius beide Besen mit einem Unsichtsbar-Zauber belegte, da die Muggel wohl misstrauisch werden würden, wenn sie zwei Menschen auf Besen in die Luft steigen sahen. Dann zauberte Mrs. Figg Harrys Gepäck auf Daumengröße und band es sorgfältig an ihrem Besen fest. Harry fiel plötzlich etwas ein.

"Mrs. Figg," fragte er, "ähm, ich meine Arabella...Kenne ich diese Familie eigentlich? Ich meine, ist da irgendwer in Hogwarts?"

"Ja," sagte Mrs. Figg. "Sie haben eine Tochter und die kommt jetzt in die sechste Klasse. Eigentlich müßtest du sie kennen, sie ist beim Quidditch Sucherin. Ihr Name ist Cho Chang.

__


	3. Die freudige Botschaft

__

Hallo! So, das war etwas verwirrend, oder nicht?? Surünus-Zauber...Mutesolis...die ganze Geschichte von Arabella Figg eben. Mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass Arabella etwas mit Susan Bones zu tun haben könnte...ich wollte die Bones, bzw. Susan, auch etwas in Spiel bringen und da in HP 4 ja erwähnt wurde, dass Arabella eine alte Kämpferin ist...

Ach, ihr werdet noch erfahren, wer denn nun diese 8 Menschen, die jemanden mit dem Surünus-Zauber belegen können, sind, aber erst am Ende...*fg*

Oh, und wundert euch nicht, Sirius ist mein Lieblingscharakter, deshalb werde ich bei Sirius-Stellen immer ziemlich sentimental!!!

Nix gehört mir, außer (jetzt kommt es) Kimi und ihre Eltern! Das sind meine, meine...

So, jetzt mal weiter mit der Story! 

**Die freudige Botschaft**

In Harrys Ohren begann es zu rauschen...Er würde die Sommerferien bei _Cho _verbringen müssen! Diese Begegnung ,die er so lange hatte herauszögern wollen...Er war an allem Schuld...Der Boden begann zu schwanken und Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen.

_Sie muss mich hassen. _Das war Harrys erster Gedanke als er wieder zu sich kam. Er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen.

"Das ist alles nur ein Traum," versuchte Harry sich einzureden, doch ihm war sofort klar, dass das nicht so war...er würde in Chos Nähe geistig alles wieder vor sich sehen...das, was er so lange versucht hatte zu vergessen... 

"Harry!"

Das war Sirius Stimme. Sie klang zittrig und sehr besorgt

"Harry, wach auf!"

Widerstrebend öffnete Harry die Augen. Er blickte in Sirius´ und Arabellas besorgtes Gesicht. Sie beide sahen aus ,als hätten sie eben dem Grauen persönlich in die Augen geblickt. Sirius war wohl so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen und hatte Harry aufgefangen, bevor er auf den Boden schlug.

"Harry, was ist los? Wieso warst du so entsetzt, als ich dir gesagt habe ,dass die Tochter Cho heißt?" fragte Mrs. Figg stirnrunzelnd.

Bei der Erwähnung von Chos Namen machte Harry schnell wieder die Augen zu.

"Harry, was ist passiert? Bitte sag es mir!" drängte Sirius.

Harry spürte plötzlich, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Er wischte sie rasch weg. Doch Sirius hatte sie gesehen, Harry las die stumme Frage in seinen Augen. Er holte tief Luft.

__

"ChowardieFreundinvonCedricDiggory." sagte Harry in rasender Geschwindigkeit und es klang wie ein einziges, entsetzliches Wort.

"Wie bitte?" fragten Sirius und Arabella wie aus einem Mund.

Harry seufzte.

"Cho ist...war Cedric Diggorys Freundin," sagte er leise aber deutlich.

Einen Moment herrschte beklemmende Stille. Dann sagte Arabella:

"Oh."

Harry jedoch, sah Sirius an. 

"Harry..." sagte der leise.

Harry unterbrach ihn. " Jedenfalls war sie Cedrics Freundin und eigentlich wollte ich versuchen sie erstmal zu meiden. Wegen allem, was geschehen ist. Aber das hätte ja auch nur bis zum nächsten Quiddditch-Spiel geklappt;" fügte er resigniert hinzu.

Sirius und Arabella sahen sich an.Dann sagte Sirius vorsichtig:

"Aber Harry, du kannst nicht vor ihr davonlaufen. Wieso ist es denn so schlimm, dass sie Diggorys Freundin war? Sie hasst dich doch nicht!"

Aber das sollte sie, dachte Harry traurig.

Laut sagte er:

"Seit diesen Artikeln von Rita Kimmkorn halten mich so viele für nicht zurechnungsfähig."

"Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Sirius empört.

"Naja," sagte Harry leise. "Keiner außer mir, Voldemort und Wurmschwanz war dabei als Cedric starb.Und man kann sich viele Geschichten zusammenbrauen, wie er gestorben ist."

Sirius und Arabella sahen sich erschrocken, sie hatten verstanden, was Harry meinte.

"Du meinst doch nicht etwa," sagte Sirius mit heiserer Stimme, " die glauben, dass_ du _Cedric – "

"Nicht alle," sagte Harry leise. "Aber doch einige. Draco Malfoy – "

"Vergiss doch Malfoy." sagte Sirius. "was der denkt, brauch dir doch keine Sorgen zu machen!"

"Es ist ja nicht nur er," sagte Harry störrisch. "Ernie MacMillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley, die ganzen Cedric - Bewunderer eben..."

"Und – " fragte ihn Arabella.

"Nein," sagte Harry, der in ihrem Gesicht die Frage abgelesen hatte, "nein, Cho wohl nicht."

"Und genau das ist der Punkt," sagte Arabella leise. "Denn wenn irgend jemand, irgendeine Hexe oder Zauberer das Recht hat, dies zu behaupten, dann ist sie es."

"Arabella!" rief Sirius empört. "Arabella, ich – "

"Nein, Sirius," unterbrach ihn Arabella. "Lass mich 

bitte zuende sprechen. Nun, Harry, ich sage es dir jetzt einmal und nie wieder. Du _mußt _, ja du _mußt _einfach diese Ferien bei Cho Chang verbringen, wenn du diese Anschuldigungen je von dir weisen willst. Wenn die anderen merken, dass sie, als Cedrics Freundin, diese Vermutungen nicht teilt, dann werden auch sie die Wahrheit erkennen."

Harry dachte sehr lange nach. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass Arabella Recht hatte. Wenn er mit Ernie, Justin, Cho und vor allem mit sich selbst wieder ins Reine kommen wollte, dann musste er einfach bei Cho wohnen.

"Ja," sagte er fest, "ja, du hast Recht."

Sirius sah ihn besorgt an und sagte so leise, dass Arabella es nicht hören konnte:

"Harry, du mußt das nicht tun, dass weißt du doch?"

"Doch," sagte Harry genauso leise, "doch, ich muß das tun."

Damit war es beschlossen. Sirius nagte zwar immer noch an seiner Unterlippe und Harry wußte, dass er sich große Sorgen machte, aber er wußte auch, Sirius war klar, dass er ihn nicht zurückhalten durfte.

Harry und Arabella machten ihre Besen bereit und verabschiedeten sich von Sirius.

"Du schreibst mir doch?" fragte Harry Sirius.

"Klar doch," sagte Sirius und lächelte.

Er umarmte Harry sanft und sagte leise:

"Du schaffst das schon."

"Jaaah," sagte Harry und schwang sich auf seinen Feuerblitz.

Dann nickte er Arabella zu und die beiden flogen in die Lüfte. Harry sah noch einmal zurück, doch Sirius war verschwunden. Harry fragte sich, wann er ihn wiedersehen würde. Er vermisste ihn ja jetzt schon...

Harry wußte nicht wie lange sie geflogen waren, ihm kam es wie 1 Minute vor, doch in Wirklichkeit war es wohl 1 Stunde. Bald würde Cho gegenüber stehen...was würde sie sagen? Würde sie Cedric erwähnen?

Ein energisches:

"Harry, wir sind da!" von Arabella riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Erschrocken sah Harry auf. Sie waren vor einem großen Haus gelandet.

Ein großer Garten zum Quidditch trainieren, war Harrys erster Gedanke.

Inzwischen hatte Arabella Harrys Gepäck wieder auf Normalgröße gezaubert. Erst jetzt merkte Harry, wie sehr er zitterte.

Du wirst dich jetzt beruhigen , sagte er sich. Es wird alles gut...bis auf die Tatsache, dass du gleich dem Mädchen gegenüber stehen wirst, dass die Freundin des Jungen war, an dessen Tod du Schuld bist, gibt es nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst...

"Bereit?" fragte ihn Arabella.

"Ja", sagte Harry fest entschlossen.

"Gut! Dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt. Du siehst ja, wo die Tür ist. Viel Glück!"

"Aber – " rief Harry vollkommen überrumpelt.

Doch Arabella war schon disappariert. Harry starrte auf die Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Das _konnte _sie ihm doch nicht antun!

Doch er hatte keine Wahl...Harry ging auf die Haustür zu und nahm sich fest vor, Arabella bei ihrem nächsten Treffen in einen Flubberwurm zu verwandeln. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann drückte er auf den Klingelknopf. 

Im selben Moment flog die Tür auf und gelbliches, pelziges Etwas stürzte sich auf ihn. Harry sah nur noch eine schlabbernde, blaue Zunge.

"Nein Giro, AUS!"

Harry rappelte sich hoch. Nun sah er auch, wer gesprochen hatte. Eine sehr hübsche ,schwarzhaarige Frau hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und schrie:

"KIM! BRING SOFORT DEINEN FLORANIER HIER WEG!"

Harry war sofort klar, dass diese Frau Chos Mutter sein musste. Inzwischen hatte er Zeit sich diesen Pelzball etwas näher anzugucken. Es hatte inzwischen die Farbe gewechselt und war rot geworden.

Das Tier hatte einerseits große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Bären, andererseits sah er wieder völlig anders aus. Seine Hände waren riesig, im Vergleich zu seinem Kopf, der nur so groß wie eine Melone war, während die Hände, der Größe von einem Benzinball entsprachen. Ein anderes monströses Körperteil war die Zunge. Sie schimmerte in allen Blautönen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte und war über einen Meter lang. Das Fell des Wesens wiederum glänzte in allen Rottönen, von tomatenrot und samtrot, über rostrot, blutrot und rubinrot, bis karminrot, feuerrot und himbeerrot.

Mrs. Chang hatte wohl Harrys Erstaunen gesehen, denn sie lächelte und erklärte:

"Das ist ein Floranier, Harry. Dieses höchst seltene Tier kommt aus Asien. Mein Mann hat es Kim einmal von einer Reise mitgebracht. Es kann seine Farbe, je seiner Stimmung nach verändern. Nun ist es etwas böse, weil ich Kim so angeschrien habe, deshalb die aggressive Farbe.

"Es kann seine Farbe wechseln?" fragte Harry. "So wie ein Chamäleon?"

"Das ist so ein Reptil der Muggel, nicht?" fragte Mrs. Chang neugierig. "Ja, ich denke so in etwa. Ach, du meine Güte, komm doch ersteinmal hinein! Ich lasse dich einfach vor der Tür stehen und vorgestellt habe ich mich auch noch nicht! Also, ich bin Mrs. Chang und wer du bist, ist mir wohl bekannt!"

In diesem Moment hörten sie laute Schritte auf der Treppe und ein Mädchen, von etwa 10 Jahren erschien.

"Kim! Na endlich!" rief Mrs. Chang. " Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass Giro unseren Gast zu Boden geworfen hat? Pass doch _einmal _besser auf! Und das dazu bei _Harry Potter_!"

"Na, soll ich jetzt etwa auf die Knie fallen?" fragte das Mädchen ungerührt. " Hauptsache, er hat Giro nichts getan!"

"_Kim_!_"_

"Mum, wenn du mich fragst, er hat gar nichts _soo _großartiges vollbracht, wie ihr immer behauptet!" rief Kim mit trotziger Stimme. " _Ich _hätte das auch geschafft!"

"Na ,das möchte ich aber gesehen haben!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Treppe aus.

Es war Cho.

Harry war einen Moment lang sprachlos. Gerade _so _wollte er sein Wiedersehen mit Cho _nicht_ beginnen...nicht so, dass sie gleich daran erinnert wurde, dass er der Junge war, der Voldemort besiegt hatte...

"Kim," sagte Mrs. Chang mit strenger Stimme, " du kennst nicht einmal die Hälfte der Geschichte. Harry, das ist unsere Jüngste, Kim. Und Cho kennst du ja schon."

"Ja", sagte Harry.

Einen seltsamen Moment lang, sahen er und Cho sich in die Augen. Dann sagte Cho:

"Hi."

"Hallo Cho." antwortete Harry.

Alle schwiegen eine Weile, dann durchbrach Mrs. Chang die Stille:

"Harry, du wirst sicherlich müde sein, leg dich doch einfach ein paar Stunden hin, wir wecken dich dann zum Abendessen. Cho, zeigst du ihm bitte, wo das Gästezimmer ist?"

"Klar, Mum."

Harry nahm seinen Koffer und Hedwig in ihrem Käfig.

"Warte, ich helfe dir. Darf ich?" fragte Cho und nahm Hedwigs Käfig.

"Die ist wirklich niedlich", sagte sie, während sie die Treppe emporstiegen. "Hedwig heißt sie, richtig?"

Harry nickte. 

"Tut mir leid, das mit Giro meine ich," sagte Cho.

"Ach, das war doch in Ordnung. Dieser Floranier, Giro meine ich, der ist echt ausgefallen."

"Als mein Dad ihn mitgebracht hat, hat Kimi ihn sich gleich gekrallt und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Dad hatte ihn eigentlich für sich selbst mitgebracht, zum Forschen und ähnlichem aber Kimi hat so gequengelt, da wurde er weich. Bisher wollte sie nämlich nie ein Haustier haben, Eulen und Katzen und alle _einheimischen _Tiere halt, fand sie langweilig. Und einen Namen hat sie sich auch gleich ausgedacht."

"Wieso hat sie ihn gerade Giro genannt?" fragte Harry.

" Giroflée heißt Goldlack auf Französisch und da hat sie ihn halt Giro genannt. Kimi ist dem Französischem irgendwie verfallen."

"Gold? Wieso Gold?"

"Tja, Kimi hat manchmal einen sehr seltsamen Humor."

"Soll ich sie nun Kim oder Kimi nennen?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Nenn sie Kimi ,das tun alle. Kim nennen wir sie nur, wenn wir sauer auf sie sind. Jedenfalls freut sie sich wie irre auf den Austausch mit dieser Beauxbatons-Schule."

Inzwischen waren sie oben angelangt und Cho zeigte Harry ein gemütliches Schlafzimmer.

"Das ist dein Zimmer. Kannst dich ja einfach ein wenig hinlegen, ich sag dir nachher zum Essen Bescheid."

"Sag mal," fragte Harry neugierig, " was denn für ein Austausch?"

"Weißt du das nicht? In diesem Schuljahr kommt so `ne ganze Beauxbatons-Truppe nach Hogwarts. Und im nächsten Schuljahr gehen dann ein paar von uns nach Frankreich. Aber das ist erst ab der 6. Klasse. Die ersten bis vierten wären wohl noch zu jung, um so einen Sprach-Zauber auszuführen. Der Zauber sorgt dafür, dass man die Franzosen versteht und die uns verstehen," fügte mit einem Blick auf Harrys fragendes Gesicht hinzu. "Kimi kann ihn natürlich schon und ist total wütend, dass die Erstklässler noch nicht dürfen. Sie kommt ja dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Und die Fünftklässler, also ihr, ihr habt genug mit euren ZAG`s zu tun. Fleur Delacour gehört auch zu den französischen Schülern," sagte sie und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

"Und du?" fragte Harry. "Machst du auch mit?"

"Nein," sagte Cho. "Ich...ich hatte keine Lust." 

Harry fragte nicht, warum. Er bat Cho ihn zum Abendbrot zu wecken und legte sich zu Bett. Für außenstehende mußte es wohl den Anschein erwecken, er und Cho waren ganz locker mit einander umgegangen und hätten einfach ganz normal gequatscht. Doch Harry war klar, dass dies nur Fassade war und er ihm war auch klar, dass Cho das auch wußte. Er hatte die Spannung und diese unnatürliche Fröhlichkeit während ihres Gespräches fast in der Luft gespürt. Und er hatte gesehen, wie traurig sie aussah.

Harry lag noch lange wach und machte sich trübe Gedanken. Dann schlief er besorgt ein.

*

Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte Harry.

"Hey , du! Mum sagt, ich soll dich holen!"

Es war Kimi.

"Wa...ha...ha..." gähnte Harry, "ich komme schon!"

"Das sieht ja nicht nach einem 'schon' aus!" rief Kimi nach einer Minute – Harry konnte es einfach nicht lassen, sich einen frischen Sweater anzuziehen, schließlich wollte er vor Cho ja nicht wie der letzte Penner aussehen...

"Geh doch schon mal vor!" rief Harry, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Farbe seines Sweaters sich ziemlich mit seiner Hose biss.

"Na, wenn du meinst...ich glaube nicht, dass du _jemals_ im Esszimmer ankommst!" rief Kimi gedehnt.

"Wollen wir wetten?"

"Ich wette nicht!" rief sie – und verschwand.

Doch kaum war er aus der Tür getreten, wurde Harry klar, dass die Kleine Recht hatte. Das Haus der Changs war so groß und verwirrend , dass Harry keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, von wo Cho und er gekommen waren. Ratlos sah er sich um. Wie sollte er Mrs. Chang denn mitteilen, dass er hier oben praktisch festsaß? 

"Die Wette hättest du aber verloren!" hörte Harry plötzlich eine helle Stimme zu seiner rechten.

"Kimi!" rief Harry erleichtert.

"Ich hab's dir doch gesagt! Aber wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust, dann erzähl ich auch anderen nichts!" rief Kimi, von einem Ohr zum anderen breit grinsend.

"Ob du deiner Familie das nun erzählst oder nicht, das ist doch egal," sagte Harry trocken.

Kimi sah ihn abschätzend an, während sie die Treppe hinuntergingen.

"So? Und was glaubst du, würde Cho denken, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass du während eurem Gespräch _soo _abgelenkt warst, dass du dir nicht mal den Weg merken konntest?"

Harry erschrak. Wie viel wusste Kimi? Wusste sie etwa, dass er Cho wahnsinnig mochte, ja ,vielleicht sogar liebte, obwohl es noch nicht einmal 3 Monate her war, dass Cedric gestorben war?

"Keine Sorge, _ich_ sage Cho nichts," sagte Kimi und grinste breit.

"Was...wie...ich meine..." stotterte Harry.

Kimi sah ihn an und diesmal sah sie das erste Mal, seit er sie kennengelernt hatte, ernst aus.

"Ich weiß genug," sagte sie leise.

Bevor Harry weiter nachfragen konnte, waren sie im Esszimmer angelangt.

Harry sah Cho am Tisch sitzen, neben einem großen Mann, der Harry strahlend anlächelte.

"Ah, unser Gast! Freut mich, Harry! Ich bin Mr. Chang!"

Er schüttelte Harry die Hand und bedeutete ihm, sich neben Cho zu setzen.

Mrs. Chang kam und tischte ein asiatisches Gericht auf. Harry hatte bisher immer gedacht, Mrs. Weasley wäre die beste Köchin der Welt, doch nun war er der Meinung, dass Mrs. Chang es _noch_ besser konnte.

Während des Essens kam das Gespräch auf Hogwarts.

"Nun, Harry," sagte Mr. Chang, "du bist im Hause Gryffindor, nicht wahr?"

"Ja," sagte Harry, nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz.

"Großartig! Meine ganze Familie war dort, aber es sieht so aus, als wäre Cho nicht für Gryffindor gemacht," sagte Mr. Chang, stirnrunzelnd.

"Nun, Dad," sagte Cho mit etwas säuerlicher Miene, "jetzt kannst du deine Hoffnungen ja auf Kimi setzen!"

"Oh, Cho, mein Strahlestern!" rief Mr. Chang eilig. "_So _hab ich das natürlich nicht gemeint! Ich wollte nur..."

"Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie du es gemeint hast, Dad;" unterbrach ihn Cho trocken.

"Außerdem," mischte Kimi sich jetzt ein, "außerdem _will _ich ja vielleicht gar nicht nach Gryffindor!"

"Ach Kimi, meine Pfirsichblüte!" rief Mr. Chang überschwenglich. "Ich verstehe! Es ist _vollkommen_ in Ordnung, wenn du zu deiner Schwester willst, ich dachte nur..."

"Ich will aber nicht zu Cho," sagte Kimi energisch. "Stell dir vor Dad, ich bin alt genug, um nicht immer an Chos Hosenbein hängen zu müssen...es geht ums _Prinzip_! Überleg doch mal...in Hufflepuff sind die Dummen, die nicht mal eins und eins zusammenzählen können...in Ravenclaw sind die Streber...in Gryffindor sind die Angeber! Aber Slytherin...Slytherin ist _cool._ Nicht so öde wie die anderen..."

"_KIM_!" rief Mr. Chang außer sich. "Du kannst doch nicht nach _Slytherin _wollen! Das geht doch nicht!"

Harry warf einen Blick auf Cho, die vor Zorn kochte. Man sah ihr an, dass sie versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. Doch dann explodierte sie.

"KIM ! NUR WEIL DU ZU DER ANSICHT GEKOMMEN BIST; DASS ALLE HUFFLEPUFFS FLASCHEN SIND; MUSS DAS NOCH LANGE NICHT DER WAHRHEIT ENTSPRECHEN! ICH MÖCHTE NICHT WISSEN; WAS DIE HUFFLEPUFFS SPÄTER ÜBER DICH SAGEN! EIN SO GUTES HAUS WIE HUFFLEPUFF HÄTTEST _DU_ NICHT VERDIENT!!!!"

Nach Chos Ausbruch herrschte ersteinmal Stille.

Dann sagte Mr. Chang vorsichtig:

"Cho , meine Mondprinzessin, ich bin sicher Kimi hat das nicht so gemeint, ich – "

"Oh, wunderbar!" rief Cho wütend. "Du schlägst dich natürlich auf die Seite deiner ´Pfirsichblüte`, war ja klar! UND HÖR ENDLICH AUF MIT DIESEN SPITZNAMEN!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und lief aus dem Esszimmer.

Mr. Chang warf Harry einen verlegenen Blick zu.

"Cho ist etwas...ähm...impulsiv. Kimis Worte haben sie wohl sehr wütend gemacht..."

"Sie hat doch Recht," sagte Harry, zu seinem Eigenen 

Erstaunen.

Alle sahen ihn überrascht an, außer Kimi, die gelangweilt in die Luft starrte.

"Ich meine," sagte Harry rasch, "in Hufflepuff sind keine Flaschen! Und in Ravenclaw keine Streber! Und in Gryffindor...ach, egal...das einzige Haus ,dass wirklich _schlecht _ist, das ist Slytherin."

"Mmmhhpff", machte Kimi, durch einen Mund voll Reis.

"Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund!" fauchte Mrs. Chang. "Cho und Harry haben vollkommen Recht! Nachher entschuldigst du dich bei deiner Schwester! Aber nein", sie sah auf die Uhr, "am besten gleich. Wir sind sowieso fertig mit Essen. Oder möchtest du noch etwas, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er war wahnsinnig müde und machte sich zugleich Sorgen um Cho. Er half beim abräumen und wollte gerade noch oben gehen, als er Kimis Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Ich denke mal, du willst dich nicht wieder verirren."

"Ich _habe _mich nicht verirrt," sagte Harry ärgerlich. "Ich hätte den Weg auch alleine gefunden!"

"Aber ja, _natürlich", _sagte Kimi spöttisch. "Genau deswegen hast du auch geguckt, als wärst du in der Sahara gelandet. Weil du den Weg gaaanz alleine gefunden hättest..."

Harry sagte nichts. Die beiden gingen die Treppe hinauf

und Harry fiel plötzlich auf wie ähnlich Kimi und Cho aussahen. Sie hatten beide sehr dunkle Augen, waren sehr schlank und hatten glänzende, schwarze Haare, die Cho allerdings mittellang und Kimi bis zur Hüfte trug. Harry vermutete, dass allzu langes Haar beim Quidditch sehr unpraktisch für Cho wäre. 

Kimi jedoch hatte ein, ihr wohl sehr wichtiges, Markenzeichen, sie trug immer einen olivgrünen Hut , auch wenn sie sich darüber oft dumme Kommentare anhören musste. Cho und Kimi jedoch ,waren beide nicht der Typ, der immer der Menge nachströmte.

"Kimi", fragte Harry vorsichtig, "entschuldigst du dich jetzt bei Cho?"

Kimis Gesicht verdüsterte sich plötzlich und erinnerte Harry plötzlich enorm an Cho.

"Das lass mal meine Sorge sein," sagte sie fest.

Inzwischen waren sie vor Harrys Zimmer angelangt und Harry wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, da sagte Kimi, schon halb im weggehen, leise: "Du musst Cho nicht beschützen."

Bevor Harry nachfragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, war sie verschwunden.

*

Die Tage im Haus der Changs wurden Harry nie langweilig. Bei den Weasleys waren sie meistens um 8.00 Uhr aufgestanden und hatten den Tag mit Quidditch – spielen und herumalbern verbracht. Bei den Changs jedoch schliefen alle erstmal bis um 11.00 Uhr. Mr. Chang hatte Harry gleich am ersten Abend zugeraunt, alle Frauen in diesem Haus, wären fürchterliche Langschläfer und Harry solle doch, wenn er es morgens nicht mehr aushielt, einfach in sein Labor hinunterkommen, dort hielt Mr. Chang sich auch immer bis zum Frühstück um 11.30 Uhr auf. Doch Harry liebte es, so lange im Bett zu bleiben, wie er mochte. Meistens schlief er bis um 11.00 Uhr und half dann Mrs. Chang das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Cho war immer relativ pünktlich dort, doch bei Kimi konnte es vorkommen, dass sie um 14.00 Uhr noch nicht aus den Federn kam. Gleich am nächsten Tag nach seiner Ankunft hatte Harry Ron, Hermine und Sirius geschrieben. Ron und Hermine hatte er geschrieben , dass er jetzt bei Cho Chang wohne. Sirius hatte er geschrieben, dass es ihm gut ginge und er sich keine Sorgen machen brauche.

Daraufhin hatte Hermine ihm einen Brief geschrieben, der mal wieder ganz typisch für sie war:

__

Jo, Servus gnäd`ger Harry! Grüß Gott!

Ich bin in Österreich und musste mich doch ein wenig der Sprache anpassen. Nun, Deutsch, oder sollte ich besser "Österreichisch" sagen, ist wirklich eine tolle Sprache! Ich hatte mir vor der Reise das wichtigste deutsche Vokabular angeguckt , also so etwas wie: "Wo finde ich die nächste Bibliothek?" oder "Könnten sie mir etwas von der Hexenvergangenheit Österreichs erzählen?" 

Nun, aber in Österreich sprechen die ja nicht einmal Hochdeutsch sondern mit einem Akzent. Und diese seltsamen Punkte, über dem a, dem o und dem u!

Aber nun zu dir: Du bist also bei Cho Chang?

Oh, Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll! Nur eines: Erst denken, dann reden! Wahrscheinlich höre ich mich an wie Mr. Weasley (das soll nicht böse gemeint sein!), aber es ist doch wahr! Aber du weißt schon, was du tust(hoffe ich)!

Aber nun zu einer tollen Neuigkeit: Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor! Ist das nicht großartig? Ich konnte es kaum fassen, ich habe es erst eben durch einen Brief von Professor McGonagall erfahren. Das ist eine sehr große Verantwortung!

Ich habe meine Schulsachen schon in Österreich besorgt, also werden wir uns nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse sehen. 

Bis 1. September, im Hogwarts-Express!

Alles Liebe, 

Hermine

Harry freute sich für Hermine, dass sie Vertrauensschülerin war, doch er fragte sich, wie Ron reagieren würde. Ron war immer sehr neidisch, wenn andere etwas hatten, was _er_ nicht hatte.

Eine Woche vor Schulanfang, erhielten Cho, Harry und Kimi Briefe aus Hogwarts.

In Kimis Brief stand, dass sie in Hogwarts aufgenommen war und sich am 1. September um 11.00 Uhr am Bahnsteig neundreiviertel einfinden solle. Kimi tat das mit einem verächtlichem "Püh! Als ob ich das nicht wüßte!" ab.

In Harrys Brief stand das gleiche wie jedes Jahr; er möge sich bitte pünktlich um 11.00 Uhr am Bahnsteig einfinden.

Doch dort war noch ein zweites Blatt.

__

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Ich freue mich, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie der neue Quidditch-Kapitän der Gryffindors sind.

Zu ihren Aufgaben und Pflichten gehören unter anderem das harte Trainieren ihrer Mannschaft und, in diesem Jahr, die Einstellung eines neuen Hüters.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie diese Aufgabe mit Bravour meistern werden. Sobald sie wieder in der Schule sind, werde ich sie in ihre Aufgabe einweisen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen, 

S. Hooch

Harry starrte auf diese Nachricht, unfähig auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen. 

"Ich würde sagen, dass wir morgen in die Winkelgasse fahren," rief Mrs. Chang fröhlich, " dann können wir alle neuen Sachen für Kimi besorgen und alles was Cho und Harry so brauchen...Harry, geht es dir nicht gut?"

"W...wa...was?" fragte Harry benommen.

"Du guckst, als ob du in `nem Brautkleid Quidditch spielen sollst!" erklärte Kimi ihm offenherzig.

"Mmmh...so ähnlich..." murmelte Harry.

Alle starrten ihn an. 

"Hääh?" fragte Kimi verblüfft. "Das muss ich mir ansehen..."

"Ich...ich bin Quidditch-Kapitän von Gryffindor", sagte Harry.

"Wow!" rief Mr. Chang. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Das ist ja großartig!" schrie Mrs. Chang enthusiastisch.

"Toll...soll ich ihnen die Füße küssen, Mr. Präsident?" sagte Kimi spöttisch.

"Ich freue mich für dich, Harry!" sagte Cho lächelnd und warf Kimi , die leise "So, dann können Cho und Harry ja mal zusammen trainieren!" flötete, einen sarkastischen Blick zu.

Dann sagte sie: "Ich geh` nach oben, ich bin müde," und verließ den Raum. Harry fiel auf, dass sie ihren Brief aus Hogwarts fest umklammert hielt, als wolle sie ihn vor den anderen verbergen.

"Morgen, um 10.00 Uhr müssen wir losfahren!" rief Mrs. Chang ihr hinterher.

"Was hatte sie denn?" fragte Kimi verblüfft.

"Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Mr. Chang nachdenklich, "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Später, als Harry in seinem Bett lag, dachte er über seinen neuen Job nach. Was würden wohl Draco Malfoy und die ganzen anderen Slytherins sagen? Ob Malfoy ebenfalls Kapitän geworden war? Das würde wieder viel Streit mit ihm geben...

Und wen könnte er als Hüter einstellen? Dean, Seamus – oder Ron? Oder ein Mädchen...vielleicht Lavender? Irgendwann schließlich schlief er ein und träumte von einem aufregenden Quidditch-Match gegen die Slytherins...und Cho saß auf der Tribüne und jubelte ihm zu...

__ __


	4. Auf in die Winkelgasse!

__

So, wieder ein Kapitel over...vielleicht benimmt sich Harry etwas liebeskrank, aber, naja...Männer eben...*lol* Ich mag Kimi so auf ihre Art, ich wollte einen Charakter, der Harry nicht so bewundert, wie die anderen, aber eben auch zur guten Seite gehört! 

Oh, dass Hermi Vertrauensschülerin und Harry Kapitän wird, das haben wir alle geahnt, nicht???

So, nichts gehört mir, außer Chos Familie und (ja, noch jemand!) Scarlett!! Have fun!

**Auf in die Winkelgasse!**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch einen Schrei geweckt.

Rasch zog er sich an und rannte nach vor die Zimmertür. Es war eindeutig Kimi gewesen, die da geschrien hatte. Jetzt war es einfach zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen: Er brauchte einfach nur ihren Schreien zu folgen. Harry war jetzt vor Kimis Zimmertür angelangt, doch er zögerte. Was, wenn Kimi sich gerade umzog oder so? Vielleicht hatte sie ja nur einen Pickel entdeckt?!? 

Schließlich kam Harry zu dem Schluss, wer so schrie, dem musste es ziemlich egal sein, ob er nackt gesehen würde. Er trat ein.

Kimi lag im Bett und schrie wie am Spieß.

"Hey Kimi, was ist los?" fragte Harry.

"DA! DAAAA!" kreischte Kimi, als hätte gerade ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen.

Harry sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Er konnte den Grund für Kimis plötzliche Panikattacke nirgendwo entdecken.

"DAAAAAA!"

Plötzlich sah Harry, worauf Kimis Finger deutete. An der Wand saß eine kleine Spinne. Harry konnte nicht anders, er fing an zu lachen. Er beugte sich hinunter und nahm die Spinne in die Hand.

"Tu sie weeeeg!" brüllte Kimi schrill.

Kopfschüttelnd öffnete Harry das Fenster und warf die Spinne in den Garten. Harry war an Spinnen gewöhnt, als er bei den Dursleys noch im alten Schrank unter der Treppe geschlafen hatte, waren sie seine einzigen Mitbewohner gewesen. Kimi seufzte erleichtert auf.

"So", sagte Harry, "und nun erklärst du mir mal, warum die wegen _einer _Spinne das ganze Haus zusammenschreist."

"Das kann ich dir beantworten," hörte er plötzlich Chos Stimme. "Kimi hat totale Angst vor Spinnen. Sie würde lieber einen von Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Krötern küssen, als eine Spinne berühren."

"Du, Kimi?" fragte Harry verblüfft. Er hatte Kimi bis jetzt nur von ihrer trotzig- frechen und von ihrer ernsten Seite kennengelernt ,aber er hätte nie erwartet, dass dieses scheinbar so furchtlose Mädchen Angst vor Spinnen hatte.

Kimi schwieg beharrlich.

"Ja," sagte Cho lächelnd. "Wenn du sie zu irgend etwas zwingen willst, dann halt ihr ´ne Spinne unter die Nase und sie wird tun was du willst. Das wirkt immer."

Interessant, dachte Harry, das muss ich mir merken!

Nachdem Kimi noch eine Weile unter der Bettdecke gezittert hatte, warf sie Harry und Cho , mit der Begründung, sie wolle sich jetzt anziehen und Harry solle ja mal keine Hormonkrise bekommen, hinaus.

Alle frühstückten rasch und packten ihr Geld für die Winkelgasse zusammen.

Während alle Jacken anzogen, fragte Harry Cho leise: "Wie kommen wir denn eigentlich in die Winkelgasse? Ich meine, wo euer Kamin doch kaputt ist?"

Cho grinste.

"Na, rate mal! Mit so einer Untergrundbahn der Muggel fahren wir nicht, Flohpulver nehmen wir auch nicht...Was bleibt dann noch übrig?"

Harry dachte nach. Gab es den so etwas wie eine U – Bahn , nur für Hexen und Zauberer? Plötzlich machte es bei ihm _klick._

"Der Fahrende Ritter!" rief Harry. "Klasse! Da bin ich erst einmal mitgefahren."

Cho lächelte und wedelte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab. Wieder hörte Harry den ohrenbetäubenden Knall des Fahrenden Ritters.

Der riesige purpurne Dreidecker tauchte direkt vor ihnen auf. 

Stan Shunpike sprang aus dem Bus. Gerade wollte er zu seiner üblichen Begrüßungsrede ansetzen, als er erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte.

"Die Familie Chang! Die `s uns ja immer willkommen, nich´ wahr, Ern?"

Ernie Prang , der etwas griesgrämige Fahrer des Busses, nickte langsam.

Doch Stan war noch nicht fertig: "Nein, und wen haben wir denn _da _? Harry Potter! Hast du letztes Mal, nicht gesagt, du seis´ Neville Longbottom ? Das hast du dir `nen blöden Scherz erlaubt!"

Stan grinste Harry an und schien Harrys Verlegenheit zu genießen. Cho warf Harry einen amüsierten Blick zu, dessen Gesicht inzwischen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte.

Stan reichte Cho galant die Hand und half ihr in den Bus. Harry wurde fast ein wenig eifersüchtig...allerdings war Cho schließlich keine Greisin und sie hätte sehr gut selber einsteigen können... Stan Shunpike war aber auch ein blöder Schleimbeutel...

Auch Kimi schien dieser Ansicht zu sein. Als Stan auch ihr die Hand reichen wollte, fauchte sie verächtlich: "Püh! Nimm du erst mal Clerasil!"

Stan wurde rot und versuchte seine vielen Pickel mit den Händen abzudecken. 

Harry grinste und stieg in den Bus. Er sah, wie Cho sich rasch die Hände an ihrem Umhang abwischte. Also war sie doch nicht begeistert von Stans Nummer als Gentleman gewesen...das befriedigte Harry irgendwie.

Er setzte sich auf das Messingbett, dass Stan ihm zuwies. Cho setzte sich auf das Bett neben ihn, was Kimi mit gerunzelter Stirn aufnahm. 

Alle wurden flach auf die Betten geworfen als der Bus beschleunigte. 

Cho drehte sich zu Harry und fragte grinsend: "Wieso hast du dich denn als Neville Longbottom ausgegeben?"

"Och, das is´ `ne spannende Geschichte, nich` wahr Ern?" gröhlte Stan dazwischen.

Cho bedachte ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick.

"Ich habe Harry gefragt und nicht _sie._"

Stan wandte sich mit beleidigtem Blick ab.

Harry begann Cho zu erzählen, wie er Tante Magda aufgeblasen hatte, wie er weggelaufen war, wie der Fahrende Ritter ihn aufgelesen hatte , wie er sich als Neville ausgegeben hatte und wie Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister ihn vor dem tropfenden Kessel erwischt hatte. 

"War das nicht in der Zeit, als Sirius Black hinter dir her war und das Ministerium ihn so vergeblich suchte?" fragte Cho nachdenklich. 

Harry nickte und mußte plötzlich an Sirius denken. Wo war er wohl jetzt? Immer noch bei Arabella?

"Hey, ist bei euch beiden jemand zu Hause?" unterbrach Kimi forsch. "Wenn ihr einmal aus dem Fenster gucken würdet, statt ´rum zu labern , dann würdet ihr sehen, dass wir da sind!"

Harry und Cho sagten nichts. Schweigend stiegen sie aus dem Bus und reagierten auch nicht auf Stans herausforderndes " Macht euch 'nen schönen Tag, ihr _zwei_!".

Alle gingen in den _Tropfenden Kessel _und traten auf den Hinterhof. Mr. Chang tippte auf den dritten Backstein von links über dem Mülleimer und das magische Tor zur Winkelgasse öffnete sich. Alle traten hindurch und sahen sich um. Harry stellte fest, dass die Winkelgasse sich überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Vor sich sah er _Gringotts _, die Zaubererbank und dort, ganz in der Nähe war _Flourish & Blotts_, der Buch – und natürlich Hermines Lieblingsladen, wie könnte es auch anders sein!

"Nun", sagte Mrs. Chang und sah auf die Uhr. "Lasst uns alle zuerst zu _Gringotts _gehen und dann sehen wir weiter."

So betraten sie _Gringotts _und ließen sich zu ihren Verließen führen, wobei Kimi beim Anblick von Harrys Verließ ein "Mann, du hast Kohle!" ertönen ließ. Die Changs waren, wie Harry feststellte nicht arm, aber eben auch nicht richtig reich, eben Mittelmaß. 

Nachdem alle ihre Taschen aufgefüllt hatten und wieder draußen standen sagte Mrs. Chang: "Nun, ich würde sagen, wir ziehen getrennt los. Ich gehe mit Kimi ihre neuen Schulsachen kaufen und Harry und Cho können ebenfalls ihre Sachen besorgen."

Kimi machte zwar ein beleidigtes Gesicht und Harry sah ihr an, dass sie lieber alleine gegangen wäre, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern fragte Cho (mit klopfendem Herzen), ob sie zusammen gehen wollten.

Cho nickte. Dann fragte sie ihren Vater: "Dad, wo gehst du denn hin?"

Mr. Chang trat näher zu Cho und sagte so leise, dass Kimi es nicht hören konnte: "In die Nokturngasse, mein Zuckermäuschen."

Cho und Harry starrten ihn entsetzt an.

"Das ist doch jetzt ein Scherz, oder nicht?" fragte Cho angespannt.

"Nein", sagte Mr. Chang ruhig. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht."

"Aber – " sagte Harry verblüfft.

"Hört zu, ihr beiden. Ich habe in der Nokturngasse etwas zu erledigen und möchte nicht, dass Kim und deine Mutter, Cho, etwas davon erfahren. Okay?"

"Was hast du dort zu erledigen?" fragte Cho ohne Umschweife.

Mr. Chang schwieg.

"Hat es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun?" fragte Harry geradeaus. "Ich meine natürlich Du-weißt-schon-wen," fügte er rasch hinzu.

"Ist schon gut, Harry", sagte Mr. Chang fest. "Nenn ihn ruhig beim Namen, das stört mich nicht. Es ist gut, dass einige von uns den Mut dazu haben. Daran sieht man, wer ein echter Kämpfer ist. Du-weißt-schon-wer sieht es als einen Triumph, dass so viele Angst davor haben, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Auch ich sollte damit anfangen. _Voldemort."_

Harry lächelte stolz. 

"Nun", sagte Mr. Chang leise, "ich will mich ein wenig umhören, ob Voldemort schon jemanden getötet hat. Im _Tagespropheten _steht ja nichts, da Fudge alles unter der Decke halten will. Und wo könnte man solche Informationen besser erhalten, als in der Nokturngasse?"

Cho seufzte und sagte leise: "Sei vorsichtig, Dad."

Sie zog Harry am Ärmel davon.

"Choooooo!" rief Mrs. Chang ihnen nach. "Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden vor _Florian Fortescues Eissalon_! Okay? Seid bitte pünktlich!"

"Ja, Mum!" rief Cho.

"Wo wollen wir denn zuerst hin?" fragte sie Harry, während sie ihrem Vater nachsah, der in Richtung Nokturngasse ging.

"Wie wär's mit _Madam Malkins_?" meinte Harry.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Cho, " ich brauche unbedingt einen neuen Quidditchumhang!"

Als sie _Madam Malkins _betraten kam einen sofort eine ziemlich pummelige Hexe entgegen, die einen grell violetten Umhang trug.

"Aaaah, Miss Chang!" rief sie fröhlich. "Schön sie zu sehen! Und das ist..." sagte sie begeistert und ließ ihre Blicke über Harrys Stirn schweifen.

"Harry Potter", sagte Cho trocken.

In diesem Moment kam Madam Malkin aus dem Hinterzimmer. 

"Guten Tag, Miss Chang, guten Tag Mr. Potter! Was wünschen sie bitte?"

"Ich möchte bitte einen dunkelblauen Umhang aus Fallschirmseide zum Quidditch spielen!" sagte Cho.

"Und was wünschen sie Mr. Potter?" fragte die violett bekleidete Hexe atemlos.

"Ich", sagte Harry, während er sich umsah, "ich möchte einen schwarzen Hogwartsumhang für den Alltag, dann auch einen Umhang aus Fallschirmseide, aber in Rot, und einen Festumhang, bitte."

"Hey, du machst ja Großeinkauf", sagte Cho lächelnd.

"Ja", sagte Harry, "mein Quidditch – und Festumhang ist mir zu kurz geworden und der normale, der...ähm...ja...der...auch."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Beinahe hätte er gesagt, dass sein Umhang nicht zu kurz, sondern durch einen sehr aggressiven Knallrümpfigen Kröter angekokelt und durch Voldemort zerrissen war, was Cho gegenüber wohl nicht besonders taktvoll gewesen wäre.

Cho lächelte und wurde just in diesem Moment von der Hexe im violetten Umhang aufgefordert sich auf einen Stuhl zu stellen, damit der Umhang mit Nadeln auf die richtige Länge abgesteckt werden konnte. 

Auch Harry folgte Madame Malkins Anweisung und stellte sich auf den Stuhl daneben.

"Sag mal", fragte er Cho, während Madame Malkin ihm die Nadeln so fest in den Umhang stach, als wolle sie heute noch einen Mord begehen, "weißt du eigentlich, warum dieses Jahr wieder Festumhänge auf der Liste stehen? Wird dieses Jahr wieder ein Weihnachtsball abgehalten?"

Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich auf die Zunge beißen können. Wie konnte er nur den Ball erwähnen! Cho war mit Cedric hingegangen und...

Cho, die seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet hatte, unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Harry, du mußt nicht immer alles was du sagst analysieren! Es ist okay, wirklich! Du musst keine Angst haben, dass ich in Tränen ausbreche, oder so. Ehrlich."

Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. Harry nickte.

"Ja, entschuldige, Cho."

Sie ging nicht darauf ein sondern sagte: "Ich denke, da der letzte Ball ein ziemlicher Erfolg war, werden sie dieses Jahr wieder einen veranstalten."

"Mmmhh", sagte Harry. 

Ihm hatte der Ball letztes Jahr nicht sehr viel Spaß gemacht...nachdem Cho mit Cedric gegangen war, war Harry mit Parvati, aus seiner Klasse, hingegangen. Die hatte sich nach einer Viertelstunde mit ein paar Jungen Beauxbatons abgesetzt ,was allerdings, wie Harry sich eingestand, seine eigene Schuld gewesen war.

Harry hing eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach während Madame Malkins den Umhang fertigstellte. Die Hexe, die Cho bediente, versuchte jetzt sie zu einem violetten statt blauem Umhang zu überreden.

"Dieses leuchtende violett ist die neueste Mode! Die Jungen werden Augen machen, Miss Chang!"

"Ach, nein danke", sagte Cho höflich. "Ehrlich gesagt, ich möchte nicht wissen, wie meine Quidditchmannschaft reagieren würde, wenn ich mal eben die Hausfarben ändern würde."

In diesem Moment überreichte Madame Malkin Harry seine drei fertigen Umhänge , der Festumhang wieder in grün, und auch die violette Hexe überreichte Cho mit einigem Murren den dunkelblauen Umhang. 

Cho und Harry verließen den Laden und sie gingen weiter zu _Qualität für Quidditch _und bestaunten die neuesten Quidditchumhänge.

"Kein Vergleich zu unseren, was?" seufzte Cho, als sie das neueste Model, einen regenabstossenden, thermosensiblen, hauteng geschnittenen Umhang, der noch viele Funktionen mehr hatte, namens _Weatherjacket, _betrachteten.

Nachdem sie sich von den Quidditchdingen losgeeist hatten, besuchten sie andere Läden, wie z. b. die Apotheke. Die Winkelgasse bot genug Abwechslung, um sich zwei Stunden zu beschäftigen. Öfters trafen sie andere Schüler aus Hogwarts. Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, Harrys Mitschüler aus Gryffindor, fielen fast die Augen raus, als sie Harry mit einem der begehrtesten Mädchen der Schule sahen. Als sie gerade die _Magische Menagerie_ verließen, wurden sie durch ein schrilles Kreischen gestört.

"Cho! Hey, Sweeeeetieeee!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah nur noch einen roten Wirbelwind, der Cho um den Hals fiel.

Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass er ein Mädchen vor sich hatte. Sie hielt Cho so fest umklammert, als wolle sie sie nie wieder loslassen. Doch Cho schien das nichts auszumachen.

Warum, fragte sich Harry, müssen sich Mädchen immer so durchknuddeln?

Das Mädchen löste sich von Cho und musterte ihn eingehend. Harry tat das gleiche. Das Mädchen musste etwa in seinem Alter sein. Es hatte lange, rote Locken, nein, sie hatten irgendwie eine besondere Farbe, so rot, orange und gelb gemischt...wie Feuer, aber wunderschön. Beinahe golden sahen sie aus. 

Sie war genauso groß wie er. Dazu hatte sie noch die blauesten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte.

Das Mädchen kreischte inzwischen in einer so hohen Lautstärke, dass die halbe Winkelgasse schon zu ihnen sah, was ihr allerdings egal zu sein schien: " Meeeensch, Süüüüße! Ist ja Waahnsinn! Dass wiiir uns vorher nochmal seeehen!"

Cho lächelte strahlend und versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch das Mädchen schrie schon weiter: "Ooooh, alle Leute gucken ja schon! Ich red ein bisschen leiser, ja?"

Cho mußte lachen und sagte grinsend: "Ja, das wär` nicht schlecht!"

Das Mädchen grinste zurück und senkte Stimme um einige Oktaven.

"Und wer ist dieser junge Mann?" fragte sie breit grinsend. "Ach, ich seh' schon: _Harry Potter_!"

"Ähm...Hi", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

"Ich heiße Scarlett, Scarlett Thora McXandler", sagte sie fröhlich."Ich komme dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts."

"Tatsächlich?" sagte Harry verblüfft. "Du bist doch keine 11 Jahre!"

Scarlett lachte. 

"Nein, bin ich auch nicht. Vorher ging ich auf eine...eine Privatschule."

"Scarlett und ich haben uns bei einer Freizeit des MLJ, dem _Magischen Londoner Jugendchores_ kennengelernt", erklärte Cho.

Das überraschte Harry.

"Du singst im Chor, Cho?" erkundigte er sich verblüfft.

Cho lächelte verlegen. "Ja, schon seit 8 Jahren!"

"Hast du irgend etwas dagegen?" fragte Scarlett mit funkelnden Augen.

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Warum sollte ich auch?" sagte Harry eilig.

"Das möchte ich dir auch geraten haben!" murmelte Scarlett. Plötzlich sah sie erschrocken auf die Uhr.

"Ach, du Scheiße, ich muss los! Wir sehen uns!"

"Du fährst mit dem Hogwarts-Express, oder nicht?" fragte Cho sie. 

"Nein, tu ich nicht! Ich bin schon vorher da."

"Warum denn das?" fragte Harry neugierig. 

"Ach, lange Geschichte", murmelte Scarlett und wurde, wie es schien, ein wenig rot. "Naja, ich muss gehen! Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts!"

Sie verschwand.

Harry sah ihr verblüfft hinterher. "Ähm...das Thema hatte sie wohl nicht so gerne, was?"

Cho zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie redet nicht gerne über ihre Familie. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt auch beeilen. Wir müssen noch zu _Flourish & Blotts._"

Sie betraten den Laden und besorgten ihre Bücher. Gerade als Harry sich _ZAG`s – Eine Möglichkeit zur Selbsterkenntnis _holte, hörte er hinter sich die Stimme, die ihm im Moment am wenigsten willkommen war.

"Hey, Potter! Ich würde aufpassen – schließlich könnte jeden Moment der dunkle Lord hier auftauchen und das wirre Vogelnest da auf deinem Kopf wegpusten, _nicht wahr_?"

Es war Draco Malfoy. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle war er hinter Harry getreten.

"Malfoy", sagte Harry kühl. "Solltest du nicht deinem Vater dabei helfen, Voldemort zu dienen?"

"Potter, sprich nicht über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast!" fauchte Malfoy. "Wir _dienen _niemandem, wir _helfen _nur dreckige Schlammblüter, wie deine Granger, zu _entsorgen_. Und so ein Gesindel wie dich natürlich," fügte er breit grinsend hinzu.

In diesem Moment trat Cho zu ihnen. "Harry, wir müssen los. Kommst du?"

Malfoy wandte sich zu Crabbe und Goyle um. "Hey Freunde, seht mal wen Potter dabei hat! Wenn das nicht du kleine Hure diesem Diggory ist!"

Das saß. Harry wurde leichenblass. Er stürzte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Malfoy zu. Doch Cho hielt ihn zurück.

"Nicht", flüsterte sie. "Das will er doch nur."

Laut sagte sie: " Besser seine Hure, als dein Date!"

Malfoy wurde ebenso blass wie Harry. Seine ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht fing an zu flackern.

Beinahe glaubte Harry, Malfoy würde Crabbe und Goyle gleich den Befehl "Ergreift Sie!" geben. Doch Malfoy sah plötzlich aus dem Fenster, zuckte zusammen und nickte Crabbe und Goyle zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen die drei den Laden.

Harry sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Dort hinten sah er Malfoy, wie er einer blonden Gestalt entgegenlief.

"Wahrscheinlich seine Mutter", dachte Harry.

Er drehte sich zu Cho um, die Malfoy nachstarrte.

"Was meintest du denn mit 'dein Date' ?" fragte Harry neugierig.

"Ach, vorhin, als du deine Bücher für Wahrsagen besorgt hast, da hat er mich gefragt, ob wir nicht mal zusammen ein Butterbier trinken wollen. Naja, ich habe 'Nein' gesagt", erklärte Cho spöttisch.

Harry jubelte innerlich. Tja, zu früh gefreut, Malfoy! dachte er fröhlich. Bei Cho würde Malfoy nicht landen können!

Cho und Harry verließen _Flourish & Blotts _und gingen zu _Florian Fortescues Eissalon. _Kimi, Mr. und Mrs. Chang warteten schon.

"Na, alles besorgt?" erkundigte sich Mrs. Chang fröhlich.

"Alles", entgegnete Cho. "Kimi, was ist _das _denn?"

Mrs. Chang seufzte auf. "Kimi ließ sich nicht davon abbringen eine Eule zu kaufen."

"Aber sie hat doch schon Giro!" rief Cho aufgebracht. "Wozu braucht sie denn _zwei _Haustiere?"

"Ach, Giro kann ich ja nicht nehmen um Post zu verschicken!" erklärte Kimi treuherzig. 

"Kimi, wusstest du, dass es auch _Schuleulen _in Hogwarts gibt?" mischte Harry sich ein.

"Klar!" fauchte Kimi, "aber es ist einfach ätzend, wenn ich mir jedesmal 'ne Schuleule ausleihen muss."

Cho seufzte, aber sie sagte nichts mehr. Kimi zog inzwischen ihren neuen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. 

"Eiche und Drachenherzfasern", sagte sie stolz.

"Was hast du denn für einen?" fragte Harry Cho.

"Aus Elfenbein, mit einem Einhornhaar drin."

"So", mischte sich Mr. Chang ein. "Wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Bei näherem Hinsehen sah Harry, dass Mr. Chang angespannt und besorgt aussah. Was hatte er wohl in der Nokturngasse herausgefunden? Harry sah Cho an. Sie blickte zurück und sah ebenfalls sehr besorgt aus.

"Ich will noch ein Eis", quengelte Kimi.

"Ach, mein Dornröschen, kauf ' dir doch noch eins!" rief Mr. Chang plötzlich. "Liebling", sagte er zu Mrs. Chang, "geh doch mit ihr."

Mrs. Chang sah ihn überrascht an, tat es aber, ohne zu fragen.

Kaum waren die beiden außer Hörweite, fragte Cho: "Dad, was hast du herausgefunden? Was ist mit Du- weißt- schon- wem?"

Mr. Chang seufzte. "Es sieht nicht gut aus. Ich habe gehört, dass er auf dem Weg nach Askaban ist, um die Dementoren freizulassen und auf seine Seite zu holen. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass wahrscheinlich bald alle Gefangenen von Askaban auf freiem Fuß sind."

Harry wurde es ganz kalt. Wenn die Dementoren frei gelassen wurden, dann war niemand mehr vor ihrem grausamen Kuss sicher!

"Aber", sagte er, "Dumbledore muss doch etwas tun können. _Irgendwas._"

Mr. Chang schwieg eine lange Zeit. Dann sagte er: "Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst, Harry. Fudge wird Dumbledore nicht mehr die Entscheidungsfreiheit geben, die er vor Dum...ich meine vor Voldemorts Wiederentstehung hatte. Er wird Dumbledore scharf im Auge behalten und jeden seiner Schritte scharf überwachen. Natürlich wird er auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Dumbledore sich gegen die Dementoren stellt. Fudge hält diese Monster für seine Beschützer, ihm ist nicht klar, dass sie Sklaven Voldemorts sind."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er dachte an Sirius...was wenn Voldemort ihn erledigen wollte? Die Anhänger Voldemorts, die in Askaban gesessen hatten, wussten vielleicht auch, dass Sirius sich in einen Hund verwandeln konnte. Harry musste ihn warnen!

"Im Moment können wir nichts tun, Harry", sagte Mr. Chang, der Harrys Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. 

Harry schwieg. Er schwieg die ganze Zeit, als sie wieder in den _Tropfenden Kessel _gingen, mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach Hause fuhren und als er, Cho und Kimi dabei halfen, die vielen Einkäufe auszuräumen. Man sah ihm jedoch an, dass er sich im Moment nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als auf seiner Zimmer zu gehen. Cho erlöste ihn schließlich, indem sie erklärte, sie sei sehr müde, und ob Harry nicht auch schon ins Bett wolle, schließlich könne er nachher in Hogwarts auch nicht mehr so lange schlafen. Harry lächelte ihr dankbar zu und begab sich nach oben. Kaum, dass er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, klopfte es am Fenster. Hedwig hob sich schneeweiß gegen die dunkle Nacht ab. Sie hatte einen Brief dabei. Harry ließ sie ein und öffnete den Brief. Er war von Sirius!

Lieber Harry,

ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Ich bin im Moment bei Remus .

Voldemort wird mächtiger, ich werde aufatmen, wenn du endlich in Hogwarts unter Dumbledores Schutz bist. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Harry, ich werde eine Weile fort müssen. Dumbledore hat einen wichtigen Auftrag für mich. Du hast sicher davon gehört, dass Voldemort auf dem Weg nach Askaban war. Nun, er hat es getan. Er hat alle Dementoren freigelassen, sie kämpfen jetzt an seiner Seite. Auch die Gefangenen sind frei. Ich denke, Dumbledore hat gerade mir den Auftrag erteilt, weil er möchte, dass ich Abstand halte, von den Dementoren und den alten "Kollegen". Abstand vor allem. Aber bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, achte lieber darauf, dass dir nichts passiert. Von meinem Auftrag kann ich dir nichts erzählen, es ist zu gefährlich, jetzt, in diesem Zeitraum, aber du wirst es eines Tages erfahren.

Grüße an Ron und Hermine.

Schreibe mir, wann immer du willst, du weißt ja, Hedwig wird mich finden.

Sirius

Harry starrte auf den Brief. Ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen. Sirius würde wieder fortgehen...wer weiß wann er ihn wieder sah. Also war Voldemort fast am Ziel! Mit den Dementoren, an seiner Seite...und was war das für ein geheimnisvoller Auftrag, wieso durfte Sirius ihm nichts sagen? 

Harry dachte diesen Abend lange nach, über Sirius, über Cho – und über Voldemort.

*

Die Tage von Harrys letzter Ferienwoche vergingen rasch. Harry war in dieser Zeit sehr schweigsam, was besonders Kimi sehr störte. Sie machte ihm das schmeichelhafte Kompliment, er sei stumm wie ein Fisch, der gerade am Angelhaken hänge.

Am Abend vor der Reise, packte Harry all seine Sachen zusammen und setzte Hedwig in ihren Käfig. Morgen würde er endlich Ron und Hermine wiedersehen! 

Doch Harry fragte sich auch, wie er sich in Hogwarts Cho gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er hatte ganze 3 Wochen mit ihr in einem Haus gelebt, sie waren richtige Freunde geworden! Obwohl sie für ihn mehr war, als nur eine Freundin...

In Hogwarts jedoch, herrschte eine ganz andere Atmosphäre. Cho und er waren nicht einmal im selben Haus! Wie sollte er ihr bloß begegnen...

Nach 3-stündigen Überlegungen kam Harry zu dem Schluss, dass er alles auf sich zukommen lassen mußte. Er würde sehen, wie Cho sich verhielt und dann würde er weiter sehen...

Harry gähnte und schlief erschöpft ein. 

__ __


	5. Ueberraschungen bei der Auswahl

__

`lo! So, das war die Winkelgasse...

Übrigens, nur mal so als Anmerkung, mir sind Spinnen auch nicht sehr sympathisch, aber meine größte Angst ist es nicht...

Oh, und ich fand Quidditchumhänge aus Fallschirmseide ganz nett. 

Wegen Scarlett, denkt bitte nicht, dass hier ein Girl mit goldenen Haaren rumläuft!!! Damit wollte ich nur ausdrücken, dass sie ne ganz besondere Haarfarbe hat...

Ich weiß, die Auswahl zieht sich etwas hin, aber ihr lernt noch neue Leute kennen und so...das Lied vom Hut hab ich übrigens selbst gedichtet, wollte keins aus den Büchern nehmen, das wär ja doof. Nix gehört mir, außer Kim und Family, Cho natürlich nicht, Scarlett und noch ein paar Erstkläßler. 

. **Überraschungen bei der Auswahl**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Er hatte wohl gestern Abend zu lange nachgedacht...

Alles in Allem herrschte an diesem Morgen eine ziemliche Hetze. Kimi versperrte ungefähr zwei Stunden das Bad, bis sie sich dazu herabließ Cho und Harry einzulassen. Harry überließ wiederum Cho den Vortritt, frühstückte in der Zwischenzeit und hatte im Endeffekt noch genau 5 Minuten, bis sie losfahren wollten. 

Vermutlich, dachte er, während er sich die Zähne putzte, wollte Kimi nun _doch _einen einigermaßen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Wieder fuhren sie mit dem Fahrenden Ritter. Stan Shunpike ließ zwar wieder ein paar spitze Bemerkungen gegen Harry, Cho und Kimi ab, doch sie ließen sich ihre gute Laune nicht vermiesen. 

Harry freute sich einerseits Hogwarts, Ron und Hermine wiederzusehen, doch andererseits hatte er die Zeit bei den Changs sehr genossen. Wer wußte denn schon, ob er das jemals wiedererleben würde...

"Hey, Harry, aufwachen!" riß ihn Chos Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Sie waren am Bahnhof King´s Cross angelangt. Harry, Cho und Kimi stiegen aus und wandten sich dem Eingang zu. 

"Ihr braucht nicht mitkommen!" sagte Kimi zu ihren Eltern. 

"Aber Kimi, mein Engelchen, _natürlich _kommen wir mit! Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn..."

"_Nein_", unterbrach Kimi ihren Vater. "Ich schaff ' das schon alleine."

Mr. Chang wollte widersprechen, doch Kimi ließ sich auf keine Diskussion ein. So verabschiedeten Mr. und Mrs. Chang sich von ihren Töchtern, Mrs. Chang umarmte Harry, Mr. Chang nannte Cho noch einmal "Schätzelchen" und schließlich ließen sie die drei alleine und gingen davon. 

Harry sah Kimi an und merkte, dass sie nun wohl doch etwas ängstlich war. 

Am Tor zwischen den Bahnsteigen neun und zehn blieben sie stehen.

"Na, wer will zuerst?" fragte Cho grinsend.

Ein Blick auf Kimis blasses Gesicht genügte und man merkte, dass _sie _nicht als erstes durch das Tor gehen wollte. Schließlich erbarmte sich Cho und sagte: "Dann gehen wir eben alle zusammen."

Sie nahm Kimis rechte, Harry Kimis linke Hand (obwohl er lieber mit jemand anders Händchen gehalten hätte) und liefen los. Harry spürte den kalten Windzug des frühen Septembermorgens und schon hatten sie es geschafft. Der Hogwarts-Express stand ihn seiner ganzen Breite da. Sofort ließ Kimi Harrys und Chos Hände los. 

Ein Blick genügte und Harry sah Ron und Hermine. Sie standen mit Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred und George auf dem Bahnsteig und versuchten gerade ihre Koffer in den Zug zu wuchten. 

"Harry, Harry, da bist du ja!" kreischte Hermine aufgeregt und rannte auf Harry zu, mit Ron im Schlepptau. 

"Ich geh` schon mal in den Zug", sagte Cho fröhlich.

"Was ist denn mit Kimi?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Dreh dich mal um!"

Harry sah sich um und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Kimi stand inmitten einer Horde von Jungen, die ihr alle anboten ihren Koffer tragen zu dürfen. Schließlich trug sie diese Aufgabe einem Jungen mit blonden Strubelhaaren auf, wobei sie ihn noch mit einem gütigen "Such mir gefälligst ein großes Abteil aus!" bedachte.

"Siehst du, sie hat ihren Fanclub schon gefunden, jetzt braucht sie uns nicht mehr!" sagte Cho lachend und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Zug. 

In diesem Moment hatten Ron und Hermine Harry erreicht.

"Mensch Alter, da bist du ja!" rief Ron in voller Lautstärke und schlug Harry auf die Schulter.

"Oooh, Harry, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!" rief Hermine nicht minder begeistert und fiel ihm um den Hals. Harry sah das Abzeichen des Vertrauensschülers auf Hermines Brust schimmern. Ron sah etwas säuerlich aus und wandte sich ab. Doch Harry strahlte und sagte nur: "_Endlich."_

"Komm, Mum und Dad wollen dich noch begrüßen!" rief Ron.

Die drei traten hinüber zu Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Dort gab es ein großes Hallo. Mrs. Weasley konnte sich gar nicht wieder einkriegen und Harry war sofort klar, dass sie den Brief gelesen, wo Harry Ron und Hermine von dem eingebrannten Dunklen Mal im Rasen der Dursleys berichtet hatte. Sie schluchzte, drückte Harry an sich und murmelte unter ihren Schluchzern etwas von "was hätte ihm doch alles passieren können!".

Ginny wurde, wie immer, knallrot und sagte so leise "Hallo", dass man wohl ein Hörgerät gebraucht hätte, um sie zu verstehen. 

Harry verbrachte also die letzten Minuten vor der Abfahrt des Zuges damit, mit den Weasleys zu reden und ihnen zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ginge. Wie immer sprangen Harry, Ron und Hermine in letzter Sekunde in den Zug und hätten beinah Pigwidgeons Käfig vergessen, wenn Hermine ihn nicht schnell mit dem Aufrufe-Zauber geholt hätte. Sie suchten sich ein leeres Abteil und ließen sich in die Sitze fallen.

"Also", sagte Ron ungeduldig, "nun erzähl mal genauer, Harry! Wie war das mit dem Dunklen Mal?"

Harry begann zu erzählen, wie er das Mal entdeckt hatte, wie Sirius ihn zu Mrs. Figg gebracht hatte, wie er bei Cho gelandet war und was Sirius ihm in seinem Brief geschrieben hatte. Dass er in Ohnmacht gefallen 

war, als er erfahren hatte, bei wem er würde wohnen müssen, das verschwieg er allerdings.

Als er geendet hatte, sahen Hermine und Ron ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an.

"Susan Bones lebt in einem Waisenhaus?" fragte Hermine. "Das habe ich nicht gewußt."

"Die alte Oma hat einen _Feuerblitz_?" fragte Ron ungläubig, den diese Tatsache viel mehr zu bestürzen schien, als alles andere. 

"Und was ist das bloß für ein merkwürdiger Auftrag für Sir..." fing Hermine an.

Doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Hermine brach ab.

"Jaah?" fragte Harry erschrocken.

Cho steckte den Kopf herein. "`tschuldige, ich wollte nicht stören, alle anderen Abteile im Zug sind voll und da dachte ich..."

"Setz dich!" unterbrach Harry sie.

Cho lächelte. "Danke."

Es wurde eine recht vergnügliche Fahrt. Hermine fragte Cho über die ZAG`s aus, Ron spielte mit sich selbst Zauberschach, bis Seamus Finnigan ihn zu einer Partie herausforderte. Das hätte er lieber bleiben lassen sollen, denn Ron gewann haushoch. Harry sah aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Er fragte sich, warum Cho kein Abteil mehr abgekriegt hatte, obwohl sie doch _vor _Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Zug gestiegen war! Da konnte doch etwas nicht stimmen...

Später spielte er noch mit Ginny, Fred und George "Snape explodiert". 

Schließlich ging Seamus mit einem sauren Gesicht davon und auch Fred, George und Ginny verzogen sich. Plötzlich fiel Harry ein, dass er Ron und Hermine ja noch gar nicht von seinem neuen Posten als Quidditch-Kapitän erzählt hatte! 

Hermine erzählte Cho gerade von ihrem Posten als Vertrauensschüler und Ron starrte aus dem Fenster und murmelte etwas von "Springer nach links, ja, gleich bist du schachmatt..."

"Ähm", sagte Harry vorsichtig. "Ich...ich muss euch noch was ...erzählen."

"Ja?" fragte Ron, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden. "Schieß los!"

"Ich", begann Harry, "ich bin der neue Quidditch-Kapitän."

Rons Kopf flog herum, Hermine riss die Augen auf, nur Cho blieb gelassen, was ja durchaus verständlich war.

"Oh Harry!" rief Hermine. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, das ist großartig!"

"Danke", murmelte Harry, sah jedoch Ron an.

"Klasse!" fauchte dieser. "Hermine ist Vertrauensschülerin, du Quidditch-Kapitän und wo bleib' _ich_?"

"Ach _Ron"_, seufzte Hermine, "das können wir doch auch nicht ändern! Es gibt eben nur einen Vertrauensschüler pro Haus! Ja, und Professor McGonagall hielt mich wohl für...ähm...geeignet. Und Harry ist nun mal schon seit Ewigkeiten beim Quidditchteam dabei, also liegt es doch auf der Hand, dass..."

"Mmmhhpff", unterbrach Ron sie und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Während der restlichen Zugfahrt sprach er kein Wort mehr. Als sie alle ausstiegen tat er schließlich so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Haaallooo Hagrid!" kreischte Hermine plötzlich.

Die riesige Silhouette Hagrids erhob sich gegen den dunklen Himmel.

"'lo ihr drei...nein ihr vier! Hallo Cho, wie geht es deinem Dad?" rief Hagrid laut. 

"Gut!" rief Cho zurück. Sie alle kletterten schnell in eine der pferdelosen Kutschen, die darauf warteten, sie zur Schule zu bringen. 

"Woher kennt Hagrid denn deinen Vater, Cho?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

"Oooch, mein Vater forscht oft über Hagrids Magische Geschöpfe. Und uns fragt er dann immer sowas wie 'Wußtet ihr, dass Hippogreife den Menschen, bei dem sie leben, für ihre Mutter halten?'"

Harry, Ron und Hermine mußten lachen und Harry wußte, dass sie dasselbe dachten wie er: Seidenschnabel hielt also Sirius für seine _Mama_? Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Paten wurde Harry traurig. Wo mochte er jetzt wohl sein?

"Oooh", seufzte Hermine glücklich und sah aus dem Fenster, "bei diesem Wetter hätte ich auch Lust über den See zu fahren! Noch nicht einmal die Sonne ist untergegangen!"

Harry lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und war einfach nur glücklich; er war in Hogwarts, er war wieder mit Ron und Hermine zusammen und er verstand sich mit Cho genauso gut wie in den Ferien!

Schließlich waren sie angekommen. Die Kutsche stoppte und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Cho stiegen aus und gingen die Treppe zum Schlossportal hoch.

"Endlich wieder Hogwarts!" sagte Cho strahlend. Gerade als sie die große Halle betreten wollten, hörten sie schnelle Schritte hinter sich. Es war Madame Hooch, die ganz außer Atem war. "Miss Chang! Gut, dass ich sie noch erwische! Professor Dumbledore wird gleich die neuen Kapitäne der Quidditch-Mannschaften bekanntgeben und ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie sich immer noch sicher sind, dass sie nicht der Kapitän für Ravenclaw werden wollen?"

Harry starrte Cho an, die inzwischen mit leicht zitternder Stimme sagte: "Nein, ich will nicht und ich bin mir absolut sicher, also hören sie bitte auf, mich ständig mit ein und derselben Frage zu löchern!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging auf die große Halle zu.

"Cho!" rief Harry erschrocken und rannte ihr nach.

"_Was_?"

"Ich..." Er blieb stehen und schaute sie unverwandt an. "Ich verstehe dich nicht, Cho! Wieso hast du denn nicht erzählt, dass du Kapitän bist? Du musst die Nachricht doch am selben Tag wie ich bekommen haben! _Und,_ _warum, um Himmels Willen, _willst _du nicht_?!?"

"Herrgott nochmal, Harry! Ich wollte einfach nicht, okay?!? Und ich hab's nicht erzählt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass mein Vater mir erzählt, wie wunderbar er das denn fände, wo er doch schließlich auch mal Kapitän war, von wegen Familientradition und so weiter, und so weiter und das Ganze _ohne mich zu fragen, ob ich denn überhaupt will_! Und jetzt hör bitte auf an meinem Ärmel ´rumzuzerren!"

Nach diesem Ausbrauch schwieg Harry erstmal. Dann sagte er leise: "Entschuldige, ich hätte nicht..."

Doch Cho schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben und unterbrach ihn. "Nein, es ist gut, _ich _hätte nicht..."

"_Nein,_ ich habe..."

"Aber..."

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden einfach loslachten. Ron und Hermine waren inzwischen wieder zu ihnen getreten, vorher auf peinlichen Abstand bedacht, und zogen sie in die große Halle. Heute abend war die magische Decke himmelblau und Dutzende von Kerzen glühten.

"Aaah, gut, die Auswahl hat noch nicht angefangen!" sagte Cho erleichtert. Im gleichen Moment rammte sie Harry den Ellbogen in die Seite. "Sieh mal, da ist Scarlett!"

"Wer ist denn Scarlett?" fragte Ron neugierig.

"Erkläre ich dir gleich!" raunte Harry ihm zu. So unauffällig wie möglich verabschiedeten sie sich von Cho und gingen zum Tisch der Gryffindors – alle anderen saßen schon. Die lange Reihe der neuen Schüler bewegte sich in die Mitte der Halle. Scarlett ging etwas abseits hinterher. Im Flüsterton erzählte Harry Ron und Hermine von der Begegnung mit Scarlett Thora McXandler.

"Scarlett ist wirklich ein schöner Name!" sagte Ron verträumt.

Harry warf Ron einen überraschten Blick zu – seit wann kümmerten ihn Mädchenamen?!? – doch Hermine sagte trocken: "Naja... Ich fände es ätzend, ständig mit Scarlett O`Hara verglichen zu werden! Und Thora... ", überlegte sie laut, "mmhh...war da nicht was..."

Sie sprach nicht zuende, sah jedoch sehr nachdenklich aus.

"Wer ist Scarlett Hara?" fragte Ron neugierig.

"Scarlett _O_´Hara, Ron! _O´!_ Das ist die Hauptfigur aus dem Roman _`Vom Winde verweht` _von Margaret Mitchel. Der wurde ungefähr tausendmal verfilmt, das ist _Geschichte_, Ron!"

"Ja, _Muggelgeschichte."_

"Wo sind eigentlich Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall?" versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln. "Bisher haben sie doch fast noch nie die Auswahl versäumt!"

"Keine Ahnung!" sagte Hermine und warf Ron einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Vielleicht sind sie auch _`Vom Hurrikan weggepustet`_, wie diese Hara, Hermine!" sagte Ron streitsüchtig. 

Hermine warf ihm wieder einen zornigen Blick zu und Ron wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sein Blick plötzlich abschweifte. "Wow, _wow_, WOW!!!! Harry, schau dir _die _an!"

Er nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung einer neuen Schülerin. Das Mädchen hatte lange, blonde Haare, die sich leicht lockten. 

"Hast du denn nichts anderes im Kopf als _Mädchen_?" fauchte Hermine zornig. "Allein schon, wie die `rumläuft!"

Damit hatte sie recht. Das Mädchen stach wegen ihrer Kleidung aus allen anderen Erstkläßlern heraus. Obwohl es für den September schon recht kalt war, war sie angezogen wie im Hochsommer. Sie hatte ein bauchfreies, enganliegendes Top an, dazu eine schwarze Hüfthose aus Leder. Den üblichen schwarzen Hogwartsumhang trug sie überhaupt nicht. 

"Sie erinnert mich an irgendwen!" überlegte Hermine laut.

In diesem Moment trat der kleine Professor Flitwick mit dem Sprechenden Hut herbei. Er legte ihn auf den Stuhl, während Ron immer noch das blonde Mädchen anstarrte. In diesem Moment fing der Hut an zu singen:

__

Ich bin zwar staubig und zerrissen,

doch hier, in Hogwarts, jeder würd' mich missen,

wenn ich nicht wär',

alle geräten in Bedrängnis, sehr.

Ich bin der, der die Wahrheit verkündet,

ich werd' euch sagen, in welchem Haus ihr mündet!

Da hätten wir Gryffindor,

sein Gründer niemals den Mut verlor,

deshalb stellt seine Schar

nur die Mutigsten dar.

Nach Hufflepuff ziehen die Gerechten ein,

die Treuen, die zur Arbeit niemals sagen nein.

Nach Ravenclaw die Klügsten nur,

ihre Gründerin war auch von dieser Natur.

In Slytherin ist man tückisch und gerissen,

man lässt seine Gegner nichts Nützliches wissen.

So, nun lasst mich für euch wählen,

ich liege immer richtig, denn ich schau in eure Seelen.

Alle begannen zu klatschen und Professor Flitwick rief mit seiner piepsigen Stimme:

"Admir, Sean!"

Harry erkannte den Jungen, der jetzt nach vorne stolperte, als diesen wieder, der Kimis Koffer hatte tragen dürfen.

Er setzte den Hut auf.

"Hufflepuff!"

Sean ging strahlend zu den Hufflepuffs hinüber.

"Chang, Kim Josephine!"

Kimi zog eine Grimasse, ging mit schnellen Schritten nach vorne und packte sich den Hut rasch auf den Kopf. 

"Das erinnert mich an irgendwen!" sagte Rons Bruder Fred breit grinsend. "Genauso bist du auch nach vorne gegangen, Hermine!"

Er hatte Recht, stellte Harry für sich fest. Währenddessen schien Kimi eine lebhafte Diskussion mit dem Hut zu führen. Des öfteren stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf. Schließlich schien der Hut genug zu haben, sehr ärgerlich rief er:

"Gryffindor!"

Kimi kochte vor Zorn. Wütend ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry fallen. "Das musste ja kommen!"

"Hey, was hast du gegen Gryffindor?!" erkundigte sich George verblüfft.

"Ach, halt den Rand, du blöde Sommersprosse!" fauchte Kimi. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu. "Und diese blöde _Anastacia_!" Unverhohlen deutete sie mit dem Finger auf das Mädchen mit den blonden Locken. 

"Ach, Anastacia heißt sie?" fragte Ron interessiert. 

Kimi und Hermine warfen ihm gleichzeitig einen vernichtenden Blick zu. 

"Sie erinnert mich an jemanden!" murmelte Hermine vor sich hin.

"Ich wußte gar nicht, dass du auch noch 'Josephine' heißt!" versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln.

"Bedank' dich bei meinem Vater!" fauchte Kimi wütend.

Währenddessen hatte der Hut "Doften, Melissa-Eileen!" und "Fingon, David!" nach Ravenclaw geschickt. Kimi starrte zornig auf den Boden, während Harrys Mitschüler, Seamus Finnigan, plötzlich rief: "Gleich kommt Debbie dran!"

"Wer ist Debbie?" fragte Hermine, doch Professor Flitwick beantwortete ihre Frage: "Finnigan, Deborah-Grace!"

"Ich wußte gar nicht, dass du eine Schwester hast!" sagte Hermine.

Seamus antwortete nicht sondern sah zum Hut hinüber, wo ihn ein rotblondes Mädchen gerade aufsetzte. In selben Moment rief der Hut: "Slytherin!"

Seamus wurde blaß. 

"War doch zu erwarten!" meinte Kimi trocken.

Wenn Dean ihn nicht festgehalten hätte, hätte sich Seamus geradewegs auf Kimi gestürzt. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. "Ich mein' ja nur!" sagte Kimi rasch. "Wo sie vorhin schon dieser _Schlampe_", sie deutete wieder auf Anastacia, "so hinterher gehechelt ist!"

Seamus stutzte und beachtete Kimi nicht mehr. Er

klatschte einmal kurz, als "Lindley, April!" zum Gryffindor Tisch kam, und begann dann zu erklären:

"Wißt ihr, ich fände es ja gar nicht so schlimm, wenn nur meine Mum nicht wär'! Sie wird furchtbar wütend sein, alle unsere Familienmitglieder waren in Gryffindor! Debbie wird es ganz schön schwer haben."

Inzwischen hatte der Hut "Lusk, Brian!" nach Hufflepuff geschickt. Plötzlich schlug sich Hermine gegen die Stirn. "Aber natürlich!"

Alle starrten an. 

"Jetzt weiß ich, an wen mich diese blonde Porzelanpuppe erinnert!" erklärte sie. "An – "

In diesem Moment wurde sie durch Professor Flitwick unterbrochen: "Malfoy, Anastacia Selena!"

" – Narcissa Malfoy!" beendete Hermine den Satz.

"Sie ist eine _Malfoy_?" fragte Ron mit angeekelter Miene. 

Es sah so aus, als hätte Ron hiermit sein Interesse an ihr verloren, dachte Harry grinsend.

Anastacia Malfoy hatte inzwischen den Sprechenden Hut erreicht. Doch als sie ihn auf den Kopf setzten wollte, rief der Hut: "Slytherin!"

"Hey, sie hatte den Hut ja noch gar nicht berührt!" wunderte sich Hermine.

"Er schien ja regelrecht vor ihr zurückzuzucken!" murmelte Harry verblüfft.

Keiner klatschte, als Anastacia Malfoy auf den Tisch der Slytherins zuging. Dann, langsam, sehr, sehr langsam, begannen die Slytherins zu jubeln, lauter wie nie zuvor. Das Mädchen setze sich, zufrieden lächelnd. Es war ein Lächeln, das Harry Angst machte, ihn spüren ließ, dass dieses Mädchen anders war, dass es Macht hatte.

"Also", sagte Ron ebenso verwirrt wie alle anderen, "bei Malfoy, ich meine den _Jungen_, da ist der Hut jedenfalls nicht zurückgezuckt! Aber er hat damals sofort `Slytherin!´ gerufen."

"Sie hat so kalte Augen!" sagte Ginny plötzlich leise. "So grausam und...mächtig."

"Keine Angst, Gin!" sagte Harry und legte ihr kurz den Arm um die Schultern. "Sie wird dir nichts tun."

Ginny wurde rot.

Währenddessen wurden "McKinnon, Aaron!" zu einem Gryffindor und "Nesien, Robert!" zu einem Slytherin gemacht.

"McKinnon..." murmelte Hermine nachdenklich. "War das nicht eine wahnsinnig mächtige Zauberfamilie, die von Voldemort getötet wurde?"

Harry nickte. Plötzlich erhaschte er einen Blick auf Susan Bones, am Tisch der Hufflepuffs. Er dachte daran, was Arabella Figg erzählt hatte...Susans Mutter war tot und ihr Vater verleugnete sie...seit 4 Jahren kannte er Susan schon und er hatte das nie gewußt...er hatte sie immer nur für eine dumme Hufflepuff gehalten und nie gewußt, wie stark sie sein mußte.

Professor Flitwick unterbrach seine Gedanken: "Patil, Chuck!"

"Hey", sagte Ron überrascht, "in diesem Jahr haben wir ja ganz schön viele Geschwister! Seamus, _Malfoy_, Parvati und Padma..."

"Ich wette Chuck kommt nach Gryffindor!" rief Parvati mit schriller Stimme. 

"Gryffindor!" rief der Hut.

"Ha _Chucki_, ich _wußte _doch, dass du nach mir schlägst!" rief Parvati und kniff ihrem Bruder in die Wange. Der gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige und sagte süffisant: "Aber ja, _Sweetie, _wie _könnte _es auch anders sein!"

Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und Harry stellte sofort fest, dass ihm dieser Junge sympathisch war. Parvati kochte vor Zorn. Kimi grinste während sie "Pandler, Chelsea!" zu sich holte und kurz darauf auch "Rosen, Sarah!" und "Rufes, Hillary!". Mit April Lindley hatte sich Kimi schon vorher angefreundet.

Na, es sieht so aus, als hätte Kimi ihre Truppe gefunden, dachte Harry amüsiert. 

Inzwischen hatte der Hut "Rush, Andy!" und "Selton, Leon!" nach Ravenclaw geschickt.

Harry sah, wie Andy Rush Sarah zuwinkte und diese sofort tomatenrot anlief.

"Tobac, Britney!" rief Professor Flitwick und Kimi fing wieder an mit dem Finger auf das Mädchen zu deuten und zu zischen: "Na, die kommt nach Slytherin!"

"Hey!" rief Viertklässler aus Gryffindor empört. "Das ist _meine _Schwester!"

__

"Na, und?" sagte Kimi ungerührt und ließ eine große Kaugummiblase direkt vor dem Viertklässler platzen. "Ist ja nicht meine Schuld!"

Der Junge kochte, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Kimi Recht hatte, Britney Tobac _kam _nach Slytherin.

"Woher wusstest du das?!?" fragte der Junge Kimi bestürzt.

"Ich hab' sie zusammen mit dieser _Madonna _gesehen", lautete Kimis Erklärung. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte sie gerade etwas entscheidendes gesagt. Noch Jahre später wurde Anastacia Malfoy von allen Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs nur die "Madonna" genannt.

Der Sprechende Hut hatte inzwischen "Trasen, Jason!" ebenfalls nach Slytherin geschickt. Nach "Yson, Amy!", die in Hufflepuff landete , war Scarlett dran. 

"So", sagte Professor Flitwick beflissen, "nun sind alle Erstkläßler einem Haus zugeteilt worden, doch wir haben noch eine neue Schülerin. Darf ich vorstellen: Dies ist Scarlett Thora McXandler. Sie wird die 5 Klasse besuchen."

Scarlett trat auf Hut zu und setzte ihn auf den Kopf.

"Hoffentlich kommt sie nach Gryffindor!" sagte Ron mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Schon wieder jemand neues gefunden, Ron?" fragte Hermine schnippisch. "Hoffentlich hält es etwas länger, als bei dieser _Madonna_!"

Ron beachtete sie nicht. "Schau sie dir an!" sagte er zu Harry. "_Diese Haare_! Scarlett sieht aus wie...wie...eine goldene Phoenixfeder! Ja, genau das ist es!"

Harry lachte. "Mensch Ron, in so einer Stimmung kennt man dich ja gar nicht!"

Ron wurde rot, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Wenn ich das ganze Geschwärme hier mal stören darf," sagte Hermine eisig, "ich habe das Gefühl, dass es gut wäre, wenn Scarlett in Ravenclaw landet!"

"_Warum_?" fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

"Schaut euch mal Cho an! Sie könnte gut ein freundliches Lächeln vertragen! Die anderen Ravenclaws schauen sie nicht an, sie reden nicht mit ihr...sie behandeln sie, als ob sie etwas verbrochen habe!"

"Vielleicht sind sie sauer, weil Cho das Angebot Quidditch-Kapitän zu werden, ausgeschlagen hat!" überlegte Harry laut.

Hermines Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. "Denkst du eigentlich an _nichts anderes_, außer an _Quidditch_?!? Nein, da steckt mehr dahinter!"

Durch das viele Reden hatten sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

"Mensch, es sind 2 Minuten vergangen und Scarlett hockt immer noch auf dem Stuhl!" sagte Ron erschrocken, den Blick zur Uhr.

Wie auf sein Stichwort rief der Hut: _"_Slytherin!"

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Cho saßen da wie erstarrt.

"_Slytherin_?" hauchte Ron erschrocken. "Das kann doch nicht sein!"

"Anscheinend doch", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

"Ich hab gedacht, sie wäre in Ordnung!" sagte Harry wütend, ohne zu bedenken, dass auch_ er _beinahe in Slytherin gelandet wäre. 

Gerade, als Professor Flitwick den dreibeinigen Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut aus der Halle räumte, öffneten sich die Türen und Professor Dumbledore, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall und zwei unbekannten Personen kam herein.

"Das müssen neue Lehrer...oh, ich meine _Lehrerinnen _sein!" flüsterte Hermine. 

Die beiden Personen waren ins Licht getreten und sie sahen, dass es sich um Frauen handelte. Die eine war groß, sah beinahe männlich aus und hatte kurzes braunes Haar, die andere war klein, dick und hatte lange dunkelblonde Haare.

"Oh, wie schade, wir haben die Auswahl verpasst!" rief Professor Dumbledore enttäuscht.

Er bot beiden unbekannten Frauen seinen Arm an und führte sie zum Lehrertisch. Dann wandte er sich den Schülern zu: "Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!"

Alle begannen zu klatschen und Dumbledore hielt inne, wartete bis der Applaus sich gelegt hatte. "Nun, lasst uns mit dem Essen beginnen und danach werde ich euch einige Bekanntmachungen und Informationen geben."

Kaum hatte er geendet, füllten sich die goldenen die goldenen Teller und Platten mit Speisen. 

"Mpffieso wei meue Mepherer", mampfte Harry durch einen Mund voll Erbsen.

"_Was_?"

Harry leerte seinen Mund und sagte stirnrunzelnd: "Habt ihr mich nicht verstanden?"

"Wir haben dich sehr deutlich verstanden, Harry, deshalb fragen wir ja auch."

"Also, warum _zwei _neue Lehrer?" fragte Harry stur. "Es ist doch nur _eine_ Stelle frei!"

"Tja, vielleicht hat Professor Trelawney ja vorausgesehen, dass Dir nichts Böses passieren wird und nach diesem Schock hat sie gleich gekündigt. Aber sei's drum, keine von den sieht wie `ne olle Wahrsagerin aus!" murmelte Ron grinsend.

"_So_?" mischte Kimi sich plötzlich ein. "Und wie müssen sie denn, deiner Meinung nach, aussehen?"

"Naja, _so_", er deutete auf die neuen Lehrerinnen, "jedenfalls nicht."

"Pöööh!" machte Kimi verächtlich.

"Was soll das denn heißen?!?"

Kimi und Ron stritten während dem ganzen Nachtisch über das Aussehen von _echten _Wahrsagern. 

Nachdem alle aufgegessen hatten, erhob Dumbledore sich wieder.

"So. Ich habe sehr viele Ankündigen zu machen und fange gleich mit der wichtigsten an. 

Dies", er deutete auf die Frau mit den kurzen Haaren, " ist Professor Avorda. Sie wird das Fach `Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' unterrichten."

Es gab vereinzelten Beifall, niemand schien sicher zu sein, was er von Professor Avorda halten sollte. Ihre Antwort war ein kurzes Nicken.

"Und _dies"_, fuhr Dumbledore fort und deutete auf die Lehrerin mit den langen Haaren, "dies ist Professor Sundore. Sie wird das Fach `Zaubertränke' unterrichten, da Professor Snape diese Stelle in diesem Jahr nicht antreten wird." 

Diesmal gab es mehr Beifall – besonders von den Jungen. Professor Sundore war wirklich sehr hübsch und das obwohl sie so dick war. Sie lächelte strahlend.

"Wo, zum Teufel, ist Snape?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Was kümmert dich das?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

"Snape", Harry senkte die Stimme, "war früher einmal Spion in Voldemorts Reihen. Was, wenn er diesen Job wieder aufgenommen hat?"

"Würde mich nicht kümmern!" sagte Ron verbissen.

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

"So, dann möchte ich ankündigen, dass die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade bis auf weiteres gestrichen sind."

"_Was_?" rief Ron entsetzt. "Wo sollen wir denn unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen?"

Die anderen Schüler reagierten genauso entsetzt wie er. Harry dachte daran, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben würde, Sirius zu sehen – bis ihm einfiel, dass Sirius ja gar nicht hier war. Selbst wenn, er würde immer eine Möglichkeit finden, zu Sirius zu gelangen.

"Statt dessen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, während die Schüler fast alle in Verzweiflungsschreie ausgebrochen waren, "wird alle zwei Monate ein Verkäufer mit Waren aus Hogsmeade und der Winkelgasse kommen. So werdet ihr auch eure Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen können...und natürlich den ein oder anderen Scherzartikel", sagte er augenzwinkernd.

"Na, das geht ja noch", murmelte Seamus zweifelnd.

"Des weiteren", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, "haben die meisten von euch sicherlich schon von dem Austausch mit Beauxbatons für die Schüler ab der sechsten Klasse gehört."

"Mmmhhpff!" machte Kimi.

"Nun, unsere französischen Gäste werden an Halloween eintreffen und ich hoffe, sie werden mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit behandelt, schließlich erwarten unsere Schüler, die dann am Ende des Jahres nach Frankreich gehen werden, das auch von den Schülern von Beauxbatons."

Alle klatschten, doch Harry konnte in manchen Gesichtern sehen, dass sie sich jetzt schon darauf freuten, die französischen Schüler zu triezen.

"So", rief Dumbledore, "und dann möchte ich euch die neuen Schulsprecher, Vertrauensschüler und Quidditch-Kapitäne bekanntgeben."

Hermine knetete nervös ihre Hände.

"Das neue Schulsprecher-Paar ist Jack Squaw und Angelina Johnson!"

"Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Angelina!" riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

"Squaw und du – das ist wirklich eine nette Konstellation, Angel!" rief Fred breit grinsend.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab mir diesen Slytherin nicht ausgesucht, weißt du!"

Fred grinste nur.

"Vetrauensschülerin von Gryffindor", sagte Dumbledore, "ist Hermine Granger!"

Alle, bis auf die Slytherins, klatschten, Hermine jedoch wurde knallrot und tauchte unter den Tisch um eine nicht vorhandene Serviette aufzuheben.

"Vertrauensschüler für Ravenclaw ist Terry Boot!"

Wieder klatschte alles.

"Vertrauensschüler für Hufflepuff ist Susan Bones!"

Der Tisch der Hufflepuffs jubelte lauter als zuvor und auch Harry klatschte wild in die Hände.

"Da wird sich Mrs. Figg aber freuen!" sagte er zu Ron und Hermine. 

"Vertrauensschüler für Slytherin ist Morag McDougal!"

Harry klatschte ein wenig, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Er sah, dass Anastacia Malfoy ihren Bruder wütend ansah und ihm irgendwas zuraunte. Malfoy sah geknickt aus und nickte ergeben.

Dieses Mädchen hat Malfoy ja total im Griff, dachte sich Harry.

"Der Quidditch-Kapitän für Gryffindor ist Harry Potter!"

Jubelschreie ertönten und Angelina, Alicia und Katie, die Jägerinnen der Gryffindors, fielen Harry um den Hals. Harry sah Draco Malfoy, der ihn ansah, wie einen von Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Krötern. Doch seine Schwester stieß ihm in die Rippen und lächelte Harry strahlend an. Harry fragte sich, was sie damit bezwecken wollte.

"Der Kapitän für Ravenclaw ist Chris Donavan!"

Wieder begann alles zu klatschen, doch Harry war der festen Überzeugung, dass _Cho _dieser Platz gebührte.

"Kapitän für Hufflepuff ist Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

Die Hufflepuffs jubelten nur mäßig und Harry war klar, dass sie an ihren früheren Kapitän, Cedric, zurückdachten.

"Ha, ausgerechnet diese Flasche!" rief Ron schadenfroh. Harry sagte nichts.

"Kapitän für Slytherin ist Daniel Nott!"

Die Slytherins jubelten.

"Schaut euch Malfoy an!" rief Hermine lachend.

Malfoy sah so wütend aus, als wolle er sich jeden Moment auf Dumbledore stürzen. Auch seine Schwester kochte und zeigte Nott deutlich ihren Mittelfinger, doch wie bei etwas verbotenem ertappt lächelte sie schnell unschuldig. Harry sah rasch woanders hin.

"Nun", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "und dann wäre da noch etwas anderes. Es geht um die ZAG`s. Jetzt fragt ihr euch wahrscheinlich, was es denn da noch zu besprechen gibt, jedenfalls die Älteren von euch. Nun, dieses Jahr gibt es für unseren fünften Jahrgang etwas besonderes. Derjenige, der die höchste Anzahl an ZAG`s erwirbt", bei diesen Worten sahen alle umstehenden, Harry und Ron eingeschlossen, auf Hermine, "wird etwas erhalten. Und zwar einen kraftvollen, magischen Gegenstand, der ihm oder ihr helfen wird zu _kämpfen, _je nach dem, gegen welche Seite derjenige es einsetzt – Voldemorts Seite oder die meine. Der Gegenstand, von dem ich spreche ist _die goldene Phoenixfeder_!"

"_Wow_!" sagte Ron, schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Harry wollte ihn gerade fragen, was denn das für eine Feder sei, doch Dumbledore fing wieder an zu sprechen: "Die meisten von euch werden schon mal davon gehört haben, doch ich werde es trotzdem nochmal erläutern.

Die goldene Phoenixfeder", begann er und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erloschen alle Lichter, so dass es unmöglich war, sich auf etwas anderes als Dumbledores Stimme zu konzentrieren, "war lange Zeit nur eine alte Legende. Vor langer, langer Zeit, hieß es, gab es einen wunderschönen und mächtigen Akiren. Akiren waren so etwas ähnliches wie Elfen, nur noch schöner und mächtiger. Er war die einzige seiner Art, die Menschen hatten alle anderen Akiren getötet. Aus Gier und Neid. Er wusste natürlich, dass auch er irgendwann sterben musste, denn Akiren sind sterblich. Ihm war auch klar, dass er das Schicksal seines Volkes in der Hand hielt, sollte er sterben, würde es nie, nie wieder etwas geben, dass auch nur im Entferntesten so schön und mächtig war. Der Akire, der übrigens Xelion hieß, war zutiefst betrübt. So saß er nun an seinem kleinen See und weinte so bitterlich. Doch zur selben Zeit kam ein Albatros, ein Weibchen mit dem Namen Phyllis , dahergeflogen, diese sah Xelion am See sitzen und war sofort verzaubert von ihm. Sie sprach ihn an und Xelion erzählte ihr sein Unglück. Der Albatros hätte alles getan, damit sie ihm nur helfen konnte! Sie fragte Xelion, ob er denn alles zu tun bereit wäre. Xelion sagte ja, für sein Volk wäre ihm kein Hindernis zu hoch. In diesem Moment jedoch kam ein Pfeil der bösartigen Menschen auf den Akiren zugeschossen und traf ihn tödlich. Xelion lag im Gras und wußte, dass er jeden Moment sterben würde. Das Albatros-Weibchen weinte sehr und plötzlich richtete sich Xelion mit letzter Anstrengung auf und küsste Phyllis. Danach starb er sofort. Phyllis war wie verzaubert und doch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was für Folgen dieser Kuss haben würde. Denn der Kuss eines Akiren ist heilig. Die Natur verbietet es ihnen ein anderes Wesen, dass nicht von ihrer Art ist, zu küssen. Xelion brach diesen Schwur – und rettete somit das Erbe seines Volkes. Denn sollte ein anderes Wesen den Kuss eines Akiren spüren, so wird es etwas noch schöner und mächtigeres gebären. Und so war es. Phyllis legte schon wenige Wochen später drei Eier – von denen eines golden war. Nach wenigen Wochen schlüpften aus zwei Eiern gesunde Albatrosse...doch aus dem dritten schlüpfte nichts. Phyllis mußte noch sieben Wochen warten, bis sich in dem goldenen Ei etwas regte. Als es ausschlüpfte war Phyllis geblendet von seiner Schönheit. Es wies alle Rot- , Gelb- und Orangetöne auf, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Und die Schwanzfeder war golden. Phyllis beschloß dieses neuartige Wesen `Phoenix` zu nennen, sie formte diesen Namen aus Xelion und nahm die ersten beiden Buchstaben des ihren zu Hilfe. Sie wollte für dieses Wesen sorgen, bis sie starb. Doch sie starb nicht! Der Kuss des Akiren vermag nämlich auch Unsterblichkeit zu vergeben, auch wenn die Akiren sterblich sind. So konnte Phyllis für ihren Phoenix sorgen.

Doch eines Tages wurde der Phoenix immer schwächer, alle Federn fielen ihm aus – ja, alle bis auf die goldene. Und schließlich ging er in Flammen auf. Phyllis erkannte, als er aus der Asche neu entstieg, dass dies das mächtigste Wesen der Welt war. Doch der Phoenix, der neu aus der Asche entstieg hatte keine goldene Schwanzfeder mehr. Er hatte zwar hier und da ein paar goldene Tupfer, doch die goldene Schwanzfeder war weg. Schließlich sah Phyllis sie auf dem Boden liegen, sie musste dem Phoenix, während der Zeit, als er gebrannt hatte, noch ausgefallen sein. Phyllis hob sie auf und erkannte plötzlich sehr feine Zeichen auf der Feder. Das muß eine fremde Sprache sein, dachte sie sich. Sie wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was Xelion ihr sagen wollte, denn, dass diese Nachricht von ihm war, da war sie sich sicher. Phyllis reiste durch das ganze Land, um jemanden zu finden, der diese Sprache kannte. Doch niemand konnte ihr helfen. Als sie schon aufgeben wollte hatte sie nachts einen Traum. Ihr Phoenix erschien ihr, wie er ihr die Feder aus der Hand nahm und geheimnisvoll sang:

__

Diese Feder, so golden und rein,

wird deines Feindes Verderben sein,

nicht dein Hass wird ihn vernichten,

nein, es ist die Feder, sie wird deine Sorgen lichten,

und solltest du dich befinden in Gefahr,

so bist du gerettet, dein Feind ist nicht mehr nah.

Los, wag' es, lass deine Feinde deine Rache spüren,

die Feder wird es tun, aber dich wird man dafür küren!

Phyllis dachte lange über die Bedeutung dieser Worte nach. Dann begriff sie: Ihre größten Feinde waren die Menschen, sie hatten das Volk der Akiren und somit auch Xelion vernichtet. Mit dieser goldenen Feder konnte Phyllis Xelions Tod rächen. So flog sie mit der Feder zu den Dörfern der Menschen. An diesem Tag herrschte ein schreckliches Gewitter, es blitzte und donnerte stundenlang. Die Menschen sahen den Albatros und wollten ihn erschießen. Doch Phyllis holte die Feder hervor und plötzlich wurde der Donner lauter als zuvor und die Feder begann zu wirken. Alle Menschen wurden zu Bäumen, ganz so, wie Phyllis sich das immer vorgestellt hatte. Nur die kleinen Kinder, die noch nichts wußten von dieser Welt und von der Grausamkeit ihrer Väter und Mütter, diese ließ Phyllis verschont, damit das Volk der Menschen nicht ausstarb. So hatte Phyllis Rache an den Menschen genommen, mit Hilfe der goldenen Phoenixfeder."

Dumbledore hielt kurz inne, dann fuhr er fort: "Lange Zeit wurde diese Geschichte, wie schon gesagt, nur für eine alte Mythe gehalten, vor allem weil die Feder nie wieder aufgetaucht war. Man glaubte, dass sie für ewig verschollen sei. Doch vor wenigen Monaten nur, ist Fawkes, mein Phoenix, aus seiner Asche neu entstiegen und seine Schwanzfeder war golden. Ich habe mich mit vielen Gelehrten und Philosophen beratschlagt und wir waren uns einig, dass es _die _goldene Feder ist. Nun, vor ein paar Wochen ist Fawkes wieder neu entstiegen und die goldene Feder ist ausgefallen. Wieder waren diese seltsamen Zeichen auf der Feder. Auch mir träumte schließlich, dass Fawkes mir diese geheimnisvollen Worte sagte, doch diesmal noch mit einem Zusatz. Die hinzugefügten Zeilen lauteten:

__

Die Feder spürt, wenn sie wird gebraucht,

und ja, so ist es leider auch!

Eines Schülers Hass wird stärker, so stark war er nie,

jedoch ist's nur ein Fünftklässler und nicht aber sie!

Nun, meine Berater und ich waren uns einig, die Feder ist also zurückgekehrt, weil irgendwo ein Schüler aus dem fünften Jahrgang ist, der einen so starken Hass auf jemanden hat, dass die Feder sich gezwungen sah, einzugreifen. Ein Schüler und nicht ich, wie Fawkes es ausdrückte."

Dumbledore schwang wieder seinen Zauberstab und die Lichter in der Halle gingen wieder an. Harry sah sich um, er war noch wie erschlagen vom eben gehörtem. Ron saß da und starrte Dumbledore an. Hermine sah sehr nachdenklich aus und murmelte vor sich hin: "Davon hab ich ja noch nie was gehört...nein, wirklich nicht..."

Ginny liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Ihre Freundin Brenda Salton, die, wie Ginny, in die vierte Klasse ging, legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Harry lächelte Ginny zu und sie wurde mal wieder rot.

"Das war so schön!" sagte sie leise. 

Harry gab ihr im Stillen Recht und als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass fast allen Schülern die Tränen in den Augen standen. 

Wieder hob Dumbledore die Stimme: "Nun, da dachten wir uns, wir werden dem Schüler oder der Schülerin, für den oder für die die Feder bestimmt ist, eine Aufgabe stellen, so dass diese Person auch ein wenig kämpfen muss, um die Feder zu bekommen. Denn wenn diese Person die Feder wirklich _braucht_, dann wird sie es auch schaffen, die höchste Anzahl an ZAG's zu erreichen!" 

Nach dieser enthusiastischen Rede schwieg ein jeder in der Großen Halle ehrfürchtig. Doch Dumbledore war noch nicht fertig: "Sollte nun diese Person die Feder erhalten, wird sie ihr nicht nur bei einer schrecklichen Rache, gegen die Feinde dieser Person, helfen, nein, sollte diese Person in irgendeiner Weise in Gefahr sein, wird sie die Person da rausholen. Und ich versichere euch, sie _wird _sie retten, denn diese Feder hat eine Macht von der unsereins nicht einmal zu träumen wagt! Aber die Macht der Feder tritt für diesen Schüler nur ein einziges Mal in Kraft. Für jeden nur einmal, genauso wie bei Phyllis. Nun, damit die Feder noch in diesem Schuljahr vergeben werden kann, werden die Schüler der fünften Klassen ihre Anzahl der ZAG's, die sie erreicht haben, nicht, wie üblich, durch einen Brief erfahren, sondern sie werden sie bei einem Fest, dass noch vor unserem Fest am Ende des Schuljahres stattfinden wird, erfahren. Dort wird dann auch die goldene Phoenixfeder überreicht werden."

Wieder wurde eifrig geklatscht und Harry konnte an vielen Mienen verschiedener Fünftklässler sehen, dass sie dachten, _sie _müssten diese Person sein, wegen der die goldene Phoenixfeder wieder erschienen war. Doch, dachte sich Harry, in meinem Gesicht kann man wahrscheinlich das selbe ablesen. 

"Nun!" rief Dumbledore fröhlich. "Es war ein langes Fest, nun sollten alle Schüler in ihren Turm gehen. Die Vertrauensschüler gehen bitte jetzt zu ihren Hauslehrern, um das Passwort zu erfahren."

Hermine erhob sich und ging zu Professor McGonagall hinüber, während Susan, Terry und Morag jeweils zu Professor Sprout, Flitwick und...ja, wohin sollte der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins denn nun gehen? McDougal blieb etwas ratlos mitten in der Halle stehen.

"Ach, ich vergass es zu sagen!" rief Professor Dumbledore plötzlich. "Solange Professor Snape abwesend ist, wird Professor Avorda Hauslehrerin für Slytherin sein!"

"Na, die passt zu den Slytherins!" zischte Ron verächtlich.

Hermine war inzwischen zurückgekehrt und winkte die neuen Erstklässler zu sich. Zusammen stiegen alle Gryffindors die Treppen zu ihrem Turm hoch. Harry war einfach glücklich wieder die bekannten Treppen hochgehen zu dürfen ( und dabei beinah in der Trickstufe stecken zu bleiben). 

"Passwort?" fragte die dicke Dame im rosa Seidenkleid, das Gemälde, hinter dem sich der Eingang zum Gryffindorturm versteckte.

"_Vielsafttrank", _sagte Hermine stolz. "Habt ihr das alle gehört?" rief sie laut.

Ihr tönte ein einstimmiges "Jaaa!" entgegen.

Alle traten ein und Harry und Ron wünschten Hermine Gute Nacht, die noch die neuen Erstklässler-Mädchen in ihren Schlafsaal bringen musste.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville kletterten die Treppe zu ihrem Turmschlafsaal hoch.

"Was meinst du, es wäre doch klasse, wenn diese Phoenixfeder wegen dir gekommen wär? Oder wegen mir?" sagte Ron verträumt, während sie sich auszogen und in die roten Himmelbetten krochen. "Jaaa, wir könnten die Feder einsetzen, um Malfoy eins auf die Fresse zu geben...und seiner Schwester gleich dazu...was meinst du, Harry?"

"Mmmhh", sagte Harry nur. "Gute Nacht, Ron."

"Nacht."

Ron hatte keine Ahnung, dass er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte...die ganze Zeit schon, hatte Harry sich gefragt, ob die Feder wegen _ihm _gekommen war. Harry hasste Voldemort sehr...konnte das sein? War die Feder deswegen zurückgekehrt? 

Oder vielleicht war sie für _Neville _zurückgekehrt...auch er musste Voldemort hassen, schließlich hatte der Nevilles Eltern unter den Cruciatus-Fluch gesetzt und nun erkannten sie Neville nicht mehr...

Oder vielleicht wegen Susan...ihre Mutter war tot...oder...

Irgendwann schließlich versank Harry in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

__


	6. Wahrsagen ist cool!

__

Hi! So, Auswahl ist over, alle Erstklässler verteilt. 

Ich bin übrigens ein großer "Vom Winde verweht" _–Fan, daher hab ich das mit reingebracht. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte der goldenen Phoenixfeder war nicht ZU kompliziert. _

So, vielleicht habt ihr es ja schon gemerkt, Scarlett ist mein Lieblings-selbst-erfundener-Charakter, also, wundert euch nicht...

Nichts gehört mir...außer meine Charas, wie z.B. Scarlett...oh, Mrs. Rowling, wenn sie das hier zufällig lesen – hätten sie vielleicht die Güte mir Sirius zu schenken?!? Ich will ja nur ihn, die anderen, z.B. Peter Pettigrew, können sie behalten, die will ich ja gar nicht!!!!

Schreibt mir Mails, kritisiert, lobt und lästert, ok????

**Wahrsagen ist cool!**

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Harry sich wie gerädert. War wohl doch zu lange auf, dachte er bei sich, während er gähnend in seinen Festumhang stieg – bis Seamus ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er diesen Umhang wohl erst an Weihnachten brauchen würde.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen Harry und Ron auf Kimi, die mit Chelsea, April, Hillary und Sarah auf Hermine wartete. 

"Alleine kommt man ja nie unten an", erklärte sie Hermine beleidigt und, als ob es unter ihrer Würde wäre, fauchte sie: "Aber wir gehen ein paar Meter hinter dir her, ist ja sonst _peinlich, _da unten mit der V-Schülerin aufzutauchen!"

Hermine wollte wohl etwas passendes erwidern, ließ es dann aber.

"Weißt du, Kimi," erklärte Harry ihr gönnerhaft, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, "_irgendwann _lernst du das auch noch mal, alleine in die Große Halle kommen, mein ich."

Kimi, Chelsea, Hillary, April und Sarah bombardierten ihn mit vernichtenden Blicken.

Sie traten in die Große Halle und begannen zu frühstücken. Die Posteulen kamen, doch Harry verrenkte sich vergeblich den Hals nach Hedwig.

"Na, erwartest du Post von deiner _Liebsten_?" fragte Kimi, die ihn beobachtet hatte, breit grinsend.

"Aber nein, Kimi, wenn du meine Liebste finden willst, dann mußt du nur ganz oben im Nordturm suchen!" sagte Harry trocken.

Alle, bis auf die Erstklässler, fingen an zu kichern. Kimi sah ihn verwirrt an, doch Harry wandte sich Ron zu.

"Was haben wir jetzt?"

Ron warf einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan – und stöhnte auf. "Verwandlung! Und das bei dieser Hitze!"

Harry seufzte. "Warte erstmal Wahrsagen ab, wir werden uns fühlen wie eine Heizdecke in der Hölle!"

"Wahrsagen?" fragte Kimi, plötzlich Interesse zeigend. "Wann haben _wir_ denn Wahrsagen, Sarah?"

"Gar nicht", antwortete Hermine an Sarahs Stelle. "Das kannst du erst ab deinem dritten Jahr wählen. Und ich würde dir raten: Lass es! Nimm lieber Arithmantik, _das _ist interessant!"

"So ´n Quatsch!" Kimi sah Hermine wütend an. "Wahrsagen ist anscheinend das einzig vernünftige Fach auf diesem verkorksten Stundenplan!"

Harry sah Kimi überrascht an. "Na, warte mal ab, bis du deine erste Stunde Wahrsagen gehabt hast!"

Da Harry sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass Professor Trelawney jede Unterrichtsstunde seinen Tod voraussagte, zählte Wahrsagen nicht gerade zu seinen Lieblingsfächern. Außerdem war er überzeugt, dass Professor Trelawney sowieso nur eine alte Schwindlerin war, die alle ihrer Vorhersagen so drehte und wendete, wie es ihr passte. Außer natürlich der wahren Prophezeiung, in Harrys drittem Jahr. Sie hatte vorausgesagt, dass Lord Voldemort wieder an die Macht käme, mit der Hilfe eines treuen Dieners, der fliehe, und schrecklicher herrsche denn je...nun, noch in der selben Nacht war Wurmschwanz geflohen und hatte Voldemort in Harrys vorherigen Schuljahr wieder an die Macht gebracht. Ein Punkt der Prophezeiung mußte sich noch erfüllen...und schrecklicher herrschen denn je...Voldemort war auf dem besten Wege die Vorhersage vollständig zu erfüllen.

Laut Professor Dumbledore wußte Harry, dass dies die zweite, wahre Vorhersage gewesen war und Harry wüßte nur zu gerne, wie denn die erste lautete.

Ein "Wir müssen los!" Hermines riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er, Hermine und Ron erhoben sich und traten in die Eingangshalle. Gerade wollten sie sich nach rechts wenden, um zum Verwandlungs-Klassenraum zu gelangen, als Harry Cho an der Treppe stehen sah. Sie stand dort ganz allein, was Harry wunderte, denn sonst war so doch immer von mindestens vier Mädchen umgeben. 

"Ähm...geht schon mal vor, ja?" sagte Harry zu Ron und Hermine.

Die beiden warfen ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu.

"Harry, du wirst zu spät kommen!" meinte Hermine mit besorgter Miene.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging auf Cho zu. 

"Hi Cho!"

"Hallo Harry!"

"Auf wen wartest du denn?"

Cho warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. "Auf Scarlett."

Harry konnte den wohl etwas abschätzenden Blick, den er jetzt Cho zuwarf, nicht verhindern. Doch Cho merkte es sofort und wurde wütend. "Harry, sie ist in Slytherin gelandet, _na und_? Niemand sagt doch, dass alle die in Slytherin sind, böse sind! Das ist genauso unverständlich, wie Kimis Abscheu gegen Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw! Ihr immer mit eurem Vorurteilen. Ich bin ein Slytherin, ich bin böse und alle im Umkreis von 10 Metern um den Slytherin- Turm sind es auch! Es heißt, in Slytherin 'weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden', man ist gerissen, das können auch gute Eigenschaften sein! Wo steht denn, dass alle Slytherins gemein sind?"

Cho schwieg einen Augenblick, weil sie Luft holen musste, dann fuhr sie fort und diesmal flüsterte sie fast. "Harry, ich glaube, Scarlett wollte nach Slytherin!"

"So ist es, Harry", hörte Harry plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich. Scarlett war zu ihnen getreten.

"Ich wollte es", sagte sie fest, "du hast ja gesehen, wie lange ich den Hut auf den Kopf hatte. Ich habe mich lange gewehrt, der Hut wollte mich nach Ravenclaw stecken, nicht so offensichtlich wie deine Schwester, Cho", sie lachte kurz auf, "aber ich habe mich geweigert. Aber ich habe den Hut überzeugt weil ich es für mein Schicksal hielt. Ich wollte damit leben. Und, glaub mir, Harry, die Gesellschaft in diesem Haus ist nicht angenehm, wirklich nicht! Und Cho hat Recht; niemand, absolut niemand, ist schlecht, weil er in Slytherin gelandet ist. Das hat ganz andere Gründe. Ich wollte nach Slytherin, weil ich wußte, wie einige Leute reagieren werden. Ich will etwas über meine Vorfahren, über meine Eltern, herausfinden, die waren nämlich alle in Slytherin. Es ist eigentlich ganz spannend mal die Vorurteile gegen alle Slytherins am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Wenn man Slytherin ist, dann gilt man als schlecht, dachte ich mir. Und ich hatte Recht, nicht wahr?"

Sie schwieg. Harry schämte sich plötzlich. Ja, er war wirklich einfältig gewesen. Er war schließlich auch fast in Slytherin gelandet...wenn ihn Ron und Hagrid nicht vorgewarnt hätten...wenn er sich nicht gewehrt hätte...wer weiß, in welchen Gemeinschaftsraum er dann heute Abend zurückkehren würde.

"Es tut mir leid, Scarlett", sagte er leise.

Scarlett sah ihn an – und lächelte. "Ist schon Okay. Lass uns einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen." Plötzlich sah sie auf die Uhr. "Ach, du meine Güte, wir kommen in unser ersten Stunde des Jahres zu spät! Wir sind `ne Viertelstunde über! Professor Hagrid wird mich _umbringen_!"

Harry mußte lachen. "Nein, wird er nicht. Bei sowas ist er locker. Übrigens nennen wir ihn alle nur Hagrid. Aber ich habe das deutliche Gefühl, dass ich derjenige sein werde, der den Rest des Tages nicht mehr erleben wird. Professor McGonagall ist leider ziemlich streng!"

Cho seufzte. "Ja, Flitwick wird auch nicht begeistert sein."

"Am besten, wir gehen los, sonst wird's noch schlimmer", sagte Scarlett betrübt. "Harry, wir sehen uns in Kräuterkunde!"

Sie rannte los. "Ach, Harry, Cho", rief sie noch, "hütet euch vor Anastacia Malfoy!"

Und schon war sie weg. Cho sah Harry verblüfft an. "Was sollte _das _jetzt?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Jetzt aber pronto! Ciao, Cho!"

"Ciao, bis nachher!" rief sie, auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf.

Harry stürzte den Flur entlang und riss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf, ohne auch nur einmal anzuklopfen.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor McGonagall, ich –"

"_Was _sie getan haben, Mr. Potter, möchte ich gar nicht wissen! Tatsache ist nur, _dass _sie an ihrem _ersten_ Schultag nach den Ferien _eine Viertelstunde_ zu spät kommen!"

Mit Unheil verkündenden Brillengläsern wies sie ihn an sich zu setzen. Harry schmiss sich halb auf einen Stuhl neben Ron. 

"Und 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Harry stöhnte auf und sah den Hauspokal in weite Ferne schweben.

"Was, zum Teufel, hast du _gemacht_?" flüsterten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Mund. 

"Erzähl ich euch später!" flüsterte Harry zurück.

"Wie ich bereits sagte", fauchte Professor McGonagall, "bevor _Mr. Potter _seinen kleinen Auftritt hatte, wird ihr fünftes Schuljahr sich in den meisten ihrer Fächer ausschließlich mit dem Wetterbeschäftigen."

"Mit dem _Wetter_?" flüsterte Lavender laut. "Wir sind doch keine Wetterhexen!"

Professor McGonagall warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu. "In diesem Jahr, Miss Brown, _sind _sie es! Sie werden sich mit der Magie des Wetters auseinandersetzen, werden erfahren, warum sich bestimmte Zaubertränke und Sprüche besonders gut bei einem deftigen Gewitter zubereiten lassen, warum sie einen Soltrank niemals in der Sonne zubereiten sollten, sie werden Magische Tiere des Wetters pflegen...und sie werden das Lesen der Prophezeiungen von Blitzen erlernen." Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht.

"Na, das klingt ja toll!" murmelte Ron zweifelnd. "Gefundenes Fressen für die alte Trelawney!" Er ahmte die rauchige Stimme Professor Trelawneys nach: "Ooohh...Blitze sind Vorzeichen des Todes...wer einen Blitz am Körper trägt, ganz gleich auf welche Weise, der wird das sechzehnte Lebensjahr nicht vollenden..."

Harry und Hermine lachten. Alles in allem, wurde es eine recht vergnügliche Stunde. Sie versuchten einen Stein in ein Einhorn zu verwandeln – und scheiterten kläglich. Hermines Stein hatte später wenigstens noch ein Horn. Doch als Harry gerade aufgeben wollte, machte es plötzlich _Plop _– und ein ausgewachsenes Einhorn stand vor ihm! 

"Großartig, Mr. Potter!" schrie Professor McGonagall. "Wenn ich könnte, würde ich einen jetzt 20 Punkte für Gryffindor geben, aber sie wissen, als Hauslehrerin..."

Harry war vollkommen verblüfft. Er war besser gewesen als Hermine...

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte die, völlig perplex. 

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry. "Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer..."

Er schwieg die ganze Zeit, als sie zu den Gewächshäusern liefen. Hatte das etwas mit dieser goldenen Feder zu tun? Dumbledore hatte gesagt:"Wenn diese Person die Feder wirklich _braucht_, dann wird sie es auch schaffen die höchste Anzahl an ZAG`s zu erhalten!" Konnte das sein? _Brauchte _er die Feder denn so dringend? Half sie ihm auf ihre Weise?

"Hey, Harry!"

Scarlett war neben ihn getreten. "Und, hast du sehr viel Ärger gekriegt?"

"Nein, es ging", sagte Harry und lächelte sie an. Wieder fiel ihm auf, wie blau doch ihre Augen waren...irgendwo her _kannte _er diese Augen...Dumbledore hatte auch blaue Augen, aber es waren nicht die seinen...Scarletts waren dunkler...richtig nachtblau...aber Harry war sich sicher, schon mal irgendwo solche Augen gesehen zu haben...wo denn bloß? 

"Ja, euer Hagrid ist echt prima! Wir haben über Tonitrusionen gesprochen..." sagte Scarlett fröhlich.

"Bitte _was_?" fragte Hermine, die jetzt neben die beiden getreten war.

Sie schien nicht sicher zu sein, was sie von Scarlett halten sollte, wo diese doch in Slytherin war. Ron stand abseits und starrte Harry fassungslos an.

"Tonitrusionen?" fragte Scarlett. " Von diesen Lebewesen gibt es keine mehr auf der Welt. Der Donner, der _tonitrus , _wurde vor vielen tausend Jahren aus diesem Wesen gebildet. Ein Tonitrusion ist höchst aggressiv, sehr aufbrausend eben. Als dieses Wesen auszusterben drohte, wollten die berühmtesten Magier der damaligen Zeit, nämlich Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin, dieses Tier erhalten, egal auf welche Weise. So kam das Gewitter ins Spiel. Der Blitz, den es länger als den Donner gibt, wollte, dass man ihn richtig wahrnahm, er wollte einen Laut, der nach seinem Erscheinen erklang. So sei es. Mit einem Quirios-Zauber wurde den Tonitrusionen ihre Stimme genommen. Kurze Zeit später starb der letzte Tonitrusion. Der Donner ist das einzige, was noch an sie erinnert."

"Das hätte von Hermine kommen können..." sagte Harry beeindruckt.

"Ich frage jetzt besser nicht, was ein Quirios-Zauber ist", murmelte Hermine. "Aber ich kenne Hagrid: Er wird euch nie soviel über diese Tiere erzählt haben! Er wird euch eher den Donner vorgeführt haben..."

Scarlett grinste. "Ja, stimmt! Du scheinst ihn ja wirklich gut zu kennen. Ich wußte das nur, weil...ich mich eben für...Gewitter interessiere", sagte sie und wurde ein wenig rot.

Harry blieb keine Zeit mehr, etwas zu erwidern, da Professor Sprout sie ins Gewächshaus scheuchte. Er setzte sich mit Ron, Hermine und Scarlett an einen Tisch. Als Malfoy das sah, wurde er weiß vor Empörung. "McXandler, du willst dich doch wohl nicht zu diesen _Gryffindors _setzen! Komm gefälligst her!"

Scarlett wurde rot vor Wut. "Malfoy", sagte sie und ihre Stimme durchschnitt, scharf wie ein Messer, die Stille das Gewächshauses. " es kann ja sein, dass du eine Identitätskrise hast, da kein Mädchen außer Pansy Parkinson, die man vielleicht auch nicht als Mädchen bezeichnen sollte, sich für dich interessiert, aber lass deine Hormonstörungen nicht an mir aus!"

Malfoy wurde knallrot. "Du..." sagte er zornig und murmelte dazu noch etwas, dass wie "Anastacia" klang. "Deiner ach-so-tollen Schwester kannst du ausrichten", sagte Scarlett cool, "dass sie sich morgen um 16.00 Uhr am See einfinden soll. Es wäre besser für sie, wenn sie kommt!"

Malfoy starrte sie an, doch Scarlett sagte für den Rest der Stunde nichts mehr.

Kaum hatten sie das Gewächshaus verlassen und sich von Scarlett verabschiedet legte Ron los. "So! Nun erkläre du mir mal, Harry, was du mit dieser Slytherin zu schaffen hast! Wieso bist du wegen _ihr _zu spät gekommen? Sie ist in Slytherin und – " 

Harry unterbrach ihn und erzählte Ron und Hermine alles von dem Gespräch mit Scarlett und Cho. Als er fertig war, schien Ron zwar verwirrt, wollte aber trotzdem nicht kleinbeigeben. " Harry, das hat sie doch nur gesagt, um sich rauszureden! Wer in Slytherin ist..."

"Wer in Slytherin ist, der ist schlecht!" unterbrach ihn Harry wütend. "Das ist es doch, was du sagen wolltest, oder? Immer diese Vorurteile!"

"Es _ist _aber so!" sagte Ron dickköpfig.

In diesem Moment reichte es Harry. Scarlett hatte doch Recht, wenn sie sich über die Vorurteile gegen Slytherin aufregte. Gewiss, außer ihr mochte Harry dort niemanden, was ja auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, doch nicht alle Slytherins mochten so wie Malfoy und seine Kumpanen gewesen sein. 

Harry lief zu der Bank unter dem Nordturm und setzte sich. Ron und Hermine waren ihm gefolgt und sahen ihn fragend an.

"Ron", sagte er und merkte, dass seine Stimme zitterte, "wenn du alle Slytherins hasst, dann müsstest du eigentlich auch mich hassen."

Ron starrte ihn verblüfft an. Hermine jedoch sagte ruhig: "Was willst du damit sagen, Harry?"

Harry holte tief Luft. "Wenn ich mich nicht gewehrt hätte, dann hätte der Sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin gesteckt."

Ron ließ seine Tasche fallen. "Du lügst!"

"Nein, tu ich nicht. Der Hut meinte, mir würde es in Slytherin gut ergehen und Dumbledore meinte, als ich ihn darauf angesprochen hab, ich hätte alle Eigenschaften, die Slytherin schätzte. Das war in unserem zweiten Schuljahr."

Hermine und Ron sahen geschockt aus. Schließlich sagte Ron: "Dann tut es mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Aber wenn Scarlett sich genug gewehrt hätte, dann..."

"Sie _hat _sich gewehrt, und wie! Aber anders als du denkst. Der Hut wollte sie nach Gryffindor schicken, aber sie wollte nach Slytherin, um etwas über ihre Vorfahren herauszufinden. Das macht doch nichts!"

Ron sah zwar noch sehr misstrauisch aus, sagte aber: "Okay, du hast Recht. Vielleicht ist sie ganz nett."

"Sie _ist _nett!"

Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, doch jetzt sagte sie: "Harry, warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher erzählt? Du hattest über vier Jahre Zeit!"

"Ich..." begann Harry, "ich dachte...dass ihr dann vielleicht sauer wärt..."

"_Sauer_?" rief Hermine aufgebracht. "Aber weswegen denn? Das ist doch wirklich dumm, Harry!"

"Ja, das weiß ich jetzt auch."

*

Schließlich gingen die drei zum Mittagessen. 

Kaum hatten sie sich danach erhoben, um zu Wahrsagen zu gehen, begegneten sie Anastacia Malfoy. Die stand gerade in der Eingangshalle und unterhielt sich mit Britney Tobac. Als Anastacia Harry sah, ging sie strahlend auf ihn zu. Britney bedeutete sie mit einer Handbewegung, schon mal vorzugehen. 

"Hallo, Harry!" sagte sie. "Kann ich mal kurz allein mit dir reden?"

Von nahem fiel Harry auf, wie aufgetakelt sie aussah. Tatsächlich hatte Anastacia bestimmt Naturlocken, jedoch war sie sehr geschminkt, etwas, dass Cho und Scarlett nie taten, da sie es einfach nicht nötig hatten. Außerdem hatte Anastacia ein Bauchnabelpiercing, wie man deutlich sehen konnte, da sie es immer noch nicht nötig zu haben schien, die Hogwartsumhänge zu tragen. Statt dessen hatte sie wieder eine enge Lederhose und ein bauchfreies Top an. Ihre Haare waren offen.

"Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor den beiden", sagte Harry kühl und deutete auf Ron und Hermine.

"Aaaach, _bitte_. Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

Waren es diese blauen Augen, dieses unschuldige Lächeln oder diese süße Stimme, die der Grund für Harrys Nachgeben waren? Er wußte es nicht. Anastacia zog ihn in eine Ecke und sagte sanft: "Harry, ich weiß, dass Draco und du nicht die besten Freunde seid."

"Das ist noch stark untertrieben", sagte Harry misstrauisch.

Sie ging nicht darauf ein. "Aber wir, wir beide, müssen diese Feindschaft ja nicht fortführen! Wir könnten die besten Freunde werden! Wir beide, Harry, was meinst du?" 

Harry starrte sie an. Ja, was erwartete sie denn? Dass er ihr, Malfoys Schwester, um den Hals fiel und rief "Ja, auf dich habe ich schon immer gewartet!" ?

"Nun, Harry?" flötete Anastacia. "Natürlich dürftest du dich nicht wieder mit diesem Schlammblut, diesem Weasley-Armen und diesem Rotköpfchen einlassen. Wir beide, Harry!"

Harry wurde wütend. "Eher springe ich vom Astronomieturm, als mich mit _dir _einzulassen, Malfoy!"

Sie starrte ihn an. "Meinst du das ernst, Potter?"

"Vollkommen."

Harry sah Anastacia an, wie schwer sie glauben wollte, dass Harry ihr eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie noch nie eine gekriegt. "Na, dann", zischte sie und verschwand im selben Augenblick. Harry starrte auf die Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte. 

Er rannte zu Ron und Hermine. "Eine Erstkläßlerin darf doch nicht apparieren, oder?"

"_Nein_", sagte Ron und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Naja, sie hat es getan", sagte Harry.

Hermine starrte ihn an. "Das ist seltsam...sehr seltsam..."

Nachdenklich murmelnd verschwand in den Flur ihres Klassenzimmers für Arithmantik. Ron und Harry kletterten die zahlreichen Treppen zum Nordturm hoch. Der Rest der Klasse wartete schon und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe zum Turmzimmer hoch. Professor Trelawney sah aus wie immer, spindeldürr, glänzend und mit Ketten und Ringen behängt.

"Guten Tag, meine Lieben", sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme. "Schön, euch wieder in der unendlichen Welt der Vorhersagungen zu sehen."

Alle nahmen auf den Kissen und Polstern Platz und Professor Trelawney fuhr fort: "Dieses Jahr wollen wir uns mit der unglaublichen Wirkung von Blitz und Donner beschäftigen."

Schon wieder Donner, dachte Harry genervt.

"Doch heute, seht selbst," sie deutete zum Fenster, "können wir kein Gewitter entdecken, es herrscht strahlender Sonnenschein, und ihr wißt, es gibt nur sehr wenige, auserwählte Zauberer und Hexen, die das Wetter beeinflussen können und da wir keinen hier haben, müssen wir uns heute mit etwas anderem beschäftigen."

"Na, was denn diesmal?" knurrte Ron gelangweilt.

"Meine Lieben, heute werden wir in die Weite der _Namensbedeutungen _ eintauchen! Jeder von euch trägt einen Namen, der perfekt auf euch abgestimmt ist, nachdem eure Eltern lange Zeit nach einer bestimmten Bedeutung gesucht haben!"

"Wie wär's, wenn unsere Eltern uns unsere Namen, deshalb gegeben haben, weil sie ihn _schön _finden?" murmelte Ron sarkastisch.

"Hmm", machte Harry, während Lavender ein großes, verstaubtes Buch mit dem Titel '_Der Name– das Schicksal unseres Lebens' _von Amela Hicks zu Professor Trelawney brachte.

"Nuuun", raunte diese. "Ich werde jedem von euch die Bedeutung seines Namens erörtern und dann werden wir gemeinsam überlegen, was der Name für den- oder diejenige bedeutet."

Sie schlug das Buch auf und eine riesige Staubwolke kam hervor.

"So, wir werden gleich mit _meinem _Namen anfangen. Wie ihr alle wisst, heiße ich Sybill und das bedeutet _die Seherin. _Wie ihr seht, haben meine Eltern geahnt, nein _gewußt_, was aus mir werden würde. Da meine Mutter auch eine herausragende Seherin war..."

So ging das eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Professor Trelawney sich dazu entschloß sich den Namen ihrer Schüler zu widmen. Sie erfuhren, dass Parvati _Tochter des Berges _bedeutete, worauf Trelawney erläuterte, Parvati ziehe später einmal in die Berge – Parvati sah wenig begeistert aus – , dann brach Lavender in Tränen aus, weil ihr Name an nichts anderes, als die Pflanze Lavendel erinnerte. Professor Trelawney speiste sie schließlich mit der Erklärung ihre Eltern würden wohl Lavendel lieben ab. Dean bedeutete _Ältester – _es stellte sich heraus, dass er tatsächlich der Älteste von ihnen war – und Neville bedeutete _New City_, worauf Lavender und Parvati anfingen, hysterisch zu kichern. Zu dem Namen Seamus konnte Professor Trelawney beim besten Willen nichts finden und sie redete sich raus, indem sie verkündete, Seamus' Eltern hätten ihm einen einzigartigen Namen geben wollen. Bei Ron erklärte sie, der Name Ronald bedeute _walten, herrschen _und Ron würde später einmal über etwas großes herrschen. Ron sah sehr zufrieden aus. Schließlich war Harry an der Reihe. In ihm begann es zu kribbeln...was würde Trelawney _diesmal _für eine Show abziehen...womöglich bedeutete Harry _der Tote_...

Professor Trelawney sah unzufrieden aus. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen, als ob ihr etwas ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Harry fasste wieder Hoffnung...vielleicht bedeutete Harry ja doch etwas _normales_...

"Harry", fing Professor Trelawney an, "bedeutet _daheim und mächtig. _Das bedeutet, mein Lieber, dass du nur _daheim _deine volle Stärke erreichst, weit weg könntest du besiegt werden...hmm, dein zweiter Name ist...James, oder?"

Harry nickte.

"James...hmm...James...James...aaah, James! Es bedeutet _der Überlister._ Du könntest derjenige sein, der andere überlistet – oder du könntest, ja, das könnte man auch interpretieren, derjenige sein, der überlistet _wird._ Seltsam, sehr seltsam..."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Anscheinend schaffte es Trelawney aus jeder Namensbedeutung das Schrecklichste herauszuholen...

Während Professor Trelawney noch mögliche Leute, die Harry _überlisten _könnten aufzählte und dabei auch noch Sirius aufzählte, wurde Harry durch ein Klopfen an der Falltür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. 

"Ja?" sagte Professor Trelawney ungnädig.

Cho kam herein. "Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Professor Trelawney, aber Professor Dumbledore schickt mich. Er bat mich, ihnen auszurichten, diese Stunde zu beenden und so bald wie möglich in sein Büro zu kommen."

Alle starrten Cho an. Auch Harry wunderte sich, warum wollte Dumbledore Professor Trelawney so dringend sehen?

"Ah, ja," sagte Trelawney stirnrunzelnd. "Du bist doch Cho Marianne Chang, nicht wahr?"

Cho nickte.

"Aaah, ja, ich sehe schon, deine Eltern haben auf die Namen ihrer Töchter Wert gelegt...wann bist du geboren, Schätzchen?"

Cho sah sie verblüfft an. "Am 7. August 1979."

"Nein, Nein, ich meine die Uhrzeit!"

"Um viertel nach sechs, morgens."

"Oooh!" rief Professor Trelawney laut. "Das erklärt alles!"

Cho sah jetzt noch verwirrter aus, als sie ohnehin schon war, obgleich, wie Harry herzklopfend feststellte, sie wie immer wunderschön aussah. "Bitte, _was _ist klar?"

"Miss Chang, wir beschäftigen uns gerade mit Namensbedeutungen und ihr Name, Cho, bedeutet _geboren in der Dämmerung_. Ihre Eltern werden aus dem Fenster geguckt haben und _gewusst _haben..."

Cho unterbrach sie. "Aber sicher, sie werden genau gewusst haben, als sie sich dazu entschlossen mich nach meiner Tante zu benennen, dass ich in der Dämmerung geboren werden würde! Nichts leichter als das!"

Harry musste grinsen. 

Professor Trelawney ging nicht auf diese Bemerkung ein. "Marianne...setzt sich aus Anna und Maria zusammen, Anna bedeutet _Gottes Gnade _und Maria bedeutet _widerspenstig_. Das, meine Liebe Marianne, bedeutet, dass du sehr widerspenstig, um nicht zu sagen dickköpfig, bist, aber trotzdem Gottes Gnade erhältst."

"Das ist ja schön, Professor Trelawney, aber Professor Dumbledore..."

"Ach, ja, mein Kind, der Professor! Ich bin gleich soweit, nur noch ein rasches Beispiel...habt ihr schon mal von Eve Diselfon gehört?"

Vereinzelte Köpfe nickten, auch Rons. Harry wollte ihn gerade fragen, wer das denn sei, als Professor Trelawney fortfuhr. " Eve Diselfon arbeitet im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für die Versorgung minderjähriger Hexen und Zauberer. Das heißt, sie kümmert sich um ein artgerechtes Zuhause für kleine Magier, die von ihren Eltern ausgesetzt werden, deren Eltern tot sind, deren Eltern sie nicht mehr versorgen können oder denen das Sorgerecht für das Kind entzogen wird, usw. Das ganze beinhaltet auch die Namengebung. Eve gibt jedem, der ihr zugeteilten Schützlinge, den passenden Namen, das heißt mit der passenden Bedeutung. Bei Kindern, deren Eltern bekannt sind, ist das natürlich einfacher, als bei Kindern, die ausgesetzt wurden. Aber Eve findet bei jedem Kind den passenden Namen...bewundernswert."

Sie seufzte. "Wer von dieser Frau benannt wurde, der kann sich darauf verlassen, dass dieser Name etwas bedeutet. So, nun beenden wir die Stunde!"

Harry packte eilig seine Sachen zusammen und ging auf Cho zu. 

"Hey", sagte er lächelnd.

"Hi, Harry."

Sie gingen zusammen die Treppen hinunter, mit Ron im Schlepptau, der sich wohlweislich ein paar Schritte zurückfallen ließ. 

Cho Marianne Chang...das klang so melancholisch, überlegte sich Harry. Cho Marianne und Kim Josephine...Mr. und Mrs. Chang mußten sich wohl etwas dabei gedacht haben. 

"Weißt du, was Dumbledore von Trelawney wollte?" fragte Harry Cho neugierig.

Die zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab' nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Ich hatte `ne Freistunde und bin so durch die Gänge gelaufen und plötzlich bin ich Dumbledore begegnet. Er stand vor diesem Wasserspeier, wo `s zu seinem Büro geht und sah ganz blass aus und richtig fassungslos. Als er mich sah hat er mir zugerufen, ich solle ganz schnell zu Professor Trelawney laufen und ihr sagen, sie solle sofort kommen. Ich habe nicht weiter nach gefragt, weil er wirklich nicht gut aussah."

"Das ist wirklich komisch!" murmelte Harry. "Er verliert doch eigentlich nicht so schnell die Fassung!"

"Eben! Aber es scheint ja irgendwie nicht der einzige Vorfall dieser Art zu sein!"

"Häh, wieso denn das?" mischte Ron sich ein.

"Kimi, Chelsea, Hillary und Co. meinten sowas", erzählte Cho. " Also, sie hatten bei Sundore Unterricht und wie immer wurde erst die Namensliste vorgelesen. Kurz vorher war Dumbledore `reingekommen, weil er sich wohl ein Bild von Sundores Unterricht verschaffen wollte. Naja, dann hat Sundore die Namensliste vorgelesen, Kimi und so hatten zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs, also war Sean, dieser Typ, der Kimi so toll findet, zuerst dran und dann kam Kimi. Okay, bei Sean war dann alles gut und schön und dann bei Kimi wurde Dumbledore plötzlich blass und atmete schwer. Er wankte irgendwie hinaus, meinte irgendwas von ‚er brauche frische Luft' und ist die ganze Stunde nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Später war ich noch draußen, wegen Quidditch-Training , und da hab ich ihn _weinen _sehen! Er saß am See und hat geweint. Ich bin nicht hingegangen, es sah wirklich nicht so aus, als lege er großen Wert auf Gesellschaft."

Sie schwieg. Harry und Ron starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an. Harry war fassungslos. Was war denn in Dumbledore gefahren? 

"Das hört sich ernst an", sagte Harry leise. 

Ron sagte nichts. Er war wohl immer noch völlig geschockt, über die Launen seines großen Idols. 

Wenn Dumbledore jetzt die Nerven verlor...ja, was war dann?

"Was hat das bloß zu bedeuten?" fragte Harry ratlos.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Cho und nach ihrem Blick zu schließen wußte sie auch nicht mehr als er. "Ich habe keine Ahnung."

*

Irgendwie überstand Harry seinen ersten Schultag, wobei ihm auffiel, dass er in fast allen Fächern sehr gute Leistungen gezeigt hatte. In Zauberkunst zum Beispiel hatte Professor Flitwick sie gefragt, was ein Fulguriuszauber war und Harry hatte sich gemeldet! Er hatte noch nie von diesem Zauber gehört und doch hatte er das Richtige gesagt. Nein, nicht _er_ – irgendwas hatte da gesprochen. Harry hatte sich selbst zuhören können, wie er die Antwort gab, wie Worte aus seinem Mund strömten, die er nie gedachte zu sagen. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto überzeugter war er, dass diese Phoenixfeder ihre Finger im Spiel haben musste. Anscheinend war _er _der Auserwählte...er sollte die höchste Anzahl an ZAG's machen. Doch wenn es nicht die Feder, sondern jemand anderes war? Doch egal _wer _es war, Harry mochte das Gefühl, zu wissen, dass jemand eine solche Macht über ihn hatte, überhaupt nicht. Am Abend saß er mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und erledigte seine Hausaufgaben. "Wo ist eigentlich Kimi?" fragten Harry und Hermine plötzlich wie aus einem Mund. 

Ron sah unwirsch von seinem Aufsatz über Solpflanzen (Pflanzen, die ihre Blüten nur öffneten, wenn die Sonne direkt mit einer Mindesttemperatur von 32° C. daraufstrahlte) auf. "Wisst ihr was? Ihr beide benehmt euch wie Klein-Kimis Kindermädchen! Kaum ist sie mal eine Minute nicht hier schiebt ihr Panik!"

Hermine wurde rot vor Zorn. "Ron, zu meiner Aufgabe als Vertrauensschülerin, gehört es nun einmal..."

"Pah, _zu meiner Aufgabe als Vertrauensschülerin_...du hörst dich schon an wie Percy! Ja, mach nur schön deinen Job und Harry macht den Quidditch-Kapitän, bitte schön!"

Hermine sah jetzt aus, wie das Hornschwanz-Weibchen, gegen das Harry im Trimagischen Turnier hatte kämpfen müssen, so wütend war sie. Während Ron und Hermine sich anschrien, so laut, dass schon der halbe Gemeinschaftsraum geflüchtet war, beobachtete Harry die beiden. Plötzlich musste er an den letzten Weihnachtsball denken...Ron war ziemlich sauer gewesen, ja, fast schon eifersüchtig, als Hermine mit Viktor Krum hingegangen war...sollten Ron und Hermine etwa...? 

Sie würden eigentlich ganz gut zusammenpassen, stellte Harry für sich fest. Plötzlich sah er Ginny hinten in einem Sessel sitzen, sie war nicht geflüchtet. Harry winkte sie zu sich. Ginny wurde rot, kam aber sofort. "Was ist denn, Harry?"

"Sag mal, Gin, findest du eigentlich, dass Ron und Hermine gut zusammenpassen würden?"

Ginny grinste. "Also, Harry, _das _war mir schon klar, seit ich Hermine das erste Mal getroffen hab!"

Harry starrte sie überrascht an. "Wirklich?"

"Klar!" mischte sich jetzt Brenda ein. "Was sich liebt, das neckt sich!"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und zog Ginny die Treppe hoch.

"Hmm..." machte Harry. "Hmmmmm..."

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, denn in diesem Moment betrat Kimi, mit Sarah, Chelsea, April und Hillary im Gefolge, den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Augenblicklich hörte Hermine auf zu Streiten. "_Kim_! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?"

Kimi warf einen lässigen Blick zur Uhr. "0:12 Uhr, schätze ich."

"Hast du mir nichts dazu zu sagen?" fragte Hermine in strengen Tonfall.

"Wie wär's mit: 'Viel Spaß bei den Hausaufgaben, Hermi, wir gehen jetzt in den Schlafsaal' ?" gähnte Kimi.

"Kim, wenn Professor McGonagall dich erwischt hätte! Wir hätten sehr viele Hauspunkte verloren, aber das ist dir ja egal, stimmt's? Und nenn mich nicht Hermi!"

"Also, ehrlich _Hermi_, du klingst wie meine Mutter! Im übrigen, hatMcGonagall uns ja nur _fast_ erwischt!"

"_Fast_?" Hermines Stimme überschlug sich förmlich. "Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?!"

"Ach," erzählte Chelsea, "sie lief draußen herum und hat unsere Schritte gehört, dann ist sie uns suchen gegangen, beziehungsweise die Schritte," Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft, "aber dieser Hufflepuff, Sean heißt er, glaub ich, der Typ, der Kimi die Koffer zum Zug getragen hat, jedenfalls, ist der Kimi nachgeschlichen und hat gesehen, dass wir in Schwierigkeiten stecken und da ist er zu McGonagall gelaufen und hat so getan, als wären es _seine _Schritte gewesen und wir sind weggerannt."

"Na", sagte Hermine bissig, "ist es nicht schön, Kim, wenn man Verehrer hat, die sowas für einen erledigen?"

"Ja, find' ich auch!" sagte Kimi grinsend.

"Wann hast du dich denn bei ihm bedankt?" fragte Hermine.

"Bedankt?" fragte Kimi, als hätte sie von so etwas noch nie gehört. "Gar nicht, wir sind ja gleich weggerannt."

"_Wie bitte?_" Hermine sah jetzt aus wie eine überreife Tomate und genauso ließ sie sich auch in einen Sessel fallen. Harry hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn jeden Moment Dampf aus ihren Ohren geschossen wäre. "Dieser Junge, ich meine Sean, der hat all die Schuld auf sich genommen, er hat garantiert sehr viel Punktabzug für Hufflepuff riskiert _und du hast nicht auf ihn gewartet und dich bedankt?!?_"

Kimi senkte den Kopf. Sie sah beinahe so aus, als hätte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. "Hmpf," machte sie.

"Ja, nichts _Hmpf_!" fauchte Hermine. "Morgen früh geht ihr alle zusammen mit mir zu Sean Admir und entschuldigt und bedankt euch! _Ist das klar?"_

Fünf höchst verlegene "Jaaa"´s ertönten.

"Wir gehen dann mal ins Bett," murmelte Kimi. "Komm Chel."

Chelsea, die fast schon in ihrem Sessel eingeschlafen war, stand auf und ging eilig auf die Treppe zu. April, Hillary, Sarah und Kimi folgten. 

"_Halt!"_ rief Hermine mit schneidender Stimme.

"Was denn noch?"

"Jetzt will ich wenigstens noch wissen, wo ihr um diese Uhrzeit gewesen seit!"

Chelsea, April, Hillary und Sarah warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu. 

"Wir gehen schon mal," murmelte April und die vier verschwanden.

"Verräter!" zischte Kimi.

"Unter einem Verräter stelle ich mir etwas anderes vor," sagte Hermine kühl. "Also?"

Kimi murmelte etwas, dass wie _"Weipofeotelay"_ klang.

"_Wo wart ihr?" _sagte Hermine schneidend.

Nun hob Kimi den Kopf. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten. Laut und deutlich verkündete sie: "Bei Professor Trelawney!"

Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte. Harry starrte Kimi entgeistert an. "Bei Professor Trelawney? _Freiwillig_?_"_

"Ja, freiwillig!" fauchte Kimi. "Es war großartig! Sie ist eine tolle Wahrsagerin! Sie weiß so viel, über die Zukunft und hat mir eine Menge beigebracht! Aber nur mir! Chel, Sarah, April und Hilly mussten draußen bleiben, Sybill meinte, nur ich hätte echte Wahrsager-Qualitäten!"

Hermine, Ron und Harry waren sprachlos. Nach einer Weile stotterte Harry: "Du...du nennst sie..._Sybill_?"

"Klar! Sie hat mir gleich das "Du" angeboten!"

Hermine schwieg immer noch geschockt. Schließlich brachte sie hervor: "Kimi, du...kannst gehen."

Kimi verschwand. Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten sich an.

"Oh, man!" sagten sie schließlich wie aus einem Mund.

Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte Professor Trelawney einen Fan fürs Leben gefunden.


	7. Quidditch und ein bisschen Streit

__

Naaaa, merkt ihr was???? Ron und Hermi...naja, das musste doch mal kommen!! 

Slytherin. Ja, mir ist mal aufgefallen, dass bei den Liedern, die der Sprechende Hut gesungen hat, immer von Gerissenheit bei den Slytherins geredet wurde...und das kann ja auch ne gute Eigenschaft sein!!! 

Außerdem wollte ich, dass Harry Ron und Hermi nach 4 Jahren endlich mal erzählt, dass er beinahe in Slytherin gelandet wär!!

Ich bin in der Bücherei mal auf ein Buch mit Namensbedeutungen gestoßen und ich wußte ja schon vorher, dass J.K. R. sehr auf die Namensbedeutungen ihrer Charaktere achtet...also dacht ich mir, Anna, das könntest du mal bei ner Wahrsagestunde einbauen.

Nix is meins, außer meiner geliebten Scarlett, Kimi, Anastacia, April, Sarah, Chelsea, Hillary...

**Quidditch und ein bisschen Streit **

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry beim Frühstück von Madam Hooch aufgehalten. 

"Potter," sagte sie streng, "sie werden heute anstatt zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu gehen in mein Büro kommen! Es geht um die Quidditch-Saison!"

Harry nickte, obwohl er gerne bei der ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Avorda dabeigewesen wäre.

"Des weiteren," fuhr Madam Hooch fort, "werden sie diese Stunde nachholen müssen und zwar zusammen mit Daniel Nott, dem Quidditch-Kapitän der Slytherins."

Harry stöhnte auf, sagte aber nichts. 

Nachdem sie in der ersten Stunde Astronomie hatten, machte Harry sich auf zu Madam Hoochs Büro. 

"Grüßt mal Scarlett von mir!" rief er Ron und Hermine noch nach. Die beiden sahen sich an – und grinsten.

Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, er musste los. Chris Donavan, Justin Finch-Fletchley und Daniel Nott waren schon da. Harry kannte Donavan nicht richtig, nur vom sehen, doch konnte er gleich sagen, dass ihm dieser Junge unsympathisch war. Er hatte so ein falsches Lächeln, stellte Harry für sich fest.

Madam Hooch ließ sie herein und bat sie, Platz zu nehmen. 

"Nun", sagte sie und ihre gelben Falkenaugen funkelten. "Da ihr alle noch keine Erfahrung im Amt des Quidditch-Kapitäns habt, macht das die Sache etwas einfacher, so kann ich zu jedem das selbe sagen. Da uns letztes oder vorletztes Jahr alle Kapitäne verlassen haben," sie hörte sich plötzlich an, als hätte sie einen Schnupfen und Harry war klar, dass sie an Cedric dachte, "wurden diesmal alle Kapitäne neu gewählt und auch die eine oder andere Position ist noch frei. Ich fasse einmal zusammen...Mr. Potter, sie müssen sich um einen neuen Hüter kümmern...Mr. Finch-Fletchley, sie brauchen zwei Jäger, einen Sucher und einen Treiber...Mr. Donavan , sie brauchen einen Jäger, einen Hüter und einen Treiber...und Mr. Nott, sie brauchen einen Jäger, einen Treiber und einen Hüter."

Alle vier Jungen dachten nach, wer in Frage käme und nicht zu überhören war Chris Donavans gezischeltes "Ich wünschte, wir bräuchten auch einen neuen Sucher!"

Harry wirbelte herum und starrte Donavan wütend an. Auch Madam Hooch rauchte vor Zorn, sagte aber nichts. "Ja, ist schon gut, Potter!" sagte Donavan lässig."Nichts gegen deine Süße, ich weiß!"

"Sie ist _nicht _meine Süße!" fauchte Harry.

Er fragte sich wirklich, was die Ravenclaws gegen Cho hatten. Cho hatte doch immer zu den beliebtesten Mädchen gehört, nie hatte man sie mit weniger als vier Mädchen zusammen gesehen. Und jetzt? Sie war immer alleine und ihre Hauskollegen spotteten sogar über ihre Quidditch-Künste! Dabei war Cho eine eins-a-Sucherin!

Madam Hoochs Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. 

"Morgen nachmittag um 16.00 Uhr wird auf dem Quidditchfeld die Spielerauswahl für Gryffindor stattfinden. Übermorgen dann für Hufflepuff, am nächsten Tag für Ravenclaw und so weiter. Okay?

Alle nickten. 

"Ihre versäumte Stunde findet heute um 19.00 Uhr statt. Sie können gehen."

Die vier verließen das Büro. Harry ging gleich in die große Halle, es lohnte sich nicht mehr noch zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu gehen. Er begann schon mal zu essen. Beim Nachtisch sah er Ron, Hermine und Scarlett auf ihn zukommen. Ron hatte wieder dieses verschlossene Gesicht aufgesetzt, dass er jetzt immer zur Schau trug, wenn die Rede auf Hermines Vertrauensschülerposten und auf Harrys Amt als Kapitän kam. Harry erzählte ihm sofort, dass morgen die Auswahl des Hüters stattfand. Sofort löste sich Rons bittere Miene auf. "Cool! Harry, du legst ein gutes Wort für mich ein, ja?"

"Klar, mach ich!" sagte Harry fröhlich. 

"Kann ich mich heute mal zu euch setzen?" fragte Scarlett. "Diese Gespräche am meinem Tisch gehen mir auf die Nerven...alle Mädchen führen immer nur solche 'Wir machen die Gryffindors fertig'-Unterhaltungen und die Jungen gaffen alle nur diese Malfoy an."

"Klar!" sagte Hermine und klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich. 

Sie unterhielten sich über die Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und übers Quidditch. Harry erfuhr, dass sie bei Professor Avorda nur wiederholt hatten und er fragte sich wirklich, was er da noch nachzuholen hatte.

Schließlich kam das Gespräch auf Halloween. 

"Ich liiiiebe Halloween!" sagte Scarlett verträumt. "Immer die ganzen Kürbisse...in Amerika wird es allerdings viel größer gefeiert, als hier."

"Hast du immer mit deinen Eltern Halloween gefeiert?" fragte Harry neugierig – er wollte endlich etwas über Scarletts Familie erfahren.

"_Nein, _Harry!" fauchte sie. "Ich will nicht darüber reden, okay?"

"Ist ja gut!" sagte Harry erschrocken. 

Langsam fragte er sich wirklich, was mit Scarletts Eltern war. Waren sie gestorben? Möglich. Hatten Scarletts Eltern sie ausgesetzt, oder so etwas ähnliches? Auch möglich. 

Scarlett musste wohl seinen Blick gespürt haben, denn sie sagte kurz: "Meine Eltern sind Muggel. Lass uns das Thema wechseln. Was denkt ihr über diesen Austausch mit Beauxbatons?"

Allen war klar, dass Scarlett schnell ablenken wollte, doch sie sagten nichts. 

Letztendlich waren sie alle in ein angeregtes Gespräch über die Qualität französischer Besen vertieft. Auch Harry diskutierte mit, bis ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel: Hatte Scarlett nicht erst gestern gesagt, dass ihre Eltern in Slytherin gewesen waren? Und nun behauptete sie, sie wären Muggel...Scarlett log ihn an! Aber warum? Was hatte sie zu verbergen?

Schließlich läutete die Nachmittagsglocke und sie verschwanden zu Wahrsagen. Heute blitzte und stürmte es und Harry erfuhr alles über den Einfluss sich gabelnder Blitze auf seine Lebensdauer. 

Schließlich hatten sie nur noch eine Stunde Zaubertränke zu absolvieren – zusammen mit den Slytherins. 

Wie üblich setzten sich alle Slytherins nach links und alle Gryffindors nach rechts – ja, alle bis auf Scarlett, die wieder neben Hermine Platz nahm.

Professor Sundore kam herein und begann die Namensliste vorzulesen. Bei Scarlett hielt sie plötzlich inne. 

"_Scarlett_ _Thora McXandler", _flüsterte sie. "Ah ja."

Ihr hübsches Gesicht verzog sich vor Ärger. "Du bist also auch hier, _Thora?"_

Harry erschrak. Eine ungemein kalte Schärfe lag in Sundores Stimme. Scarlett starrte sie wütend an. Ihr Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen vor Wut. Sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Hermine legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Reg' dich nicht auf!" flüsterte sie. 

"Mich aufregen?" Scarletts Stimme war ganz schrill. "Ich rege mich ja gar nicht auf! Ist mir doch egal, was sie sagt!" Während dieser Worte riss sie kleine Ecken aus ihrem Buch _Die wetterbeeinflussenden Zaubertränke _von Timothy Weatherfrog. 

Professor Sundore tat inzwischen, als wäre nichts geschehen und war wieder die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person. 

Kaum war sie mit der Namensliste durch, begann sie sofort mit dem Unterricht. Harry erfuhr in dieser Stunde, dass man Soltränke nicht in der Sonne zubereiten durfte, weil die Sonneneinstrahlung diesen Trank, der zum größten Teil aus Sonnenstrahlen bestand, ganz einfach vernichten würde, denn Sonnenstrahlen konnten nicht aufeinander treffen, wenn sie mit einem bestimmten Kraut gemischt waren. 

Harry mochte Professor Sundore, sie war zu allen überaus freundlich – außer zu Scarlett. Dieses Mädchen schien ihr ein Dorn im Auge und Scarlett schien es genauso zu gehen. Schon nach dieser ersten Unterrichtsstunde schienen die beiden sich abgrundtief zu hassen. 

*

Später am Nachmittag bekam Harry noch mit, wie Kimi sich mit rotem Gesicht und stotternd bei Sean bedankte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Kimi so aus der Fassung gesehen hatte. Ihr schien wohl tatsächlich etwas an ihrem "Kofferträger" zu liegen. 

Als Harry später durch den Gang zum Gryffindorturm lief, hörte er Sarah fragen: "Wo ist eigentlich die Madonna?" 

"Ich habe sie vorhin mit Scary McXandler am See gesehen!" erwiderte Chelsea. 

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er fragte aufgeregt: "Was, du hast Anastacia Malfoy mit Scarlett zusammen gesehen? Und wieso nennst du sie Scary?"

"Ja, die schienen sich zu streiten," erwiderte Hillary. "Warum nicht Scary? Mir ist sie irgendwie ein bisschen unheimlich und Scary hört sich nicht so gestelzt wie Scarlett an!"

Sie hatte Recht, stellte Harry für sich fest, als er schon halb auf dem Weg zum See war. Scary klang wirklich cooler. 

Vorsichtig steckte er den Kopf durch die Eingangstür. Von weitem konnte er den See sehen – und die zwei Gestalten, die dort standen. Scary war mit ihren leuchtend roten Locken gut zu erkennen und auch Anastacia fiel auf und sei es nur an dem Stil ihrer Klamotten. 

Harry schlich leise los, um näher an die beiden heranzukommen. Bald hörte er Anastacias Stimme: "Ich warne Dich! Ein Wort von mir und alles wäre für dich verloren! Das willst du doch nicht, _oder?"_

"Du kannst mich nicht erpressen, Malfoy!" sagte Scary kühl. "Du nicht. Denn auch ich kenne ein kleines Geheimnis von Dir! Wenn alle das erfahren, dann verweist man dich von Hogwarts!"

"_So? _Nun, was aber glaubst du, würde unseren Schulleiter, beziehungsweise ganz Hogwarts, denn mehr aufregen? Mein..."

Sie hielt inne und Harry wurde auch sofort klar, warum. 

Hagrid kam durch die Bäume auf sie zu. "Bleibt ihr hier noch lange?" rief er. "'s nämlich, dass ich noch den Riesenkrake füttern muss..."

"Nein," sagte Scary. "Nein, wir haben alles geklärt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und lief zum

Schloss hinauf. Anastacia starrte ihr nach und lief dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Wald zu. 

Harry trat hinter den Büschen hervor. "Hallo Hagrid."

Hagrid lächelte. "Hallo Harry. Belauscht du etwa Gespräche?"

Harry wurde etwas rot. "Nein! Es war nur...ich hab gehört, dass Scary sich mit Madonna treffen wollte und da dachte ich..."

"Scary? Madonna?" Hagrid sah ihn verwirrt an. 

"Ach, so nennen wir Scarlett Thora McXandler und Anastacia Malfoy," erklärte Harry. 

"Thora heiß' sie?" fragte Hagrid nachdenklich. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich schon mal was über den Namen Thora gelesen hab...hmm..."

"Oh, fang du nicht auch noch mit Namen an!" sagte Harry unwirsch. "Professor Trelawney reicht mir!"

Hagrid grinste, seine nachdenkliche Miene wich trotzdem nicht.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, setzte Harry sich ins Gras. "Sag mal, Hagrid, weißt du etwas über Anastacia Malfoy?"

Hagrid sah ihn an und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. "Jo, Harry, du machst dir Sorgen um deine rothaarige Freundin, nicht?"

"Scary ist nicht_ meine_ Freundin sondern nur _eine _Freundin!" sagte Harry ärgerlich. 

Hagrid ging nicht darauf ein. "Hmm...Anastacia Malfoy. Wie du weiß', Harry, sind die Malfoys eine der ältesten un' mächtigsten Zaubererfamilien. Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy lernten sich kennen, Lucius war noch alleinstehend, Narcissa war reinblütig, schön und dumm...eine perfekte Konstellation also. Sie heirateten und Draco wurde geboren. Eigentlich alles perfek', Harry. Weißt du, solche bedeutenden Familien sind bekannt dafür, dass sie nur ein Kind bekommen, denn _ein Kind_ ist gleich _ein Erbe_. Doch, völlig unerklärlicher Weise, wollten die beiden wohl noch eins. Vier Jahre später wurde ein Mädchen geboren. Sie nannten es Anastacia Selena – Anastacia heißt übrigens _die Auferstandene. _Der Name Selena kam übrigens erst später hinzu. So. Und mit diesem Mädchen, eurer Madonna, wurde ganz um'jesprungen als mit Draco. Anastacia wurde verwöhnt ohne Ende. Außerdem wurde sie, das hab ich im Dorfpub erfahren, als die _alleinige _Erbin eingesetzt. Denk dir, Harry, Draco bekommt gar nichts! 

Nun, die Gerüchte sagen noch etwas anderes...Lucius Malfoy soll um ganze viele Ecken mit Du-weißt-schon-wem verwandt sein. Und wenn das stimmt, auf irgendeinen der beiden, Draco oder Anastacia, muss seine Macht ja abgefärbt sein. Und wenn es nicht Draco war... Ich weiß nich', ob's stimmt, das hat mir der alte Jack erzählt, da war er aber schon sturzbesoffen. Jack war früher mal Diener bei den Malfoys. Aber ich würd' nich' so viel auf diese Gerüchte setzen, Harry. Erzählt wir' viel..."

Hagrid schwieg. Dann sagte er: "Mehr kann ich Dir auch nicht sagen, tu' mir leid, Harry."

Harry nickte. Er verabschiedete sich von Hagrid und lief zum Schloss hoch. Ob Scary dieses "kleine Geheimnis" gemeint hatte? Das glaubte Harry weniger...denn Scary hatte gesagt "wenn die Lehrer das erfahren" , also wußten sie es nicht und die Verwandtschaft der Malfoys zu Voldemort schien ja bekannt zu sein...da _musste _es noch etwas anderes geben...

"Harry!" 

Harry zuckte zusammen. Hermine stand vor ihm. 

"Was ist denn los, Hermine?"

"Wir haben dich überall gesucht! Es gibt Abendessen und danach musst du Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nachholen!"

Harry stöhnte auf. Das hatte er ganz vergessen...

Schnell rannte mit Hermine zum Abendessen, Ron wartete schon.

"Also, wo warst du?" fragte Ron ungeduldig. 

"Das erzähle ich euch, wenn wir allein sind," sagte Harry.

Hermine und Ron fragten nicht weiter. 

"Wo ist Scary?" fragte Kimi plötzlich.

"_Scary?"_ fragte Hermine verblüfft.

"Ja, klingt doch viel besser!"

Am Ende des Abendessens war, dank Kimi, allen Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws klar, dass Scarlett jetzt Scary hieß. Nur die Slytherins weigerten sich standhaft da mitzumachen. 

Doch Scary blieb verschwunden. 

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Daniel Nott wartete schon. 

"Ist mit irgendwem da drin!" knurrte er und deutete auf die Tür. 

In diesem Moment öffnete sie sich und Scary stürzte heraus. Sie sah sehr blass aus und grüßte Harry nicht einmal. Dabei fiel ihr etwas aus der Tasche. 

"Hey, Scarlett!" rief Harry ihr nach. "Du hast was verloren!"

Doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Harry hob das etwas auf und erkannte, dass es ein Brief war. Er steckte ihn ein und nahm sich vor, ihn Scary später zurückzugeben. Inzwischen bat Professor Avorda sie hinein. Nott und Harry setzten sich in verschiedene Ecken des Klassenzimmers, doch Avorda sagte nichts. Statt dessen musterte sie die beiden scharf. "Mr. Nott, Mr. Potter, wir werden ein wenig wiederholen. Mr. Potter, was wissen sie über den Cruciatus-Fluch?"

So verging die Stunde. Sie sprachen über Hinkepanks, den Imperius-Fluch, Avada Kedavra, Rotkappen, Grindelohs und Werwölfe, wobei es Harry schwerfiel, nicht zu erwähnen, dass er sich im See mit angriffslustigen Hinkepanks angelegt, unter dem Imperius- und Cruciatus-Fluch gestanden, Avada Kedavra überlebt und einen Werwolf, nämlich Professor Lupin, bei seiner Verwandlung gesehen hatte. Doch ihm viel auf, dass Professor Avorda ihn anders behandelte, als die anderen Lehrer. Sie behandelte ihn wie _jeden anderen auch. _

Bei allen anderen hatte er irgendeine Sonderstellung. Professor Flitwick traute sich kaum, seinen Namen auszusprechen, weil er dann stets von seinem üblichen Bücherstapel hinterm Pult fiel. Snape hasste ihn mehr als jeden anderen. McGonagall bekam in letzter Zeit immer feuchte Augen wenn sie ihn sah, ebenso Sprout und Sinistra. Trelawney sagte ständig seinen Tod voraus. Hagrid nahm ihn oft als Versuchskaninchen für seine Monster. Madam Hooch bewunderte seine Quidditch-Künste. Dumbledore behandelte ihn mit mehr Respekt als jeden anderen Schüler. Quirrell hatte stets gezittert, wenn er Harry sah, später hatte er dann gegen ihn gekämpft. Lockhart hatte Harry stets benutzt, um ins Rampenlicht zu geraten. Moody – oder sollte er besser Crouch sagen? – hatte bei Avada Kedavra stets auf ihn Rücksicht genommen und ihn zur einwandfreien Abwehr des Imperius-Fluches verholfen. Sundore strahlte jedesmal, wenn sie ihn sah. Und Lupin...ja, so schwer Harry es sich eingestand, aber er war immer Lupins Lieblingsschüler gewesen. 

Wegen all diesen Sonderstellungen, die er bei diesen Lehrern hatte, war es für Harry schier unbegreiflich, dass Avorda ihn behandelte, als...ja, als kenne sie jemanden, der Harry in jeder Weise ebenbürtig war. Als wäre Harry, wie jeder andere auch. Und das gefiel Harry außerordentlich gut. 

Als die Stunde endlich um war, sagte Professor Avorda: "In der nächsten Stunde werden wir es mit normalen und mit Atia-Irrwichten zu tun haben, deshalb bitte ich euch, nur eure Zauberstäbe mitzubringen."

"Was sind Atia-Irrwichte?" fragte Harry.

"Das erfahrt ihr ja dann," sagte Avorda und verschwand. 

Harry packte seine Sachen ein und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle. Er wollte noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Als er sich schließlich draußen auf eine Bank setzte, kramte er nach ein paar Bonbons in seiner Tasche herum. Plötzlich fand er Scarys Brief. Er zögerte. Sollte er...? Vielleicht würde er mehr über sie erfahren. Dann entdeckte er einen Schriftzug auf dem gefalteten Papier. 

__

Mum

Damit war Harrys Entschluss besiegelt. Er faltete den Brief auseinander. Vielleicht würde er nun etwas über Scarys Familie erfahren...

Liebe Mum!

Ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir diesen Brief schicken, aber ich weiß ja nicht, wo du jetzt bist. 

Ich habe Angst, Mum! Was, wenn alles herauskommt? Wenn er _herausfindet, wer ich wirklich bin? Ich wünschte, Du wärst hier, dann wäre ich nicht so verzweifelt. Wenn Du hier, bei mir, wärst, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert! Warum musstest Du mich im Stich lassen? _

Oh, Merlin, wird er_ mich von sich weisen? Warum muss ich immer die falschen Menschen lieben? Immer kriege ich dadurch Probleme. _Er _muss mich hassen!! Alle sagen das!_

Anastacia Malfoy weiß Bescheid, diese verfluchte Schlampe, doch ich kenne ja auch ihr Geheimnis, noch wird sie mich in Ruhe lassen. Nur wie lange noch? Malfoy ist eine tickende Zeitbombe! 

Alle fragen ständig nach meiner Familie. Nur, was soll ich denen denn sagen? 

Ich habe Angst vor Anastacia Malfoy, vor den Fragen meiner Freunde, vor der Begegnung mit ihm, _ja, und vor allem vor mir selbst. _

Ich vermisse Dich.

Deine 

Hier war der Brief zu Ende, offenbar hatte Scary keine Zeit mehr gehabt. 

Harry starrte auf den Brief...Scary schrieb ihrer Mutter, beschwerte sich aber, dass sie sie im Stich gelassen habe...und wenn, um Himmels Willen, meinte sie mit _ihm_? Warum schrieb sie seinen Namen nicht aus?

Langsam ging Harry die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Nun konnte er Scary den Brief auch nicht mehr zurückgeben, sie würde wissen, dass er ihn gelesen hatte. Aber nun war ihm klar, dass Scarys Mutter bestimmt irgendwo im Ausland oder so war. Deshalb hatte Scary auch geschrieben, dass ihre Mum sie im Stich gelassen hatte...sie hatte Scary allein hier gelassen...aber was war bloß mit Scarys Vater?

Als Harry schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, beachtete er die anderen gar nicht mehr, sondern wollte sich gleich schlafen legen. Doch Hermine hielt ihn auf. "Harry, du hast Post bekommen!"

Schlagartig war er hellwach. Sirius! 

Eine große Schleiereule wartete neben Ron und Hermine auf dem Fensterbrett. Harry bedankte sich und las im Flüsterton den Brief vor:

__

Lieber Harry,

ich bin gerade in Australien. Ja, guck nicht so, falls das Zaubereiministerium diesen Brief in die Hände kriegt, wird es bestimmt nicht ganz Australien nach mir absuchen. Aber ich denke, ich muss weiter nach Amerika, der Grund meines Auftrags scheint nicht hier zu sein. 

Aber wir werden uns bestimmt bald wiedersehen, wenn die Person, die ich suche, nicht in Amerika ist, dann muss ich in Großbritannien weitersuchen. 

Übrigens, wie geht es Dumbledore?

Pass auf Dich auf.

Sirius 

"Was ist das bloß für ein Auftrag?" flüsterte Hermine nervös. "Er muss wahnsinnig wichtig sein, wenn Sirius durch die halbe Welt reist!" 

"Ja..." sagte Ron nachdenklich. "Wichtig für Dumbledore..."

"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Naja...Dumbledore scheint ja im Moment nicht so ganz fit zu sein...all die Sachen, die uns Cho erzählt hat..."

"Was denn für Sachen?" fragte Hermine sofort. 

Harry und Ron wiederholten, was Cho nach der Wahrsagestunde gesagt hatte. 

Hermine schien geschockt zu sein. "Oh, verdammt!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine diskutierten bis spät in die Nacht, bis Hermine schließlich sagte, dass sie jetzt ins Bett gehen sollten, Ron wolle morgen, wenn er sich für Platz des Hüters bewarb, doch bestimmt topfit sein. Das wirkte, zehn Minuten später schliefen sie alle. 

*

Die Unterrichtsstunden am nächsten Morgen vergingen wie in einem Nebel, Harry war viel zu aufgeregt, wegen der Wahl des Hüters nachher am Nachmittag, so dass er sich auf den Unterricht kaum konzentrieren konnte. Ron schien es genauso zu gehen.

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine nach dem Mittagessen ihre Taschen in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen wollten, begegneten sie auf dem Flur Kimis Freundin Sarah Rosen. Sarah hatte, wie ihnen schon vor längerer Zeit aufgefallen war, einen Discman, so einen wie ihn die Muggel besaßen, nur dass er irgendwie verzaubert sein musste, schließen funktionierten in Hogwarts keine elektronischen Geräte. Auch jetzt war Sarah gerade wieder "verstöpselt", wie Ron es immer nannte. Der Discman dröhnte in voller Lautstärke, so dass es für die Umstehenden kein Problem war, das ganze Lied zu verfolgen. Harry kannte es, in den Sommerferien hatte er es öfters im Radio gehört. Das Lied hieß _Josephine _von einer Gruppe namens Reamonn. Harry lauschte und in diesem Moment sah er Dumbledore den Gang entlangkommen. Auch er lauschte, das konnte Harry sehen.

__

When you're here every thought I ever had

becomes clear but when you're far

the only light I ever see is the stars

And when you go the feelings burn

as they grow cause to me

to me you're beautiful

But when you here Josephine

the stars don´t shine so bright

But Yeah with me Josephine

You'd never sleep at night

But when you're here Josephine

the stars don't shine so bright 

But yeah with me Josephine 

You'd never sleep at night

But when you go I never sleep as I do

And in my dreams I hold you like I

never will release

But when you here Josephine

the stars don´t shine so bright

But Yeah with me Josephine

You'd never sleep at night

But when you're here Josephine

the stars don't shine so bright 

But yeah with me Josephine 

You'd never sleep at night

I'm dreaming of you

are you dreaming it too

I'm dreaming of you

I scream your name

My Josephine when you're here

the stars don´t shine so bright

But Yeah with me Josephine

You'd never sleep at night

But when you're here Josephine

the stars don't shine so bright 

But yeah with me Josephine 

You'd never sleep at night

My Josephine

I'm dreaming of you

are you dreaming it too

I'm dreaming of you

I scream your name

"STOP!"

Alle zuckten zusammen. Es war Dumbledore, der geschrien hatte. Er stürzte auf Sarah zu und rief: "Spiel nie wieder dieses Lied, Sarah Rosen. _Nie wieder!"_

Sarah starrte ihn völlig verschüchtert an, doch Dumbledore stürzte davon. Der ganze Flur war völlig erstarrt, sogar die Gemälde starrten Dumbledore nach. 

"Was war _das _denn?" fragte Ron fassungslos. 

"Er liebt doch sonst diese Discmans..." murmelte ein Schüler aus der sechsten Klasse bestürzt.

Angelina kümmerte sich erstmal um die weinende Sarah und brachte sie zum Gryffindorturm. Langsam begaben sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auch dorthin.

"Es war dieses Lied..." murmelte Hermine. 

"Hmm...wieder so ein Aussetzer von Dumbledore..." sagte Ron leise.

Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen. "Moment mal!"

"Was ist denn?"

"Überlegt doch mal, was haben dieses Lied und die Namensliste der Erstkläßler gemeinsam?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

Harry dachte nach, doch ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. Auch Ron zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

"Den Namen Josephine!" rief Hermine. "Kimis zweiter Name ist Josephine und Dumbledore hat doch angeblich damals das Zimmer verlassen, als die Namensliste vorgelesen wurde!"

Sie hatte Recht, das fiel Harry jetzt auch auf. 

"Du könntest Recht haben," sagte Ron, "aber glaubst du denn, Dumbledore kriegt jedes Mal `nen Anfall, wenn jemand 'Josephine' sagt?"

Hermine ging nicht darauf ein. "Bestimmt hat er irgend etwas schlimmes mit einer Josephine erlebt! Und jetzt hat er eine Art Trauma!"

"Hmm..." murmelte Hermine und rief plötzlich: "Ich muss in die Bibliothek!"

Ron starrte ihr verblüfft nach, doch Harry drückte plötzlich Ron seine Tasche in die Hand und mit einem "Nimm die doch bitte mit, ich muss in die Eulerei!" verschwand auch er. 

Harry rannte los, er wollte so bald wie möglich Sirius schreiben und ihn fragen, ob er wusste, was mit Dumbledore los war und ob er vielleicht eine Josephine kannte.

In der Eulerei angekommen, schrieb er folgenden Brief:

__

Lieber Sirius,

pass du lieber auf, dass das Zaubereiministerium Dich nicht entdeckt. 

Mir geht es gut, auf Hogwarts hat sich nicht viel verändert. Wir haben eine neue Schülerin, namens Scary. Sie ist in Slytherin, trotzdem aber total nett. Hast Du schon einmal von der goldenen Phoenixfeder gehört? Es ist nämlich so, dass der oder die Fünftklässler/in, der oder die die meisten ZAG`s schafft, sie bekommt. Ich setzte ja eigentlich auf Hermine, aber hier geht etwas seltsames vor: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass irgendwer dafür sorgt, dass ich gut im Unterricht bin! Ich gebe Antworten, die ich eigentlich gar nicht weiß! 

Du hast mich gefragt, wie es Dumbledore geht. Wir machen uns Sorgen um ihn. Er ist nicht mehr der Alte, er schreit Schülerinnen an und eine Freundin von mir hat ihn sogar weinen sehen! Nun wollten wir Dich fragen, ob Du vielleicht jemanden namens Josephine kennst, die ihm wichtig ist oder mit der er irgendein schreckliches Erlebnis hatte? Er geriet nämlich einmal so außer sich, als der Name Josephine ausgesprochen wurde und einmal, als ein Lied namens "Josephine" gespielt wurde. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen.

Bitte antworte bald.

Harry

Harry überredete Hedwig zu einem Ausflug nach Amerika und band ihr den Brief ans Bein. Er sah ihr nach, als sie der Sonne entgegen flog. 

Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete er Scary. Ihre langen roten Locken, die sie wie immer offen trug, glänzten in der Sonne wie gesponnenes Gold. 

"Hi Scary! Was machst du denn hier?"

Scary lachte, ein Lachen, dass so ansteckend wirkte, dass Harry gleich fröhlicher war.

"Ich suche Dich! In zehn Minuten beginnt doch das Auswählen eines neuen Hüters für Gryffindor!"

"Oh, verflucht, das habe ich ganz vergessen!" rief Harry erschrocken. 

Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Quidditchfeld. 

"Sag mal, Scary, was hältst du eigentlich von Dumbledores Launen?" fragte Harry sie, während sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbeiliefen. 

"Was denn für Launen?" fragte Scary erschrocken. 

Also erzählte Harry ihr alles über die Namen, das Lied, Chos Beobachtung vom weinenden Dumbledore und Hermines Theorie über Josephine. Als er geendet hatte, war Scary blass. 

"Oh, Merlin..." flüsterte sie. "Oh, mein Merlin..."

"Schon gut, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein!" versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

Scary starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Ihre blauen Augen schienen auf einmal schwarz zu sein. "Du hast Recht," sagte sie plötzlich. "Es wird schon alles gut werden."

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich auf die Tribüne.

Harry sah ihr nach, wurde aber im gleichen Moment von Ron abgelenkt. "Mensch, Harry! Da bist du ja endlich!"

Er sah total aufgeregt aus. Harry konnte sehen, dass sich sehr viele um die Stelle des Hüters bewerben wollten. Auch auf der Tribüne wimmelte es von Schaulustigen. Harry winkte Cho zu und wandte sich dann an Madame Hooch. "Da bin ich!"

"Wird auch Zeit!" fauchte diese. "Nun, dann will ich euch allen einmal das Verfahren erläutern. Ich habe vier Jäger, einer aus jedem Haus, ausgewählt. Und zwar Alicia Spinnet aus Gryffindor, Chris Donavan aus Ravenclaw, Susan Bones aus Hufflepuff und John Montague aus Slytherin. Diese vier werden jetzt jeden einzelnen Bewerber testen, beziehungsweise mit Quaffeln bombardieren, und Potter und ich bilden uns unser Urteil. Noch Fragen?"

Es gab keine Fragen mehr, die vier Jäger und die erste Bewerberin, Celia Anderson, stiegen in die Luft. 

Nach ihr kamen noch sehr viele, doch von niemanden waren Madame Hooch und Harry richtig überzeugt. So setzte Harry alle Hoffnungen auf Ron, als er endlich an der Reihe war. Er stellte auch fest, dass Ron wirklich gut flog – doch als Hüter war er völlig ungeeignet. Ron fing die einfachsten Bälle nicht, obwohl er sich wirklich Mühe gab. Ein Blick von Madame Hooch genügte und Harry wusste, dass sie genauso dachte. Nun war guter Rat teuer. Nicht nur, dass Harry Angst davor hatte, Ron zu sagen, dass er nicht in Frage kam, nein, auch die anderen Bewerber waren nicht besonders toll gewesen, mit einem von ihnen würden sie den Quidditchpokal bestimmt nicht gewinnen. Harry warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Madame Hooch, die jedoch genauso ratlos schien wie er. 

In diesem Moment rief Brenda Salton: "Ginny möchte sich noch bewerben!"

"Nein, will ich nicht!" rief eine verzweifelt zappelnde Ginny, die gerade von Brenda und einigen anderen Freundinnen nach vorne gezerrt wurde. 

Doch Madame Hooch und Harry stürzten sich auf diesen Hoffnungsstrahl, wie ein Adler auf seine Beute. Ehe sie sich versah, saß Ginny auf dem Besen. Harry glaubte zwar nicht, dass Ginny unbedingt ihre Rettung war, doch er wollte diese letzte Chance nutzen. 

Doch kaum war Ginny in der Luft, verflogen Harrys Zweifel. Er hatte Ginny noch nie fliegen sehen, doch das hier war einfach erstaunlich! Ginny bewegte sich so anmutig in der Luft...und fing jedesmal den Quaffel. Für Harry war die Entscheidung klar...und für Madame Hooch wohl auch. Nach einer kurzen Absprache trat Harry vor und sagte: "Nun, ihr wart alle nicht schlecht aber wir haben uns doch für jemanden entschieden. Ginny Weasley!"

Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm brach los und Brenda fiel einer völlig erstarrten Ginny um den Hals. Harry konnte Ron sehen...er sah wütend und traurig zugleich aus. Doch Harry kümmerte sich ersteinmal um Ginny.

"Gin...du warst toll!" rief er begeistert und zog sie zu sich. 

"Allerdings, Miss Weasley!" rief Madame Hooch. "Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, aber dann kamen Sie!"

Harry sah, wie Ron bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte. Auch Ginny hatte es gesehen. 

"Aber, Harry! Ich wollte mich doch eigentlich gar nicht bewerben! Meinst du nicht, Ron sollte diese Stelle bekommen?" rief sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Miss Weasley", sagte Madame Hooch fest. "Um es ehrlich zu sagen, sie waren tausendmal besser als ihr Bruder! Die Frage ist: Wollen sie die Hüterin spielen, oder nicht?"

Ginny lief rot an. "Doch," sagte sie leise. "Doch, das möchte ich sehr gerne."

"Na, dann ist ja alles klar!" rief Madame Hooch enthusiastisch.

Harry grinste Ginny an und er drehte sich um, um Hermine und Ron zu suchen. 

Das Grinsen gefror ihm auf dem Gesicht. Ron stand genau hinter ihnen und hatte alles gehört.

*

Ron war wirklich stinksauer, das merkte Harry abends im Gemeinschaftsraum, als er mit Ginny zusammen den Raum betrat. Hermine saß mit Ron am Tisch und redete verzweifelt auf ihn ein. Als Ron Harry und Ginny sah, verdüsterte sich seine Miene. "Ich glaub, ich geh lieber, unsere Starspielerin, die ja tausendmal besser ist als ich, kommt!"

"Ron, ich..." begannen Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig. 

Doch Ron stand auf und räumte seine Sachen zusammen. Hermine warf Harry und Ginny einen bedauernden Blick zu, dann sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme: "Ron, lass uns doch noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, nur wir beide, okay?"

"Nein, ich habe keinen Bock!" fauchte Ron. "Stoß doch lieber auf Ginnys Sieg an!"

Hermines Augen verengten sich bedrohlich, dann schrie sie los. "RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY! WIR BEIDE WERDEN SPAZIERENGEHEN UND ZWAR _SOFORT!"_

Ron leistete keinen Widerstand mehr und Hermine zog ihn nach draußen.

Ginny und Harry sahen sich an und entschieden dann, beide ins Bett zu gehen.

Harry bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, wie Ron spät nachts hereinkam.


	8. Der AtiaIrrwicht

__

Hallooo! 

Mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass manche Zauberer eben statt "Oh mein Gott!" "Oh mein Merlin" sagen...

"Josephine" von Reamonn ist mein Lieblingslied und hier war es eben ganz passend! 

Soo, mehr gibt's nicht...ach ja, alles gehört mir, außer Scarlett, Kimi, Sarah, Anastacia, die ganzen Erstkläßler usw. ...oder war's umgekehrt?!? ;-) J 

**Der Atia-Irrwicht**

Harry erfuhr nie, was Hermine und Ron bei ihrem Spaziergang besprochen hatten, doch am nächsten Morgen entschuldigte Ron sich bei ihm und Ginny. Sie nahmen die Entschuldigung ohne zu zögern an und redeten nicht weiter darüber.

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine beim Frühstück Scary begegneten, zuckten sie alle zusammen. Scary, die ihre Haare sonst immer offen trug, was bei ihr auch einfach am besten aussah, hatte sie heute völlig unter ihrem Spitzhut verborgen. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte sie keine Haare mehr. 

"Scary!" keuchte Hermine. "Warum versteckst du denn deine Haare?"

"Verstecken?" Scary lachte, doch es klang nicht echt. "Ich hatte einfach mal Lust, auf 'nen neuen Look!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen zweifelnden Blick zu, doch Scary ging gar nicht darauf ein und verschwand zum Slytherintisch. Die drei setzten sich ebenfalls an ihren Tisch und winkten Cho zu. 

"Was haben wir jetzt?" fragte Ron.

"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste," antwortete Hermine.

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer, wo Professor Avorda schon wartete. Auch sie warf Scary, angesichts ihrer Haare, einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. 

"So," sagte Avorda. "Alle da? Gut, dann fangen wir gleich an. Ich denke, ihr wisst alle, wie man mit einem gewöhnlichen Irrwicht umgeht."

Sie wussten es. Harry bekämpfte wieder einen Dementor, aus dessen Umhang er, um ihn komisch aussehen zu lassen, einen Clown hervorschießen ließ. Ron kämpfte gegen seine Spinne, Hermine gegen eine schimpfende Professor McGonagall, Seamus gegen eine Todesfee, Neville nicht mehr gegen Professor Snape, sondern gegen den Cruciatus-Fluch, Parvati gegen eine Mumie, Dean gegen eine abgeschnittene Hand, Lavender gegen eine Ratte, Pansy Parkinson gegen eine harmlose Katze...und Draco Malfoy gegen – seine Schwester. 

Harry hatte schon lange das Gefühl gehabt, dass Anastacia ihren Bruder total im Griff hatte, doch Malfoy schien ja richtige Angst vor ihr zu haben...seine größte Angst...

Dann war Scary an der Reihe. Sie sprang vor. Schlagartig wurde es stockdunkel im Zimmer. Scarys größte Angst war die Dunkelheit...wie sollte sie das denn witzig gestalten? Nicht nur Harry schien sich das zu fragen. Professor Avorda sprang vor und der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in – Voldemort. Harry zuckte zurück. Die Dunkelheit war gewichen, doch jetzt stand dort Voldemort...Harry hatte das Gefühl, als käme Voldemort auf ihn zu...er wich immer weiter zurück, doch Ron und Hermine packten ihn beruhigend am Arm, obwohl sie selbst zitterten wie Espenlaub. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, rief Professor Avorda _"Riddikulus!" _und der Irrwicht verpuffte in viele kleine Rauchwölkchen. Harry sah sich um. Viele sahen bleich aus und zitterten, sogar Draco Malfoy schien sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen. Auch Scary zitterte und stellte sich schnell neben Hermine. 

"So," sagte Professor Avorda. "Tut mir leid, dass ich euch etwas erschreckt habe. Nun werden wir uns dem Atia-Irrwicht zuwenden. Diese Art von Irrwicht funktioniert etwas anders. Er zeigt euch die _Situation _vor der ihr am meisten Angst habt. Also, was eurer Meinung nach, niemals eintreten darf. Und genau da liegt der Unterschied. Es gibt viele Situationen, die man einfach nicht witzig machen _kann._ Wie wollt ihr denn bitte zum Beispiel den Tod eines geliebten Menschen witzig gestalten? Seht ihr! Oft geht es einfach nicht. Deshalb müsst ihr es anders machen. Ihr müsst euch mit aller Kraft, aller Willensstärke, die ihr besitzt, wünschen, dass diese Situation verschwindet. Wünscht euch das, so stark ihr nur könnt! Noch Fragen?"

Es gab keine Fragen und Harry begann sich zu sorgen. Er hatte wirklich absolut keine Ahnung, welche Situation ihn erwarten würde. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass es bestimmt etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte, aber was denn bloß?

"Gut!" sagte Professor Avorda. "Also, ihr geht auf den Atia-Irrwicht zu, er verwandelt sich in diese Situation und ihr ruft: "_Reatia"!_

Harry nickte. Er hatte verstanden, worum es ging, und nun musste er es in die Tat umsetzen.

Parvati stürmte auf den Irrwicht los, danach folgten Lavender, Dean und Seamus. Harry sah die außergewöhnlichsten Situationen vor sich. Lavender wurde eine Zahnspange verpasst, Parvati sah eine schreiende Professor Trelawney, die ihr verkündete, dass sie keine Wahrsagerqualitäten besitze, Seamus sah seine Schwester Debbie sterben, Dean sah seine Fußballmannschaft West Ham aus der Bundesliga absteigen...Neville sah seine Eltern abermals mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt werden, Malfoy sah seine Schwester sterben...

Als Hermine und Ron an die Reihe kamen, erlebte Harry eine Überraschung. Ron war zuerst an der Reihe und sprang vor. Der Irrwicht zeigte Ron und Hermine. Hermine rief: "Ich liebe Viktor Krum und werde zu ihm nach Bulgarien ziehen!"

Ron – der echte Ron – wurde knallrot und schrie "_Reatia!"_

Hermine und der andere Ron verschwanden. Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins zogen Ron mit seiner – nun, ja, es war eben nicht anders aufzufassen – Liebeserklärung auf und Ron mied Hermines Blick und ging hinter Harrys Rücken in Deckung. Dann war Hermine an der Reihe. Sie sprang und der Irrwicht zeigte – Hermine und Ron. Diesmal schrie Ron: "Ich liebe Dich nicht! Wieso sollte ich auch?"

Und diesmal war es Hermine, die knallrot anlief, "_Reatia!" _schrie und sich hinter Lavender versteckte. Harry konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, es so wohl ganz so aus, als hätte Hermine sich ebenso sehr in Ron verknallt, wie er in sie! Seltsamerweise freute er sich einfach nur, spürte nicht mehr diesen seltsamen Stich, so wie es früher gewesen war. 

"Potter, du bist dran!" rief Professor Avorda. Harry sprang vor. Dann zeigte der Atia-Irrwicht Harrys Situation. Die nächsten Sekunden erlebte Harry wie in Zeitlupe. Vor sich sah er Voldemort und sich selbst. Voldemort lachte grausam und Harrys Ich zitterte vor Angst. Voldemort sprach, nein, er zischte: "So, Potter. Ich habe hier etwas für Dich. Etwas, das du _sehr _vermissen würdest, nicht wahr? Das, was du am meisten von allem vermissen würdest!"

Drei Gestalten tauchten auf. Wieder sprach Voldemort. "Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley – " In diesem Moment begriff Harry. Voldemort hatte die drei Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten zu sich geholt. Das war seine Situation! Plötzlich sah Harry, wie Voldemort die dritte Person zu sich riss und ihr den Zauberstab an die Kehle presste. Im gleichen Moment schrie Harrys Ich und gleichzeitig erkannte Harry, wen Voldemort da festhielt. 

Harry stürzte vor und schrie "_Reatia!"_. Er legte all seine Verzweiflung, Wut und Angst in diesen Schrei. Sein anderes Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit, um "SIRI..." zu schreien, dann erstarb die Situation und Pansy Parkinson stürzte vor. Harry lehnte sich zitternd gegen die Wand. Ob jemand erkannt hatte, dass es Sirius gewesen war, den Voldemort da festgehalten hatte? Das wäre eine Katastrophe!

"_Das, was du am meisten von allem vermissen würdest..."_

Die meisten hielten Sirius doch für den Mörder seiner Eltern...wenn sie gesehen hatten, wen Harry am meisten vermissen würde...Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Slytherins gleiten. Draco Malfoy warf Harry einen lauernden Blick zu. Harry bemerkte, dass auch Professor Avorda ihn anstarrte. Die anderen Slytherins warfen ihm auch skurrile Blicke zu. Harry sah Ron und Hermine an. Die beiden sahen inzwischen nicht mehr rot, sondern weiß aus. 

"Oh, mein Gott, Harry!" flüsterte Hermine entsetzt. "Hoffentlich hat das niemand bemerkt!" keuchte Ron fassungslos. 

Harry drehte sich plötzlich um und starrte Scarlett an. Er hatte sie noch nie so weiß gesehen...ihre blauen Augen waren wie mit einem Schleier belegt...doch Harry hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen, denn nachdem Pansy gegen einen Zauberer, der wohl ihr Vater war, angekämpft hatte, war Scary dran. 

Sie sprang vor und sogleich sah Harry ihre Situation. Scarys Ich stand Dumbledore gegenüber. Der fing jetzt an zu schreien. "Du bist Schuld, allein du..."

"_REATIA!"_

Scary musste in dem Moment, als sie Dumbledore gesehen hatte, reagiert haben, denn ihre Situation verschwand sofort. Harry sah, dass sie zitterte. Hermine lief zu ihr und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. 

Professor Avorda war wieder blass geworden. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und sagte: "So, das war's. Als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr mir bitte eine Zusammenfassung über Atia-Irrwichte."

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen auf die Tür zu. Plötzlich war Professor Avorda neben Harry. 

"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Potter, kaum jemand hat etwas bemerkt," murmelte sie so leise, dass nur er sie hören konnte. 

Harry starrte sie an, doch Professor Avorda hatte sich schon Scary zugewandt. "Miss McXandler, mit ihnen möchte nochmal kurz reden!"

Scary nickte, sie sah noch immer völlig verstört aus. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie sagte nur: "Geht nur. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen."

Die drei verschwanden stumm, doch kaum waren sie um die Ecke, rief Ron: "Meine Güte, was ist bloß mit Scary los? Vor Dumbledore brauch man doch keine Angst haben!" 

"Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Scary uns etwas verschweigt," sagte Harry düster. "Etwas furchtbar Wichtiges."

*

Der restliche Tag glitt nur so vorbei und schließlich gab es Abendessen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten Scary vorher noch gefragt, was es mit ihrer Angst vor Dumbledore auf sich hatte, doch Scary schien nicht bereit zu sein, ihnen irgend etwas darüber zu sagen. 

Als sie das Abendessen beendet hatten und aufstehen wollten, wurden sie durch Dumbledore zurückgehalten. 

"Einen Moment, ihr alle!" rief er laut. "In wenigen Tagen ist, wie ihr alle wisst, Halloween! Unsere französischen Gäste werden an genau diesem Abend eintreffen und es wird ein großes Festmahl geben, an dem die Gäste auf die vier Häuser verteilt werden! Bitte benehmt euch an diesem Abend dem entsprechend! Und am selben Tag wird übrigens das erste Mal ein Verkäufer mit Waren aus Hogsmeade und der Winkelgasse kommen!"

Nachdem Dumbledore fertig war, gingen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Cho und Scary zusammen in die Eingangshalle.

"Na, die Beauxbatons sind bestimmt 'seeeehrr önttäuscht übärr die Schloss 'Ogwarts'!" sagte Ron ausgelassen. 

"Hey, wir werden sehen, vielleicht sind ja ganz nette Typen dabei!" sagte Hermine grinsend. 

Harry sah Ron an und glaubte eine Spur Eifersucht in dessen Gesicht zu sehen. 

"Bestimmt!" sagte Scary lachend und verschwand in den Kerkern zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Cho lachte und verabschiedete sich ebenfalls. 

"Hey, Gin," sagte Harry, als sie die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinaufstiegen. "Vielleicht lernst du ja wirklich einen netten Franzosen kennen und gehst mit ihm nach Frankreich..."

Harry sagte gerade der fetten Dame das Passwort ("_Himmelsstern") _und kriegte deshalb nicht mit, wie Ginny leise sagte: "Bestimmt nicht. Darauf wette ich mit dir. Das schwöre ich dir, Harry James Potter."

__


	9. Schreckliche Nachrichten

__

So, wieder n Kapitel vorbei...der Atia-Irrwicht war einfach wichtig...und im Moment stecke ich übrigens in der totalen Schreibblockade...aber ich hoff, euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel trotzdem!!!!! Bis auf ein paar arme Seelen, wie zum Beispiel Scarlett, Kimi, der Verkäufer, die Franzosen usw. gehört nichts mir!! 

**Schreckliche Nachrichten**

In den nächsten Tagen ereignete sich nichts besonderes, außer dass Harry immer noch das Gefühl hatte, jemand helfe ihm im Unterricht und dass die Mädchen von Hogwarts gerade in der heißen Diskussion steckten, ob die Franzosen nun die besseren Liebhaber waren, oder nicht. 

Doch am 30. Oktober, einen Tag vor Halloween, erhielt Harry einen Brief von Sirius, der ihn sehr beunruhigte. Harry spuckte Kimi vor Entsetzten seinen Kürbissaft ins Gesicht, als er ihn las. 

__

Lieber Harry,

dein Brief hat mich sehr beunruhigt. Wenn sogar Dumbledore nicht mehr der Alte ist, dann sehe ich nur noch die Möglichkeit, zurückzukommen. Harry, sei nicht ärgerlich, wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, aber über Josephine kann ich dir noch nichts sagen. Nur soviel: Spreche diesen Namen besser nicht in Dumbledores Nähe aus. Wie gesagt, ich werde zurückkommen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Wenn Dumbledore in dieser Verfassung ist, kann er nicht auf dich achten und genau das muss in diesen Zeiten unbedingt jemand tun! 

Bis bald,

Sirius

Harry zeigte den Brief Ron und Hermine. "Was, wenn er nicht vorsichtig ist? Was, wenn er geschnappt wird?" flüsterte er besorgt und achtete gar nicht auf die wutschnaubende Kimi. 

Harry starrte stumm auf den Brief. Sirius würde schon aufpassen...doch in seinem Inneren wuchs ein nagendes Gefühl, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. 

In diesem Moment war Kimi, die so wütend war, weil er sie nicht einmal beachtete, aufgesprungen und goss ihm die volle Kanne mit Kürbissaft über den Kopf. 

Harry jedoch beachtete sie gar nicht. Er stand schweigend auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Als er am Tisch der Slytherins vorbei ging, spürte er plötzlich, wie die Luft kälter wurde. Sie schien zu glitzern...dasselbe Gefühl hatte Harry immer, wenn irgendwo ein Fluch ausgesprochen wurde. Er erschrak. Anastacia...

In diesem Moment riss Scarlett ihn beiseite und der Fluch traf die Wand. 

Harry keuchte. Er sah, wie Anastacia langsam aufstand und auf Scarlett zuging. 

"So, Thora," zischte sie. "Du glaubst also, du könntest dich in meine Angelegenheiten mischen."

Scary zuckte nicht einmal mit den Wimpern. "Es sieht ganz so aus, Selena," sagte sie. "Wenn es um meine Freunde geht, dann sind es nämlich auch meine Angelegenheiten."

Anastacia starrte sie mit einem Blick an, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. 

"Es ist nicht gut für dich, gerade Harry Potter zu deinen Freunden zu zählen, Thora," flüsterte sie schließlich. "Gar nicht gut."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und rief: "Draco, Britney, Debbie, wir gehen!"

Britney Tobac, Deborah Finnigan und Malfoy gehorchten ihr sofort und die vier verschwanden in Richtung Kerker. 

Scary grinste Harry an. "Tja, überstanden!"

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. "Scary, warum nennt ihr euch bei euren zweiten Namen?"

Scarys Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Das ist eine gegenseitige Warnung," sagte sie leise. "Nichts, als eine Warnung."

Plötzlich lächelte sie und ihre blauen Augen strahlten wieder. "Ich muss los! Ciao!"

Harry starrte ihr nach und als er ihr nachsah, an ihr Lächeln dachte, wurde es ihm ganz warm ums Herz. 

"Harry Potter," dachte er, als er, nass wie er war, die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hochstieg. "Du bist auf dem besten Weg, dich zu verlieben...in zwei Mädchen auf einmal...in Cho und in Scarlett..."

*

Die nächste Woche verging und plötzlich war Halloween da. Am schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors stand, dass der Verkäufer ab 10 Uhr morgens in der Eingangshalle seine Waren verkaufen würde. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Brenda und Hermine gingen gleich nach ihrer ersten Stunde dorthin. Ein riesiger Wagen stand mitten in der Eingangshalle. Im Inneren des Wagens, der so verzaubert war, dass man innen viel mehr Platz hatte, als es von außen schien türmten sich die leckersten Süßigkeiten aus dem _Honigtopf_, Butterbier gab es in Massen, die verschiedensten Scherzartikel aus _Zonko..._

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Brenda und Hermine kämpften sich durch die Menge und deckten sich mit ordentlich Butterbier, zischenden Wissbies, Schokoladenfröschen und jede Menge Scherzartikeln ein. Plötzlich rief Hermine: "Hey, da ist ja auch der _Tagesprophet_!" Harry, Ron und Hermine eilten darauf zu. Seit Hermine den _Tagespropheten_ nicht mehr abonniert hatte, vermissten die drei wirklich etwas. Sie erfuhren die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten jetzt immer nur noch durch andere. 

"Hey!" rief plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Harry drehte sich um. Es war Cho, in Begleitung von Scary. 

"Hi Cho, hi Scary!" rief Ron. "Wir wollten uns gerade den _Tagespropheten_ kaufen!" 

Harry griff sich eine Zeitung und warf dem Verkäufer zehn Knuts rüber. Während sie auf den Ausgang des Wagens zugingen, warf er einen Blick auf die Titelseite. Und erstarrte. Es war, als ob sich ein unsichtbarer Ring um seine Brust legte. Auf der Titelseite stand ganz deutlich die Überschrift:

**_ Sirius Black in Amerika gesichtet_**

Harry stolperte und wäre beinah in einem Karton voll zischenden Wissbies gelandet, wenn Hermine ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. 

"Harry, was ist los?" fragte sie erschrocken, doch dann sah sie die Zeitung. "Oh, nein!"

Auch Ron hatte es gesehen. Mit einem einzigen Griff zog er Harry durch die Menge, bis sie eine ungestörte Ecke in der Eingangshalle fanden. Cho und Scary gingen ihnen verblüfft hinterher. 

"Harry, was – ?" setzte Cho an.

Scary jedoch warf einen Blick auf die Zeitung – und Harry merkte, dass sie verstanden hatte. Schweigend und blass rannte sie davon und zog Cho mit. 

Harry starrte immer noch auf den Artikel, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen. Er zitterte und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden. Dann begann er langsam, den Artikel zu lesen.

**__**

Sirius Black in Amerika gesichtet

Sirius Black, bis heute der einzige Verbrecher, der es geschafft hat, aus Askaban auszubrechen, wurde von der Aurorin Mary Shape (35) in New York gesehen. Black, der vor zwei Jahren aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist, versuchte wohl bei einem Marktstand Nahrung zu stehlen. Mary Shape erkannte ihn sofort und schaltete das Ministerium ein. Doch als das Ministerium am Markt ankam, war Black wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. 

Mary Shape sagt dazu: Ich ging mit Black zur Schule, wir waren im selben Jahrgang, deshalb habe ich ihn auch sofort erkannt. Black hat sich verändert, er sieht jetzt wie ein ganz normaler Mann aus, nicht mehr so verdreckt wie in der Zeit nach seiner Flucht, deshalb wird es nicht leicht sein, ihn zu finden.

Gleichzeitig gab man dem Ministerium einen anonymen Hinweis, dass Black ein Animagus ist. Die Fahndung nach Black wird wieder verstärkt aufgenommen. Es wird kein Mensch und kein Tier aus dem Land kommen, ohne dass es vorher genau geprüft wird. Auch Insekten und andere Kleintiere werden nicht durchkommen. Black hat keine Chance.

Harry spürte kaum, dass Hermine ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand nahm. Er war nur noch verzweifelt. Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Leise murmelte er: "Hermine, Ron, sie werden ihn kriegen!" 

"Quatsch!" unterbrach ihn Hermine barsch. "Das darfst du nicht denken!"

"Genau!" pflichtete ihr Ron bei. "Sirius hat es doch bis jetzt immer geschafft!"

"Na, Potter, das hat dich wohl geschockt?" 

Harry zuckte zusammen. Vor ihm stand Anastacia Malfoy, mit einem breit grinsenden Draco, einer noch breiter grinsenden Britney und einer etwas unsicher wirkenden Debbie im Schlepptau. 

"Hau ab, du Schlampe!" fauchte Hermine. 

Anastacias Augen verengten sich und auf einmal waren sie so bedrohlich, dass man die Spannung richtig spüren konnte. "Wie hast du mich genannt, du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut?"

"Schlampe!" fauchte Hermine. "Ich kann es gerne noch mal wiederholen!"

In diesem Moment gab Anastacia Draco einen Wink und der schlug zu. Hermine schrie auf und hielt sich die Wange. Da stürzte sich Ron mit einem Wutschrei auf die beiden Malfoys, Harry hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Ron, Draco und Anastacia wälzten sie über den Boden. 

Doch Harry konnte nicht mehr. Er war so verzweifelt, wie schon lange nicht mehr und wollte einfach nur noch alleine sein.

Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

*

Harry blieb den ganzen Tag im Schlafsaal. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte...Sirius' wichtigster Schutz war aufgeflogen...seine Animagus-Form...

Gegen Abend kam Ron herein. "Harry, ich weiß wie du dich jetzt fühlst...nein, ich weiß es nicht. Aber auch Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, dass du jetzt hier sitzt, dir Sorgen machst und Fotos anstarrst, während gleich das Halloweenfest, mit der Begrüßung der Franzosen anfängt!"

Harry reagierte nicht, doch Ron gab nicht auf. "Hör zu, du kannst doch nachher nochmal mit Dumbledore reden!"

Schließlich gab Harry nach. "Ja, ich komme mit."

Er ging mit Ron in die Große Halle und bereute seinen Entschluss sofort. Alle waren fröhlich und lachten, etwas, was Harry im Moment überhaupt nicht hören konnte. Hermine stürzte auf ihn zu und hinter ihr kam Scarlett. 

"Oh, Harry!" rief Hermine. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und flüsterte: "Sirius wird schon auf sich aufpassen."

Harry bemerkte Rons Blick hinter Hermines Rücken und ließ sie lieber los. Ron sah sehr eifersüchtig aus. Dann sah Harry Scarlett an. Sie lächelte und sagte leise: "Es tut mir so leid, Harry."

Harry starrte sie an. "Woher weißt du – "

"Ich weiß es eben," sagte Scary. "Ich weiß es schon lange."

Sie ging nicht länger darauf ein und verschwand zum Slytherintisch. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wo sie von einer sehr besorgt dreinschauenden Ginny erwartet wurden. 

"Harry, was war vorhin los mit dir?" fing sie gleich an. "Hast du den Bericht von Black gelesen? Keine Sorge, er wird dir bestimmt nichts mehr tun!"

Ginny meinte es sicher gut, aber für Harry war es, als ob Salz auf seine Wunden gestreut wurde. Hermine konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, sich auf Ginny zu stürzen. 

"Ginny, red nicht von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast!" fauchte Ron.

Hermine versuchte zu schlichten. "Ist schon gut, Ginny, Harry ist nur etwas durcheinander!"

Harry sagte nichts mehr und Ginny wandte sich schnell Brenda zu.

In diesem Moment betrat Dumbledore, gefolgt von ungefähr zwanzig Franzosen den Saal. Er wandte sich an die Schüler. "So, das sind unsere Austauschpartner. Sie werden jetzt durch den Sprechenden Hut auf die Häuser verteilt. Ich stelle einmal kurz vor."

Er schritt an den Franzosen entlang, die sich inzwischen in einer Reihe aufgestellt hatten, und deute auf jeden einzelnen. "Das sind Jerome, Olivier, Aimée, Antoine, Adeline, Cassandra, Julien, Gregory, Jean, Julie, Désirée, Sebastien, Aurore, Laurent, Alain-Pierre, Aurélie, Dominique, Sonia, Annie, Cathérine und Angelique. Und das ist ihre Lehrerin Madame Fleur Delacour!"

Alle klatschten und auch Harry vergass für einen Moment seine Sorgen, er freute sich, Fleur wiederzusehen. 

Dann wurde der Sprechende Hut aufgestellt, er sang sein Lied diesmal auf Französisch und Harry verstand kein Wort. Kimi jedoch hörte begeistert zu.

Dann wurden die Franzosen auf die Häuser verteilt. Harry achtete kaum auf die anderen, sondern nur auf die, die nach Gryffindor kamen, deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht den Jungen, der sich mit dem Sprechenden anzulegen schien. Hermine jedoch bemerkte es.

"Guck mal, Kimi!" sagte sie. "Da ist wohl jemand genauso wenig mit der Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes zufrieden, wie du es warst!"

In der Tat, der Junge sah sehr wütend aus. Doch er fügte sich und trottete zu den Ravenclaws hinüber. 

Dann war die Auswahl vorbei. Jerome, Olivier, Aurore, Cassandra und Désirée waren nach Gryffindor gekommen.

Kimi begann gleich eine eifrige Unterhaltung mit Aurore und Désirée. Harry schaute ihr verblüfft zu. Kimi sprach fließend Französisch...

"Der Langua-Zauber", murmelte Hermine.

"Was?"

"Das ist ein Sprachzauber, so, dass Kimi perfekt französisch spricht."

Ron versuchte inzwischen, mit Jerome und Olivier ins Gespräch zu kommen. Die beiden sprachen noch lange nicht perfekt Englisch, aber es klappte. Ron stellte schließlich Harry und Hermine vor. 

"`arry Potte?" fragte Jerome mit großen Augen.

"Ja, ähm, ich meine Oui!" sagte Harry langsam.

"Ja, das dachten wir uns!" sagte Olivier grinsend. 

"Hey, warum machen wir denn nicht diesen Sprach-Zauber, so wie Kimi?" fragte Ron plötzlich. 

"Weil beide ihn können müssen! Ich werde morgen in der Bibliothek einmal nach ihm suchen!" sagte Hermine.

Neben ihr saß Cassandra, die etwas verloren aussah. 

"Cassandra, wie gefällt es dir in Hogwarts?" fragte Hermine langsam und deutlich.

Cassandra schien erheblich mehr Probleme mit dem englischen zu haben. 

"Je...ich...wollen...Cassy...`eiße," brachte sie mühsam hervor.

"Wir sollen dich Cassy nennen?" fragte Hermine überdeutlich.

"Ja. `ogwarts schön. Groß. Kalt."

So verlief die Unterhaltung auch während des Essens weiter. Als alle fertig waren, sprang Harry auf, als hätte er ein Nadelkissen unter sich gehabt. Ron und Hermine war klar, dass er auf diesen Moment nur gewartet hatte. Eilig folgten sie ihm. Dumbledore war noch in eine Unterhaltung mit Fleur Delacour vertieft, so lehnten sie sich gegen die Wand. Auch Scarlett war aufgesprungen. Sie stürzte auf den Jungen, der sich so mit dem Sprechenden Hut gestritten hatte, zu. Sie fielen sich in Arme. "Alain!" rief Scary – dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Auch der Junge schluckte, das konnte Harry sehen. Die beiden kamen näher auf Harry, Ron und Hermine zu. 

"Mon dieu..." fing der Junge an. "Ma fille, was machst du nur für Sachen! Was ist, wenn..."

Doch Scary fiel ihm wieder in die Arme und flüsterte ihm beschwörend etwas ins Ohr. Es sah so aus, als wolle sie ihn am Weitersprechen hindern. 

Dann zog sie ihn zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. Der Junge lächelte. "Bonjour, ich bin Alain-Pierre, ihr könnt mich Alain nennen."

"Bonjour, Alain," sagten die drei wie aus einem Mund. 

"Harry, Ron, Hermine," sagte Scary strahlend, "ich kenne Alain von früher. Es ist ja so eine Überraschung, dass er hier dabei ist!"

"Allerdings!" sagte Alain lächelnd. "Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder, wo du ja ständig das Land gewechselt `ast!"

"_Das Land gewechselt?"_ echoten Harry, Ron und Hermine. 

Scary stieß Alain in die Rippen. 

"Oh," sagte dieser schnell, "ich meine natürlich, weil Scarlett so wenig Zeit in Beauxbatons verbracht `at und gleich nach `ogwarts weiter gezogen ist."

Hermine sah Scary an. "Scary, kann es sein, dass du uns irgendwas verheimlichst?"

Scary wurde rot. "Nein, natürlich nicht, Hermine," sagte sie schnell. 

Harry sah sie an. Ihre Haare waren immer noch unter ihrem Spitzhut versteckt. Über ihren Augen lag wieder dieser Schleier, den sie immer zu haben schien wenn sie besorgt, ängstlich oder traurig war. Heute sah sie einfach nicht wie die Scary aus, die sie kannten. 

"Wenn du meinst", sagte Harry leise und ging auf Dumbledore zu, der immer noch mit Fleur redete. 

"Professor Dumbledore, kann ich mit ihnen reden?" fragte Harry und unterbrach somit Fleur, die gerade sagte: "Oh, Albüüs, ich weiß, Sie werden es schaffen..."

Dann sah sie Harry. "`arry!" 

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wangen. Harry wurde rot.

"`arry!" rief sie abermals. "Wie geht es dir? Oh, wir `aben uns so lange nicht gesehen! Es ist nett, wieder in `ogwarts zu sein!"

"Fleur!" sagte Harry. "Ich war ja so überrascht, als ich hörte, dass du die Lehrerin bist!"

"Oh, oui! Ich `abe `art gearbeitet dafür!"

Harry freute sich wirklich Fleur zu sehen. "Wie geht es Gabrielle?" fragte er.

"Oh, es geht ihr gut!" strahlte Fleur. "Sie `at gerade ihr erstes Schuljahr gestartet!"

"Oh, prima!" sagte Harry. "Hör mal, Fleur, wir können uns gerne ein anderes Mal unterhalten, aber ich muss noch mit Professor Dumbledore reden..."

"Aber natürlich, Harry! Ich muss jetzt mal mit Alain-Pierre reden, er kann schon besser Englisch als ich..."

Damit verschwand sie. Harry sah Dumbledore an. 

"Harry, du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte dieser ernst.

"Ja", sagte Harry leise.

"Nun, lass uns nach draußen gehen, dort sind wir ungestört."

Harry nickte und die beiden gingen nach draußen. 

"Sie wissen, worum es geht?" fragte Harry. 

Dumbledore nickte. "Sirius."

"Was sollen wir nur tun?" fing Harry an. "Wir können hier nicht tatenlos herumsitzen, während Sirius sonst etwas passiert sein könnte!" 

Dumbledore nickte langsam. "Harry, es tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen, aber wir können nichts tun, außer abzuwarten."

"Aber, das geht nicht!" rief Harry. "Ich muss doch etwas tun, ich werde Sirius nicht einfach so seinem Schicksal überlassen!"

"Harry..."

"Er hat soviel für mich getan und..."

"_Harry. _Hör mir zu. Ja, Sirius hat viel für dich getan, aber er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht wollen, dass du dich seinetwegen in Gefahr begibst."

Harry senkte den Kopf. Dumbledore hatte Recht...aber Harry fühlte sich so verdammt hilflos!

"Harry, wir sollten jetzt einfach abwarten. Sirius wird schon auf sich aufpassen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry nickte stumm und er und Dumbledore gingen wieder in die Eingangshalle.

"Wir müssen einfach abwarten, Harry," sagte Dumbledore und mit diesen Worten verschwand er. 

Harry ging wieder auf Ron und Hermine zu, die inzwischen mit Cho redeten, die Angelique, Cathérine und Aurélie bei sich hatte. 

"Du bist `arry Potte?" fragte Aurélie mit riesigen braunen Augen. 

"Das siehst du doch!" entgegnete Angelique etwas herablassend. "Er `at doch eine Narbe!"

Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln über die Stirn.

"Aböör, aböör, Angel!" sagte Cathérine. "das `aar verdeckt sie...ein Blitz, siehst du, Auri?" 

Sie deutete auf seine Stirn. Harry kam sich langsam vor, wie ein Ausstellungsstück. Er warf Ron, Cho und Hermine einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. 

Cho verstand sofort und sagte mit süßer Stimme: "Auri, Angel, Cathy – Harry ist jetzt sicher müde und wir doch auch...lasst uns zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen!"

Aurélie, Angelique und Cathérine zögerten erst noch, folgten Cho dann aber. Harry warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. 

"Wo sind Scary und Alain hin?" fragte er Ron und Hermine. 

"Keine Ahnung!" sagte Ron. "Als Dumbledore kam und ihr zusammen nach draußen gegangen seid, sind sie plötzlich auch verschwunden!"

"Ist ja seltsam," murmelte Harry.

"Wißt ihr wa-ha-ha-as?" gähnte Ron. "Lasst uns uns doch einfach Jerome, Olivier, Cassy, Aurore und Désirée schnappen, sie in unseren Turm bringen und ins Bett gehen, okay?"

Harry und Hermine nickten. Sie riefen die sechs Franzosen zu sich und kletterten mit ihnen die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm empor. Bei der fetten Dame brauchten sie Ewigkeiten, den fünf das Passwort "Himmelsstern" beizubringen, da die fette Dame "`immelsstörn" einfach nicht akzeptieren wollte. 

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von den Mädchen und gingen mit Jerome und Olivier in den Schlafsaal. 

Als alle in den Betten lagen, flüsterte Ron so leise, dass kein anderer außer Harry es verstehen konnte: "Harry, das ist vielleicht eine blöde Frage, aber warum hast du solche Angst um Sirius?"

Harry schwieg eine Weile. Dann antwortete er: "Neben dir und Hermine ist Sirius der einzige Mensch, dem ich wirklich voll und ganz vertraue. Ihm würde ich alles glauben, egal wie unsinnig es ist. Für ihn würde ich alles tun. Er ist so etwas wie mein Vater und meine Vertrauensperson in einem. Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, meinen Vater noch einmal zu verlieren."


	10. Gesucht und Gefunden

__

So, wieder einmal habe ich schööön viel über Sirius geschrieben...ich könnte nie eine Fanfic schreiben, wo er nur eine Nebenfigur ist, ich hoffe, ihr wisst das...

Ich werde die Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn in dieser Fic nicht mit hereinbringen. Hermine hat sie in das Glas gesperrt, und da bleibt sich auch erstmal!!!

Ihr wisst ja: Das hier ist ne Fanfic, deshalb gehört nichts mir sondern alles einer gewissen J.K.R. ...ach ja, außer natürlich Scary, _Anastacia_, _Kimi, Chris Donovan_..._die Franzosen, Brenda..._

****

Gesucht und Gefunden

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für Harry wie unter einer Käseglocke. Er bekam kaum etwas mit, erlebte alles, wie durch eine Glasscheibe. 

Anfang November spielte Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff – und Hufflepuff gewann. Chris Donovan tobte und schob alle Schuld auf Cho, die den Schnatz zu spät gesehen hatte. Alle Ravenclaws und natürlich auch die Slytherins standen ihm bei und so war es keine leichte Zeit für Cho. Nur Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Brenda, Scary, Alain, Kimi, Sarah, Chelsea, April und Hillary hielten zu ihr. Das war nicht viel, wenn man bedachte, dass von ihnen nur Alain in Ravenclaw war. Die sonst immer so beliebt gewesene Cho Chang wurde jetzt von fast allen verachtet – und Harry wusste immer noch nicht, warum. 

Bald musste Gryffindor gegen Slytherin spielen, was sehr nützlich war, da seine Aufgaben als Trainer und das tägliche Training Harry wenigestens von seinen Sorgen wegen Sirius ablenkte.

*

Harry hatte gewußt, dass diese Sache mit dem Weihnachtsball eines Tages kommen musste – und nun war sie da. Professor McGonagall gab ihnen eine Liste, wo sie eintragen mussten, wer an Weihnachten in Hogwarts blieb, und sagte trocken: "Dieses Weihnachtsfest findet wieder ein Ball statt, also, überlegen sie es sich gut, ob sie wirklich nach Hause fahren wollen."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt ging das schon wieder los...eine Partnerin finden, Angebote ablehnen, von Mädchen, die nur mit ihm gehen wollten, weil er _Harry Potter _war...

Ron stieß ihn in die Seite, als sie den Klassenraum verließen, und fragte grinsend: "Und?"

"Was und?" fragte Harry unwirsch.

"Na, wenn fragst du! Wieder Cho?"

"Sieh du mal lieber zu, dass du Hermine fragst!" sagte Harry.

Ron wurde rot. "Warum sollte ich?" 

Harry stöhnte wieder auf. Dieses Gespräch ging in eine ganz andere Richtung, als er es wollte...

"Ron," sagte Harry ernst und versuchte, sich nicht wie Doktor Sommer zu fühlen, "du magst sie, sie mag dich! Also, wo ist das Problem?"

Ron ließ fast seine Tasche fallen. "Ich _mag _sie nicht...naja, jedenfalls nicht _so._"

Harry reichte es langsam, aber er sagte nur: "Wenn du meinst."

Dann lief er Hermine nach. "Hermi," sagte er, als er sie eingeholt hatte, "mit wem gehst du zum Ball?"

Hermine schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Also, Harry, ich..."

"Nein, das soll keine Einladung sein!" sagte Harry und fügte schnell hinzu. "Ähm, ich meine, nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte, mit dir zum Ball zu gehen, aber..."

Hermine lächelte. "Ist schon gut. Nun, ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt noch nicht."

"Was ist mit Ron?"

"Soll das jetzt eine Einladung von ihm sein? Oder versuchst du einfach nur, uns zu verkup – " begann Hermine. 

"Nein, verdammt noch mal!" rief Harry. "Ich will nur, dass ihr endlich einseht, was sowieso schon jeder weiß!"

Hermines Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. "Nun," sagte sie. "Wenn Ron mit mir zum Ball gehen will, dann soll er mich selber fragen."

In diesem Moment, wurden sich unterbrochen. "`ermine, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

Es war Olivier. Er schaute Hermine bittend an und diese nickte. Sie ging mit Olivier in eine Ecke, doch Harry verstand trotzdem Oliviers Worte. "`ermine, willst du gehen zum Weihnachtsball mit mir?"

Harry sah Hermines Gesichtsausdruck und hörte schließlich auch ihr "Ja, gerne, Olivier!".

Olivier lächelte ihr zu und verschwand. Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Harry. "So, nun hat sich die Sache mit Ron ja erledigt!"

Harry war sprachlos. Warum waren Ron und Hermine nur so verbohrt... 

"Ach, Hermi!" sagte er leise, als sie verschwand. 

Er drehte sich um – und sah Ron hinter sich stehen. 

"Ron!" sagte Harry. "Ich denke, du hast das eben mitgekriegt..."

Ron sah ihn an. "Ja, und? Ich hätte eh nicht mit Hermine gehen wollen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand. Harry brauchte Ron nicht anzusehen, er kannte ihn einfach zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, wie verletzt Ron war. 

Harry lächelte etwas. Es war schon verrückt...Ron und Hermine kannten sich so lange...wie war es nur möglich, dass sie sich nach so langer Zeit ineinander verliebten? Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass würde ihm niemals passieren, nicht wenn man sich schon so lange kannte.

Harry lief die Gänge entlang, auf dem Weg in die Große Halle. Plötzlich kam Anastacia auf ihn zu. Ausnahmsweise war sie mal allein. Harry ahnte Schlimmes. So wollte doch nicht etwa...nach allem, was geschehen war...

"Hallo, Harry-Schatz!" 

Diese Worte bestätigten Harrys Vermutung. Er sah sie hasserfüllt an und schwieg. Doch sie redete schon weiter. "Oh, Harry, ich weiß, dass die Dinge zwischen uns nicht immer ganz rund gelaufen sind...aber ich möchte mich entschuldigen und frage dich hiermit: Möchtest du auf dem Weihnachtsball als mein Begleiter fungieren?"

Harry starrte sie an. Sie war im Moment ein Inbegriff der Unschuld. 

"Du gibst wohl nie auf, was?" zischte Harry. "Nach allem, was geschehen ist!"

Anastacia sah ihn an, aus ihren blauen Augen schienen Blitze zu schießen. 

"Deine Antwort lautet also ‚Nein' ?" fragte sie bedrohlich.

"Allerdings!" sagte Harry leise.

"Es ist nicht gut sich mit mir anzulegen und noch schlechter, mir zu widersprechen, Potter," sagte Anastacia kühl. "Frag deine kleine Freundin Scarlett Thora, die weiß das."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse – und war verschwunden. 

Harry fröstelte. Es war kalt auf diesem Flur, ja, aber er hatte nicht nur deshalb gefröstelt. Diese kleine Erstkläßlerin machte ihm Angst. 

Harry rannte los in die Große Halle. Dort sah er Cho stehen und zwar alleine. Harry zögerte. Sollte er sie jetzt fragen? Nun, es war besser, wenn er es jetzt tat, als wenn er es, wie letztes Jahr, einen Tag vor dem Ball versuchte, zu dem es ja nun auch nur noch knappe zwei Wochen waren. 

Harry ging auf sie zu. "Ähm...Cho?"

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte. "Hi Harry!"

"Hey Cho. Ähm, sag mal, hast du Scary gesehen?" fragte Harry. Im selben Moment hätte er sich auf die Zunge beißen können...Was tat er hier?!? Er wollte _Cho_ fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball wollte und fragte sie statt dessen, wo _Scary_ war! 

"Ich weiß nicht, ich habe sie vorhin mit Alain gesehen," sagte Cho. Mit diesen Worten wollte sie sich zum Ravenclawtisch begeben.

"Cho?" sagte Harry rasch.

"Ja?"

"Ähm, eigentlich wollte ich dich was anderes fragen..."

"Na, dann frag doch!" sagte Cho lächelnd. 

"Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" fragte Harry, sichtlich stolz, dass er diese Frage _ohne _Stottern herausgebracht hatte.

"Oh, Harry," sagte Cho und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich extrem an das letzte Jahr, in dem er Cho gefragt hatte, erinnert.

"Es tut mir leid, aber Laurent hat mich schon gefragt und ich habe zugesagt!" sagte Cho bedauernd.

Harry lächelte hilflos. Genau wie letztes Jahr, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte... "Oh, naja, ich gehe dann mal in meinem Turm", murmelte er, nicht beachtend, dass er noch gar nicht zu Mittag gegessen hatte. 

Cho nickte. "Es tut mir wirklich leid," sagte sie. Und dann: "Irgendwoher kenne ich diesen Text..."

Harry nickte wieder. "Ja, ich wohl auch..."

Die beiden starrten sich an.

"Ja, dann..." sagte Cho schließlich.

"Ja, dann Tschüß," sagte Harry und ging die Treppe hoch. Kaum war Cho außer Sichtweite rannte er. 

Er gelangte zur fetten Dame, keuchte "Himmelsstern" und schlitterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum sah er Ron, schmiß er sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. 

"Diese Franzosen machen mich krank!" stieß er hervor. 

Bevor Ron eine Gelegenheit hatte, zu antworten, ertönte ein beleidigtes: "`ey! Was `abt ihr für einen Grund, uns zu beleidigen?" 

Harry drehte sich um und erblickte Olivier und Jerome. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließen die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

"Ups!" sagte Harry nur.

Doch Ron schien das nicht zu kümmern. "Endlich ist er weg!" fauchte er.

"Wer?"

"Olivier!" sagte Ron. "Hat mich schon die ganze Zeit genervt. Kam hier rein und erzählte Jerome lautstark, dass er ‚`ermine' als Partnerin hätte!"

Harry seufzte. "Die Franzosen haben alle vernünftigen Mädchen gefragt..."

"Hmm?" Ron sah ihn erschrocken an. "Ja, wen denn noch?" 

"Cho", sagte Harry düster. "Uuuh, wenn man schon Laurent heißt..."

"Ooooh, super!"

Harry nickte düster und lehnte sich zurück. Dann sah er Ron an. "Was ist jetzt mit Hermine?"

"Was soll sein? Ich gehe mit Lavender. Die fand ich schon immer toll!" Ron lachte, doch es klang nicht echt. 

"Ron..."

"Guck mich nicht so an! Ich weiß, was ich tue!"

"Da bin ich mir eben nicht so sicher."

Mit diesen Worten ging Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, er wollte noch in die Bibliothek, um nach Hermine zu gucken. 

Dort angekommen, ging er erstmal auf Hermine-Suche. 

Er fand sie in einer Ecke, wo sie heftig mit Madam Pince diskutierte. 

"Miss Granger, dieses Buch ist sehr wertvoll, es müsste extra aus Australien angeflogen werden! Das wird Sie eine Menge kosten..."

"Das ist mir egal!" hörte Harry Hermines Stimme. "Madam Pince, ich _brauche _dieses Buch!"

"Nun, gut!" sagte Madam Pince. "Aber es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis es da ist. Wahrscheinlich erst am Ende des Schuljahres!"

"So lange?" fragte Hermine entsetzt.

"Ja, das dauert seine Zeit."

"Gut..." sagte Hermine langsam. "Aber ich möchte es trotzdem bestellen."

"Wie Sie meinen..." murmelte Madam Pince und verschwand.

"Hermine!" sagte Harry. "Hier steckst du! Und was für ein Buch willst du denn bestellen?"

"Oh, nichts Wichtiges!" murmelte Hermine zerstreut.

"Wenn es nicht wichtig ist, warum gibst du dann soviel Geld dafür aus?"

"Harry, lass es, okay?" fauchte sie wütend.

"Ist ja gut!" sagte er erschrocken. 

Hermine ging schweigend zu einem Tisch und begann ihre Bücher darauf auszubreiten. 

"Hermi?"

"Was denn noch?!"

"Was ist jetzt mit Ron?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Was soll sein?! Ich gehe mit Olivier und er geht ja mit Lavender! Und das ist auch gut so! Jetzt lass mich arbeiten!"

Harry verließ die Bibliothek. Als Pärchenberater würde er wohl keinen Orden gewinnen...aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass Hermine genauso viel an Ron lag, wie ihm an ihr...

Als er so durch die Gänge lief, traf er plötzlich Scary. 

"Hey, Scary!"

"Hey, Harry!" lächelte Scarlett.

"Ähm, Scary..." sagte Harry plötzlich. 

"Ja, was denn?"

"Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"

Scary sah ihn an. Ein bedauernder Blick. Harry seufzte. Er wusste, was jetzt kam...

"Harry, es tut mir leid, aber ich gehe schon mit Alain."

Harry nickte. "Da kann man wohl nichts machen."

"Ja, es tut mir ehrlich leid. Und nun muss ich auch schon weiter, ich habe jetzt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

"Ja, gut. Ciao, wir sehen uns," sagte Harry.

Er sah ihr nach, bis sie verschwunden war. Immer diese Franzosen, dachte Harry, als er sich auf den Weg zu Wahrsagen machte. 

Aber er hatte sich nun entschlossen, ersteinmal abzuwarten. Vielleicht würde ihn ja wieder irgendein Mädchen fragen oder er würde sich eben kurz davor nochmal auf die Suche machen. Jetzt würde er sich einfach auf das Spiel gegen Slytherin konzentrieren.

‚Dieser ganze Stress um den Weihnachtsball', dachte Harry, als er die Leiter zu Professor Trelawneys Klassenzimmer hochkletterte, ‚der ist es doch eigentlich gar nicht wert.'

*

Harry nahm sein Amt als Trainer sehr ernst und so war er fast jeden Abend auf dem Spielfeld. Sein Team war zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, das merkte man. Harry war besonders stolz auf Ginny und auch die anderen hielten sehr viel von ihrem Können.

"Also," sagte Angelina am Abend vor dem Spiel, "ich würde sagen, mit dieser Hüterin, diesen tollen Treibern, Alicia und Katie und diesem klasse Sucher kann nichts mehr schiefgehen!"

Ginny wurde knallrot. "Ach," murmelte sie leise.

Fred Weasley grinste. "Hey, Angel, du vergisst eine ganz, ganz tolle Jägerin, namens Angelina Johnson!"

Angelina wurde rot und lächelte. Harry musste seit Tagen mal wieder grinsen, anscheinend bahnte sich auch noch etwas zwischen Fred und Angelina an...

Harry kam sich schon vor wie ihr früherer Kapitän Wood, als er rief: "Los Leute, ab ins Bett! Wir müssen morgen fit sein!"

Alle gehorchten und wenig später schlief auch Harry. 

*

Am nächsten Morgen empfing sie mal wieder tosender Beifall. Harry grinste nervös, als er sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte. Kimi zeigte ihm den erhobenen Daumen und rief: "Zeig's der Madonna und ihrem blassen Bruder!"

"Anastacia spielt auch mit?!" fragte Harry erschrocken. "Sie ist doch eine Erstkläßlerin!"

Kimi zuckte die Achseln. "Jedenfalls tu sie's. Als Treiberin."

Na toll, dachte Harry. In dieser Spielposition hatte Anastacia auch noch eine Waffe, um ihn vom Besen zu hauen...

Auch Ron und Hermine sahen besorgt aus. 

"Anastacia spielt sicher nicht fair..." murmelte Hermine düster.

In diesem Moment schwebten die Posteulen herein. Harry ließ prompt sein Glas auf den Boden fallen, als er sah, dass zwei Eulen auf ihn zusteuerten. Es zerschellte auf dem Steinboden in tausend Scherben. Doch Harry kümmerte das nicht. Er riss die Briefe an sich, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Keiner der beiden Briefe wies Sirius' Handschrift vor. Er öffnete den ersten.

__

Lieber Harry, 

ich habe den Tagespropheten natürlich gelesen und auch den Bericht über Schnuffel. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon alles in Ordnung sein. Trotzdem werde ich nach Weihnachten nach Hogwarts kommen. Dann sehen wir weiter. Bitte sag Susan, dass ich komme. Ich habe mich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht getraut ihr zu schreiben, aber ich denke, es ist Zeit für eine Aussprache. Sag ihr bitte einfach, dass ihre Großtante Alice sie bald sprechen will.

Wir sehen uns, Harry, 

Arabella Figg

"Oh, großartig!" sagte Harry leise. "Sie kommt _hierher_!"

"Was?" fragten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

"Arabella!" sagte Harry und gab ihnen den Brief. 

"Klasse!" rief Ron. "Die wollte ich schon immer mal kennenlernen!"

Harry entfaltete inzwischen den anderen Brief. Ron und Hermine lasen über die Schulter mit.

__

Lieber Harry, 

es tut mir leid, ich weiß, du hast auf jemand anders gehofft. Auf Tatze, um genau zu sein. Harry, ich will dir nicht verheeren, dass ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen mache. So schlimm sah es für Tatze lange nicht mehr aus. Ich werde so bald wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommen, wahrscheinlich aber erst nach Weihnachten. Ich lausche immer auf die neuesten Nachrichten und sollte etwas schlimmes passieren, werde ich sofort kommen.

Remus Lupin

"Was er sagen will ist, sollte Sirius gefangen werden, dann kommt er sofort her," sagte Harry leise.

"Ach, Harry, ich denke, wenn Lupin und Arabella nach Weihnachten hier sind, dann wird es schon besser werden!" sagte Hermine besänftigend.

"Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich so lange nicht von Sirius höre!"

Nach dem Frühstück ging es gleich hinaus auf das Spielfeld, doch Harry wollte noch kurz auf Susan warten.

Als sie vom Hufflepufftisch aufstand und zusammen mit Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley auf die Ländereien gehen wollte, hielt Harry sie zurück. "Susan? Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"

Hannah Abbott wollte stehen bleiben, doch Ernie zog sie fort. Justin blieb stehen.

"Ja, was?" fragte Harry ungeduldig. "Ich würde gerne alleine mit Susan reden, ich werde sie dir nicht gleich ausspannen!"

Justin warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und entfernte sich einige Meter. 

"Was ist denn, Harry?" fragte Susan und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Harry wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass er in vier Jahren noch nie ein Wort mit diesem Mädchen gesprochen hatte. "Susan...deine Großtante Arabella...ich meine Alice...hat mir wegen einer...Angelegenheit...geschrieben und mich gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass sie nach Weihnachten gerne einmal mit dir über alles reden möchte."

Susan starrte ihn an. "Ehrlich? Alice? Ganz sicher?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, sie will nach Weihnachten nach Hogwarts kommen."

Susan sah völlig geschockt aus. "Danke, Harry."

"Und, Susan..." sagte Harry, als sie sich schon wieder umwandte.

"Ja?"

"Es tut mir leid...was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist."

Sie starrte ihn an. "Woher..."

"Alice hat es mir erzählt," sagte Harry leise. "Aber sie wird dir erklären, warum."

"Ist schon gut," sagte Susan schließlich. "Danke."

Damit ging sie mit Justin davon.

Harry rannte los, auf die Ländereien, zum Quidditchfeld.

"Da bist du ja endlich!" rief Alicia. "Alle anderen warten schon!"

Harry nickte und zog sich blitzschnell seinen Quidditchumhang über. 

Als er merkte, dass alle anderen ihn ansahen, wurde ihm klar, dass sie eine Rede erwarteten, ganz so, wie Wood es immer getan hatte. 

"Ähm," sagte Harry. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er jetzt einfach keine Rede halten konnte...zuviel war geschehen, erst Sirius, dann die Briefe, Susan, Anastacia als Treiberin...

So sagte er einfach nur kurz "Packen wir's an!" und stapfte nach draußen. Die anderen warfen sich einen verblüfften Blick zu und folgten dann. 

Draußen auf dem Feld schüttelten Harry und Daniel Nott sich die Hände und schließlich gingen nach Madam Hoochs Pfiff alle Besen hoch.

Harry flog hoch über den anderen und suchte nach dem Schnatz. Von hier aus konnte er auch Anastacia Malfoy gut beobachten. Ihre blonden Locken flatterten im Wind und Harry sah, wie sie die Klatscher wild umherschoss. Ein besonderes Talent hatte sie nicht...

Doch je länger Harry sie beobachtete, desto klarer wurde ihm etwas...Anastacia schoss alle Klatscher auf Ginny! Ohne Ausnahme...Ginny hatte kaum noch eine Chance, da heil herauszukommen...

In diesem Moment sah Harry den Schnatz...er spurtete darauf zu, Malfoy dicht neben ihm. Harry legte noch etwas zu, er griff nach dem Schnatz und schloss seine Hand um ihn. Im gleichen Augenblick hörte er Ginny schreien. Er wandte sich um und sah, wie sie, von einem Klatscher getroffen, vom Besen fiel. Harry hörte nicht mehr das Jubeln der Gryffindors, weil sie gewonnen hatten, er hörte nur noch Ginny schreien. Harry flog auf sie zu, versuchte sie aufzufangen und erwischte sie, kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. 

Er bemerkte kaum, dass ihm Blut die Hände herunterlief, weil Ginnys Nase blutete. 

"Wir müssen sie in den Krankenflügel bringen!" rief er den anderen zu. 

Alicia beschwor eine Trage herauf und zu sechst brachten sie Ginny zu Madam Pomfrey. 

"Sie muss jetzt einfach ein wenig liegen," erklärte sie ihnen. "Das war sicher ein Schock für sie."

Die anderen nickten und alle verließen den Krankenflügel. Doch Harry konnte sich nicht richtig freuen und, wie alle anderen, ihren Sieg feiern. Ginny war gleich bei ihrem ersten Quidditchspiel verunglückt...

Am Abend stahl sich Harry in den Krankenflügel, um Ginny zu besuchen. 

"Hey Gin!" sagte er, als er eintrat. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Oh, schon besser," sagte Ginny leise. 

"Ginny...Anastacia hat mit Absicht alle Klatscher auf dich geschossen, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry und setzte sich an Ginnys Bett. 

Ginny nickte langsam. "Ja, das Gefühl hatte ich auch. Sie mag mich wohl nicht besonders."

" _‚Sie mag mich wohl nicht besonders'_ ?" rief Harry wütend. "Gin, sie hätte dich umbringen können! Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen! Und das, bei deinem ersten richtigen Quidditchspiel!"

Ginny wurde rot. "Harry, du kannst doch nichts dafür."

Harry sah sie an. "Trotzdem," murmelte er.

"Harry, hör auf, dich ständig selbst zu beschuldigen!" sagte Ginny ärgerlich.

Harry sah sie an und lächelte plötzlich. "Okay, du hast ja Recht!" sagte er schließlich.

Die beiden redeten noch eine Weile über allgemeine Dinge, doch dann stockte Harry plötzlich.

"Ginny, möchtest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" fragte er. 

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese Worte auf einmal gekommen waren. Das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass er diese Frage ernst meinte. Er wollte wirklich mit Ginny auf den Ball und zwar nicht nur, weil Scary und Cho nicht konnten. 

Ginny starrte ihn lange an. Dann sagte sie: "So", sie deutete auf ihre Nase, "willst du doch nicht mit mir losgehen, oder?"

Harry musste lächeln. "Doch," sagte er. "Das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

"Die Nase ist bis zum Ball lange wieder so schön, wie vorher!" hörten sie plötzlich Madam Pomfreys Stimme. 

Harry und Ginny wurden gleichzeitig rot.

"Also, willst du?" fragte Harry schließlich. 

Ginny begann zu strahlen. "Na, was denkst du denn!" lachte sie. "Natürlich will ich!"

Harry strahlte ebenfalls. "Gut!" sagte er. "Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen, sonst behält Madam Pomfrey dich noch länger hier!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er davon und hinterließ eine strahlende Ginny.

Den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindorturm grinste Harry vor sich hin und auch als er im Gemeinschaftsraum Ron traf, grinste er immer noch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. 

"Hey, Harry, was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Ron verblüfft. "Hat Trelawney gekündigt, oder was?"

"Nein, ich habe nur eine Partnerin für den Ball gefunden!" sagte Harry.

"So, wen denn?" fragte Ron neugierig.

"Ginny!" sagte Harry fröhlich.

"_Ginny_?" fragte Ron perplex. "_Meine Schwester?"_

Harry nickte und verschwand immer noch breit grinsend im Schlafsaal, so schnell, dass er nicht einmal mehr Rons strahlendes Gesicht sah.


	11. Tanz, Liebe, Leben und Tod

__

So, das war das zehnte Kapitel! Ja, Ron und Hermine sind halt zwei Sturköpfe, was?! Und, dass Harry mit Ginny zum Ball geht war am Anfang echt nicht geplant...

Nun, noch was: Was im elften Kapitel passiert, dafür kann ich nichts, das musste sein, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt...ich hasse es, wenn Charaktere nicht mehr da sind, aber wie gesagt, das hier musste sein.

Nichts gehört mir, außer Scary, Kimi, Sarah, Chelsea, Hillary, April, Nicolas Keft...und noch n paar andere.

Also, auf zu einem am Anfang sehr schönen und glücklichen, aber am Ende sehr, sehr traurigen Kapitel!!!

~Anna~

**Tanz, Liebe, Leben und Tod**

Die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien verging rasch. Im Unterricht wurde jetzt viel gebastelt, wahrscheinlich um die Franzosen zu beeindrucken. Das ganze Schloss wurde geputzt und sogar Harry ließ sich von der Weihnachtsvorfreude anstecken, obwohl er sich immer mehr um Sirius sorgte. 

Man merkte kaum, dass überhaupt Ferien waren, denn die meisten Schüler waren wegen des Balls sowieso in Hogwarts geblieben. Harry hatte bei dem Händler in der Winkelgasse eifrig Weihnachtsgeschenke gekauft – auch eins für Sirius. Ansonsten schenkte er dieses Jahr viel mehr Leuten etwas, als in den vorherigen Jahren. Cho, Scary, Ginny und auch Kimi mussten bedacht werden. In der ganzen Vorweihnachtszeit, in der es überall in Hogwarts nach Kuchen und Plätzchen duftete, versuchte Harry krampfhaft nicht auf die Neuigkeiten im Tagespropheten zu achten, die jedesmal mitteilten, dass Sirius so gut wie erledigt sei. Harry versuchte auch, sich mit Arbeit abzulenken, was in diesen Ferien jedoch durchaus schwierig war. Sie hatten so wenig Hausaufgaben aufbekommen, wie noch nie und so fanden Harry, Ron und Hermine endlich einmal wieder Zeit dafür, die ganzen Dinge, die sie während der letzten Monate vernachlässigt hatten, wieder zu tun – wie zum Beispiel Hagrid besuchen. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen mit Ginny und Brenda zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter, um einfach mal wieder einen netten Nachmittag mit Hagrid zu verbringen. 

Die Ländereien waren menschenleer, bei diesen Temperaturen ging wohl niemand freiwillig nach draußen. Harry blickte über den See. Eine dicke Eisschicht hatte sich darauf gebildet.

"Wir könnten ja eigentlich mal Schlittschuh laufen!" schlug er vor.

"Was ist das?" fragten Ron, Ginny und Brenda wie aus einem Mund.

"Ein Sport," begann Harry. "Man schnallt sich Schuhe, die unter den Sohlen Kufen haben, unter die Fü..."

Er stockte plötzlich. Fassungslos sah er über die Ländereien. 

"Harry, was ist los?" fragte Hermine.

Harry deutete mit zitternden Fingern auf die Bäume. Und da sahen auch die anderen, was ihn so aus der Fassung brachte: Die Peitschende Weide stand still und aus ihrem Geheimgang kam etwas hervor gekrochen! Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Brenda standen wie erstarrt da. Dann erkannten sie, was es war. Ein Hund. Ein riesiger, schwarzer Hund. 

Harry wusste später nicht mehr, ob er geschrien oder ob er überhaupt irgendwas gesagt hatte. Er starrte nur noch auf den Hund und dann stürzte er los. Ginny und Brenda sahen ihm verblüfft und ängstlich hinterher und Ron und Hermine gingen ebenfalls langsam auf die Weide zu. 

Harry rannte auf die Weide zu. In seinen Ohren dröhnte nur ein einziges Wort: "_Sirius..."_

Harry sah Sirius sich langsam aufrichten. Er war verletzt. Er blutete am Bauch und an den Pfoten. Harry lief auf ihn zu und fiel ihm einfach um den Hals. "Sirius!" flüsterte er. 

Ein leises Bellen war die Antwort und dunkle Hundeaugen, die Harry erschöpft musterten. Harry hielt Sirius einfach fest. In diesem Moment stießen Ron und Hermine zu ihnen. 

"Schnuffel!" riefen sie beide wie aus einem Mund. 

"Harry, wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen!" sagte Hermine. "Aber wohin?"

"Am besten zu Hagrid, da können wir für seine Verletzungen sorgen," sagte Harry. "Ich habe gehört, dass Dumbledore heute einen Besuch in Irland macht, an ihn können wir uns nicht wenden."

Harry stand auf und stützte Sirius zusammen mit Ron vorsichtig. Zusammen gingen sie langsam zu Hagrids Hütte. Ginny und Brenda folgten ihnen zögernd. Wahrscheinlich fragten sie sich, warum Harry wegen einem Hund so die Fassung verlor. 

"Harry," fragte Ron leise, "was sollen wir Hagrid erzählen?"

"Ich denke," erwiderte Harry eben so leise, "es wird Zeit, dass Hagrid erfährt, wer damals Seidenschnabel gerettet hat. Und wie."

"Und Brenda und Ginny?"

"Denen vertraue ich ebenfalls. Was meinst du Sirius, sollen wir den dreien alles erzählen?" fragte Harry leise.

Sirius sah ihn an. Seine dunklen Augen verrieten seine Zustimmung.

Hermine klopfte an die Hüttentür und Hagrids tiefes "Kommt rein!" ertönte. Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten einen bedeutungsschweren Blick und nickten sich kurz zu. Dann öffnete Hermine die Hüttentür und Harry, Ron, Hermine, Sirius, Ginny und Brenda traten ein. 

Hagrid saß am Tisch und lächelte sie an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sirius. 

"Na, was is' `n das für `n Köter?" fragte er. 

Harry holte tief Luft. "Hagrid, kannst mal bitte die Vorhänge zuziehen?"

Hagrid sah ihn verblüfft an, gehorchte aber. 

"Hagrid, Ginny, Brenda," begann Harry wieder. "Könnt ihr schweigen?"

Die drei starrten ihn entgeistert an, bejahten aber eifrig. 

"Denn was ihr jetzt seht, das muss unter uns bleiben," sagte Harry ernst. "Nur sehr wenige wissen davon. Bitte schreit jetzt nicht, sondern hört einfach zu."

Dann drehte er sich zu Sirius und sagte: "Bitte verwandle dich."

Das tat Sirius. Harry konnte ihm ansehen, wieviel Kraft ihn das kostete, durch seine Verletzungen war er sehr geschwächt. Doch schließlich machte es _plop _und Harrys Pate stand vor ihnen. Er sah wahnsinnig erschöpft aus und am Bauch und an den Armen war alles aufgeschürft. 

"Harry!" sagte er leise. "Mein Gott, bin ich froh – "

Er brachte den Satz nicht zuende, sondern schloss Harry in die Arme. Harry versuchte mühsam, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er hielt Sirius einfach fest, die Erleichterung überkam ihn wie eine Welle. 

Währenddessen hatte Harry gar nicht bemerkt, dass Hagrid, Ginny und Brenda aufgeschrien hatten und von Ron und Hermine festgehalten wurden. 

"Was hat `n das zu bedeuten, Harry?" rief Hagrid entsetzt. "Er hat deine Eltern umgebracht!"

"Nein, hat er nicht," sagte Harry leise. "Sirius ist unschuldig."

Er half Sirius auf einen Stuhl und begann zu erzählen. Mit der gelegentlichen Hilfe von Ron und Hermine erzählte er, wie sie Sirius zusammen mit Remus Lupin in der Heulenden Hütte getroffen hatten, erzählte von Pettigrews Verrat, Krätze, Seidenschnabel und wo Sirius die ganze Zeit gesteckt hatte. 

Als er fertig war schwiegen Hagrid, Ginny und Brenda.

Dann fragte Hagrid: "Ist das alles wahr, Sirius?"

Dieser nickte. "Ja, jedes einzelne Wort."

Hagrid sah mit einer nicht zu deutenden Miene an. Dann sagte er: "Es tut mir leid, Sirius. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir damals nicht geglaubt habe."

Sirius lächelte etwas. "Das ist in Ordnung, Hagrid. Keiner tat das."

Ginny und Brenda schwiegen immer noch. Harry ging zu ihnen und fragte: "Gin, Brenda, seid ihr okay?"

Die beiden nickten. 

"Deswegen warst du in der letzten Zeit so durcheinander," sagte Ginny leise. 

"Das hast du bemerkt?" fragte Harry.

"Ich habe ja Augen im Kopf!"

"Können wir irgendwas tun?" fragte Brenda und deutete auf Sirius' Verletzungen.

"Bring mir mal jemand heißes Wasser!" rief Hagrid in diesem Moment, er hatte Sirius inzwischen angewiesen, sich aufs Bett zu legen.

"Sag mal, Harry," fragte er, während er Sirius' Wunden auswusch, "wer weiß denn nun alles, dass Sirius unschuldig ist?"

Harry überlegte. "Ron, Hermine, Dumbledore, Snape, Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher...die ganzen alten Kämpfer eben, wie Dumbledore es nannte, Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, die anderen Todesser müssten es auch wissen, Ginny, du und Brenda, ja, und ich. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Scary es auch weiß. Und Anastacia und Draco Malfoy, beziehungsweise Anastacias kleine Freundinnen Britney Tobac und Debbie Finnigan."

"Anastacia Malfoy ist hier? Hier in Hogwarts?" stieß Sirius hervor. 

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. "Ja, hatte ich dir das nicht erzählt?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dieses Kind ist gefährlich," murmelte Hagrid dumpf. 

Sirius nickte zustimmend. "Dumbledore sollte das doch wissen."

"Ja, Dumbledore ist in letzter Zeit nicht er selbst," sagte Hagrid.

"Ich weiß, Harry hat es mir erzählt," sagte Sirius. 

Ginny und Brenda gähnten inzwischen unablässig und wären beide fast vom Stuhl gerutscht. 

"Ihr beide könnt ruhig ins Schloss gehen," sagte Hermine mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf die beiden. 

Sie nickten, lächelten Hagrid, Ron, Harry und Sirius zu und verschwanden.

"Ähm, Gin, Brenda?" rief Harry ihnen nach. "Ihr wisst..."

"Von uns wird niemand etwas erfahren," sagte Brenda und die beiden verschwanden in der Nacht.

Auch Ron und Hermine verabschiedeten sich bald, Hagrid wollte noch ein wenig in den Wald gehen, die Zentauren besuchen, und so blieb nur Harry noch bei Sirius. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die beiden einfach nur.

"Sirius," fragte Harry plötzlich, "warum hat Hagrid vorhin gesagt, es täte ihm leid, dass er dir damals nicht geglaubt hat? Ich meine, das hört sich irgendwie so seltsam an..."

"Als...Peter sich verwandelt hatte und das Ministerium mich abführte, da trafen wir Hagrid. Er kam zu spät, um zu sehen was wirklich passiert ist...erst hatte er dich zusammen mit Dumbledore und McGonagall zu den Dursleys gebracht und dann hörte er wohl was passiert war und kam zur...Unglücksstelle...da habe ich ihn gesehen und versucht ihn von meiner Unschuld zu überzeugen, aber er glaubte mir natürlich nicht. Da habe ich das erste Mal begriffen, dass niemand mir glauben wird...und habe angefangen zu lachen. Ich war so verzweifelt...meine ganze Welt brach zusammen...und vor allem die ganze Ironie dieser Situation: Der kleine, ungeschickte Peter Pettigrew hatte es geschafft, dass die ganze Zaubererwelt glaubte, ich hätte meine besten Freunde umgebracht...da konnte ich einfach nur noch lachen. Und Hagrid stand dabei und sah zu, wie einer seiner besten Freunde abgeführt wurde. Dafür hat er sich entschuldigt."

Harry schluckte. Hagrid war dabeigewesen...aber er bereute es wirklich, das hatte Harry gesehen, und das war die Hauptsache.

"Was war das für ein Auftrag?" fragte Harry weiter. 

Sirius seufzte. "Harry, das kann ich dir immer noch nicht sagen."

"Warum nicht? Du hast du sonst keine Geheimnisse vor mir, oder?" fragte Harry ungeduldig.

"Ich erzähle dir alles, was du wissen musst. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Eines Tages wirst du alles erfahren, aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Harry seufzte. Tief in seinem Innern, wusste er, dass Sirius Recht hatte. 

Die beiden saßen noch lange einfach da und redeten. Sirius' erzählte von seiner Flucht durch Abwasserkanäle, erzählte, dass er tausend Flüche hatte brechen müssen...und Harry erzählte von den Briefen von Remus und Arabella, von den Franzosen, was für Sorgen er sich gemacht hatte...es tat ihm gut endlich wieder mit Sirius reden zu können. Als sie auf die Uhr sahen, war es weit nach Mitternacht. Harry verabschiedete sich von Sirius und schlich sich zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Er war lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.

*

Die Tage bis zum Weihnachtsfest vergingen nun rasch. Jetzt, da er Sirius in Sicherheit wusste, fiel Harry alles wieder viel leichter. Er hatte endlich alle Weihnachtsgeschenke beisammen und die Ferien konnte er jetzt richtig genießen. Für Cho und für Ginny hatte er Süßigkeiten gekauft – irgendwie wusste er nicht, was er ihnen sonst schenken sollte. Kimi hatte er einen neuen Hut gekauft und für Scary hatte er eine Haarspange. Harry hoffte, dass sie die Anspielung verstand und ihre Locken endlich nicht mehr unter dem Spitzhut versteckte. Für Sirius hatte Harry ein Fotoalbum gemacht. Es enthielt hauptsächlich Fotos von ihm aber auch einige von Harrys Eltern und Remus Lupin. Harry wusste, dass Sirius keine mehr hatte. 

Am Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte Harry früh. Vielleicht war es die Aufregung wegen dem bevorstehenden Ball, oder etwas anderes. Auch Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Jerome und Olivier waren wach. Sofort stürzten die Jungen zu ihren Bergen von Geschenken. Harry packte langsam seine Geschenke aus. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm wie immer einen Pullover gestrickt. Von Ron hatte er einen Bilderrahmen bekommen mit einer kleinen Notiz drin.

__

Für ein Bild deiner späteren Freundin – wer immer es auch sein mag. Fröhliche Weihnachten. Ron.

Harry grinste und sah zu, wie Ron sein Geschenk auspackte. Sofort lief Ron dunkelrot an.

"Harry!" rief er. "Du weißt genau – "

Harry lachte nur. Auch er hatte Ron einen Bilderrahmen geschenkt – mit einem Bild von Hermine darin. Dazu hatte er geschrieben:

__

Für später, als Erinnerung an das Mädchen, das du liebst. Auch wenn du es nicht zugibst. Harry.

In diesem Moment kam Hermine herein. Ron ließ blitzschnell den Bilderrahmen verschwinden. Hermine warf den beiden ihre Geschenke zu. Wie fast immer waren es Süßigkeiten. 

Harry packte inzwischen weiter aus. Sirius schenkte ihm eine Uhr. Harry grinste. Seit seine andere stehen geblieben war, hatte er keine mehr gehabt. Doch dann erstarrte er. Die Uhr hatte eine Inschrift.

__

Für meinen Sohn Harry, auf den ich sehr stolz bin, egal was passiert. Dad.

Harry war geschockt. Wie war dies möglich...er entfaltete den Brief, der dabei lag. 

__

Fröhliche Weihnachten Harry, 

diese Uhr gab mir dein Vater, als der Fidelius-Zauber ausgesprochen wurde. Er sagte mir, ich solle dir diese Uhr an deinem achtzehnten Geburtstag geben, falls ihm irgendwas geschehen sollte. Doch ich denke, nun ist die Zeit gekommen, sie dir zu geben. Auch ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.

Sirius

Harry legte still die Uhr um. Er würde diese Uhr hüten, wie seinen eigenen Augapfel, das wusste er. Schweigend packte er die weiteren Geschenke aus. Auch Cho hatte ihm Süßigkeiten geschenkt, Ginny ebenfalls, mit der Notiz: 

__

Ich freue mich auf heute Abend. Fröhliche Weihnachten. Ginny.

Dann war Kimis Geschenk an der Reihe. Es war ein Rasierapparat. Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen und las Kimis Weihnachtsgruß.

__

Kennst du den Ort, wo keiner lacht,

wo man aus Menschen Idioten macht,

wo man vergisst List und Tugend,

das ist die Schule, Grab der Jugend!

Fröhliche Weihnachten!!!! Kimi 

Harry musste wieder grinsen. Das war typisch Kimi...ob sie Sean Admir wohl auch einen Rasierapparat geschenkt hatte?!

Harry packte das letzte Geschenk aus. Es war von Scary. Ein Buch. 

"_Ehemalige Quidditch-Mannschaften von Hogwarts _von Kirstie Spinnet", las Harry laut. "Cool!"

Wieder lag ein kleiner Zettel dabei.

__

Lieber Harry, 

Das einzig Wichtige im Leben,

sind die Spuren der Liebe,

die wir hinterlassen,

wenn wir gehen.

Fröhliche Weihnachten. Scary.

Irgendwie ein schöner Satz, dachte Harry und legte den Zettel sorgfältig auf seinen Nachttisch. 

Dann rannte er mit Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück herunter. Wie im letzten Jahr gab es an diesem Tag kein Festmahl zum Frühstück, da der Ball heute Abend wieder ein Festmahl beinhalten würde. 

Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie nur mit Schneeballschlachten und Herumtoben. Drei Stunden vor dem Ball verschwanden alle Mädchen und die besonders eitlen Jungen, um sich fertigzumachen. Harry flitzte noch schnell zu Sirius hinüber, der immer noch in Hagrids Hütte wohnte. 

"Hey," lächelte dieser. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry."

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!" sagte Harry strahlend. "Sirius, danke für die Uhr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll – "

"Danke für das Fotoalbum. _Ich _weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!" lächelte Sirius.

Sie mussten beide lachen. 

"Nun, gleich geht der Ball los?" fragte Sirius.

"Ja," nickte Harry. "Mal sehen, wie's wird."

"Mit wem gehst du denn hin?"

"Mit Ginny, Rons Schwester," erzählte Harry.

"Virginia Weasley?" fragte Sirius mit merkwürdig klingender Stimme. 

Harry nickte. "Ja, warum?"

"Oh, nur so," sagte Sirius schnell. "Nur so."

Bald darauf verabschiedete sich Harry, Sirius wünschte ihm viel Spaß auf dem Ball und Harry ging in den Schlafsaal, um seinen Festumhang anzuziehen. Ron stand schon vor dem Spiegel und bewunderte sich in seinem neuen braunen Umhang, der perfekt zu seinen braunen Augen passte. 

"Echt nobel von Fred und George!" sagte er, während Harry sich umzog.

Harry grinste nur. In diesem Moment schneiten Dean, Seamus, Neville, Jerome und Olivier herein und bald darauf standen alle Jungen vor dem Spiegel bewunderten sich. Ron warf Olivier zwar immer wieder giftige Blicke zu, doch er sagte nichts. Um halb acht gingen die sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf ihre Partnerinnen. Es dauerte etwas, dann schritt Kimi die Treppe hinunter. Vorher war niemandem klar gewesen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, einen Fünftklässler zu überreden, mit ihr zu gehen, aber nun war es allen klar. Kimi sah einfach umwerfend aus. Wenn sie aus ihren üblichen schwarzen, zerknitterten Umhängen heraus war und ihren Hut nicht mehr trug, dann erkannte man das erste Mal ganz deutlich, dass sie wirklich Chos Schwester war. Dean starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, murmelte "Du siehst toll aus" und nahm ihren Arm. Kimi war allein, weder Chelsea und Hillary noch April und Sarah war es gelungen, einen älteren zu überreden. 

"Viel Spaß, Kimi!" rief Sarah ihr noch nach und lächelte. Einige Zeit später kam Brenda die Treppe hinunter und wurde von einem strahlenden Neville in Empfang genommen. Jerome würde mit einem Mädchen aus einem anderen Haus gehen. Dann kamen Lavender und Parvati die Treppe hinunter. Parvati sah genauso toll aus wie im letzten Jahr und Seamus zeigte sich nicht so undankbar wie Harry damals, als er sie am Arm nahm und zum Portraitloch führte. Ron murmelte Lavender ein gequältes "Du siehst nett aus" zu, griff blindlings ihren Arm und ging zum Portraitloch. Dann wandte er sich nochmal um – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hermine kam die Treppe hinunter. Sie sah einfach _so _unglaublich aus, noch schöner als letztes Jahr. Ihre Haare waren zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur getürmt und sie trug wieder ein blaues Kleid, das ihre blaugrauen Augen betonte. Ihre Haut schien zu strahlen...nein, eigentlich war es Hermine die strahlte. Es war, als ob mit ihr die Sonne an diesem Tage noch einmal aufgegangen wäre – so erschien es jedenfalls Ron. 

"Mach den Mund wieder zu!" zischte Lavender.

Doch Ron starrte immer noch auf Hermine, die sich inzwischen Olivier zuwandte. Dieser war auch völlig fassungslos und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er ein gehecheltes "Mon dieu, `ermine...du siehst `übsch aus!" hervorbrachte. 

Nun hatten alle ihre Partnerinnen, ja, nur Ginny fehlte noch. Einen Augenblick später kam auch sie die Treppe hinunter. Harry wandte sich um, um ihr zuzurufen, dass sie sich beeilen müssten – doch ihm fehlten die Worte. Dies war eine ganz andere Ginny, als die, die er kannte...auch Ginny sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Ihre roten Haare hingen offen und glänzend über ihren Schultern. Sie trug ein goldfarbenes Kleid, das ihre Haare wie Kupfer aussehen ließ. Ihre hellbraunen Augen waren heute besonders betont und sie strahlte wie eine Königin. 

Harry schluckte. Auch alle anderen wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. 

"Gin..." sagte Harry schließlich heiser. "Du siehst einfach toll aus!"

Ginny wurde knallrot. "Danke," flüsterte sie. 

"Hey, Ginny!" rief irgend jemand aus einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. "Wen willst du denn heute alles aufreißen?"

Ginny wurde noch roter und Harry rettete sie, indem er ihren Arm nahm und mit ihr durch das Portraitloch ging. Zusammen mit Brenda, Neville, Jerome, Hermine und Olivier gingen sie in die Eingangshalle, wo sie auch Ron und Lavender wiedertrafen. Jerome machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Partnerin und kam kurz darauf mit der Französin Adeline wieder, die in Hufflepuff gelandet war. Ron versuchte krampfhaft, nicht auf Hermine zu schauen. Um sie herum herrschte ein aufgeregtes Treiben, da viele noch nach ihren Partnern suchten. 

In diesem Moment kamen die Slytherins – angeführt von Anastacia Malfoy und Garry Brendon, einem beliebten Siebtklässler der Slytherins. Anastacia war in einem hautengen Lackkleid erschienen, das jede einzelne ihrer Kurven deutlich hervorhob. 

Scary und Alain gingen ziemlich am Ende der Schlange, mit einigem Abstand. Auch Scary sah einfach toll aus. Mit ihrem langen weißen Kleid und ihren langen roten Locken, die sie endlich wieder offen trug, erinnerte sie Harry unverweigerlich an einen Engel. Die beiden traten zu Harry und den anderen. Auch Cho war inzwischen mit Laurent aufgetaucht und sah in ihrem roten Kleid genauso unglaublich aus, wie alle anderen Mädchen. 

"Tolles Kleid, Scary!" sagten die Mädchen bewundernd.

Scary lächelte nur. 

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Avorda die Eingangshalle. Auch sie sah toll aus in ihrem schwarzgrünen Kleid, richtig feminin, und sie ließ ihre Blicke lächelnd über die Schüler streifen. Dann stockte sie. Sie starrte Scary an, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung. Dann stürzte sie auf Scary zu, als ginge es um ihr Leben. 

"Miss McXandler," sagte sie ruhig, als sie Scary erreicht hatte. "Sie ziehen sofort dieses Kleid aus!"

Alle starrten Professor Avorda an. 

Schließlich sagte Ron: "_Hier?"_

Alle mussten grinsen, alle außer Professor Avorda und Scary. Professor Avorda beachtete Rons Einwand gar nicht. "Scarlett, komm sofort mit!" 

Scary gehorchte und die beiden verschwanden in den Kerkern. 

"Was war _das _denn?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

"Keine Ahnung," murmelte Cho. 

"Avorda wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben!" sagte Alain nachdenklich. Seine Aussprache hatte sich seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts merklich verbessert. Er sprach von allen Franzosen am besten Englisch.

In diesem Moment trat Dumbledore in die Eingangshalle. Er sah in seinem blaugoldenen Umhang sehr kraftvoll und mächtig aus und ihm folgte niemand anderes als Remus Lupin und Arabella Figg!

Harry starrte die beiden verblüfft an. 

"Sie wollten doch erst nach Weihnachten kommen!" murmelte Ron in sein Ohr.

"Ja, ich weiß auch nicht!"

In diesem Moment winkten Lupin und Arabella Harry zu sich. Er ging auf die beiden zu und Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu. 

"Nun," sagte er, "der, wegen dem ihr hier seid, ist zwar in Sicherheit, aber ihr seid natürlich trotzdem Willkommen. Im Gästeflügel wurden zwei Zimmer für euch vorbereitet."

Lupin nickte. "Danke, Albus. Harry, wir sind doch früher gekommen, als geplant, aber wir werden heute nicht mehr zum Ball kommen. Wir werden noch Schnuffel besuchen und dann...muss ich auch schon in mein Zimmer."

Harry nickte. Heute Nacht war Vollmond...

"Es tut mir leid..." murmelte er. "Dass...es...gerade an Weihnachten ist."

"Man gewöhnt sich daran," sagte Lupin. "Bis morgen, Harry."

"Ja, morgen werde ich mich mit Susan aussprechen..." murmelte Arabella nervös. "Frohe Weihnachten, Harry." 

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie mit Lupin in einem langen Korridor. 

Harry lief wieder zu Ginny und den anderen zurück. Im selben Moment kam Scary wieder. Jetzt hatte sie ein nachtblaues Seidenkleid an, das ihre Augen betonte. Es war auch sehr schön, doch das Engelhafte an ihr war verschwunden. 

"Warum hast du dir von Avorda befehlen lassen, ein anderes Kleid anzuziehen?" fragte Ron misstrauisch. 

"Oh..." sagte Scarlett und wurde rot. "Ähm...die Naht war hinten etwas aufgerissen und das wäre am Ende ziemlich peinlich geworden."

Allen war klar, dass sie log, aber sie sagten nichts. 

In diesem Moment wurden die Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle geöffnet. Harry nahm Ginnys Arm und alle gingen hinein und setzten sich einen der kleinen Tische, von denen es hier an die hundert gab. Hermine, Olivier, Ron, Lavender, Scary, Alain, Cho, Laurent, Brenda und Neville setzten sich dazu. 

Dumbledore stand auf und sagte: "Nun, jetzt findet ein zweites Mal der Weihnachtsball statt. Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass es mir nicht gelungen ist, die Schwestern des Schicksals, oder eine ähnliche Gruppe, zu buchen."

Die meisten Schüler brachen in Entsetzensschreie aus. 

"Doch," fuhr Dumbledore fort, "das ist kein Grund zur Sorge. Dies," er deutete auf ein paar Menschen in schwarzen Anzügen, "ist unsere ehemalige Schulband, die sich heute bereit erklärt haben, noch einmal aufzutreten. Sie versuchen, die nun leider leeren Plätze von James und Lily Potter, Jessica Bones und Sirius Black so gut wie möglich zu ersetzen."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Seine Eltern hatten ein Instrument gespielt? Und Sirius?!

Hermine sah seinen Blick und sagte: "Harry, hier ist ein Programmheft der Band, das konnte man sich vorne am Eingang mitnehmen. Vielleicht steht ja drin, was deine Eltern gespielt haben."

Sie blätterte es durch. "Ja, hier!"

Sie gab Harry das Heft. Er las: "_Zur Erinnerung unserer Freunde James und Lily Potter, Jessica Bones und Sirius Black, deren Plätze wir nie werden ersetzen können, so sehr wir es auch versuchen."_

Darunter stand: _"James spielte Schlagzeug, Jessica Klarinette, Sirius Gitarre und Lily sang."_

"Oh, wow!" sagte Harry, während er versuchte sich seinen Vater am Schlagzeug und Sirius mit Gitarre vorzustellen. Seine Mum hatte bestimmt toll gesungen.

Inzwischen hatte Dumbledore den vermeintlichen Chef der Band nach vorne geholt. Der sah auf die Schülerschar nieder und sagte: "Ich bin Nicolas Keft, der Chef der ehemaligen Schulband, der _Prankster. _Wir waren die Abschlussklasse von 1977. Bei uns haben alle mitgemacht, die ein Instrument spielen oder singen konnten. Als wir mit der Schule fertig waren, haben wir uns aus den Augen verloren. Dann hat Dumbledore mir vor einer Woche Bescheid gesagt und ich habe die alte Band, oder besser gesagt, das was von ihr übrig war, wieder zusammengekratzt. War nicht einfach. Aber seit Lily nicht mehr bei uns ist, haben wir keine Sängerin mehr, auch für den heutigen Abend nicht. Ja, deshalb haben wir uns gedacht, wir machen so eine Art Karaokeshow. Jeder, der genug Mumm hat, kommt nach vorne, singt sein Lieblingslied und wir unterstützen ihn dabei. Ich bin mir sicher, hier gibt es genug, die super singen können. Ach ja, was noch gesagt werden muss: Wir sind nicht dieselbe Band wie früher. Durch den Verlust von Lily, James, Jessica und Sirius ist einiges kaputt gegangen. Lily war das Herz der Band. Niemand sang so schön wie sie. Niemand konnte dem Schlagzeug so einheizen wie James. Niemand konnte so gut Klarinette spielen wie Jessica. Und niemand spielte so gefühlvoll Gitarre wie Sirius. Wir werden sie nie vergessen, sie waren unsere Freunde – unabhängig davon, was später mit ihnen geschehen ist oder was sie getan haben. Danke."

Er setzte sich wieder und ein donnernder Applaus brach aus. Harry musste schlucken. Nicolas' Rede war sehr mutig gewesen, besonders weil er gesagt hatte, dass alle ihre Freunde waren, nach allem, was er glaubte, was Sirius getan hatte. 

"Ja," rief Dumbledore. "also, traut euch, ihr wollt schließlich heute Musik haben! Nun, dann guten Appetit und viel Spaß heute Abend wünsche ich euch!"

Wie letztes Jahr mussten sie ihre Speisen bei ihren Tellern bestellen. Harry war gespannt, wer sich gleich auf die Bühne stellen und singen würde. Er jedenfalls nicht, soviel war klar.

"Cho, was ist mit dir?" fragte Hermine. "Du singst doch im Chor!"

Cho lächelte. "Vielleicht nachher, aber bestimmt nicht als erstes! Scary, was ist mit dir?"

Scary, die sich gerade im Flüsterton mit Alain unterhalten hatte, verschluckte sich vor Schreck.

"Ich?" rief sie. "Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

"Aber warum nicht?" fragte Cho verblüfft. "Du singst am besten vom ganzen Chor!"

"Im Rampenlicht zu stehen ist nicht so mein Ding!" murmelte Scary.

"Aber..."

"_Wirklich_ nicht, Cho!" sagte Scarlett fest. 

Cho sah sie an und zuckte dann die Achseln. 

"Schade," sagte sie.

Als alle ihr Essen beendet hatten, glitten die Tische an die Seite und eine große Tanzfläche erschien. Harry reckte neugierig den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer anfangen würde zu singen. Alle schienen jedoch genauso wie Cho zu denken: Keiner wollte der oder die Erste sein. Nach einer ganzen Weile und einem verzweifelt schauenden Nicolas wurde ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, das Harry beim zweiten Blick als Lisa Turpin identifizierte, von ihren Freundinnen nach vorne gezerrt. Sie sprach sich mit der Band ab und fing dann an zu singen. Sie sang gut, keine Frage, und bald darauf tummelten sich eine Menge Leute auf der Tanzfläche. 

"Möchtest du tanzen?" fragte Harry Ginny.

Sie wurde rot und nickte. Harry führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Auch alle anderen von ihrem Tisch tanzten – alle, außer Ron. Er saß auf seinem Stuhl und starrte auf Hermine und Olivier. Lavender saß mit beleidigtem Gesicht daneben. Schließlich stand sie auf, ging zu Terry Boot hinüber und forderte ihn zum tanzen auf. Einige Zeit später sah man die beiden küssend in der Ecke stehen. 

Harry tanzte mit Ginny und verlor langsam jedes Zeitgefühl. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er eine Minute, oder eine Stunde mit ihr getanzt hatte. Ginny war heute Abend so anders als sonst...sie schien viel mehr aus sich herauszugehen. Nach einer langen Zeit setzten er und Ginny sich wieder. Ron starrte immer noch vor sich hin. Auch Hermine und alle anderen hatten sich wieder gesetzt. 

"Cho, jetzt sing doch mal!" sagte Hermine plötzlich. 

Inzwischen hatten schon sehr viele Schülerinnen und Schüler ihre Chance ergriffen und es hatte sich gezeigt, dass in Hogwarts wirkliche Talente hausten.

"Scary, willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen?" fragte Cho hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, ehrlich nicht!" sagte Scary.

"Na gut..." sagte Cho und plötzlich grinste sie breit. "Aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr alle tanzt!"

Alle nickten eifrig. Cho ging noch vorne zur Bühne und sprach sich mit der Band ab. Dann fing sie an zu singen. Harry glaubte, sich in einem Traum zu befinden. Er hatte noch nie jemand so singen gehört...es war einfach überirdisch. Cho sang einen ganz langsamen Schmusesong und Harry wurde auch klar, was sie damit bezwecken wollte...er warf einen Blick zu Ron. Der sah aus, als ob er gerade einen großen Kampf mit sich selbst ausfocht. Doch dann stand er auf, ging auf Hermine zu, drängte Olivier zur Seite, der Hermine wohl gerade um diesen Tanz bitten wollte, und stand schließlich vor Hermine. Harry wurde plötzlich klar, dass er Ron, wie alle anderen auch, die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Er erinnerte sich wieder an sein Versprechen, bei diesem Lied zu tanzen und fragte Ginny: "Gin, wollen wir tanzen?"

Ginny, die ebenfalls die ganze Zeit auf Ron geschaut hatte, nickte schnell. 

Die beiden gingen auf die Tanzfläche und Ginny nahm Harrys Hand. Die beiden tanzten, als hätten sie es einem Partner aus Porzellan zu tun, so vorsichtig, als würde, wenn sie eine heftige Bewegung machten, alles kaputtgehen. Obwohl sie auf der Tanzfläche waren, konnten Harry und Ginny genau sehen und hören, was Ron tat. Jetzt stand er vor Hermine und sah sie einfach nur an. Dann fragte er: "Möchtest du tanzen, Hermine?" Sie sah ihn an. Harry sah, dass alle, die diese Frage gehört hatten, mit Ron hofften. Über Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus. 

"Ja," flüsterte sie. 

Harry lächelte, als Ron Hermine am Arm nahm und auf die Tanzfläche führte. Hermine nahm seine Hand und die beiden begannen zu tanzen. Es war ein Bild von perfekter Zusammengehörigkeit. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass Ron so gut tanzen konnte! Er hatte ihn ja noch nie tanzen gesehen, aber Ron konnte es wirklich. Ron und Hermine klammerten sich inzwischen aneinander, als wäre es morgen verboten. Sie schienen völlig versunken zu sein. 

Cho beendete schließlich das Lied und ein sehr viel schnelleres begann. Doch Ron und Hermine schienen das gar nicht zu bemerken. Sie tanzten ihren eigenen, langsamen Tanz. Harry hörte, wie Ron etwas sagte. Er tanzte mit Ginny ein Stück weiter weg, denn was Ron Hermine zu sagen hatte, war Privatsache. Harry drehte sich kurz in die andere Richtung. Er sah Fred und Angelina wild küssend am Büfett stehen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, küssten Ron und Hermine sich ebenfalls. Olivier starrte die beiden mit offenem Mund an. Harry, Ginny, Brenda, Neville, Scary, Alain, Cho, Laurent, Jerome, Adeline, ja, eigentlich alle, strahlten und freuten sich einfach.

"Wird ja auch mal Zeit, dass unser Ronnie-Spätzchen sich mal traut!" grölte Fred, der sich angesichts des ganzen Jubels von Angelina gelöst hatte. 

Ron und Hermine lächelten, tauschten einen Blick, Ron griff nach ihrer Hand und die beiden verschwanden nach draußen. 

"`aben wir sie jetzt vertrieben?" fragte Laurent bestürzt.

"Ich denke, die beiden wollten einfach mal ein wenig alleine sein," sagte Scary lächelnd. 

"Das ist wohl war!" sagte Adeline lächelnd und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bühne, um zu singen. 

Harry lächelte plötzlich und fragte Scary: "Scary, wollen wir mal tanzen?"

Sie nickte und die beiden gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Harry bemerkte nicht, wie Ginny zusammenzuckte.

Harry tanzte an diesem Abend soviel, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er tanzte mit Scary, mit Cho, mit Brenda, mit Adeline...aber die meiste Zeit mit Ginny. Es machte ihm wahnsinnig Spaß und er redete soviel mit Ginny, wie noch nie zuvor. Heute sah er das jüngste Mitglied der Weasleys nicht einfach als Rons kleine Schwester, sondern als das, was sie wirklich war: Ein wahnsinnig hübsches, nettes und intelligentes Mädchen. Ron und Hermine tauchten erst am Ende des Balls wieder auf. Die beiden strahlten und so fragte Fred gleich: "Nun? Seid ihr jetzt endlich zusammen?"

Hermine und Ron sahen sich lächelnd an – und nickten. Inzwischen versuchten Brenda und einige andere Freundinnen, Ginny zu überreden, auf die Bühne zu gehen. Sie werte sich mit Händen und Füßen, doch Brenda war gnadenlos. 

"Ginny, versuch es doch einfach mal!" rief sie. ‚

Ginny weigerte sich immer noch, doch inzwischen war auch Nicolas Keft auf sie aufmerksam geworden und Ginny hatte keine Chance mehr. Nicolas zog sie einfach auf die Bühne. Ginny seufzte, sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie suchte sich ihren Lieblingssong aus und fing an zu singen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag befand Harry sich wie in einem Traum. Ginnys Stimme war eine ganz andere, als wenn sie sprach. Viel...geheimnisvoller und klarer. Ginny stand da oben auf der Bühne und sah so wunderschön aus...und gleichzeitig so kraftvoll. Ihre roten Haare schimmerten im Schein der Fackeln und ihre braunen Augen strahlten. Harry wurde plötzlich von diesem Lied, das sie sang, einfach mitgerissen. Er fing an zu tanzen. Er tanzte, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben und ihm war es egal, was die anderen von ihm dachten. Minutenlang. Dann war das Lied zu Ende und Ginny kam wieder zu den anderen. Harry sah sie an.

"Gin...das war unglaublich!" sagte er. 

Sie lächelte. "Ach, so toll war es doch gar nicht..."

"Von wegen!" widersprach Harry heftig. "Es war das Schönste, was ich seit langem erlebt habe!"

Ginny wurde wieder knallrot und wich seinem Blick aus. 

Harry tanzte noch sehr viel mit Ginny an diesem Abend. Schließlich, um Mitternacht, erklärte Dumbledore den Ball für beendet. Harry lächelte. Es war ein toller Abend gewesen. Ganz im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr. Er, Ginny und die anderen warteten noch ein wenig, bis an der Tür nicht mehr so ein Gedränge war. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg, um in die Eingangshalle zu kommen. 

Plötzlich jedoch hörten sie einen gräßlichen Schrei, der ihnen durch Mark und Bein ging. 

"_SAAAAAARRRAAAAAAH!!!!"_

Es war Kimi. Harry dachte zunächst, das sei einer ihrer üblichen Scherze, doch dann wurde ihm klar: so eine Verzweiflung konnte niemand spielen. Er griff Ginnys Hand und drängte sich mit ihr durch die Menge. Dann sah er Kimi. Und dann sah er etwas anderes. Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern. Vor Kimi lag Sarah Rosen. Ihr Körper war von Bissen bedeckt. Sie lag ganz still. 

Jetzt drängte sich Professor Dumbledore durch die Menge. Er beugte sich über Sarah. 

Neben sich hörte Harry Ginny leise schluchzen. In der Eingangshalle hätte man eine Nadel auf den Boden fallen hören können. Dann richtete Dumbledore sich auf. Er sah Kimi an, dann die Schüler und die kreideweißen Professoren McGonagall, Avorda, Sundore und Flitwick.

Noch bevor Dumbledore es aussprach, kannten alle die Wahrheit.

"Sie ist tot."


	12. Die üblichen Verdächtigungen

__

So, das musste jetzt sein. Es klingt seltsam, aber ich mochte Sarah wirklich gerne (nicht nur, weil sie Reamonn hört...^-^). Ich weiß, man hat nicht viel von ihr mitgekriegt, aber als Autorin kennt man seine Charaktere eben doch am besten. So. Erinnert euch an Sarah Rosen.

Übrigens hab ich einen neuen Nick: Anna Moonlight. Ich wollte nicht einfach nur Anna sein...(Jaja, ich weiß was ihr jetzt denkt...)

Ihr wisst, nichts gehört mir, außer Scary, Kimi, Anastacia, April, Chelsea, Hillary...und vielleicht kann ich wenigstens sagen, dass mir Sarahs Geist noch gehört. Oder ihre Leiche.

~ Anna Moonlight ~

****

Die üblichen Verdächtigungen

"_NEEEIIIIIIIIIN!!!"_

Kimi brach in Deans Armen zusammen. Cho stürzte zu ihr. Kimi riss sich von Dean los, stürzte zu Sarah und begann sie zu schütteln. "Wach auf! Das ist nicht lustig! Wach auf! Wir wollten doch noch Discman hören! Wir wollten doch noch..."

Dumbledore zog sie hoch und hielt sie fest. 

"Ganz ruhig, Kim, ganz ruhig," sagte er leise. 

Doch Kimi schrie immer noch, sie weinte und schlug um sich. Cho nahm sie in Arme und sagte leise: "Weine, Kimi. Glaub mir, es geht dir dann besser."

Kimi vergrub den Kopf in Chos Armen. Die ganzen Große Halle schien unter Schock zu stehen. Sogar die Bilder an der Wand begannen zu weinen. Harry stand da, wie erstarrt. Alle Schüler hatten geschwiegen, doch nun kam ganz langsam Bewegung in die Menge und das Getuschel überströmte sie, wie eine große Welle. Jetzt hatten es alle begriffen: Sarah Rosen war tot. Getötet. Zerfleischt. Fort. 

In diesem Moment teilte sich die Menge und wieder hörte man Schreie. Andy Rush, der Junge, der Sarah bei der Auswahl zugewinkt hatte und der an ihr interessiert schien, stolperte herein. Er sah fast so schlimm aus wie Sarah. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Brenda, Cho und Laurent stellten sich schnell vor Sarahs Körper, damit er nicht gleich mit ihrem Anblick konfrontiert wurde. Andy sah sich um. Er stürzte auf Professor Dumbledore zu. 

"Sarah! Hilfe! Schnell!" stieß er hervor. 

Professor Dumbledore sah ihn an und sagte: "Andy. Beruhige dich erstmal. Ganz ruhig. Bitte erzähle uns genau, was geschehen ist."

Andy sah verzweifelt aus. "Sarah und ich sind noch ein bisschen spazierengegangen und dann haben wir plötzlich so ein Grollen gehört. Dann stürzte sich etwas auf mich und schmiss mich in die Büsche, es verletzte mich. Ich war wie betäubt. Dann hörte ich Sarah schreien. Ich bin aus dem Büschen gelaufen, aber..." er schluchzte auf, "Sarah war _weg._ Ich wollte sie suchen, aber alleine hätte ich ja keine Chance gehabt. Wir müssen sie suchen, schnell!"

Dumbledore fragte: "Konntest du erkennen, was es war, was dich angegriffen hat?"

Andy nickte. "Es war ein Werwolf."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte Stille. Man hätte eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören können. Harry wusste, dass alle dasselbe dachten wie er: Lupin...

Ausgerechnet heute war Lupin gekommen, und außerdem war ja Vollmond...

Hermine starrte Harry und Ron mit großen Augen an. "Aber...das kann doch nicht sein! Professor Lupin," nun flüsterte sie, "hat doch garantiert den Wolfsbann-Trank geschluckt!"

Harry nickte abwesend. Ein Werwolf? Aber wenn Lupin es nicht war...wer war es dann? 

Andy drängte inzwischen wieder darauf, nach Sarah suchen zu gehen. 

Dumbledore schwieg. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. 

Dann sagte Emily Foster, eine der älteren Ravenclaws, leise: "Andy, du solltest jetzt in den Krankenflügel gehen."

Andy sah sie an. Und sah alle anderen Schüler an, die mit erstarrten Mienen in der Eingangshalle standen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die verweinte Kimi in Chos Armen. Harry merkte, dass Andy begriff. Er begriff, dass sie ihm etwas verschwiegen. 

"Was ist mit Sarah?" schrie Andy verzweifelt. "_Was ist mit ihr?!_"

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Brenda, Cho und Laurent sahen sich an. Dann traten sie alle gleichzeitig zur Seite, so dass die Sicht auf Sarahs Leiche frei wurde. 

Andy erstarrte. Sah Sarahs Wunden. Und schrie. Er schrie und schrie und schrie, ganz so, wie Kimi es getan hatte. Madam Pomfrey, die natürlich inzwischen gerufen worden war, kümmerte sich um Kimi und Andy. Doch ein wenig später kamen auch die Schüler bis zur dritten Klasse, die nicht zum Ball gedurft hatten, in die Eingangshalle gerannt, angelockt durch die vielen Schreie. 

Es dauerte, bis alle, im Besonderen natürlich Chelsea, April und Hillary, begriffen hatte, was geschehen war. 

Die drei, Kimi und Andy wurden zur Krankenstation gebracht, wo sie die Nacht verbringen sollten. 

Langsam leerte sich die Eingangshalle. 

Dumbledore sah die anderen Lehrer an, dann sagte er leise: "Wir müssen sie hier wegbringen."

Er deutete auf Sarahs Körper und ließ sie an silbernen Fäden hochziehen. 

In diesem Moment schrie Harry, doch gleichzeitig mit ihm, alle anderen. Unter Sarahs langen, braunen Haaren lag ein weißer Zettel. Etwas rotes war darauf. Mit Blut – Sarahs Blut – war etwas auf ihm geschrieben. 

__

Dieses war der erste Streich...

*

In den nächsten Tagen herrschte in ganz Hogwarts ein schockähnlicher Zustand. Die Schüler tobten nicht mehr auf den Fluren und in den Kerkern, die Lehrer hatten kummervolle Mienen aufgesetzt. In der Großen Halle hingen wieder schwarze Tücher. Und wenn es doch mal ein Schüler wagen sollte, auf den Fluren herumzurennen und zu lachen, so verstummte er sofort und blieb stehen, sobald sein Blick auf die Gemälde fiel, die auch alle Schwarz trugen. 

"Warum tut ihr das?" hatten Ron und Harry einmal die Fette Dame gefragt. "Bei Cedric Diggory habt ihr das nicht gemacht."

Die Fette Dame seufzte. "Oh, Sarah war der Liebling aller Gemälde. Sie war immer so freundlich...hat mich immer gefragt, wie es mir geht...hat sich bestimmt schon mit jedem Gemälde auf ganz Hogwarts unterhalten. Nun ja, mit einem natürlich nicht. Mein armes Mädchen!" Jetzt schluchzte sie und Wasser rann ihr die Wangen hinunter, so dass ihre Augen ganz verwischten.

"Diese blöde Wimperntusche!" fluchte sie. "Filch muss mich restaurieren!"

Doch Harry und Ron interessierten sich für etwas ganz anderes. 

"Was meinst du mit _‚mit einem natürlich nicht'_?" fragte Ron neugierig. 

"Oh, eins kann nicht reden. Es bewegt sich nicht," erklärte die Fette Dame. 

Ron riss die Augen auf. "_Nicht? _Aber wir sind doch hier in der Zaubererwelt!"

Die Fette Dame zuckte die Achseln. "Tja, Dumbledore wollte es so."

"Was ist das für ein Bild?" wollte Harry wissen. 

Doch die Fette Dame schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir schweigen darüber. Ich werde es euch nicht sagen."

Harry und Ron resignierten. 

Allen Schülern, die den Zettel mit Sarahs Blut gesehen hatten, wurde das Versprechen abgenommen, den anderen Schülern nichts davon zu erzählen, vor allem natürlich Kimi, Chelsea, April, Hillary und Andy nicht. Die fünf lagen immer noch auf der Krankenstation. Kimi war besonders fertig. Da sie, wie sie Cho erzählt hatte, einige Tage vor Sarahs Tod eine eigenartige Vision, die Sarah betraf, in der Kristallkugel von Professor Trelawney gesehen hatte, war sie nun der festen Überzeugung, dass sie Schuld an Sarahs Tod war, weil sie die Zeichen nicht richtig gedeutet hatte. 

Cho war darüber ziemlich wütend. "Sie kann doch nichts dafür! Sie zerbricht allein schon fast daran, dass Sarah tot ist! Wenn sie nun auch noch glaubt, dass sie _Schuld _am Tod ihrer besten Freundin ist..."

Harry sagte nichts. Er wusste genau, wie Kimi sich fühlte...

Die Lehrer hatten, wie in Harrys zweitem Schuljahr, Wachgruppen gebildet. Zusammen mit einem Geist gingen sie jeden Abend über die Ländereien. 

Viele verdächtigten Remus Lupin an dem Mord an Sarah. Als der gehört hatte, was geschehen war, war er am Boden zerstört gewesen. Lupin war in seinem Büro gewesen, als harmloser Wolf durch den Wolfsbann-Trank geschützt. Doch niemand konnte das bezeugen und am nächsten Tag war die Abteilung zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe des Zaubereiministeriums in Hogwarts. Dumbledore konnte den Henker McNair gerade noch davon abhalten, von seiner Axt Gebrauch zu machen. Fudge erklärte Dumbledore in herablassenden Ton, Lupin sei eine Bedrohung für die Schüler und für alle Zauberer, was man ja am Beispiel Sarah gesehen habe, und müsse exekutiert werden. Harry zitterte vor Entsetzen, zusammen mit einem ganz bestimmten schwarzen Hund, der gleich am nächsten Morgen an Lupins Seite geknurrt hatte. Doch Dumbledore setzte sich durch und erklärte Fudge im selben Tonfall, man habe keine Beweise und somit sei Lupin unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld. 

Kaum war das Ministerium wieder verschwunden, setzte Harry sich mit Sirius in Hagrids Hütte zusammen. 

"Was sollen wir nur tun?" fragte er Sirius verzweifelt. 

Sirius sah vollkommen ratlos aus. "Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich denke, es wird uns nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als bis zum nächsten Vollmond zu warten."

Harry sah ihn an. "Du glaubst, er wird wieder zuschlagen?"

"Harry, das ist ein Werwolf. Er wird es nicht bei Sarah belassen."

Harry nickte. 

Sirius fuhr fort. "Was jedoch vollkommen undurchsichtig ist, ist dass der Werwolf an_ Sarah _heran wollte. Werwölfe haben keinen Verstand, wenn sie sich verwandeln. Das einzige, was sie wollen, ist töten. Und es ist ihnen völlig gleichgültig, wen. Doch nachdem was dieser Andy erzählt hat, wollte der Wolf an Sarah heran. Er hat Andy beiseite gestoßen, ohne ihn zu töten. Und das passt überhaupt nicht zu einem Werwolf."

"Und wie erklärst du dir das dann?" fragte Harry. 

Sirius schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er: "Ich denke, dass wir es mit viel mehr als einem gewöhnlichen Werwolf zu tun haben. Dieser Werwolf konnte _denken, _als er Sarah und Andy angegriffen hat. Ihm war klar was er tat. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Und das ist eigentlich völlig unmöglich."

"Aber damit könnten wir doch beweisen, dass Lupin unschuldig ist!"

Sirius lächelte bitter. "Das ist für das Ministerium kein Beweis, Harry. Lupin ist ein Werwolf, also ist er schuldig. Fudge und seine Leute sehen nur das, was sie auch sehen wollen. Doch solange Dumbledore da ist, kann Fudge nichts tun. Wie dem auch sei, ich werde erstmal hier weggehen. Wenn das Ministerium hier jeden Tag herumstrolcht, wird der Boden für mich zu heiß."

Harry erschrak. "Aber du kannst jetzt nicht gehen! Mit deinen Verletzungen kommst du nicht weit und es ist viel zu gefährlich!"

Sirius lächelte. "Keine Sorge, ich werde mich wieder in Hogsmeade in meiner Höhle aufhalten. Da wird nichts passieren."

Harry resignierte. Am nächsten Tag war Sirius fort. Das Leben in Hogwarts nahm allmählich wieder seinen gewohnten Gang an. Keiner schien es in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass der Werwolf noch einmal zuschlagen würde. Harry, Ron und Hermine dachten da natürlich ganz anders. Cho hatte einfach nur Angst, dass Kimi völlig zusammenbrach. Man sah Kimi, seit sie aus dem Krankenflügel zurückgekehrt war, kaum noch, weil sie die ganze Zeit bei Professor Trelawney saß. Ginny und Brenda blieben meistens in Harry, Ron und Hermines Nähe, da sie große Angst hatten. Scary äußerte sich überhaupt nicht dazu. Sie war nun ziemlich in sich gekehrt und redete kaum noch, nicht einmal mit Alain. Ihre Haare waren immer noch unter ihrem Hut versteckt und ihre blauen Augen schauten traurig. Sie saß oft stundenlang allein am See und schaute aufs Wasser. Im Unterricht meldete sie sich nicht mehr, so dass Harry, der immer noch so gut im Unterricht war und keine Ahnung hatte, warum, und Hermine die einzigen waren, die sich überhaupt beteiligten. Bei den Mahlzeiten saß Scary still im Slytherintisch, aß in Rekordzeit, und hockte kurz darauf schon wieder am See. 

So schien das ewig weiterzugehen und nichts besonderes ereignete sich...bis der nächste Vollmond kam. 

*

"Wisst ihr, was heute ist?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Hermines Stimme hatte ihn und Ron aus ihren düsteren Gedanken gerissen. 

"Ja," sagte Ron nur.

"Vollmond," murmelte Harry leise. 

Die drei saßen schon den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen und überlegten, was sie tun konnten. 

"Nicht viele glauben, dass der Werwolf wieder kommen wird," sagte Hermine.

"Aber was sollen wir denn tun?" Brenda war plötzlich mit Ginny neben ihnen aufgetaucht. 

"Wir können ja nicht die ganze Schule überwachen!" sagte Ginny geknickt. "So gerne, wie ich das auch machen würde, es ist unmöglich."

Die anderen nickten. 

"Zumindest sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass nach Sonnenuntergang niemand mehr das Schloss verläßt," sagte Brenda.

"Wo sind Kimi und die anderen?" fragte Harry.

"Kimi ist heute wieder zusammengebrochen," sagte Ginny betrübt. "Sie liegt im Krankenflügel. Chelsea, Hillary und April sind in ihrem Schlafsaal."

"Ich würde gerne mal wissen, was Trelawney immer mit ihr macht!" sagte Ron finster.

Hermine legte stumm einen Arm um ihn. "Sag lieber nichts zu ihr, Ron. Hier werden im Moment schon genug falsche Verdächtigungen angestellt. Da müssen wir nicht auch noch damit anfangen."

Die beiden lächelten sich verliebt an und Harry, Ginny und Brenda grinsten. 

Eine Weile saßen alle schweigend da und schließlich entschlossen sie sich, in die Schlafsäle zu gehen. Ron legte sich auf sein Bett. Auf seinem Nachtisch stand das Foto von Hermine, das Harry ihm geschenkt hatte. Harry stand schweigend am Fenster und sah zu, wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Nach einer Weile ging der Mond auf. Es schien Harry, also hatte er noch nie so rund und gleichzeitig so bedrohlich ausgesehen. Harry setzte sich auch auf sein Bett, doch er konnte nicht ruhig bleiben. 

"Lass uns wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen," sagte er zu Ron. "Ich fühle mich hier so hilflos."

Ron ging es genauso, also gingen die beiden die Treppen hinunter. In den Sesseln am Kamin saßen Hermine, Ginny und Brenda. Die fünf sahen sich an.

"Wir konnten nicht schlafen," sagten sie alle wie aus einem Mund.

Harry und Ron setzten sich ebenfalls. Eine lange Zeit schwiegen sie alle, schienen auf etwas zu warten. 

Endlich, kurz nach Mitternacht, regte sich etwas. Auf der Treppe waren eilige Schritte zu hören. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien eine panisch wirkende Chelsea im Gemeinschaftsraum. April folgte ihr. 

"Merlin sei Dank!" stieß Chelsea hervor. "Da seid ihr ja!"

"Was ist passiert?" rief Hermine und alle sprangen auf. 

"Hillary ist weg!" rief April.

"Wir waren kurz eingeschlafen und als wir aufwachten, fanden wir dies," erzählte Chelsea.

Sie hielt einen Zettel hoch. Harry las:

__

Chel, April,

ich gehe Kimi nochmal kurz besuchen. Macht euch keine Sorgen.

Hilly

"Sie...sie rennt in den leeren Gängen herum? _Jetzt?"_ Hermines Stimme wurden immer schriller. Zusammen mit Ron stürzte sie zum Portraitloch. 

"Ihr bleibt hier!" rief Harry Ginny und Brenda zu.

"Aber..." wandte Ginny ein.

"Gin, bitte. Es ist zu gefährlich. Passt auf Chelsea und April auf!" schrie Harry und stürzte Ron und Hermine nach. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine rannten durch die Gänge zum Krankenflügel. Harry rannte so schnell, wie noch nie. Schon tauchte die vertraute Treppe vor ihnen auf. Jetzt blieben die drei stehen. Vorsichtig schlichen sie die Treppe hoch. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Stöhnen. Wie erstarrt blieben sie stehen. Dann kam ihnen etwas entgegen. Harry erkannte erst beim zweiten Blick, dass es sich um Hillary handelte. Sie war voll von Blut. Ihr Umhang war zerfetzt und ihre Arme, ihre Beine, ihr ganzer Körper war zerkratzt. 

"Hillary..." stieß Harry hervor. 

"Ich hole Madam Pomfrey!" keuchte Hermine und rannte los. 

Plötzlich blieb Harry die Luft weg. Hinter Hillary bewegte sich etwas. Ein Mann kam zum Vorschein. Es war Remus Lupin. 

Harry und Ron starrten ihn an. 

Schließlich flüsterte Harry: "Was...was machen Sie hier?"

Lupin starrte sie an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hillary und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Ihm war wohl sofort klar, was die beiden dachten, was sie denken _mussten. _

"Harry, Ron," stieß er hervor. "Bitte hört mir zu. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe Schreie gehört und bin ihnen gefolgt. Dann hörte ich ein Knurren. Ich kam näher – und dann sah ich euch."

Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Konnte es Zufall sein, dass Lupin – der Werwolf – am Tatort war?

Doch den beiden blieb keine Zeit zu überlegen, denn in diesem Moment hörten sie eilige Schritte und die Stimmen von Hermine, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und – Cornelius Fudge. 

‚Ausgerechnet der!' dachte Harry. Dann flüsterte er: "Gehen Sie!"

Lupin starrte ihn an. 

"Na los! Fudge wird ihnen nie glauben und Sie gleich nach Askaban stecken!" drängte Harry.

"Aber – ", wollte Lupin einwenden und sah auf Hillary.

"Nun machen Sie schon! Sie werden jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen!" zischte Harry verzweifelt. 

Lupin warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Hillary, dann stürmte er wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Im selben Moment brach Hillary vor ihren Füßen zusammen. Dann stürzten Hermine, Dumbledore, McGonagall und Fudge um die Ecke. Dumbledore nahm die Situation sofort in die Hand. Er schickte Professor McGonagall unverzüglich zu Madam Pomfrey. Er selbst hob Hillary hoch und brachte sie in den Krankenflügel. Fudge stand die ganze Zeit daneben und sah Harry, Ron und Hermine lauernd an. Kaum waren Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey mit Hillary in einem Krankenzimmer verschwunden, begann er die drei zu befragen. 

"So. Was habt ihr drei denn nachts in der Schule zu suchen?"

"Hillarys Freundinnen zeigten uns einen Zettel, den sie hinterlassen hatte, auf dem stand, dass sie Kimi nochmal besuchen wollte. Sie hatten Angst, dass Hillary etwas passiert sein könnte. Also sind wir sie suchen gegangen. Ihre Freundinnen sind im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben," erzählte Harry kühl.

"Wie heißen diese Freundinnen und wie heißt Hillary überhaupt mit Nachnamen?"

"Hillary heißt Rufes, ihre Freundinnen sind Chelsea Pandler und April Lindley," sagte Hermine.

"Wieso habt ihr keinem Lehrer Bescheid gesagt, sondern nahmt euch das Recht, auf eigene Faust nachzusehen?"

"Hermine ist Vertrauensschülerin," sagte Ron mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Wir haben sie begleitet. Außerdem war die Zeit zu knapp, um jemandem Bescheid zu sagen."

Fudge macht sich stirnrunzelnd Notizen. In diesem Augenblick kam Dumbledore aus dem Krankenzimmer. Er sah besorgt aus. 

"Madam Pomfrey braucht absolute Ruhe, wenn sie Miss Rufes behandelt, da kann auch ich nicht helfen," erklärte er auf die fragenden Blicke von Harry, Ron und Hermine.

Er ließ sich seufzend auf der Bank neben Harry nieder. 

"Aber das hatte Hillary in der Hand," sagte er bedrückt. 

Er hielt einen Zettel hoch und Harry ahnte Schreckliches...

Wieder war mit Blut darauf geschrieben.

__

...doch der zweite folgt sogleich. Frohes neues Jahr!

"Oh, mein Gott, wie makaber!" flüsterte Hermine.

Auch Harry war geschockt. Er war inzwischen wieder überzeugt, dass Lupin es nicht gewesen sein konnte. Er würde so etwas nie schreiben.

Dumbledore seufzte und sagte: "Sarah und Hillary kommen, beziehungsweise kamen, beide aus einer Muggelfamilie."

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Fudge zuckten zusammen. "Sie meinen," sagte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme, "da ist wieder jemand, der Muggelgeborene angreift?"

Dumbledore sah sie an. "Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Aber wir müssen mit allem rechnen."

In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey aus der Tür. 

Alle sprangen auf. "Was ist mit ihr?"

Madam Pomfrey sah ernst aus. "Miss Rufes ist zwar noch sehr schwach, aber sie lebt. Professor Dumbledore, ich kann ihnen nur nahe legen, sich schnellstens um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Miss Rosen ist schon durch dieses Untier getötet worden und Miss Rufes ist dem nur sehr knapp entronnen!"

Dumbledore nickte abwesend. "Ja..."

Dann nahm er sich zusammen, bat Madam Pomfrey die ganze Nacht bei Hillary zu bleiben, und verabschiedete sich kühl von Mr. Fudge. Dieser verschwand, die Worte "Das wird das Ministerium interessieren, ha!" murmelnd. Dann wandte sich Dumbledore Harry, Ron und Hermine zu. "Ich möchte euch um etwas bitten. Sagt ihr Chelsea und April, was geschehen ist. Ich kann das jetzt nicht..."

Er wandte den Kopf ab. Harry sah Ron und Hermine an. Er wusste, dass sie genauso dachten, wie er. 

"Ja, Professor Dumbledore, das machen wir," sagte Hermine. Sie packte Ron bei der Hand und zog Harry am Ärmel mit. 

"Los, dann lasst uns gehen!" sagte sie.

Doch Harry blieb plötzlich stehen. "Warte," sagte er.

"Was ist denn?" 

"Wir müssen vorher noch zu jemand anders..." erklärte Harry.

Er und Ron sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. 

"Zu wem denn, meine Güte?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig. 

Harry erzählte ihr von Lupin und Hermine begriff sofort. 

Die drei hasteten zu Lupins Zimmer. 

"Glaubst du, es war falsch? Ihn zu schützen, meine ich?" fragte Ron angespannt, als sie die Treppen hoch rannten. 

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, es war richtig. Naja, ich hoffe es."

Sie standen nun vor Lupins Zimmertür und Harry wollte gerade klopfen, als die Tür schon aufging. Lupin stand vor ihnen, blaß und traurig aussehend. Er bat sie herein. 

Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa und schwiegen. Schließlich sagte Lupin: "Danke."

"Wir konnten sie ja nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen," murmelte Harry.

"Aber ich hatte keine Beweise dafür, dass ich es nicht war. Und die habe ich auch jetzt nicht."

"Wie kommt es," fragte Ron plötzlich, "wie kommt es, dass sie kein Wolf waren, als sie uns gegenüberstanden?"

"Professor Snape hat in den Sommerferien einen neuen Trank für mich gebraut. Wenn ich ihn trinke, verwandele ich mich nur noch, wenn der Mond direkt auf mich scheint. Jetzt dämmert es ja schon."

"Und sie waren wirklich nur draußen, weil sie Schreie gehört haben?" fragte Harry.

"Ja," nickte Lupin. "Ich wollte nachsehen und folgte den Schreien. Dann hörte ich ein Knurren und Grollen. Mir war sofort klar, dass es sich nur um einen Werwolf handeln konnte. Doch dieser hörte sich seltsam an...es klang fast, als würde er lachen."

"_Lachen?"_ fragten Harry, Ron und Hermine verblüfft.

Lupin nickte. "Es klang wie ein fröhliches Lachen! Als würde der Wolf das als eine Art Spiel ansehen! Jedenfalls rannte ich los, doch als ich ankam, war der Wolf schon weg...und nur ihr wart da."

Sie schwiegen. Dann sagte Harry: "Ich glaube ihnen."

Ron nickte. "Ich auch."

Hermine nickte ebenfalls. "Natürlich."

"Aber wird Fudge das auch?" murmelte Harry.

"Er kann schließlich nichts beweisen! Er hat Sie ja nicht gesehen!" sagte Ron.

"Aber ich kann auch nicht beweisen, dass ich es nicht war. Ich habe schließlich kein Alibi," sagte Lupin niedergeschlagen. 

Er seufzte. Aber Hermine sagte: "Dumbledore meinte, Sie seien unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld! Na, also!"

Lupin nickte. "Jaaa..."

Harry wusste, was er dachte. Im Stillen dachte er ja dasselbe...Wenn Lupin schon wieder kein Alibi hatte, dann würde sich der Verdacht gegen ihn ja noch verstärken und Fudge würde noch mehr darauf setzen, Lupin zu verhaften. 

Schließlich verabschiedeten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine. Nun hatten sie die Aufgabe, Chelsea und April zu sagen, was geschehen war...

Sie gingen zum Gryffindorturm und kletterten durch das Portraitloch. Chelsea und April sprangen auf. Doch als sie sahen, dass Hillary nicht dabei war, wurden sie leichenblass. Chelsea brach in Tränen aus. "Sie ist tot, nicht wahr? Sag dass sie tot ist! Sag es! Ich weiß es doch!"

Hermine nahm sie in den Arm. "Chelsea, beruhige dich! Hillary ist nicht tot! Sie ist _nicht _tot, okay?"

Chelsea sah Hermine an. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. "Nicht?" fragte sie leise.

"Nein," sagte Hermine fest. "Sie liegt im Krankenflügel."

Chelsea versteifte sich wieder.

"Aber es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut!" fuhr Hermine rasch fort. 

"Wurde sie angegriffen?" fragte April leise.

Hermine nickte. Dann sagte sie: "Es ist besser, wenn wir alle noch ein wenig schlafen. Ginny, Brenda, kommt ihr auch?"

Die beiden nickten. Hermine legte die Arme um Chelsea und April, lächelte traurig zu Harry und Ron, und bugsierte die beiden Mädchen die Treppe hinauf. Brenda folgte ihr, doch Ginny blieb noch kurz stehen und fragte: "Ist mit euch beiden alles in Ordnung?"

Harry und Ron nickten, lächelten ihr zu und gingen in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie legten sich ins Bett und versuchten zu schlafen, doch dies gelang keinem von den beiden. 

"Ron?" fragte Harry schließlich.

"Ja?"

"Hast du Angst?"

"Ja."

"Ich auch."

*

Hillarys Verletzungen waren zwar schlimm, aber sie würde überleben. Die ganze Schule sprach von nichts anderem mehr. Die Angst wurde immer größer. 

Besonders Cho hatte Panik, denn bisher waren es ja immer Kimis Freundinnen gewesen, die angegriffen wurden. Doch Kimi hatte reines Blut und war somit nicht in Gefahr.

Cho verstand sich nun wieder besser mit ihren Freundinnen aus Ravenclaw. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass sie nun nicht mehr mit Harry und den anderen zusammen war. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Cho, Scary, Alain, Ginny und Brenda waren inzwischen eine richtige Clique geworden. Sie passten auf Kimi, Chelsea und April auf, saßen beim Essen weitgehend zusammen und hatten ihre großen und kleinen Geheimnisse. Bis auf Scary, Alain und Cho wussten sie ja alle von Sirius' Unschuld und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Scary und Alain es ebenfalls ahnten. Dass Ron und Hermine ein Paar waren, störte die Gemeinschaft nicht im Geringsten, auch wenn die anderen alle nur Freunde waren. Obwohl...bei Cho, Scary und Ginny war Harry sich seinen Gefühlen ihnen gegenüber auch nicht so sicher...

Cho hatte Harry erzählt, dass ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr mit ihr geredet hatten, weil sie wütend waren, dass Cho sich mit Harry angefreundet hatte. 

"Mandy, Carina, Belinda und Amanda, das waren meine besten Freundinnen, waren der Meinung...dass du Schuld an Cedrics Tod seist, was natürlich vollkommener Blödsinn ist," erklärte sie Harry. "Doch nun scheint ihnen wohl klar geworden zu sein, dass du es nicht bist. Sie haben sich bei mir entschuldigt und gesagt, dass sie mich als Freundin wiederhaben wollen und dass sie mich ja so liebhaben...dass übliche eben. Ich weiß noch nicht so Recht, was ich davon halten soll."

Nun war wenigstens dieses Problem geklärt, dachte Harry erleichtert. 

Kimi war von der Krankenstation zurückgekehrt und wich keinen Schritt mehr von Chelsea und Aprils Seite. Die meiste Zeit saßen die drei an Hillarys Bett.

Harry hatte inzwischen ganz andere Sorgen: Bald musste Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff Quidditch spielen. Harry fand, damit hätte er genug zu tun und müsse sich nicht noch mit irgendwelchen Werwölfen herumschlagen...

Langsam glitt der Januar in den Februar über. Ein neuer Monat...ein neuer Vollmond. 


	13. Be my Valentine

__

So. Die letzten Kapitel waren doch ganz schön blutig...aber ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass es nun anders werden wird. 

Ach ja, keine Sorge: Alles was euch seltsam vorkommt und euch Rätsel aufgibt wird am Ende dieser FF geklärt werden (Das Ende ist aber noch nicht in Sicht...^-^, ich denke mal diese Geschichte wird so um die 20 bis 22 Kapitel kriegen.)

Ach ja, das übliche: Nichts gehört mir, außer Scary, Kimi usw., okay? Und diese Sätze von der einen Valentinskarte kommen von dem Film "Sophie – Sissis kleine Schwester"._ (Ja, ja, der Film war aber blöd!)_

Bitte sagt mir eure MEINUNG, von Briefbomben über Morddrohungen bis zu Heiratsanträgen ist alles Willkommen!! *Feedbacks haben will* (Ich krieg viel zu wenige!)

~ Anna Moonlight ~

****

Be my Valentine...

Eine Woche später spielte Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Gryffindor gewann haushoch, was nicht zuletzt an Ginny lag. Somit würde Gryffindor ins Finale kommen. Kurz zuvor hatte Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin gespielt und hatte gewonnen. Wenn Slytherin nun noch gegen Hufflepuff gewann, würden die Gryffindors im Finale gegen Ravenclaw spielen müssen. 

Doch Harry hatte schon wieder ein neues Problem: Der Valentinstag nahte und Harry war inzwischen in dem Alter, wo einem dieser Tag nicht mehr egal ist. 

Es war fast Mitternacht und er saß mit Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Jerome und Olivier im Schlafsaal und die Jungen redeten über den Valentinstag.

"Wenn man den Mädchen nichts schenkt, dann sind sie beleidigt," erklärte Jerome gerade. "Ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

"Sollte man denn eigentlich allen Mädchen, die man nett findet, was schenken oder nur dem Mädchen, mit dem man zusammen ist?" fragte Seamus.

"Nun...eigentlich soll man allen Mädchen, die man liebt, etwas schenken," meinte Olivier. "Das kann die Mama, das Schwester oder auch die beste Freundin sein. Der Valentinstag bietet natürlich die beste Gelegenheit, einer Mädchen zu sagen, dass man sie liebt. Ich zum Beispiel `abe meine letzten drei Freundinnen durch den Valentinstag gewonnen."

"Also, wem schenkt ihr nun was?" fragte Dean. "Ich Kimi."

"Hermine und Ginny," meinte Ron. 

"Parvati und Debbie!" sagte Seamus.

"Brenda..." murmelte Neville.

"Adeline!" rief Jerome strahlend.

"Marielle, mein kleines Schwester," murmelte Olivier beschämt.

Harry wusste, dass Olivier Hermine sehr gemocht hatte. Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass ihn alle anstarrten. 

"Und du?" fragte Seamus.

Harry überlegte. Ja, wem denn nur? Hermine, einfach weil sie seine beste Freundin war. Und weiter? Er konnte doch nicht drei Mädchen sagen, dass er sie mochte...nein, mehr als mochte...

"Nun?" fragte Jerome.

"Ich..." begann Harry, "ich schenke Hermine...Cho, Ginny und Scarlett etwas."

Ron sah ihn an, doch er sagte nichts. 

Harry wechselte schnell das Thema. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du bei Kimi viel Erfolg haben wirst, Dean."

"Warum?" fragte Dean bestürzt.

"Sean Admir..." murmelte Ron.

Schließlich schliefen alle Jungen ein, nur Harry konnte nicht einschlafen. Er lag wach und dachte nach...

Sollte er wirklich Cho, Scary und Ginny etwas schicken?

Doch er wusste auch nicht, wen er von den dreien auslassen sollte. Aber er konnte doch nicht in drei Mädchen gleichzeitig verliebt sein! 

"Harry? Bist du noch wach?" fragte Ron plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit. 

Harry antwortete nicht. Er wollte jetzt einfach nicht auf Rons Fragen antworten...

"Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du noch nicht schläfst!"

Wieder sagte Harry nichts.

"Hör mal, ich möchte dir einfach nur sagen, dass du nicht mit Ginnys Gefühlen spielen solltest. Sie hat in letzter Zeit wirklich den Grund, sich Hoffnungen zu machen und deshalb solltest du einfach mal entscheiden, was du willst!"

Harry schwieg immer noch. Ron hatte gut reden...der war ja auch mit Hermine glücklich. 

"Gute Nacht, Harry, und denk darüber nach!"

Harry seufzte leise. Was ihn am meisten verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen war. 

Wie konnte er sich bloß in drei Mädchen auf einmal verlieben? Und dabei waren die drei auch noch so verschieden! Cho war die selbstbewusste, nachdenkliche und fröhliche Sportlerin, Ginny war die liebenswerte, schüchterne und manchmal so erstaunliche Schwester seines besten Freundes und Scary war der melancholische, stille und seltsame Engel. Sie waren alle ganz anders – aber trotzdem mochte er sie alle so sehr...

__

‚Cho, Ginny, Scary...' tönte es in seinen Ohren. 

Er versuchte einzuschlafen.

__

Ginny, Scary, Cho...

Scary, Cho, Ginny...

Cho, Scary, Ginny...

*

Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Nacht wachte Harry auf. Schweigend zog er sich an und tappte zum Frühstück. Er hatte noch genau eine Woche, um etwas zum Valentinstag zu besorgen. Passenderweise war am Valentinstag auch noch der nächste Vollmond...

"Versuch's doch einfach mit Rosen," schlug Ron am nächsten Tag vor. "Für Hermine eine gelbe für Freundschaft. Dann eine Pinke, eine Weiße und eine Rote."

"Ich weiß aber nicht, wer welche Rose bekommen soll," sagte Harry düster. "Wenn ich wüsste, wer die Rote kriegt, dann würde ich mir nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, wer mir am wichtigsten ist und wir würden diese Diskussion gar nicht führen!"

Ron schwieg verlegen. "Tja, aber du könntest Anastacia eine Schwarze schenken...vielleicht würde sie dann endlich kapieren, was Sache ist."

"So eingebildet, wie diese Madonna ist, denkt sie noch, ich liebe sie," sagte Harry spöttisch und warf einen wütenden Blick zu Malfoys Schwester.

Ron grinste. In diesem Moment kam Cho in die Große Halle, dicht gefolgt von Ginny. Scarlett saß schon am Slytherintisch. Es machte Harry nervös, mit den drei Mädchen in einem Raum zu sein. 

Er musste plötzlich daran denken, was er noch vor kurzem gedacht hatte. _Ron und Hermine kannten sich so lange...wie war es nur möglich, dass sie sich nach so langer Zeit ineinander verliebten?_ Damals hatte er gedacht, dass ihm das niemals passieren konnte. Tja...und jetzt...

Er kannte Ginny schon so lange und nun hatte er sich verliebt.

Cho hatte er von vorne rein toll gefunden und nun hatte er sie besser kennen gelernt – und fand sie noch toller. Er hatte sich auch in sie verliebt...

Scary...ja, bei ihr war es am seltsamsten. Er konnte nicht sagen, wann er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, aber wann hatte er sich dann verliebt? Er konnte es einfach nicht sagen. Er wusste nur, _dass _er verliebt war...

Schweigend ging er mit Ron und Hermine zum Unterricht. Er konnte sich heute überhaupt nicht konzentrieren, doch das war eigentlich egal, denn immer noch war Harry durch irgendetwas noch so super im Unterricht. Wenn das so weiterging, dann würde er ohne Zweifel die goldene Phoenixfeder gewinnen – und dazu wahrscheinlich noch die meisten ZAG's aller Zeiten bekommen. Das war ihm einfach unheimlich. 

Als Harry diesen Nachmittag träumend in Geschichte der Zauberei saß, flog ihm plötzlich ein Zettel an den Kopf. Harry faltete ihn auseinander und laß:

__

Ich sehe doch, dass du dir Gedanken machst. Und ich ahne auch worüber. Rede mit Sirius! Er war schließlich auch einmal in unserem Alter!

Hermine

Sie hatte Recht, stellte Harry für sich fest. Am Abend ging er gleich zu Sirius. Er ließ Ron und Hermine damit gleichzeitig mal etwas Zeit alleine, dachte er, während er den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade entlang hastete. Die beiden liebten sich schließlich. 

Unter dem Tarnumhang schlich er durch Hogsmeade. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass ihn jemand sah und ihn als Schüler von Hogwarts erkannte. Harry kletterte den Berg zu Sirius' Höhle hoch. Er hatte Sirius nichts von seinem Besuch gesagt und hoffte jetzt nur, dass er da war. Harry trat leise in die Höhle. Sirius saß an die Höhlenwand gelehnt und schlief. 

Leise wollte Harry wieder herausschleichen, sein Pate sah so friedlich aus, er wollte ihn nicht wecken.

"Hey, Harry."

Sirius war doch wach. Er erhob sich, gähnte, und lächelte Harry an. Dieser umarmte Sirius und setzte sich einfach auf den Höhlenboden. "Hab ich dich geweckt?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben ihn. "Nein, ist schon okay. Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut," murmelte Harry düster.

"So siehst du mir aber nicht aus. Was ist los?"

Dankbar lächelte Harry Sirius an und fing an zu erzählen. Er erzählte von Ginny, Cho und Scarlett und vom Valentinstag, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er ihnen schenken sollte und überhaupt wem er etwas schenken sollte.

Als er fertig war, sah er Sirius verlegen an. Der lächelte und sagte: "Tja, das Problem kenne ich..."

"Ja?" sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll. "Erzähl!"

Sirius holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. "Ja, spätestens in unserem fünften Jahr wurde der Valentinstag für uns wichtig. James war schon längst in Lily verliebt, die ihn aber für einen Aufreißer hielt und nicht an ihm interessiert war. Remus war an Lilys bester Freundin Kendra interessiert und Peter schwärmte für irgendeine Siebtklässlerin. Ich selbst...ich hatte mich ausgerechnet in ein Mädchen aus Slytherin verliebt."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Das kannte er ja irgendwoher...

"Nicht, dass sie böse oder schlecht gewesen wäre," fuhr Sirius fort. "Sie war nett, hübsch...aber absolut nicht an mir interessiert. Ich schickte ihr zum Valentinstag eine rote Rose mit der Anfrage, ob sie sich mal auf ein Butterbier mit mir treffen wolle. Sie ließ mich abblitzen. Ich war ziemlich unglücklich und mein einziger Trost war, dass sie Snape ebenfalls eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Ja, Snape mochte sie auch, doch sie machte ihn ziemlich fertig. Ein Jahr später wollte er dann was von Lily, doch die ließ ihn auch nicht an sich heran. Im selben Jahr hatte ich mich in ein anderes Mädchen verliebt. Doch trotzdem schickte ich nur dem Mädchen vom vorherigen Jahr eine Blume, denn ich hatte Angst, mir von der anderen eine Abfuhr zu holen, da ich überzeugt war, dass sie mich hasste. Doch das Mädchen, dem ich eine Blume geschickt hatte, machte mir wieder klar, dass ich keine Chance hatte. Das machte sie übrigens allen Jungen klar. Sie schien einfach nicht an Jungen interessiert. Remus war inzwischen schon ein Jahr mit Kendra zusammen. Peter war wie immer ein hoffnungsloser Fall und James versuchte immer noch Lily zu überzeugen, dass er sie über alles liebte. In unserem letzten Jahr wandte sich dann alles zum Guten. Peter hatte seine erste Beziehung – sie hielt drei Tage – und James und Lily hatten sich endlich gefunden. Ihre Jobs als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin haben sie wohl zusammengeführt. Remus und Kendra waren glücklich, ja, und ich auch. Das Mädchen, dem ich die Blumen geschickt hatte, sorgte dafür, dass das Mädchen, von der ich glaubte, sie würde mich hassen, und ich über unseren eigenen Schatten sprangen. Wir wurden ein Paar und am Valentinstag erhielt dieses Mädchen, dass uns zusammengebracht hatte, von mir eine riesige Sonnenblume und meine Freundin eine rote Rose. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass der Valentinstag uns allen geholfen hat. Sogar Peter. Wir vier Rumtreiber haben meistens Rosen verschickt. Nur Lily bekam immer eine Lilie. James steckte zwar immer noch eine Rose dazu, doch vier Lilien waren Lily jedes Jahr sicher."

Sirius schwieg. Er senkte den Kopf und Harry sah, dass diese Erinnerungen nicht einfach für ihn waren. 

"Was ist mit dem Mädchen, der du die Sonnenblume geschickt hast, heute?" fragte Harry.

"Sie ist tot," sagte Sirius knapp und Harry erkannte, dass er das Thema für abgeschlossen hielt. 

Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile. Dann sagte Harry: "Also, was rätst du mir nun?"

"Normalerweise würde ich sagen, hör einfach auf dein Herz. Da du dir aber absolut nicht sicher bist und dieses Problem schon eine ganze Weile hast, würde ich sagen: Kauf jedem Mädchen die Blume, die dir am passendsten für sie erscheint, aber auf keinen Fall Rosen. Bei denen gibt es nämlich nur drei Definitionen. Rot bedeutet tiefe, tiefe Liebe, Gelb bedeutet Freundschaft und Weiß Trauer, die werden am meisten bei Trauerfeiern verwendet."

"Und Schwarz?" fragte Harry, dem plötzlich Rons Vorschlag für Anastacia wieder eingefallen war.

Sirius zögerte. Dann sagte er: "Richtige schwarze Rosen gibt es eigentlich nur in der Zaubererwelt. Viele würden schwarze Rosen wohl mit Hass definieren, doch ich sage, eine schwarze Rose definiert eine unsterbliche Liebe, die weit über den Tod hinausgeht. Aber so eine zu verschenken würde ich dir nicht raten, dafür bist du noch etwas zu jung."

"Hast schon einmal eine schwarze Rose verschenkt?" fragte Harry.

"Nein," sagte Sirius leise. "Aber ich wünschte, ich hätte es getan."

Harry fragte nicht weiter, er spürte, dass er Sirius nicht weiter ausfragen konnte. Noch nicht.

So wechselte er schnell das Thema. "Da ist etwas, was ich dich schon lange mal fragen wollte, Sirius. Stimmt es, dass du Gitarre gespielt hast? Und Dad Schlagzeug und Mum war Sängerin?"

Sirius sah ihn überrascht an. "Woher weißt du das denn?"

Harry erzählte von Nicolas Keft und der ehemaligen Schulband auf dem Weihnachtsball. 

"Ja, James, Lily und ich spielten bei _Prankster _mit. Nicolas war in unserem Jahrgang in Ravenclaw, wir waren gute Freunde."

"Das müsst ihr auch gewesen sein," sagte Harry und erzählte Sirius von Nicolas' toller Rede. 

Sirius lächelte. "Ja, Nicolas hat nie den Glauben an die Menschen verloren."

Sie redeten noch eine Weile, dann stellte Harry fest, dass es weit nach Mitternacht war. Sirius brachte Harry bis zur Heulenden Hütte, da der Honigtopf ja nun schon geschlossen war und Harry nicht zum Einbrecher werden wollte. Er verabschiedete sich von Sirius und ging den Geheimgang zur Schule entlang. 

Nach einer Ewigkeit lag er schließlich in seinem Himmelbett. Morgen würde er sich mit Ron nach Hogsmeade schleichen, denn dort war ein Blumenladen. Er würde schon die passenden Blumen finden...

*

Harry und Ron hatten den Blumenladen am nächsten Tag gründlich inspiziert. Harry hatte schließlich für Hermine einen Strauß gelbe Rosen, für Cho eine Orchidee, für Scary ein nachtblaues Veilchen, passend zu ihren Augen, und für Ginny eine Lilie gekauft. 

Zu ihrer aller Erleichterung war Hillary aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Ihr ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut. 

Heute war Valentinstag. Harry, Ron und die anderen Jungen waren so früh wach, wie am Weihnachtsmorgen. In Hogwarts herrschte seit Jahren der Brauch, dass man es mit den Valentinsblumen oder Karten so hielt wie mit den Weihnachtsgeschenken: Sie lagen morgens schon am Fußende des Bettes. 

Harry und die anderen begannen, ihre Karten zu lesen. Harry öffnete die erste. Sie war an eine Tafel Schokolade gebunden.

If I could catch a rainbow  
I would do it just for you  
And share with you its beauty

On the days you're feeling blue  
  
If I could build a mountain  
You could call your very own  
A place to find serenity  
A place to be alone  
  
If I could take your troubles  
I would toss them in the sea  
But all these things  
I'm finding are impossible for me  
  
I cannot build a mountain  
Or catch a rainbow fair  
But let me be what I know best  
A friend that's always there  


__

Für meinen allerbesten Freund. Hermine

Harry lächelte. Ron las gerade auch eine Karte und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, konnte die nur von Hermine sein. Harry öffnete die nächste Karte. 

__

Wenn ich könnte,

würde ich dir 

mein Herz

geradewegs 

an den Kopf knallen.

Vielleicht

ginge dir dann

endlich

ein Licht auf!

G.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen, was er denken sollte. Ron sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck, schaute ihn fragend an und Harry reichte ihm die Karte. 

"Wow!" murmelte Ron, als er sie gelesen hatte. "Das muss sie eine ganze Menge Mut gekostet haben!"

"Du meinst sicher, dass sie von Ginny ist?" fragte Harry.

Rons Blick sprach Bände. "Harry..."

"Ist ja gut."

Harry seufzte. Ginny hatte wirklich Mut...

Vier Karten hatte Harry noch übrig. Er öffnete die nächste.

__

Ich sitze hier und trinke Bier

Und wäre doch so gern bei dir.

Starkes Sehnen, starkes Hoffen,

kann nicht kommen, bin besoffen!

Deine dich ewig liebende, sich vor Sehnsucht verzehrende Kimi

Harry musste grinsen. Es war gut zu wissen, dass Kimi allmählich wieder die alte wurde. Er warf Ron die Karte herüber, denn dieser hatte keinen weiteren Karten und sah sehr neugierig aus.

Sie scheint dich ja wirklich zu mögen," grinste Ron. 

Harry las die nächste Karte. 

__

Liebe

wen du liebst,

hasse,

wen du hasst,

hasse aber nie,

wen du einmal

geliebt hast.

Scarlett

Harry musste lächeln. Er war froh, dass Ginny und Scary ihm ebenfalls etwas zum Valentinstag geschickt hatten. Das bedeutete doch schon mal etwas...

Harry machte sich an die nächste Karte. Sie war furchtbar kitschig mit einem riesigen Herz aus Samt in der Mitte. In goldener Schrift stand dort geschrieben: 

__

Sei mein

Harry klappte die Karte auf. Innen stand:

__

Von deiner heimlichen Verehrerin

Harry konnte nicht anders, er lachte einfach los. Ron warf ihm einen verblüfften Blick zu, doch als er die Karte sah, konnte er sich auch nicht mehr halten.

Nach einiger Zeit lachte der ganze Schlafsaal.

"Oh, Harry, du Herzensbrecher!" rief Dean mit Tränen in den Augen, als er Harrys viele Karten sah. "Gib's zu, du braust Liebeszauber!"

"_Sei mein!!" _kreischte Seamus.

"_Deine heimliche Verehrerin!!" _gröhlte Ron.

"Jetzt mal ehrlich!" rief Jerome. "Wer, glaubt ihr, war es?"

"Ach, irgendeine Erstklässlerin!" sagte Harry.

Davon war er überzeugt. Keine, von den Mädchen, die er mochte, würde ihm so eine entsetzliche Karte schicken...

Er öffnete die letzte seiner Karten.

__

Um Liebe lohnt es sich zu kämpfen. Denn alles ist so vergänglich wie Gras, auch der Mensch. Es ergeht ihm wie der Blume im Steppenland. Ein heißer Wind kommt, schon ist sie fort und wo sie stand bleibt keine Spur von ihr. Nur wenn wir lieben, sind wir unsterblich. 

C.

Harry starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Karte. Irgendwie berührten ihn diese Sätze. Aber wer war C.?

Cho! Dieser Gedanke durchfuhr Harry wie ein heißer Blitz. 

"Lass mal sehen!" sagte Ron.

Harry sah ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Ron."

Ron grinste verschmitzt. "Ah, verstehe. Privat. Von Cho, oder? Alle anderen haben dir ja schon was geschickt."

Harry nickte nur. Er stellte die Karte vorsichtig auf seinen Nachttisch. 

Die Jungen gingen zum Frühstück, wobei noch viel über "Herzensbrecher Harry" gelästert wurde, denn so viele Karten wie er hatte kaum einer bekommen. 

Die große Halle war schön geschmückt und Rosenblätter fielen vom Himmel und landeten im Kürbissaft und in den Cornflakes. Alle Mädchen zeigten einander stolz ihre Karten und Blumen. Professor Sinistra trug den ganzen Tag den riesigen Rosenstrauß mit sich herum, den sie von Professor Flitwick bekommen hatte. 

Ginny, Scary und Cho bedankten sich allesamt mit rotem Kopf bei Harry für die Blumen, über die Karten, die sie Harry geschickt hatten, verloren sie jedoch kein Wort. 

Den ganzen Tag herrschte eine romantische Stimmung im Schloss. Der Unterricht schien heute lockerer, alle Professoren liefen mit träumerischen Blicken durch die Gegend. 

Einzig und allein Professor Dumbledore nicht. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag noch nicht blicken lassen und das war sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn, an Festtagen hatte er sonst immer eine besondere Freude. Professor McGonagall hatte beim Frühstück angekündigt, dass der Schulleiter sich nicht so gut fühle und deshalb heute nicht käme.

Am Abend saßen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und zeigten sich gegenseitig ihre Valentinskarten. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Brenda jedoch saßen in einer Ecke und starrten sorgenvoll zum Himmel, wo der Vollmond zu sehen war. 

Schließlich sagte Ron: "Alle Muggelgeborenen sind unter Aufsicht. Es kann nichts passieren."

"Ja..." sagte Hermine nicht besonders überzeugt. 

Dumbledore hatte alle Schüler und Schülerinnen, die kein reines Blut hatten, in der Großen Halle untergebracht. Ab der fünften Klasse durften die gefährdeten Schüler auch im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben, aber nur mit anderen zusammen. Angelina, die Schulsprecherin, war unten in der Großen Halle, um aufzupassen. 

"Es ist vollkommen sicher, Hermine," sagte Ron und baute ein Schachbrett auf, um Hermine abzulenken. 

Eine Stunde saßen die anderen einfach nur da und sahen Ron und Hermine zu. Als Ron schließlich zum zehnten Mal gewonnen hatte, sprang Hermine auf. Sie stieß das Schachbrett vom Tisch und die Figuren flogen durch den Raum. Alle starrten sie an.

"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" rief sie. "Alle glauben, dass dieses Monster nur Muggelgeborene Schüler angreift, aber sicher können wir uns nicht sein, oder? Alle anderen sind genauso in Gefahr!"

Die anderen schwiegen erschüttert. Allen war klar, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Wie eine Antwort auf ihre Anklage ertönte plötzlich ein Schrei. Ein langgezogener, gräßlicher Schrei. Kaum war er verhallt, stürzte Hermine in den Schlafsaal. 

"Das kam von draußen..." flüsterte Ron mit zittriger Stimme.

In diesem Moment war auch schon Hermine wieder da. Sie hatte einen Besen in der Hand und riß das Fenster auf. Dann kletterte sie auf den Besen und wollte losfliegen, doch in der letzten Sekunde schwangen sich Harry und Ron mit auf den Besen. Die drei stürzten sich hinab in die Nacht, und folgten den nun wieder deutlich zu hörenden Schreien. 

Beim See sprangen sie ab. Sie hörten hastige Schritte, die sich entfernten. 

"_Lumos_!" flüsterte Hermine und gleich darauf war ein dreistimmiger Entsetzensschrei zu hören. 

Vor ihren Füßen lag Schnee, der dieses Jahr noch nicht getaut war. Auf der weißen Schneedecke stand etwas geschrieben. Es war mit Blut auf den Schnee geträufelt worden. 

__

Zum Valentinstag ist dies der dritte Streich...viel Freude damit.

"Es...es ist nicht das Blut eines Menschen, oder?" Ron sah sich unbehaglich um. 

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Stöhnen. Sie rannten los, um dem nachzugehen. Hinter einem Busch fanden sie Chelsea. Sie sah ähnlich wie Hillary aus. Voller Blut, zerkratzt und hilflos. 

"Chelsea!" rief Hermine. "Bleibe ganz ruhig liegen. Bist du okay?"

"Ich lebe noch," flüsterte Chelsea. "Gerade noch."

"Ron, sag Professor Dumbledore Bescheid!" schrie Hermine. 

Ron stürzte los. Harry machte sich daran, in die Richtung zu gehen, in der sie die Schritte gehört hatten. Doch er konnte nichts entdecken. Als er zu Chelsea zurückkehrte, waren Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey schon da. 

Madam Pomfrey sah sehr besorgt aus. 

"Wird...wird sie...?" fragte Harry.

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn an. "Ich tue, was ich kann, Mr. Potter."

Harry nickte. "Ich weiß."

*

Chelsea schaffte es. Es dauerte lange, aber sie kam durch. Die Angst im ganzen Schloss war unerträglich. Abends ging niemand mehr alleine nach draußen, doch auch tagsüber hielten sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Harrys zweites Jahr, als alle Angst vor dem Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens hatten, war nichts dagegen. 

Nun, da alle wussten, dass nicht nur Muggelgeborene sondern sie alle in Gefahr waren, wuchs die Angst natürlich noch weiter. 

Harry berührte das Ganze seltsamerweise gar nicht so sehr. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er sah sich nicht gefährdet. Harry lebte einfach sein Leben, als könnte ihm nichts etwas anhaben. 

Doch dann...sah Harry etwas, das ihn zutiefst verunsicherte...das sein Leben völlig aus den Angeln riss.


	14. Herzenswünsche und viele Tränen

__

Hmm...irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass diese Story immer mehr ins Buffy-Universium abrutscht...naja, egal, ich mag Buffy (Aber Riley nicht...ooooh, wie ich ihn hasse!!).

Irgendwie bin ich Valentinstag-Fan...*räusper* Egal, was jetzt für Buh-Rufe kommen, ich finde ihn schön...

Jaja, nix gehört mir, alles gehört Joanne (Ihr und NICHT Warner!), außer Scary, Alain und so weiter. Das kann ich nun mal nicht ändern...so, viel Spaß beim nächsten, vielleicht nicht so buffyschen (^.^), Kapitel...

****

Herzenswünsche und viele Tränen

"Das ist so gemein!" schimpfte Ron. 

Er stampfte wütend mit dem Fuss auf und benahm sich wie ein trotziges, kleines Kind. Doch seine Wut war verständlich. 

"Ja, finde ich auch!" rief Harry. "Professor Binns hätte sich wenigstens auf drei Rollen Pergament beschränken können!"

Die anderen nickten düster. Professor Binns hatte ihnen einen Aufsatz über vier Rollen Pergament mit dem Thema "Hexerei im Mittelalter" aufgebrummt. Und das, obwohl heute der erste warme Tag seit vielen Monaten war. Die Sonne schien vom Himmel und es war richtig warm. Vögel sangen und Blumen blühten schon in allen Farben. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren also zu Recht empört. 

Doch sie hatten keine Wahl. Professor Binns verlangte, dass der Aufsatz in drei Tagen fertig war und wenn sie das schaffen wollten, dann mussten sie gleich nach dem Mittagessen in die Bibliothek gehen und anfangen. 

Als sie Cho, Alain und Scary beim Mittagessen trafen, erklärten die drei sich bereit, ihnen zu helfen. 

So saßen die sechs am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek und schrieben den Aufsatz. Scary las ein Buch mit dem Titel _Ich ließ mein Kind allein zurück._

Als es schließlich schon anfing zu dämmern, hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine wenigstens die Rohfassungen ihrer Aufsätze fertig. 

Harrys Blick fiel auf das Buch, das Scary las, und er sagte vorsichtig: "Scary, hilft das Buch dir, die Sache mit deiner Mum zu verarbeiten?"

Scary hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. In ihren Augen schien es zu flackern. Dann sagte sie gefährlich leise: "Wie meinst du das, Harry?"

"Naja...ähm..." Harry geriet ins Stottern. "Weißt du, ich dachte, wo deine Mum dich doch im Stich gelassen hat und durchgebrannt ist, wäre das Buch..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht.

"_Durchgebrannt?"_ schrie Scary laut. "Ja, was denkst du denn, Harry Potter! DURCHGEBRANNT! _Uups...Sorry, hab dich ganz vergessen...Schöne Grüße aus Rio, deine Mum? _Denkst du, dass meine Mum so war?! MEINE MUM IST TOT, HARRY! _TOT!_ Und du faselst was von _DURCHGEBRANNT!"_

Jetzt brüllte sie. Madam Pince kam angerannt, doch Scary stürzte an ihr vorbei aus der Bibliothek. 

Alain wollte ihr hinterher, doch Cho hielt ihn fest. "Lass es lieber, Alain. Harry sollte ihr hinterhergehen."

Der ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er rannte aus der Bibliothek, um Scary zu suchen. Doch er musste gar nicht lange suchen. Sie saß an ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See. Harry zögerte etwas, dann näherte er sich ihr vorsichtig. "Scarlett?"

Sie drehte sich nicht um und sagte auch nichts, also setzte Harry sich neben sie. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, starrten aufs Wasser und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. 

Dann sagte Harry: "Es tut mir leid."

Scarlett hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihre Augen waren gerötet. Sie hatte geweint. "Warum dachtest du, dass meine Mum durchgebrannt ist, dass sie mich im Stich gelassen hat?"

Harry zögerte eine Sekunde. "Ich...ich habe einen Brief gefunden, an deine Mum. Weißt du noch? Ich wollte ihn dir zurückgeben, aber du hast mich nicht gehört. Ja, und dann...habe ich ihn gelesen. Tut mir leid! Es war nur, weil..."

"Es ist schon gut. Ich hätte es genauso gemacht. Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum du dachtest, dass Mum durchgebrannt ist...man schreibt Toten wohl keine Briefe."

Harry nickte verlegen. Scary lächelte traurig. "Nun, ja...mir hilft es jedenfalls. Das ist so eine Art Tagebuch für mich. Einmal pro Woche schreibe ich Mum einen Brief und werfe ihn in den See. Verrückt, was?"

"Nein," sagte Harry. "Nein, das denke ich nicht."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile. Langsam wurde es dunkel. Dann sagte Scary plötzlich leise: "Harry, hast du schonmal jemanden so geliebt, dass du alles für ihn oder sie getan hättest? So sehr, dass du dich ohne zu Zögern für ihn oder sie in den Tod gestürzt hättest? So sehr, dass du dachtest, ihn oder sie zu lieben sei der einzige Sinn deines Lebens?"

Harry sah sie an. "Ich weiß nicht..."

"Denk nach!"

Harry überlegte. Ron, Hermine, Sirius...Ginny, Cho...Scary...würde er für diese Menschen sterben? 

Ja, das würde er. Jedenfalls für die ersten drei. Bei den anderen...doch, da war er sich auch ziemlich sicher.

"Ja," sagte Harry fest. "Ja, das habe ich."

Scary nickte. "Dann weißt du ja, was das für ein Gefühl ist."

Wieder schwiegen sie. Plötzlich sprang Scary auf und griff nach seiner Hand. "Komm mit!" sagte sie. "Ich will dir etwas zeigen!"

Sie riss ihn an der Hand mit. Sie liefen zum Schloss empor, traten ein und rannten durch viele verschiedene Gänge und Zimmer, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Die ganze Zeit liefen sie Hand in Hand. Dann wurde Scary langsamer. Sie befanden sich jetzt in einem engen Korridor, der mehr einer Rumpelkammer glich. Am Ende war eine kleine Tür. Sie gingen darauf zu und Scary öffnete sie. Sie mussten sich bücken um durch die Tür zu passen. Als sie hindurch waren, sah Harry sich um. Hier sah es noch viel mehr nach Rumpelkammer aus. Spinnengewebe hingen von der Decke und alles war verstaubt. Scary hatte inzwischen Harrys Hand losgelassen und ging jetzt in eine Ecke des Raumes. Harry folgte ihr. Scary schob einen Tisch beiseite und lächelte plötzlich. "Sieh nur," flüsterte sie. 

Harry musste zweimal hinsehen, um zu erkennen, was er da vor sich hatte. Es war ein alter, verstaubter Spiegel. Scary holte ein Tuch heraus und begann ihn zu putzen. Nach einer Weile konnte Harry erkennen, was für ein Spiegel es war. 

"_Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz begehren_," entschlüsselte Scary die Inschrift auf dem Spiegel.

"Das ist der Spiegel Nerhegeb," sagte Harry leise.

"Ich weiß," sagte Scary ebenso leise. "Vor einiger Zeit habe ich ihn gefunden, fand aber keine Gelegenheit ihn zu putzen. Ich habe viel über ihn gelesen."

Sie zögerte kurz, steckte das Tuch ein und trat zurück. "Schau du zuerst hinein, Harry."

"Ich habe schon einmal hindurchgesehen. Ich kenne meinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch," sagte er.

"Wirklich?" meinte Scary nur und damit schubste sie ihn vor den Spiegel. 

Harry sah in den Spiegel, voller Erwartung, seine Eltern zu sehen. Doch er sah etwas anderes...

Er sah sich selbst. Er hatte den Arm um ein Mädchen gelegt. Nun küsste er sie. Harry trat näher, um das Mädchen besser sehen zu können. Harry schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Es war Scary! Doch...nein...jetzt veränderte sich das Mädchen. Die roten Locken wurden glatt und kürzer und hellbraune Augen traten an die Stelle von Scarys blauen. Nun war es Ginny...

Doch auch dieses Bild veränderte sich wieder. Die roten Haare wurden schwarz, die Augen wurden dunkelbraun. Cho...

Doch auch bei Cho blieb es nicht. Schon begannen sich wieder rote Locken zu wallen...

Harry stand bestimmt fünf Minuten einfach nur da und sah zu, wie der Spiegel immer wieder zwischen Scary, Ginny und Cho wechselte. Er war vollkommen fassungslos. Was hatte das zu bedeuten...? Wenn sogar der Spiegel Nerhegeb ihm nicht sagen konnte, wen er wirklich liebte, wie sollte er es dann selbst wissen? Der Spiegel zeigte ihm doch seinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch...aber was war, wenn auch der Spiegel keine Ahnung hatte, was Harry wollte?

Mit zitternden Knien trat Harry beiseite. Scary sah ihn besorgt an. Doch Harry sah zu Boden und deutete auf den Spiegel. "Du bist dran."

Seine Stimme zitterte. 

Scary zögerte, doch dann trat sie vor den Spiegel. Harry sah, dass sie ebenfalls zitterte als sie hineinsah. Doch dann wurde sie ganz ruhig. Eine lange Zeit sah sie in den Spiegel, legte eine Hand gegen das Glas. Dann holte sie tief Luft, drehte sich vom Spiegel weg und ging auf die Tür zu. "Wir sollten gehen."

Dann kroch sie durch die Tür, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. 

*

Harry redete zuerst mit niemandem über sein Erlebnis mit dem Spiegel. Doch schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er ging wieder einmal Sirius besuchen und erzählte ihm, was er im Spiegel gesehen hatte.

"Wie soll ich mich denn entscheiden, wenn nicht einmal der Spiegel weiß, wen ich will?" fragte er Sirius verzweifelt. 

Sirius sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Harry, manchmal muss man Entscheidungen treffen, die nicht einmal der Spiegel Nerhegeb einem abnehmen kann. Deine gehört dazu."

"Aber das kann ich nicht, ich kann das nicht entscheiden!" rief Harry verzweifelt.

"Doch Harry, das kannst du und das weißt du auch. Du musst es nur wollen. Wenn du es jetzt noch nicht willst, dann lass dir Zeit. Doch bedenke, dass es den drei Mädchen gegenüber auch nicht gerade fair ist."

"Was, wenn ich die falsche Entscheidung treffe?" fragte Harry leise.

Sirius sah ihm in die Augen. "Das wirst du nicht. Wie du dich auch entscheidest, es wird die richtige Entscheidung sein."

*

Sirius' Worte halfen Harry über die nächsten Wochen hinweg und er beruhigte sich wieder etwas. 

Scary jedoch war kaum noch ansprechbar. Niemand, noch nicht einmal Cho, drang zu ihr durch. Scary kapselte sich völlig ab und schien ihren Stammplatz am See überhaupt nicht mehr zu verlassen. Im Unterricht saß sie still da und sagte keinen Ton. Sie bereiteten sie sich nun weitgehend auf die Endprüfungen der ZAG's vor, die die endgültige Entscheidung über die Anzahl der ZAG's liefern würden. 

Harry hatte Alain gefragt, ob er wisse, was mit Scary los war, doch der schwieg hartnäckig. Harry wusste, dass Scary Alain so gut wie alles erzählen würde.

"Nun, sag schon, Alain!" drängte er. "Wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen!"

Doch Alain blieb hart. "Nein, Harry, ich werde euch nichts sagen. Scarlett muss selbst entscheiden, was sie euch erzählt und was nicht."

"Liebst du sie?" Das war Harry einfach so herausgerutscht.

"_Was?_" Alain starrte Harry verblüfft an. 

"Sag schon!"

Alain starrte Harry immer noch an. Dann sagte er: "Ich muss jetzt zum Abendessen!"

Er rannte davon. Damit war Harry klar, dass er Recht hatte. Alain liebte Scary wirklich...

Und er, Harry, liebte sie ja irgendwie auch...doch seltsamerweise konnte Harry sich nicht von dem Gedanken losreißen, dass Alains Liebe viel, viel tiefer ging...

*

Harry hatte in den nächsten Wochen versucht, nicht mehr so viel an den sich nähernden runden Mond zu denken, doch irgendwann konnte er es nicht mehr ignorieren. Am Morgen des nächsten Vollmondes war der Himmel in der großen Halle pechschwarz, was ganz zu Harrys heutiger Verfassung passte. Er ließ den Unterricht an sich vorbei fliegen und war mal wieder der Beste im Unterricht. Den ganzen Tag gammelte er nur so herum. Als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, ging Harry mit Ron und Hermine hinunter. Am schwarzen Himmel der großen Halle war jetzt ein riesiger, silberner Mond zu sehen. Während des ganzen Essens musste Harry ihn immer wieder anstarren. Ihm war, als ob er auf etwas wartete. Und dann, kurz vor Ende des Abendessens, geschah etwas. 

Der Mond an der Decke der großen Halle verfärbte sich rot. Blutrot. Gleichzeitig war es Harry, als würde er Schreie hören. Fürchterliche Schreie von jemandem, dessen Stimme er sehr gut kannte...

Mit einem Blick auf Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Brenda, Kimi, April und Hillary – Chelsea war immer noch im Krankenflügel – begriff Harry, dass sie das selbe gehört hatten. Ohne sich abzusprechen sprangen sie alle gleichzeitig auf und rannten. Sie rannten und rannten, bis sie schließlich vor einem Ritter mit zerbeuelter Rüstung halt machten. 

"Wisst ihr das Passwort?" keuchte Ron. Die anderen schüttelten verzweifelt den Kopf. Doch zu ihrer aller Erleichterung kam in diesem Moment Julie Vector, eine Vertrauensschülerin, um die Ecke. 

"Julie!" rief Hermine. "Bitte lass uns durch!"

Julie sah sie verwirrt an. "Warum sollte ich? Ihr seid doch alle Gryffindors."

"Das ist ein Notfall!" rief Brenda. "Der Mond..."

"Es ist doch erst früher Abend!" sagte Julie.

Jetzt rastete Ginny aus. "Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir noch Winter haben _und es im Winter immer früher dunkel wird, ALSO SCHEINT AUCH DER MOND FRÜHER, DU DUMMER FLUBBERWURM!"_

Julie sah sie entsetzt an und begriff auch nicht mehr als vorher. Harry bekam fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Er hatte auch keine Zeit, Ginny für ihr Temperament zu bewundern, denn wenn Julie sie nicht bald durchließ...

Doch nun kam Alain den Gang entlang. 

"Alain!" rief Kimi mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Bitte sag uns das Passwort!"

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Alain erschrocken. 

"Der Mond..." sagte Harry erschöpft. "Wir befürchten..."

Doch Alain hatte verstanden. "_Arithmantik!"_ rief er und der Ritter ließ eine Öffnung am Bauch frei. Alain kletterte hindurch, die anderen folgten ihm. Julie kletterte mit wütender Miene hinterher. 

Alle Ravenclaws starrten sie an, doch die acht rannten einfach hinter Alain her, die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen empor. 

"_Ici, _hier ist es!" keuchte Alain. Er riß eine Tür mit der Aufschrift _6-Klässlerinnen _auf. 

"Cho!" schrie Kimi. 

Der Raum war verwüstet. Harry begriff sofort, dass seine Befürchtungen richtig gewesen waren. 

Cho lag am Boden, ihr Umhang war zerfetzt. Sie war voll Blut. 

"Cho!" schrie Kimi abermals und ließ sich neben ihre Schwester auf den Boden fallen. 

"Los, holt Madam Pomfrey!" schrie Harry Ron und Brenda zu. Die beiden verschwanden sofort. 

"_Mon dieu..._Cho! Wach auf!" rief Alain. Auch er saß jetzt auf der Erde. 

"Cho...Cho...bitte nicht..." schluchzte Kimi. "Ich werde dich auch nie wieder ärgern...ich überlasse dir immer meinen Nachtisch...bitte, wach auf!"

"Das nehme ich beim Wort, Kimi..." erklang plötzlich Chos leise Stimme. 

"Cho! Endlich! Cho! Du lebst!" schrien alle durcheinander. 

"Cho, bleibe liegen!" sagte Hermine energisch. 

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry leise. Ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen. 

"Ich...ich lag auf meinem Bett," erzählte Cho, "und plötzlich stand ein Werwolf im Raum! Er war einfach da, als ob er appariert wäre...und er griff mich an. Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren, aber er war zu stark. Er kratze und zerfetzte meinen Umhang...aber dann ließ er plötzlich von mir ab. Einfach so. Und verschwand genauso plötzlich, wie er gekommen war."

"Aber in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren!" rief Hermine. 

"Ich weiß auch nicht..." murmelte Cho. 

Sie sah erschöpft aus. Harry nahm ihre Hand. "Es wird alles gut. Madam Pomfrey kommt gleich."

Cho lächelte ihn an und plötzlich musste Harry wieder daran denken, was er im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte. Er sah zu Ginny. Sie sah traurig aus, als sie Harry so mit Cho sah. 

Hermine sah sich inzwischen mit grimmiger Miene um. 

"Was ist, Hermi?" fragte Harry leise.

"Ich suche..." begann Hermine, doch in diesem Moment hatte sie es wohl gefunden. Sie reichte Harry einen Zettel. Er wusste sofort, was es war, erkannte die Blutschrift. 

__

...doch der vierte folgt sogleich. Der März ist voller Schmerz...doch das war erst der Anfang.

Harry knüllte den Zettel wütend zusammen. In diesem Moment kamen Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey hereingestürzt. 

*

Auch Cho würde es schaffen. Die ganze Schule stand unter Schock. Cho war beliebt, angesehen und mutig. Vielen war nun klar geworden, dass es jeden von ihnen treffen könnte. 

"Was wissen wir denn nun über diesen Mörder?" fragte Brenda.

Sie saßen alle zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und beratschlagten. 

"Nun...nicht viel," antwortete Hermine. "Wir wissen nur, dass es ein Werwolf ist, ein schlechter Dichter..._ Der März ist voller Schmerz..._also wirklich! Er hat etwas gegen Kim, da er alle ihre Freunde und ihre Schwester angreift. Er schreibt gerne mit Blut...und steht auf Wilhelm Busch."

"Wer ist Wilhelm Busch?" fragte Ron verblüfft. 

"Ein Schriftsteller der Muggel," erklärte Hermine. "Das _‚Dieses war der erste Streich, doch der zweite folgt sogleich' _kommt von ihm."

"Aber..." sagte Harry plötzlich. "Aber Wilhelm Buschs Geschichte geht nur bis zum siebten Streich..."

"Du meinst," sagte Hermine ungläubig, "du meinst, er wird nach dem siebten Streich aufhören?"

"Aber dann wäre der Horror ja vorbei!" rief Brenda erleichtert.

"Es sei denn..." sagte Harry und sah die anderen an. "Es sei denn, der siebte ist besonders schrecklich."

Die anderen schwiegen.

Dann sagte Ron: "Aber...aber das war erst der vierte..."

"Ja," sagte Hermine düster. "Drei haben wir noch."


	15. Von Pusteblumen und Spionen

__

So, wieder n Kapitel vorbei...

Ich liebe diese Szene mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb, oder auch Mirror Erised, im ersten Band (Im Film war sie ja wohl unmöglich!!). Naja, und ich denke, dass Harry auch bei den richtigen Büchern inzwischen nicht mehr seine Eltern sehen würde...aber vielleicht werden wir es ja noch erfahren. (Ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass der Spiegel irgendwann noch mal in den Büchern auftaucht.) Ach ja, habt ihr schon gehört, dass J.K.R. darüber nachdenkt, auch noch n achtes Buch zu schreiben?! *allenumdenHalsfall* *garnichtmehreinkrieg*

Okay, ich sollte jetzt mal mit der FF weitermachen... (hach, ihr müsst ja schon denken, ich hätte gar nichts zu tun, so wie ich euch immer vollquatsche...)

Irgendwie ist das hier das Harry-belauscht-Gespräche-Kapitel...

Gehört alles der tollen JKR, außer einer rothaarigen Locke, einer kleinen Schwester, einem Cristina-Aguilera-Verschnitt (Ist das richtig geschrieben? Sorry an alle Christina-Fans!) und noch n paar anderen verrückten...

Dieses Kapitel ist für Chris – weil ich hoffe, dass es ich ein paar Dinge, die du vermisst hast, mit reingebracht habe. 

~AnnaMoonlight~

****

Von Pusteblumen und Spionen

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen rasch. Alle lernten wie verrückt für die Prüfungen, Ron und Hermine waren verliebt wie nie zuvor und Harry hatte kein überraschender Geistesblitz ereilt, der ihm erzählte, wen er denn nun wirklich liebte. Kimi war in der letzten Zeit sehr viel mit Sean Admir zusammen, es war richtig süß, die beiden so zusammen zu sehen. 

Als Harry an einem sonnigen Morgen durch die Gänge lief, traf er auf Remus Lupin und Arabella Figg. 

"Oh, hallo Harry!" rief Arabella. "Schön, dich zu sehen."

"Hallo!" sagte Harry. "Wie geht es Susan?" fragte er Arabella.

"Ihr geht es gut." Arabella lächelte glücklich. "Sie war über die Osterferien bei mir! Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und entschieden, dass sie zu mir ziehen wird! Damit bringen wir uns zwar beide in Gefahr, aber wir wollen es versuchen!"

"Das ist ja toll!" rief Harry. 

Lupin lächelte. "Ja, auch mir geht es gut. Das Ministerium musste ihre Verdächtigungen gegen mich einstellen, da ich als Miss Pandler und Miss Chang angegriffen wurden, ein sicheres Alibi hatte."

"Glück gehabt!" sagte Harry. Wenigstens diese Dinge schienen sich zum Guten zu wenden. 

Er verabschiedete sich schließlich von den beiden und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Doch plötzlich hörte er die wütende Stimme Professor Sundores. 

"Albus, sie wissen doch genau, in welche Gefahr sie ihn bringen!"

"Professor Sundore, das war seine eigene Entscheidung und das wissen sie auch!" Das war Dumbledore. 

"Ach ja? Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich weiß sehr gut, wie sowas enden kann, wenn Voldemort ihn erwischt! Sie wissen, was er mit Spionen macht!"

"Es geht ihm gut! Noch ahnt Voldemort nichts!"

"Ja, _noch_! Blicken sie doch endlich mal etwas weiter, als über ihren eigenen Horizont, Albus!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ Professor Sundore Dumbledore stehen und lief fast Harry über den Haufen. In ihren grünen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Harry starrte ihr noch, dann ging er zum Gryffindortisch. 

Dumbledore und Sundore hatten über Snape gesprochen, soviel war klar. Es sei denn, es gab noch einen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen. Doch das war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich. Snape war also immer noch ein Spion. Wo er jetzt wohl war? 

Nicht, dass Harry sich Sorgen um ihn machte...doch, genau das tat er. So ungern er es auch zugab, Harry wollte seinen Lehrer nicht von Voldemort getötet sehen. Snape musste dieses Jahr viel riskiert haben, für die gute Seite. Er fragte sich, warum Snape das ganze Schuljahr nicht aufgetaucht war. Hatte Voldemort den Todessern so viele Aufträge erteilt? 

Stillschweigend aß er und sah sich in der Großen Halle um. Scary saß mit trauriger Miene am Slytherintisch. Seit sie von dem Attentat auf Cho erfahren hatte, war sie völlig fertig. Harry nahm sich vor, gleich mal mit ihr zu reden. 

Cho lag auf der Krankenstation. Auch sie hatte überlebt. Doch Harry fragte sich, woran das lag...warum hatte dieser Wolf, oder was immer es auch war, Sarah getötet, Hillary, Chelsea und Cho aber nur verletzt? War er durch irgendwas gestört worden? 

Durch all diese Gedanken, hatte Harry gar nicht bemerkt, dass Scary schon gegangen war. Er sprang auf und wollte ihr hinterher rennen, wurde jedoch von Professor McGonagall aufgehalten. 

"Mr. Potter, da sie gerade nichts zu tun haben, könnten sie bitte diesen Brief zu Professor Avorda bringen?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, natürlich."

Er nahm den blauen Umschlag und machte sich auf, zu Avordas Büro. 

Als er gerade an die Tür klopfen wollte, hörte er plötzlich Avordas Stimme. 

"Viola, was soll ich denn nur tun? Ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen!"

Jetzt ertönte eine andere Frauenstimme. "Das klingt hart, aber du kannst ihr nicht helfen, Charis. Du hast dich auf diese Sache eingelassen, jetzt musst du sie auch durchziehen!"

"Du wärst auch mitgekommen, wenn du gekonnt hättest!"

"Ja, das gebe ich auch offen zu. Aber du darfst dich nicht einmischen."

"Sie gehen beide daran kaputt! Ich kann das nicht ignorieren!"

"Das musst du aber, Charis. Das alles liegt jetzt nicht mehr in unserer Hand. Konzentriere dich auf die Prüfungen und kümmere dich um nichts anderes."

Professor Avorda seufzte. "Ich habe wohl keine Wahl."

Diesen Moment nutzte Harry, um an die Tür zu klopfen. 

"Herein!" rief Professor Avorda.

Harry trat ein und sah sich um. Der Raum war nett eingerichtet, doch es war niemand da, mit dem Professor Avorda sich hätte unterhalten haben können...

"Professor McGonagall gab mir einen Brief für sie," beeilte Harry sich zu erklären, als er Professor Avordas ungeduldiges Gesicht sah. 

Sie nahm ihn entgegen, schlitzte den Umschlag auf und las. Harry wollte schon wieder verschwinden, als sie sagte: "Mr. Potter, warten sie noch ein wenig. Ich werde schnell eine Antwort schreiben, die können sie Minerva dann gleich geben."

Sie verschwand im Nebenzimmer und Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. 

Mit wem hatte sich Avorda eben unterhalten, fragte er sich. 

"Du fragst dich wohl, warum Charis Avordas Gesprächspartner so plötzlich verschwunden ist, hm?" ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von eben. 

Harry sprang erschrocken auf. Er sah sich um. 

"Ich würde schon etwas weiter nach oben gucken!" sagte die Stimme amüsiert. 

Jetzt erkannte Harry, wer gesprochen hatte. An der Wand hing ein Bild mit schönem Goldrahmen. Es zeigte das Portrait einer Frau. Sie hatte schulterlange hellbraune Haare, hellblaue Augen und Unmengen von Sommersprossen. Doch sie sah irgendwie traurig aus.

"Du bist also Harry Potter," sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Ganz schön klein geraten, wie? Dein Dad war ziemlich groß. Aber deine Mum entsprach ungefähr deinen Maßen."

Harry starrte sie an. "Sie kannten meine Eltern?"

Sie lachte. Es war ein lautes, ansteckendes Lachen. "Na, und ob ich sie kannte! Wir waren im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts. Ich bin übrigens Viola!"

"Mochten Sie meine Eltern?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Sie kräuselte die Nase. "Naja...mögen wäre übertrieben. In Hogwarts habe ich sie gehasst. Später sind wir miteinander ausgekommen. Als sie starben, tat es mir natürlich schon leid und ich habe mich gefragt, warum ich sie nie besser kennengelernt habe. Naja, in Hogwarts waren es wohl die typischen Gryffindor-Slytherin-Differenzen."

"Sie waren in Slytherin?" fragte Harry.

Sie nickte. "Ja. Und?"

"Nichts!" sagte Harry rasch. 

"Du solltest nicht denken, dass alle Slytherins schlecht, Harry."

"Das denke ich gar nicht!" sagte Harry. "Ich bin schließlich auch mit einer befreundet!"

"Das ist etwas anderes," sagte Viola ernst. "Thora kanntest du schon vorher. Wenn ihr euch erst in Hogwarts begegnet wärt, dann hättet ihr gar nicht erst versucht, euch anzufreunden."

Harry starrte sie wütend an. "Woher wollen sie das denn wissen? Sie kennen Scary ja gar nicht!"

"Natürlich kenne ich sie. Wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als jeder andere!" sagte Viola. Jetzt sah sie ebenfalls wütend aus. 

"Ach ja? Woher denn bitte?" sagte Harry giftig.

"Ich ging mit ihrer Mutter zur Schule!" fauchte Viola. "Ich habe sie praktisch mit aufgezogen!"

Seltsamerweise brachte diese Frau Harry vollkommen in Rage. "Das glaube ich ihnen nicht! Sie sind doch nur ein dummes Bild an der Wand!"

Harry ließ dabei völlig außer Acht, dass hinter jedem Bild auch eine eigene Persönlichkeit steckte. 

Viola verschränkte die Arme. "So? Was würdest du denn sagen, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass Severus Snape einer meiner besten Freunde war und auch heute noch ist? Das ist für dich doch auch ein typischer Slytherin. Und genauso war ich auch. Und noch etwas: Ich habe deine Eltern verabscheut. Tja, Pech für dich, Harry Potter."

Harry schwieg wütend. Plötzlich wurde ihm etwas klar. 

"Das Gespräch, dass du eben mit Professor Avorda geführt hast, ging um Scary, nicht wahr? Woran geht sie kaputt?"

Viola sah plötzlich schuldbewusst aus. "Das geht dich nichts an."

Harry wollte gerade widersprechen, als Professor Avorda zurückkam. Sie warf einen Blick zu Viola, dann sagte sie: "Oh, sie haben sich mit Vi unterhalten, Mr. Potter? Ich weiß ja nicht, was sie ihnen erzählt hat, aber sie redet immer sinnloses Zeug. Hier ist der Brief."

Sie händigte Harry den Brief aus. Er verabschiedete sich und ging hinaus. Im Weggehen hörte er, dass Professor Avorda Viola wütend anfuhr. 

Harry übergab Professor McGonagall den Brief. 

Die ganze Zeit musste er daran denken, was Viola und Professor Avorda gesagt hatten. Was hatten sie mit Scary zu tun? Was wussten die beiden über sie? War Viola wirklich mit Scarys Mum zur Schule gegangen? Aber dann mussten seine Eltern und Scarys Mutter sich ja auch gekannt haben...

Als er so durch die Gänge lief, traf er plötzlich auf Anastacia und Draco Malfoy. Die beiden schienen sich zu streiten. Doch dann senkte Draco Malfoy den Kopf und kniete sich vor seine Schwester. Es sah aus, als ob er betete. Harry riss den Mund auf. _Draco Malfoy kniete vor seiner kleinen Schwester?!_

In diesem Moment entdeckten die beiden Harry. Anastacia ging mit bedrohlich glitzernden Augen auf ihn zu. Harry starrte sie an. Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte wirklich Angst vor diesem Mädchen...

Malfoy blieb hinter seiner Schwester. Er sah richtig ängstlich aus...Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

Jetzt stand Anastacia vor ihm. Harry starrte in ihre blauen Puppenaugen. 

"So," zischte sie. "Der große Harry Potter hält es für notwendig, _meine _Angelegenheiten zu belauschen?"

"Ich bin nur zufällig vorbeigekommen!" sagte Harry wütend. 

Anastacia sah ihn an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Aber sicher, Potter. Und das damals am See, als ich mein kleines Gespräch mit Thora hatte, das war auch reiner Zufall, nicht wahr? Ja, tu nicht so, natürlich habe ich dich bemerkt! Um genau zu sein, haben wir _beide_ dich gesehen, Potter."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging davon. Ihr Bruder folgte ihr. 

Harry sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Mädchen...

Der restliche Tag verging rasch. Harry war todmüde und ging früh zu Bett. 

*

__

Er kam zu einem Tor. Es war aus Eisen. Er wollte eintreten, doch es war verschlossen. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, doch plötzlich ging es von alleine auf. Er trat ein und stand auf einer großen Wiese. Sie war voller Pusteblumen, so hoch gewachsen, dass er nichts anderes sehen konnte. Er ging weiter und zwängte sich durch die Blumen. Die Sonne schien und die Pusteblumen sahen schön aus, doch trotzdem war er nicht froh. Er ging weiter und der weiße Flaum der Blumen blieb an seiner Kleidung und an seinen Haaren hängen. Schließlich erreichte er eine Lichtung. Plötzlich stand er Scarlett gegenüber. Sie trug das weiße Kleid, das sie zuerst beim Weihnachtsball getragen hatte. Ihre langen Locken hingen über ihren Rücken und in den Händen hielt sie einen Strauß Pusteblumen. Sie sah unendlich traurig aus. Sie sah ihn an und sagte: "Mit diesen Samen fliegen auch meine Träume davon."

Dann blies sie in den Strauß und die Samen flogen in alle Richtungen. 

Sie trat einen Schritt beiseite. Hinter ihr sah Harry einen großen grauen Stein. Einen Grabstein. 

Er ging darauf zu, um die Inschrift zu entziffern...

"Harry, wach auf!"

Mit einem Ruck saß Harry kerzengerade im Bett. Er fühlte sich irgendwie nass...

Ron stand neben ihm, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand. "Wir müssen uns beeilen und du hast so tief geschlafen, da musste ich mit Wasser nachhelfen!"

"Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum..." murmelte Harry. 

Ron kümmerte das gar nicht. "Na und? Ich habe jede Nacht seltsame Träume! Gestern zum Beispiel..."

Doch Harry brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. "Das war anders! Ich hatte noch nie einen Traum, der so real, so...detailliert war. Dieser Traum hatte etwas zu bedeuten, Ron..."

Er erzählte Ron, was er geträumt hatte, während die beiden sich anzogen. 

"...und gerade, als ich lesen wollte, was auf dem Grabstein stand, hast du mich geweckt!" klagte er. 

Ron zuckte die Achseln. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Traum eine besondere Bedeutung hat. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen!"

Harry nickte und die beiden hetzten los. Doch Harry konnte die Vermutung, dass dieser Traum ihm etwas sagen wollte, den ganzen Tag über nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. 

*

Heute hatten die Osterferien hatten begonnen. Hermine, Brenda und April fuhren zu ihren Eltern. Sie verabschiedeten sich und fuhren am Abend mit dem Zug nach Hause. 

Harry und Ron spielten Schach und versuchten, nicht auf den Himmel zu achten. Der Vollmond brannte sich jedoch in ihre Gedanken ein. Ginny saß bei ihnen. Sie sah ängstlich aus. Kimi, Hillary und Chelsea, die endlich aus dem Krankenflügel zurückgekehrt war, saßen in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie saßen eng beisammen und hielten sich an den Händen. 

"Kimis Freundinnen haben wir doch alle im Auge," sagte Ron leise zu Harry. "Und April ist sicher bei ihren Eltern."

"Das letzte Mal wurde auch keine von Kimis Freundinnen angegriffen," sagte Harry verbittert. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Cho. Sie lag nun schon mehrere Wochen im Krankenflügel, doch eine Besserung schien nicht in Sicht. 

"Wenn noch mehr passiert, ist Kimi wirklich am Ende," murmelte Ginny. 

Die anderen nickten düster. 

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Scheibe. Eine Schneeeule saß auf dem Fensterbrett. 

"Ist das Hedwig?" fragte Ron leise. "Vielleicht hat sie ja einen Brief von Schnuffel!"

Harry sprang auf, um die Eule einzulassen. Es war nicht Hedwig. Es war eine Schneeeule mit schwarzen Augen, die nichts Gutes verhießen. Harry fröstelte unwillkürlich. In den Klauen hatte die Eule ein Stück Pergament. 

Kimi, Hillary und Chelsea kamen zu ihnen. 

"Was ist das?" fragte Hillary ängstlich. 

Harry entfaltete das Papier. 

__

Im Zauberkunstkorridor werdet Ihr mein kleines Geschenk für diesen Monat nicht finden. 

April, April...

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrten sie sich alle an – dann rannten sie. Zum Zauberkunstkorridor.

Ihre Schritte hallten im nächtlichen Hogwarts. 

Schließlich erreichten sie den Korridor. Es war ganz still. 

"_Lumos!_" rief Brenda und der Gang erstrahlte in hellem Licht. Harry sah sich um. 

Nichts.

Vielleicht war das _April, April _auf dem Pergament ja doch ernst gemeint...

"Hier ist nichts," sagte Ron mit angespannter Stimme. 

Die anderen nickten. Nach einer Weile kehrten sie schließlich wieder um. 

Doch in diesem Moment schrie Kimi. Alle wirbelten herum. Kimi schrie noch immer und ihr zitternder Finger deutete auf einen großen Besenschrank. Jetzt sahen alle, was sie meinte. 

Blut. 

Unter der Schranktür hindurch tropfte Blut auf den Boden. 

Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Dann gingen sie ganz langsam auf den Schrank zu. Ihre Schritte hallten im Korridor. Schließlich standen sie beide vor dem Schrank. Sie tauschten einen letzten Blick, dann streckten sie beide die Hand nach einem Türgriff aus und rissen die Türen auf. 

April lag im Schrank, voll von Blut. Inmitten von Besen und Reinigungsmitteln. Kimi, Hillary und Chelsea schrien voller Horror und Ginny wurde blass und rannte los, um einen Lehrer zu holen. 

Harry zitterte. Doch er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, allein schon wegen Kimi. Ron sah ihn an, nickte ihm zu und mit vereinten Kräften zogen sie April aus dem Schrank. 

Sie röchelte. Harry schloss vor Erleichterung die Augen. April lebte noch!

Plötzlich zuckte Ron zusammen und deutete in den Schrank. An der Innenseite des Schrankes stand mit Blut wieder die nun schon so bekannte Message: 

__

Dieses war der fünfte Streich...

Kurz darauf waren eilige Schritte zu hören. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall stürzten, gefolgt von Madam Pomfrey, auf sie zu. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr.Weasley, gehen sie beiseite!" rief Madam Pomfrey und beugte sich über April. In ihren langen, schwarzen Haaren klebte Blut, ihr ganzer Körper war zerkratzt. 

In diesem Moment hörte Kimi auf zu atmen. 

*

Niemand konnte später sagen, was wirklich geschehen war. Fest stand, dass irgendein mächtiger Fluch Kimi die Luftröhre zugeschnürt hatte. Nach zahlreichen Rehabilitationsversuchen von Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore kehrte Kimi ins Reich der Lebenden zurück. Sie war noch sehr schwach, aber sie lebte. Ihr Bett stand direkt neben dem Aprils. April würde ebenfalls durchkommen. Wieder hatte der Angreifer sie nicht getötet und keiner wusste, warum. 

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hillary und Chelsea warteten, bis Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey Kimi und April versorgt hatten, dann stürzten sie sich mit Fragen auf den Professor. 

"Wie geht es den beiden?"

"Gab es Spuren am Tatort?"

"Wer hat April angegriffen?"

"_Was _hat April angegriffen?"

"Was war das für ein Zauber, der Kimi die Luft abgeschnürt hat?"

"Professor, was können wir _tun_?"

Professor Dumbledore hob die Hand, um zu Wort zu kommen. "Bitte, hört mir zu. April geht es denn Umständen entsprechend gut. Auch Kim wird es schaffen. Von einem solchen Fluch, wie dem der Kim die Luft abgeschnürt hat, habe ich noch nie gehört. Es ist ein Rätsel. Etwas derartiges hat es in der Zaubererwelt noch nie gegeben. Aber nun sagt mir, wie habt ihr erfahren, dass April im Zauberkunstkorridor war?"

Harry zeigte ihm den Brief, den die Eule gebracht hatte. 

Dumbledore las ihn, dann sah sie ernst an. "Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr? Wer auch immer dieser Angreifer ist, will dass _ihr _als erstes von seiner Tat erfährt. Er will, dass ihr diese Menschen findet. Nein, Harry, ich denke nicht, dass es ihm allein um Kim geht," fügte er rasch hinzu, als Harry den Mund aufmachte. "Ihr habt Chelsea und Hillary gefunden und Kim lag zu dieser Zeit auf der Krankenstation. Wenn er gewollt hätte, dass _Kim _die beiden findet, hätte er es anders gemacht."

Sie nickten. In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey aus dem Krankenzimmer. 

"Sie sind in Ordnung," entgegnete sie auf die fragenden Blicke. 

Dann wandte sie sich mit finsterem Blick an Dumbledore. "Albus, können sie mir erklären, wie das geschehen konnte? Miss Lindley gehört zum engsten Freundeskreis von Miss Chang! Damit war sie ein potentielles Opfer des Angreifers und das wissen Sie! Warum war sie nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, bei den anderen Schülern?"

Professor Dumbledore senkte den Kopf. "Sie gehörte zu den Schülern, die über Ostern nach Hause fahren sollten. Doch sie hat den Zug wohl nie erreicht."

Er sah so aus, als gebe er sich die Schuld dafür. Langsam stand er auf und ging davon. 

Madam Pomfrey sah erschrocken aus. "Nein, Albus, warten Sie! Das war nicht so gemeint..."

"Es ist gut, Poppy," sagte Professor Dumbledore und ging davon. 

*

Wieder war die Schule in großem Aufruhr, als sie von dem Angriff auf April erfuhren. Doch sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Die Prüfungswoche hatte begonnen und damit die Entscheidung der ZAG`s. Harry hatte Ron und Hermine inzwischen erzählt, dass irgendetwas dafür sorgte, dass er gut im Unterricht war. Insgeheim hatte er erwartet, dass die beiden sauer sein würden, weil ihm die ZAG's so in den Schoß fielen. 

Doch es kam ganz anders.

Hermine sagte: "Harry, das hättest du dir doch denken können! Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich, dass du die goldene Phoenixfeder erhalten wirst? Du bist schließlich _Der Junge, der lebt_! Und Dumbledore sagte doch damals, dass derjenige, für den die Feder bestimmt ist, einen Weg finden wird, die meisten ZAG's zu erhalten!"

Harry starrte sie an. "Du meinst, _Dumbledore _sorgt dafür, dass ich so viel weiß?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. "Möglich wär's doch, oder?"

Ron hingegen meinte nur: "Ich hätte ja eh nicht die meiste Anzahl an ZAG's erhalten. Ob du die Feder kriegst oder Hermine – das läuft letztendlich auf das Gleiche hinaus."

So kam Harry ohne Probleme durch seine Prüfungen. Er wusste, wie man einen Soltrank zubereitete, konnte sich mit den verschiedensten Wetterdämonen auseinander setzen, schaffte es, Ron in eine Sonne zu verwandeln, konnte alle wärmezuführenden Zaubersprüche und schaffte es schließlich sogar, eine halbwegs passable Prophezeiung aus einem Blitz zu deuten. 

Nun warteten sie alle gespannt auf die Ergebnisse ihr ZAG's, die ihm 27. Mai bekannt gegeben werden sollten. Harry war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher – er würde die goldene Phoenixfeder gewinnen...

__ **** __ __ __ **** __

__


	16. Von Mary, Joe und Schwertern

__

Sooo....langsam aber sich nähern wir uns dem Finale. *fg* Freut ihr euch schon??? *wiederg*

Einige meinten, dass die Kapitel aber seeehr gruselig werden – tja, dazu kann ich nur sagen: Zwei Streiche haben wir noch...

Nichts gehört mir, alles ihr's *aufJKRzeig*, außer Scary, Kimi, April, Sean und den anderen. 

Ach ja: Ich bin KEIN Sasha-Fan, aber das Lied passte ganz gut. 

Und noch etwas: Viele haben sich beschwert, weil es so lange dauert mit dem Nachkommen neuer Kapitel – ich kann auch nicht hexen und möchte in diesem Schuljahr ganz gerne meine Versetzung in die zehnte schaffen...

Außerdem hat mein PC noch schlapp gemacht – was bedeutete, ich durfte die Hälfte dieses Kapitels nochmal schreiben. 

Das Kapitel hier würde ich als das blutigste bezeichnen....also, ihr seid gewarnt...*putsherevilgrinon*

Und ich kann gleich sagen, dass das nächste Kapitel auch etwas dauern wird, denn mit dem Kapitel wird der Showdown "eröffnet"...

~Anna Moonlight~ (oder auch Angin – danke an Sombra, der ich auch mal dieses Kapitel widme...)

**Von Mary, Joe und Schwertern**

Die Prüfungen waren überstanden. Harry hatte allen Grund, um glücklich zu sein. 

Und doch...

Und doch beschäftigte ihn etwas. Er hatte versucht, es zu verdrängen, versucht es zu vergessen, so zu tun, als ob es nie geschehen wäre – doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er musste immer noch ständig daran denken, was er im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte. Scary, Ginny, Cho – immer abwechselnd in seinen Armen...Aber genau so durfte es nicht laufen! Das Bild im Spiegel hatte ihm wieder einmal vor Augen geführt, dass er sich entscheiden musste. Er musste sich entscheiden, welche er wirklich liebte, mit welcher er zusammen sein wollte...er musste entscheiden, von welchen beiden der drei Mädchen er nie wieder träumen durfte, welche er am besten nie wieder angucken durfte...

Harry war einfach völlig am Ende. Ron konnte er nicht um Rat fragen, da Ginny seine Schwester war...und wenn er Hermine alles von seinem Gefühlschaos erzählte, würde sie sich bestimmt darüber aufregen, dass er allen dreien Hoffnungen machte und so mit ihren Gefühlen spielte. Dabei war er sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Scary und Cho überhaupt an ihm interessiert waren! Vielleicht wollte Cho mit einem Jungen, der ein Jahr jünger war als sie, ja gar nichts anfangen...und vielleicht war Scary ja viel mehr an Alain interessiert...

Harry erzählte schließlich Sirius von all seinen Gedanken. Der sah ihn eine Weile an, dann sagte er:

"Harry, ich muss zugeben, ich könnte auch Hermine verstehen, wenn sie dir vorwerfen würde, dass du den dreien Hoffnung machst. Aber ich weiß selbst sehr genau, wie schwer es ist, so eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen."

Er setzte sich neben Harry auf den Höhlenboden. "Weißt du, Harry, einmal musste auch eine Entscheidung bezüglich meines Liebeslebens treffen. Lily, die sah, wie sehr ich mich quälte, sagte mir damals etwas, was ich wohl nie vergessen werde."

Er zögerte einen Moment und Harry sah ihn gespannt an. Dann holte Sirius tief Luft und begann zu singen...

__

There's a voice inside us all

Calling out so we don't fall

Nothing's lost

That can't be found

Ain't a thing you can't get round

Turn it into something good

There's a chance you really could

Turn it into something special

When you see

It's time to choose

Gonna find

You'll never lose 

Turn it into something special

When your calm is broke in two

And you don't know what to do

Hold your fire and look about

Take the flame, don't put it out

Turn it into something good

There's a chance you really could

Turn it into something special

Just believe in something new

We all have our part to do

Turn it into something special

When you know right from the start

Gonna play it from the heart

Take a chance and make things better

Leave your fears und doubts behind

Don't give in, just keep on trying 

Turn it into something special

Turn it into something good

There's a chance you really could

Turn it into something special

When you see

It's time to choose

Gonna find

You'll never lose 

Turn it into something special

Turn it into something new

We all have our part to do

Take a chance and make it special

And you'll still be standing strong

Hold your ground

And carry on

Turn it into something

Just believe in something

(Turn it into something special – © Sasha)

Harry starrte Sirius mit offenem Mund an. Nicht nur die Tatsache, _dass _Sirius gesungen hatte, verwirrte ihn, nein, Sirius konnte auch noch richtig gut singen! 

Sirius sah etwas verlegen aus. 

"Sirius...", sagte Harry. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du singen kannst!"

Sirius grinste. "Tja...ich kann es einigermaßen. Ich habe öfters den männlichen Part bei _Prankster_ gesungen."

"Von wegen ‚einigermaßen'!", rief Harry . "Das war super!"

Sirius sah ihn an. "Jedenfalls, Harry, mach einfach etwas Besonderes daraus, okay?"

Harry nickte. 

*

Harry nahm sich Sirius' Rat zu Herzen. Doch die Aufregung wegen der bevorstehenden Vergabe der goldenen Phoenixfeder wurde immer größer. Auch Ron und Hermine waren höchst angespannt. 

Harry konnte sich durch das bevorstehende Quidditch-Finale ablenken. Gryffindor musste gegen Ravenclaw spielen. Harry freute sich darauf, mal wieder gegen Cho zu spielen. Sie war endlich wieder fit. Das einzige Mal, wo sie sich gegenüber gestanden hatten, hatte er gewonnen. Doch dieses Mal konnte es auch sehr gut anders sein. 

Es war ein strahlender Morgen, das perfekte Wetter für ein solches Spiel. 

Harry und sein Team zogen sich ihre Umhänge an, Harry hielt seine Aufmunterungsrede, die er sich inzwischen mühsam zusammengebastelt hatte, und sie trabten auf das Spielfeld. Harry und Chris Donavan schüttelten sich grimmig die Hände. Dann flogen sie in die Luft. Angelina schnappte sich sofort den Quaffel und flog auf das Tor der Ravenclaws zu. Doch Peter Mores, einer der Treiber der Ravenclaws, beschoss sie mit einem Klatscher. Sie ließ den Quaffel fallen und Chris Donavan schnappte ihn sich. Er wurde jedoch von Katie gestoppt. So ging das eine ganze Weile, ohne dass eines der beiden Teams ein Tor machen konnte. Doch schließlich setzte Alicia sich durch, schnappte sich den Quaffel und warf ihn an Rick Newman, dem Hüter, vorbei ins Tor. 

"UND TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!", röhrte Lee Jordan, der wie immer den Kommentator machte. "Super, Ali! Aber ich weiß ja, du hast noch ganz andere Qualitäten, Süße ...." 

"JORDAN!", keifte Professor McGonagall. "Verschieben sie ihre Beziehungskisten bitte auf später!"

Lee grinste und warf seiner Freundin Alicia eine Kusshand zu. 

Das Spiel schien ewig weiterzugehen, ohne auch nur ein Anzeichen vom Schnatz. Schließlich stand es fünfzig zu vierzig für Ravenclaw. Doch plötzlich sah Harry einen bekannten goldenen Schimmer. Auch Cho hatte ihn gesehen. Seite an Seite stürzten sie darauf zu. 

"Mach schon, Chang!",brüllte Chris Donavan. "Mach einmal etwas richtig!"

Harry konnte sehen, dass Cho diese Worte trafen. Jetzt waren sie beide dem Schnatz ganz nah. Harry hatte ihn schon fast in der Hand. Er sah in Chos Gesicht, dass sie aufgab: Er war schon zu nah am Schnatz dran, als dass sie ihn noch erwischen konnte. Andererseits...

Harry entschied sich in diesem Moment. Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung packte er den Schnatz – und drückte ihn Cho in die Hand. Das Publikum hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen war. 

"Los, halt ihn hoch!", zischte Harry Cho zu. 

Sie starrte ihn verblüfft an, dann gehorchte sie jedoch ohne Widerspruch. Die Fans in blau und bronze jubelten begeistert und die in rot und gold seufzten enttäuscht. Cho und Harry flogen gemeinsam zu Erde. Cho wurde sofort in einen Kessel kreischender Schüler getaucht, so dass sie keine Gelegenheit mehr hatte, mit Harry zu sprechen. 

Harry strahlte, als er den großen Quidditchpokal sah, der an die Ravenclaws gereicht wurde. In diesem Moment tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah einen fassungslosen Oliver Wood vor sich. 

"Harry!",rief der und zog ihn in eine Ecke. "Nun komme ich extra mit der gesamten Eintracht Pfützensee", anklagend wies er auf die Männer in schwarzgrünen Trikots, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt standen, "um ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich einen würdigen Nachfolger habe – und was machst du?! Ich bin nicht blind, Harry Potter! Ich sehe alles, was sich oben in der Luft abspielt! Warum, _verdammt noch mal_, hast du Cho Chang den Schnatz gegeben?!"

Harry sah zu Cho hinüber, die ihm gerade strahlend zuwinkte, sah, wie die Sonne auf ihren schwarzen Haaren glänzte – und lächelte.

"Weißt du, Oliver",erklärte er, "manchmal gibt es eben Wichtigeres als Quidditch! Das wirst auch du irgendwann merken ..." 

Wood folgte seinem Blick und schlug resigniert die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

"Natürlich! Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können...du bist verknallt!"

"Möchtest du vielleicht noch lauter schreien, damit es auch alle mitkriegen, die _nicht _auf diesem Spielfeld stehen?!",zischte Harry wütend 

"Ach, lass mal stecken, Potter!", sagte Wood ungerührt. "Spätestens seit deinem Auftritt eben in der Luft haben es sowieso alle mitgekriegt!" 

Harry wurde so rot wie Rons Haare und zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. 

Bald darauf traf er in der Menge auf Ron und Hermine. 

"Pech, Alter!", rief Ron. "Hattest wohl schon mal bessere Tage!"

Hermine nickte eifrig. In diesem Moment trat Scary zu ihnen. "Harry, das war ja wirklich toll von dir!" Sie strahlte ihn bewundernd an. 

"Was war toll?",fragten Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Munde. 

Scary strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, wobei der Ärmel ihres weiten Umhangs zurückrutschte, und senkte die Stimme: "Na, Harry hat Cho den Schnatz überlassen, obwohl er ihn schon sicher in der Hand hatte!"

Doch das war Ron und Hermine im Moment anscheinend völlig egal.

"Scary, zeig mir mal deinen Arm", sagte Hermine mit seltsam klingender Stimme. 

Scary sah sie erschrocken an und hielt den Arm eng an den Körper gepresst. "Nein, warum?"

Doch Hermine ließ nicht locker. "Scarlett, zeig her."

Doch Scary weigerte sich immer noch. Jetzt fiel Harry zum ersten Mal auf, wie erschöpft sie aussah. Sie hatte tiefe Augenringe und war leichenblaß. Ihre Lippen waren rau und eingerissen und ihre Haare sahen aus, als wären sie lange nicht mehr gewaschen worden und als würde Scary sie selbst schneiden. Ihre Hände zitterten. Sie sah einfach schrecklich hässlich aus.

"Scarlett, _zeig schon her_!", zischte hermine und zog Scarys Arm zu sich. Jetzt konnte auch Harry es sehen. Auf Scarys Unterarm waren viele, tiefe Kratzer zu sehen. Nein, keine Kratzer mehr, eher schon Wunden.

"Scarlett, was ist das?", fragte Hermine und allein schon daran, dass sie Scary ‚Scarlett' nannte, merkte Harry, wie ernst es ihr war. 

Scary wurde rot. "Das? Ach, da hat mich die Katze von Millicent Bulstrode gekratzt. Schreckliches Biest."

Sie lachte unsicher.

Doch allen war klar, dass sie log. Diese Wunden konnten nicht von einer Katze stammen, dafür waren sie zu regelmäßig, zu parallel, zu gerade...sie waren zu gewollt. 

"Das stimmt doch nicht, Scary", erwiderte Hermine leise. 

Jetzt wurde Scary wütend. "Natürlich stimmt das! Und überhaupt, was geht es dich denn an?!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte sie davon. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten ihr nach. Hermine sah die Jungen an. Dann murmelte sie ganz leise, als wolle sie nicht, dass die Jungen es verstanden: "Scheiße." 

"Aber..", murmelte Ron, "aber vielleicht war es ja wirklich die Kat..."

"Natürlich, und ich heiße Dr. Freud!", unterbrach ihn Hermine fauchend.

*

Am Abend ging Harry in die Bibliothek. Als er gerade um eine Ecke gehen wollte, hörte er Stimmen. Es waren Scary und Alain, wie er gleich darauf erkannte. Sie saß an einem Tisch und starrte trotzig auf die Tischplatte. Harry drückte sich eng an die Wand. 

"Alain, lass mich einfach, okay?", rief Scary jetzt. 

Doch Alain setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sagte: "Scarlett. Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Es war einmal ein Junge – nennen wir ihn einfach Joe - und dieser war rundum glücklich bis er ein Mädchen kennenlernte. Nennen wir sie Mary. Plötzlich gab es etwas, dass er brauchte. Er wollte, dass Mary glücklich war, wollte sie vor alles und jedem beschützen. Joe hätte alles für Mary getan. Gewiss, Mary war kein Mensch, mit dem man allzu leicht klarkam, doch das war Joe egal. Mary konnte ihm noch so oft sagen, er solle verschwinden – Joe tat es nicht. Eines Tages jedoch war Mary verschwunden. Einfach so, ohne sich von Joe verabschiedet zu haben. Joe war schrecklich verletzt und wütend. Doch dann fand er einen Brief für sich – von Mary. Sie erklärte ihm, warum sie gegangen war und er verstand es. Wenig später erfuhr Joe von einem Schüleraustausch mit einer anderen Schule von der er wusste, dass Mary dort war. Er sagte ihr nichts von seinem Vorhaben, doch er nahm an dem Austausch teil. Mary und Joe sahen sich wieder. Mary hatte an dieser Schule einigen Leuten Rätsel aufgegeben. Sie durfte ihnen jedoch nicht sagen, warum sie hier war. Für sie selbst war das am schwersten. Sie litt wahnsinnig darunter und Joe wollte ihr helfen, doch sie ließ ja niemanden an sich heran. Sie begann sich selber wehzutun und irgendwann tat sie einen falschen Schnitt. Sie starb und Joe, der ohne sie nicht mehr leben konnte, sprang von einem Felsen."

Alain war während der Geschichte immer schneller geworden und die letzten Worte stieß er nur noch hervor. 

Jetzt flüsterte er. "Lass nicht zu, dass es uns genauso geht wie Mary und Joe! Lass nicht zu, dass ich wegen dir von einem Felsen springen muss!"

Scary schluchzte. Harry, der jetzt genug gehört hatte, verließ leise die Bibliothek. Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen. Alain hatte sich großartig verhalten. Und scheinbar hatte es gewirkt. Die beiden mussten sich wirklich mögen...

Ohne es sich selber einzugestehen, war Harry seiner Entscheidung ein großes Stück nähergekommen. 

*

Endlich war der große Abend da. Die ganze Schule hatte sich versammelt. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen mit den anderen am Gryffindortisch. Kimi ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut und sogar April war dabei – blaß, aber immerhin. Kimi jedoch war sehr still und murmelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. 

"Was ist los, Kimi?"

"Nichts", wisperte sie abweisend. 

Harry ließ sie in Ruhe, warf jedoch immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu dem riesigen Vollmond an der Decke der großen Halle. 

Jetzt trat Dumbledore vor die aufgeregte Menge. 

"Guten Abend! Guten Abend ihr alle. Heute ist ein großer Tag für unsere fünften Klassen. Heute tut ihr einen ersten Schritt auf der langen Karrierelaufbahn des Lebens. Die ZAG's, die Zauberergrade, sind dieser erste Schritt. Sie entscheiden schon jetzt darüber, wie mächtig ihr später einmal sein werdet. Und dann gibt es ja auch noch einen anderen Grund, warum ihr euch noch mehr angestrengt habt als normalerweise – die goldene Phoenixfeder. Heute abend wird sie einem von euch überreicht werden."

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch die Menge und Harry packte seine Stuhllehne. 

"Ihr wisst ja",fuhr Dumbledore fort, "dass das Maximum an ZAG's dreißig Stück sind. Doch das hat in den letzten fünfzig Jahren niemand mehr geschafft. Um ehrlich zu sein, war der letzte, der das geschafft hat, Tom Riddle selbst."

Erschrockenes Gewisper breitete sich in der Großen Halle aus. Auch Harry war zusammengezuckt. Tom Vorlost Riddle...Voldemort...hatte _dreißig _ZAG's erhalten?

Jetzt sprach Dumbledore weiter. "Doch, wie zu erwarten, hat das auch dieses Jahr niemand geschafft. Die höchste Anzahl an ZAG's sind in diesem Jahr fünfzehn – und das hat Harry Potter erreicht."

Jubel und Beifall, vermischt mit einigen Buh-Rufen, brandete auf. Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er hatte es geschafft!

Langsam stand er auf und ging nach vorne. Dumbledore sah ihn an und lächelte. Er schüttelte Harry die Hand. Dann überreichte er ihm eine Glaskugel. Sie war ungefähr so groß wie ein Handball und in ihr schwebten fünfzehn kleinere, in allen Farben schillernde Kugeln.

"Deine ZAG's!",erklärte Dumbledore. "Jede Farbe steht für einen anderen Bereich der Magie. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry Potter. Und jetzt hole dir die goldene Phoenixfeder!"

Er deutete auf eine Glasvitrine hinter ihm, die Harry erst jetzt bemerkte. Auf einem Seidenkissen lag dort die goldene Phoenixfeder.

"Wie denn?", fragte Harry, denn die Wände der Vitrine sahen ziemlich stabil aus. 

"Geh einfach darauf zu!", forderte Dumbledore ihn auf. 

Das tat Harry. Er starrte die Feder an und ging mit langsamen, festen Schritten auf die Vitrine zu. Es war, als ob er eine unsichtbare Barriere durchschritt. Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht und er keuchte. Doch gerade als er aufgeben wollte, zerbarst die Vitrine in tausend Scherben. Doch sie trafen Harry nicht. Er ging auf die Reste der Vitrine zu, zögerte einen Moment und nahm sich dann das blaue Seidenkissen. Dann beschaute er sich die Feder eine lange Zeit. Sie war goldfarben und etwa so lang wie sein Unterarm. Ein paar rote Tupfer waren auf ihr zu sehen und als Harry ganz genau hinschaute, konnte er auch diese geheimnisvollen Zeichen erkennen, von denen Dumbledore erzählt hatte. Vorsichtig berührte Harry die Feder. Er spürte ein merkwürdiges Pulsieren, als ob die Feder nur darauf wartete, eingesetzt zu werden. Schnell ließ er sie wieder los und ging zu seinem Platz zurück. Alle Gryffindors umringten ihn und wollten die Feder anfassen.

"So, jetzt bist _du_ wohl der tolle Fünftklässler, wegen dem die Feder wieder auferstanden ist, hmm?",meinte Kimi. 

Harry nickte und wartete auf irgendeinen frechen Kommentar von ihr – doch es kam nichts. 

Allein daran kann man schon sehen, wie sehr diese Vorfälle bei Vollmond sie verändern, dachte Harry traurig.

Er wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu. Der lächelte, als er den Tumult beim Gryffindortisch sah und sagte: "Nun, alle anderen werden ihre Ergebnisse von ihren Hauslehrern erfahren. Beginnen wir mit Hufflepuff!"

Professor Sprout trat vor und lächelte. "Nun gut...Abbott, Hannah – sechs ZAG's!"

Hannah rannte nach vorne und holte sich ihre ZAG's ab. 

"Bones, Susan – elf ZAG's!"

Harry konnte Arabella jubeln hören und klatschte ebenfalls begeistert. 

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin – sieben ZAG's!"

"Ewald, Nick – fünf ZAG's!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne – vier ZAG's!"

"Sados, Elizabeth – zehn ZAG's!"

Und so ging es weiter. Alles in allem schnitten die Hufflepuffs nicht schlecht ab. 

Dann rannte Professor Flitwick für Ravenclaw nach vorne. Hier waren die Maßstäbe von vorne herein höher geschraubt, schließlich gilt Ravenclaw als das Haus der Schüler mit guten Schulleistungen.

"Boot, Terry – acht ZAG's!",rief Professor Flitwick. Jubel brandete auf. 

"Brocklehurst, Mandy – neun ZAG's!"

"Moon, Iris – zehn ZAG's!"

"Patil, Padma – zehn ZAG's!"

"Roles, Sebastian – elf ZAG's!"

"Turpin, Lisa – elf ZAG's!"

...

Die Ravenclaws waren wirklich sehr gut, stellte Harry fest, nachdem auch der letzte seine Glaskugel in Empfang genommen hatte. 

Jetzt lief Professor Avorda nach vorne...Slytherin war dran. 

"Bulstrode, Millicent – drei ZAG's!",rief Professor Avorda. Viele gehässige Rufe waren zu hören. 

"Erisalon, Felicia – neun ZAG's!"

"Malfoy, Draco – vierzehn ZAG's!"

Harry keuchte überrascht auf. 

"_Vierzehn?",_hauchte Hermine. 

Harry nickte verblüfft. Vierzehn ZAG's...damit hatte er Malfoy nur um einen ZAG übertroffen! Malfoy sah in der Tat sehr wütend aus, als er sich seine Glaskugel holen ging. Er war wohl so wütend, weil _Harry _die Feder erhalten hatte...

"McDougal, Morag – zehn ZAG's!"

"McXandler, Scarlett – fünf ZAG's!"

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich überrascht an. Scarlett war doch immer recht gut im Unterricht gewesen...warum hatte sie nur fünf ZAG's geschafft?

"Nott, Daniel – acht ZAG's!"

"Parkinson, Pansy – fünf ZAG's!"

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Scary hatte genau so viele ZAG's erhalten wie Pansy Parkinson, die nicht gerade eine Leuchte war...da konnte doch etwas nicht stimmen!

"Zabini, Blaise – neun ZAG's!"

Nun war Gryffindor an der Reihe. Professor McGonagall trat vor und rief:

"Brown, Lavender – acht ZAG's!"

Alle klatschten und Lavender strahlte. 

"Finnigan, Seamus – zehn ZAG's!"

Seamus lächelte und Harry konnte Debbie, Seamus' kleine Schwester, winken sehen.

"Granger, Hermine – dreizehn ZAG's!"

Alle jubelten, doch Hermine sagte leise zu Harry: "Mist, ich wollte doch besser sein als Malfoy!"

"Longbottom, Neville – acht ZAG's!"

Jetzt schrien alle durcheinander und Neville wurde beglückwünscht. Er strahlte und wurde ganz rot. 

Doch Ron sah Harry und Hermine verblüfft an. "Er ist besser als Scary!"

Die anderen nickten nur. 

"Patil, Parvati – neun ZAG's!"

Parvati seufzte. "Padma hat einen mehr", berichtete sie und sah etwas enttäuscht aus. 

"Weasley, Ronald – zwölf ZAG's!"

Ron strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. 

"Ron! Genau so viele wie Percy!",jubelte sie. 

"Und wie Bill...",murmelte Ron. "Wow..."

Jetzt meldete sich Dumbledore wieder zu Wort. "Auch unsere Austauschschüler haben sich natürlich den Prüfungen gestellt. Ihre Ergebnisse werden ihnen von Madame Fleur Delacour mitgeteilt!"

Fleur schwebte nach vorne. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sagte: "Nun gut. Beginnen wir...Vorher möchte isch noch sagen, dass ich seehrr stolz bin. Ihr wart alle so toll. `abt ihr das verstanden?"

Alle nickten und Fleur begann vorzulesen.

"Bernhard, Julie – neun ZAG's!"

Alle jubelten und Julie strahlte. 

"Blanchard, Julien – sieben ZAG's!"

"Cadoret, Cathérine – fünf ZAG's!"

Harry schnaubte kurz. Er mochte ‚Cathy' nicht besonders...

"Charvet, Cassandra – elf ZAG's!"

Das war schon eine tolle Leistung, dachte Harry, wo Cassy doch so schlecht Englisch konnte. Er klatschte begeistert.

"Dixier, Désirée – sechs ZAG's!"

"Forestier, Jerome – acht ZAG's!"

Harry klatschte begeistert, als sein Klassenkamerad aufstand. 

"Fournier, Antoine – zehn ZAG's!"

"Frappart, Jean – vier ZAG's!"

"Grande, Gregory – neun ZAG's!"

"Lacombe, Laurent – vier ZAG's!"

Harry grinste hämisch als er das Ergebnis seines alten Konkurrenten hörte. Immerhin hatte Laurent ihm Cho als Partnerin für den Ball weggeschnappt...obwohl – dann war er mit Ginny hingegangen und das war wirklich toll gewesen...

"Lacroix, Alain-Pierre – sechs ZAG's!"

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Auch von Alain hätte er mehr erwartet...hatten Alain und Scary sich gegenseitig abgelenkt...? Dennoch klatschte er begeistert, als Alain nach vorne ging.

"Marineau, Aurélie – zehn ZAG's!"

"Monnin, Annie – sieben ZAG's!"

"Noblet, Dominique – drei ZAG's!"

"Pennec, Aurore – acht ZAG's!"

"Petit, Angelique – zwei ZAG's!"

Das war wirklich _petit_, dachte Harry grinsend. 

"Rigot, Olivier – zehn ZAG's!"

Olivier strahlte und rannte nach vorne. Harry grinste. Wenigstens schien Olivier über Hermine hinweg zu sein...

"Rouche, Aimée – sieben ZAG's!"

"Sorel, Sonia – neun ZAG's!"

"Soubeyran, Sebastien – sechs ZAG's!"

"Souchet, Adeline – zehn ZAG's!"

Jerome jubelte als seine Freundin, als letzte der Franzosen aufstand, und nach vorne ging. 

Die Franzosen waren wirklich nicht schlecht gewesen, stellte Harry fest. Dafür, dass der ganze Unterricht in Englisch gegeben wurde, waren sie sogar richtig gut. 

Harry lehnte sich erleichtert zurück. Es war vorüber. Alle hatten ihre ZAG's und das Festessen konnte beginnen. Schon füllten sich die goldenen Teller und alle begannen zu essen. 

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Draco Malfoy vierzehn ZAG's erhalten hat!",

meinte Hermine durch einen Mund voll Roast Beef. "Da kann doch etwas nicht stimmen!"

"Hmm, es ist schon seltsam", nickte Harry. "Vielleicht hat ja seine Schwester ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt..." 

"Ach, komm!", erwiderte Ron. "Anastacia Malfoy kann doch keine ZAG-Ergebnisse manipulieren! Sie ist nur eine kleine Erstklässlerin!"

"Warum werde ich nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass genau das nicht stimmt?",murmelte Harry düster.

Ron und Hermine schwiegen und wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. 

Alles verlief ganz friedlich, doch am Ende des Festessens geschah es...Niemand hatte es kommen sehen, es war so, als wäre es gerade appariert...

Harry wischte sich gerade den Mund ab, da hörte er einen gellenden Schrei neben sich. Er fuhr herum und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte er alles ganz genau erfassen: Ein Schwert, ein richtiges Schwert, wirbelte durch die Luft, zum Hufflepufftisch, direkt auf Sean Admir zu. Harry schrie auch und sprang auf – doch da war es zu spät. Seans Kopf war dem Schwert im Weg...

*

Harry war immer noch völlig erstarrt, jetzt, wo er eine ohnmächtige Kimi im Arm hielt. Er versuchte nicht zum Hufflepufftisch zu gucken, versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, was dort auf dem Tisch lag.. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Das Schwert hatte Seans Kopf sauber abgetrennt.. kurz zuvor war Kimi ohnmächtig geworden, was sicherlich das Beste war. 

Neben ihm stand ein leichenblasser Ron, der eine schluchzende Hermine im Arm hielt. Irgendwer war losgelaufen, um Madam Pomfrey zu holen, doch jedem war klar, dass dies nicht mehr nötig war.

Jetzt hob Harry doch den Kopf. Es war ein Anblick, den er für den Rest seines Lebens nie mehr vergessen würde. Menschen liefen schreiend und weinend umher. Viele übergaben sich auf den Boden der Großen Halle. Seans Kopf lag auf dem Tisch...inmitten einer riesigen Blutlache. Der...Rest von Sean lag auf dem Boden. Professor Sprout lag weinend neben ihm, sie war selber voll von Blut. Harry sah sich nach den anderen Lehrern um. Sie weinten, schrien und waren schon längst verschwunden. Inmitten von all dem Chaos stand Albus Dumbledore. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Professor Dumbledore war käseweiß und seine blauen Augen stachen aus seinem Gesicht hervor wie leuchtende Saphire. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Harry konnte sehen, dass er kurz vorm Zusammenbrechen war. 

Plötzlich wurde Harry das alles zuviel. Ihm war speiübel und er wollte nur noch weg. Er drückte Kimi dem nächstbesten in die Arme und rannte nach draußen. Egal was die anderen taten – er würde nicht helfen, den Boden der Großen Halle zu versauen. Solche seltsame Gedanken waren es, die Harry durch den Kopf gingen, als er sich schließlich hinter einem Busch übergab. 

*

Dort fand Cho ihn schließlich. Er saß auf dem Boden, ein Stück vom Busch entfernt und starrte auf den Boden. Cho sagte nichts, sie legte ihm nur die Arme um den Hals und fing an zu weinen. Lange saßen sie so da, Arm in Arm und Cho weinte verzweifelt. 

Schließlich fand Harry seine Stimme wieder. "Wie...wie geht es...Kimi?"

"Sie ist auf der Krankenstation", flüsterte Cho. "Chelsea, Hillary und April versuchen, sie zu trösten. Aber das wird ihnen wohl nicht gelingen."

Sie sah ihn an. "Harry, was auch immer das ist, was diese Attentate verübt...es will Kimi kaputt machen! Und das gelingt ihm doch auch! Wann hast du Kimi das letzte Mal lachen gehört, wann kam das letzte Mal einer ihrer Kommentare? _Wann_?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Harry. "Aber es ist lange her. Gut, dass sie nicht gesehen hat, was passiert ist."

Cho nickte. "Ich habe es gesehen – und werde es nie vergessen."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann sagte Harry: "Dieses _Etwas _treibt Spielchen mit uns! Du musst es zugeben, Cho – dadurch, dass Chelsea, April, Hillary und du, dadurch, dass ihr nur verletzt wurdet, wiegten wir uns in Sicherheit! Wir dachten nicht, dass der Nächste umgebracht wird! Aber es war so."

Cho nickte und sie schwiegen wieder. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: "Komm, Harry, lass uns hineingehen."

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, geh du nur, ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten rannte er davon. Er rannte so schnell er konnte – er musste jetzt einfach mit Sirius reden. 

Keuchend kam er schließlich bei Sirius' Höhle an und trat ein. Der lächelte, als er Harry sah. "Harry! Na, wie viele ZAG's hast du..."

Doch er schwieg erschrocken, als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Was ist passiert?"

In diesem Augenblick brach ein Teil von Harrys Selbstbeherrschung, die er auch vor Cho aufrecht erhalten hatte, zusammen. Harry ließ sich in Sirius' Arme fallen und begann zu weinen. Sirius drückte ihn erschrocken an sich und Harry begann, Stück für Stück, zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Dabei fiel ihm auch ein, dass seine Glaskugel und die goldene Phoenixfeder noch auf dem Gryffindortisch liegen mussten, doch das war in diesem Moment unwichtig. 

Das Weinen erleichterte ungemein und Sirius würde ihn nie deswegen auslachen. 

Sirius war geschockt. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Harry und sagte leise: "Das Schlimmste ist ja, dass wir diesem Ding ausgeliefert sind. Sean wurde angegriffen, direkt vor Dumbledores Nase! Er wurde bei einer öffentlichen Veranstaltung angegriffen – von irgendeinem dummen Schwert!"

Sirius nickte nur. "Ja, das ist tatsächlich sehr bedenklich..."

Er setzte sich auf den Boden und Harry setzte sich neben ihn. 

"Wie geht es den Kim?",fragte Sirius. "Das war doch Seans Freundin, oder?"  
Harry nickte. "Sie liegt im Krankenflügel. Das alles macht sich noch kaputt! Immer sind es die Menschen, die ihr wichtig sind, die angegriffen werden..." Jetzt flüsterte er. "Weißt du, was mir am meisten Angst macht, Sirius? Dass auch ich an Kimis Stelle sein könnte. Was wäre, wenn jeden Monat ein Mensch, der _mir _wichtig ist, angegriffen würde? Ron, Hermine, Cho, Ginny, du...Wer weiß...wer weiß, ob du jetzt dann noch neben mir sitzen könntest..."

Nun brach seine Stimme fast. Sirius zog ihn stumm an sich und wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. "Du weißt, was ein Atia-Irrwicht ist, oder? Er zeigt dir die Situation, vor der du am meisten Angst hast. Ich sah Voldemort, Sirius. Er hatte Ron und Hermine in seine Gewalt gebracht...und dich. Er verspottete mich und dann riss er dich zu sich und hielt dir seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle. Ich habe nicht mehr gesehen, was dann geschah, weil ich schon _Reatia _gerufen hatte – aber ich glaube, er hat dich getötet, Sirius..." Harry senkte den Kopf. "Das könnte ich nicht ertragen." 

"Harry, sieh mich an", sagte Sirius und Harry schaute ihm in die Augen. "Ich verspreche dir, dass das niemals geschehen wird. Okay? Ich schwöre es."

Harry nickte und fühlte sich etwas erleichtert. "Danke, Sirius."

*

Harry musste noch seine Glaskugel und seine Feder holen, die ja noch in der Großen Halle lagen. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Die Große Halle war verlassen...fast jedenfalls. Albus Dumbledore stand in der Mitte der Halle und starrte zum Himmel. Harry zögerte kurz, dann trat er zu ihm. Seans Kopf und Körper war schon weg. 

"Professor?",fragte Harry leise. 

Dumbledore drehte sich um. "Oh. Harry."

In diesem Moment sah er fürchterlich alt aus. Seine Haare sahen nicht silbern, sondern grau aus und er zitterte. 

"Sie trifft keine Schuld", sagte Harry leise. 

Dumbledore sah ihn an. "Ich hätte es verhindern müssen, Harry."

"Ja, wie denn?",rief Harry. "Sie sind doch kein Hellseher!"

Jetzt sah Dumbledore ihn aufmerksam an. "Harry, was weißt du über Kims Fähigkeiten?"

"F...Fähigkeiten?", stotterte Harry verblüfft. 

"Was das Wahrsagen anbelangt", erklärte Dumbledore ungeduldig. 

"Ich weiß nur, dass sie sich freiwillig mit Professor Trelawney trifft...und als Sarah starb, da meinte sie, sie hätte eine Vision gehabt", sagte Harry langsam. 

Dumbledore nickte. "Genau. Harry – Kim hat das Innere Auge. Sie ist eine Seherin."

"Ach – so gut wie Professor Trelawney?",fragte Harry etwas spöttisch. 

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hat die echte Gabe des _Sehens_, Harry. Professor Trelawney kann ihr nichts mehr beibringen. Zu ihr geht Kim nur noch, weil sie dort die nötige Ausstattung hat."

"Wer sagt das?",fragte Harry zweifelnd. 

"Professor Trelawney", antwortete Dumbledore kurz. "Sie weiß selber, dass Kim um Klassen besser ist als sie. Jedenfalls erzählte sie mir, dass Kimi eine seltsame Vision bezüglich Sean Admir hatte. Ich meinte jedoch, auf dem Fest könne ja nichts passieren...und jetzt schau dir an, _was _passiert ist!"

Harry schluckte. Kimi, eine Seherin? 

Plötzlich beugte Dumbledore sich nieder und hob das Schwert auf, das noch am Boden lag. Harry zuckte zurück. Doch das Schwert war ganz sauber, jemand musste es abgewischt haben, denn man sah keinen Tropfen Blut an der Klinge. 

Dumbledore reichte es Harry. "Sieh dir das an."

In die Klinge des Schwertes war etwas eingeritzt. 

__

...doch der sechste folgt sogleich. Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Kaum hatte Harry zuende gelesen, verschwand die Schrift. Harry keuchte auf.

"Diese Nachricht war für dich bestimmt, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. "Und das hier ist nicht irgendein Schwert. Einst gehörte es Tom Riddle."

Prompt ließ Harry das Schwert fallen. Es schlitterte über den Steinboden.

"V...Voldemort?",stotterte er.

Dumbledore nickte. "Voldemort muss es freiwillig dem Attentäter gegeben haben..."

"Und wenn Voldemort selbst dieser Attentäter ist?", fragte Harry. "Das wäre doch das Nahe liegendste!"

"Ich denke nicht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore leise. "Ich denke nicht."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. 

"Geh jetzt zu Bett, Harry",seufzte Dumbledore. "Deine Glaskugel und deine Feder liegen auf dem Tisch."

Harry nickte, nahm sich Kugel und Feder und verließ die Große Halle. Dann ging er in Richtung Gryffindorturm. 

Als er jedoch ein Professor Avordas Büro vorbeikam, hörte er ein lautes Schluchzen. Vorsichtig ging er näher heran. Er hörte die Stimme von Professor Avorda, von ihrem Bild Viola – und von Scary. Von ihr stammte das Weinen. 

Doch Harry spürte plötzlich, dass ihn dies hier nichts anging und er rannte davon. Am heutigen Tag war schon so viel geschehen...er hatte seine ZAG's erhalten und die goldene Phoenixfeder dazu, Sean war ermordet worden, er hatte erfahren, dass Kimi eine Seherin war und er hatte Voldemorts Schwert in den Händen gehalten...

Nein, für heute reichte es wirklich. Da musste er nicht noch irgendein Gespräch belauschen.


	17. Die Nacht der Ueberraschungen

__

Hallooo...*vorsichtig den Kopf in den Türrahmen steck* 

Haltet ihr mich jetzt für total verrückt/krank/makaber?

Ich mochte die Szene mit dem Schwert nicht besonders, aber es musste sein. Vielleicht gibt's ja welche unter euch, die Fans von Blut und Mord usw. in Kapiteln sind...aber ich selber bestimmt nicht. Naja, was soll's. 

Natürlich gehört nichts mir, da müsst ihr euch schon bei so ner Frau namens JKR beschweren. Nur Scary, Anastacia, Kimi, Alain (ich muss zugeben, am Anfang mochte ich ihn überhaupt nicht...aber jetzt bin Alain-Fan...), April, Chelsea, Hillary, Seans Geist und noch n paar andere sind auf meinen Mist gewachsen. 

Dieses Kapitel ist für Amy, weil sie eine ganz tolle Betaleserin ist...*knuddl* *Amy zuwink*

So...und hiermit wird der Showdown eröffnet! 

~AnnaMoonlight~

****

Die Nacht der Überraschungen

Am nächsten Morgen hielt Professor Dumbledore eine bewegende Ansprache. Die ganze Schule trauerte und der Unterricht fiel aus. 

Dumbledore sagte ihnen allen etwas, das sie nie vergessen würden und zwar nicht nur, weil Sean gestorben war. 

"Der gestrige Abend hat sich in unser aller Gedanken eingebrannt. Wir werden nie begreifen, wie so etwas geschehen konnte, während wir uns gerade Kartoffeln auffüllten. Sean Admir war ein Erstklässler, ein Junge, der noch nicht viel wusste von der Grausamkeit dieser Welt. Er war immer loyal zu seinen Freunden und wäre für die Menschen, die er liebte, gestorben. Sean war nicht naiv, er wusste, was auf uns alle zukommt. Er wollte gegen die Dunkle Seite kämpfen. Doch nun wurde ihm an einem einzigen Abend die Gelegenheit genommen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sean es weit gebracht hätte, aber das werden wir nun alle nicht mehr erleben. Sean ist schon der zweite Schüler, der in diesem Schuljahr auf brutalste Weise aus unserer Mitte gerissen wird. Sarah Rosen war ebenfalls nur eine Erstklässlerin und trotzdem musste sie am Weihnachtsball sterben. Sie war mutig und tapfer, zu Recht hat der Sprechende Hut sie nach Gryffindor geschickt. Sie war ein sehr offener Mensch und fand immer genug Zeit, um sich mit einem unserer Gemälde zu unterhalten. Nun ist ihr die Chance geraubt worden, als Muggelgeborene die Welt der Magie kennenzulernen. Wir werden nie vergessen, wie Sarah und Sean aussahen, werden nie vergessen, wer ihre Freunde waren. Wir werden nie vergessen, wo sie geschlafen, gesessen und Hausaufgaben gemacht haben. Wir werden nie den Klang ihres Gelächters vergessen, nie den Klang ihrer Stimmen. Derjenige, der die beiden von uns nahm, will, dass wir all diese Dinge vergessen. Doch diesen Gefallen werden wir ihm nicht tun. Wir werden Sarah und Sean nicht vergessen! 

Erinnert euch an diese Schüler, die sterben mussten, weil sie jemandem im Weg waren, weil sie tapfer, loyal und mutig waren. Vergesst nie, was diesen Schülern passiert ist, denn es mag euch vielleicht vor einigen falschen Entscheidungen bewahren. 

Hogwarts kann sich nicht länger verstecken. Im letzten Schuljahr wurde ein Schüler von uns genommen und dieses Jahr sind es zwei. Wie viele werden es nächstes Jahr sein? Der Verlust von Cedric, Sarah und Sean sollte uns zusammenschweißen – und nicht auseinanderreißen. Denn das ist es, was dieser Mörder will – uns auseinanderreißen. Doch das werde ich nicht zulassen. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und ich schwöre euch, dass Hogwarts weiterbestehen wird!"

Alle begannen zu klatschen. Harry wusste, dass er diese Rede niemals vergessen würde. 

Dumbledore hob sein Glas und sagte "Hogwarts wird weiterbestehen!". Alle anderen erhoben sich und sagten ebenfalls "Hogwarts wird weiterbestehen!" 

In diesem Moment glaubte Harry das auch ganz fest. 

*

Kimi lag schon fast einen Monat im Krankenflügel. Harry beschloss, dass es Zeit war, Kimi im Krankenflügel zu besuchen. Sie lag in einem von diesen schrecklichen Krankenhausbetten und sah so klein und zerbrechlich aus. Sie sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts. 

"Kimi..." begann Harry. 

Sie unterbrach ihn. "Sag. Nichts."

Harry schwieg eine Weile, dann fing er wieder an. "Kimi, hör mir zu..."

"Harry, ich will es nicht hören, okay? Ich weiß, was du mir sagen willst, denn es kann nicht viel anders sein als das, was alle anderen schon sagten! Ich soll mir nicht die Schuld geben, es wäre eine furchtbare Tragödie, aber, ja, irgendwann müsse ich wieder nach vorne blicken. Hast du noch etwas hinzuzufügen?!"

Harry schwieg verblüfft. Eigentlich hatte er genau das sagen wollen...

"Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen," meinte er schließlich. "Ich wollte sagen, dass du an absolut allem Schuld bist. Wärst du nicht gewesen, würde Sean noch leben, du hast ihn umgebracht! Und das darfst du nie vergessen! Du darfst nie wieder ein normales Leben führen, dein Leben ist jetzt ebenfalls zu Ende!"

Kimi starrte ihn an. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. 

"Ist es das, was du hören willst, Kim?" wisperte Harry. 

"Tut mir leid," sagte Kimi schließlich. 

"Das muss es nicht," entgegnete Harry. "Sag mal, stimmt es, dass du eine Seherin bist?"

Kimis Gesicht verdüsterte sich wieder. "Ach, das hat dir Dumbo auch schon erzählt?"

Harry musste grinsen, als er Kimis Bezeichnung für Dumbledore hörte. "Ja, hat er."

"Toll. Aber, ja, es stimmt."

"Wie hast du das herausgefunden?" fragte Harry neugierig. 

"Ich habe mich schon immer für Wahrsagen interessiert," antwortete Kimi. "Viele sagen, dass es einer der ungenausten Zweige der Magie ist, aber wenn man es richtig beherrscht, kann man Welten damit verändern. Am Anfang des Schuljahres ging ich zu Sybill Trelawney, um sie zu fragen, ob sie mir ein wenig beibringen könne. Sie freute sich, dass ich so interessiert war. Also ging ich jede Woche zu ihr. Kurz vor dem Weihnachtsball habe ich in der Kristallkugel etwas gesehen...Noch nie hatte ich etwas so Klares in der Kugel gesichtet. Ich sah einen Vollmond...und ich sah...Sarah. Sie war voll Blut und...Naja, jedenfalls habe ich mich nicht weiter damit beschäftigt, weil ich dachte, dass das Blödsinn sei. Und dann ist das, was ich gesehen habe, tatsächlich eingetreten. Sybill war verblüfft und testete mich auf vielerlei Weisen...am Ende war ihr jedenfalls klar, dass ich das Innere Auge besaß. Das war eine echte Überraschung, weißt du, seit den letzten fünfunddreißig Jahren gab es nämlich nur noch eine echte Seherin. Und jetzt kam ich."

"Professor Trelawney und du, ihr seid also im Moment die einzigen echten Seherinnen?" fragte Harry neugierig. 

Kimi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Nicht Professor Trelawney und ich."

"Aber...sie ist doch eine Seherin!" rief Harry. "In meinem dritten Schuljahr prophezeite sie etwas, das tatsächlich eintraf..."

Kimi schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Sybill ist keine echte Seherin. Ihre Vorhersagen sind oftmals falsch. Weißt du, wenn man sich lange mit dem Fach Wahrsagen beschäftigt, es studiert, jeden Tag damit arbeitet, dann kann man manchmal etwas prophezeien, das tatsächlich eintritt. Aber das ist sehr, sehr selten. Sybill ist das zweimal passiert und das ist schon eine ganz schöne Leistung. Echte Seherinnen jedoch, die können sich hinsetzen, sagen: "So, jetzt mache ich eine Prophezeiung!" – und tun es. Sie können es zwar nicht ständig machen, denn es zehrt ganz schön an ihren Kräften, aber sie können es eben."

"Wer ist denn die andere echte Seherin?" fragte Harry. 

Kimi zuckte die Achseln. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sybill will es mir nicht sagen, genauso, wie sie mir nicht verrät, wie ihre erste wahre Prophezeiung lautete."

Harry seufzte enttäuscht. "Sie muss sich immer so schrecklich wichtig tun..."

"Das stimmt nicht!" sagte Kimi scharf. "Sybill weiß, dass sie keine gute Prophetin ist. Es ist eben ihr Job, alle davon zu überzeugen, dass sie das Innere Auge hat!"

"Ach, und warum macht sie diesen Job dann? Wenn sie so unfähig ist, soll sie es doch dieser anderen wahren Seherin überlassen!" entgegnete Harry skeptisch. 

"Sie macht diesen Job, weil eben niemand anders da ist!" meinte Kimi. "Die andere wahre Seherin wollte den Job nämlich nicht, sie will überhaupt nichts mehr mit der Wahrsagerei zu tun haben – warum auch immer."

"Was weißt du denn überhaupt über diese andere Seherin?" fragte Harry. 

Kimi hob die Schultern. "Naja. Es ist eine Frau..."

"Nein, was für eine Überraschung!" sagte Harry sarkastisch.

"...sie ist Mitte dreißig und hasst das Wahrsagen über alles, weil es ihr nur Unglück gebracht hat!" erzählte Kimi und beachtete seinen Einwurf gar nicht.

"Na, das ist ja echt viel..." murmelte Harry."

"Was hätte ich machen sollen?" meinte Kimi achselzuckend. "Allein für diese Informationen musste ich Sybill wochenlang anbetteln."

Sie seufzte. "Ich könnte eine Menge von ihr lernen, weißt du. Eine echte Seherin...Ich habe gehört, dass sie einst viele Leben gerettet hat...sie muss ziemlich gut gewesen sein."

"Sag mal..." wollte Harry wissen. "Könntest du denn hier und jetzt eine Prophezeiung machen?"

Kimi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin noch nicht gut genug. Ich brauche noch sehr viel Übung. Das mit Sarah und Sean war nur Zufall."

"Was...? Hattest du auch eine Vision, in der du Sean sahst?" wollte Harry wissen. 

Kimi senkte den Kopf und nickte. "Ja. Am Abend bevor...es...passiert ist, sah ich Sean, voll Blut. Und ich sah ein Schwert." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. "Ich sorgte dafür, dass Sean beim Fest war und behielt ihn die ganze Zeit im Auge...ich dachte, beim Fest kann ihm nichts passieren. Aber...es hat nichts genützt. Sean ist tot."

Harry nickte nur. Jetzt begriff er, warum Kimi sich Vorwürfe machte. 

In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey herein. Sie deutete auf Kimi und sagte: "Miss Chang muss sich ausruhen, Mr. Potter. Sie waren jetzt lange genug bei ihr."

Harry nickte, verabschiedete sich von Kimi und ging hinaus. Er schlenderte nachdenklich über die Ländereien. Vielleicht hatte er Professor Trelawney ja wirklich etwas falsch eingeschätzt? 

Als er am See vorbeilief, sah er jemand Rothaariges an Ufer sitzen. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es Ginny war. Er ging zu ihr. 

"Hey Ginny."

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte. "Hi Harry. Warst du bei Kimi?"

Er nickte und setzte sich. Dann begann er, ihr alles zu erzählen, was Kimi ihm gesagt hatte. 

Ginny war verblüfft. "Kimi ist eine Seherin?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, Wahnsinn, nicht?"

"Hmm...aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich schon mal etwas über diese andere Seherin gehört habe...Lass mich überlegen..." murmelte Ginny. 

Harry wartete gespannt. Was wusste Ginny?

"Genau!" rief Ginny plötzlich aus. "Ihr Name war Bellione. Den Vornamen weiß ich nicht. Aber es kann ja sein, dass sie geheiratet hat und jetzt anders heißt. Ich habe gehört, dass sie wegen ihrer Vergangenheit nach Indien geflohen ist. Sie hat wohl ziemlich viel durchgemacht, Freunde verloren und so."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. "Hmm...Darüber muss doch was herauszufinden sein..."

Ginny schaute plötzlich erschrocken auf die Uhr. "Oh, ich muss los! Ich habe Brenda versprochen, ihr bei einem Aufsatz zu helfen!"

Sie sprang auf. "Ciao Harry, bis nachher."

Er nickte. "Ja, bis nachher, Gin."

Ginny zögerte einen winzigen Moment, dann küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. Harry schaute sie verblüfft an und sie lächelte verlegen und ging davon. 

"Ginny!" rief Harry ihr nach. 

"Hmm?"

"Hast du eigentlich einen zweiten Vornamen?" Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wieso ihm das auf einmal eingefallen war, aber er wollte es wissen.

Ginny lächelte. "Ich heiße Virginia Mareen Weasley!"

Dann war sie fort. Harry starrte ihr hinterher. Vorsichtig berührte er seine Wange. 

"Virginia Mareen...flüsterte er verträumt. 

*

Am Abend saß Harry allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron war schon zu Bett gegangen und Hermine war noch in der Bibliothek, das Buch, das sie sich bestellt hatte, war endlich eingetroffen. Auch Ginny war nirgendwo zu finden. Harry las ein wenig in _Ehemalige Quidditch-Mannschaften von Hogwarts_, doch wirklich konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendetwas im Busch war. 

Kurze Zeit später klopfte eine Vogel ans Fenster. Wegen eben diesem seltsamen Gefühl, war er fast etwas erleichtert. Die Vogel war ein riesiger Adler mit entsetzlich kalten Augen. Harry erschauderte. Der Adler schmiss ihm einen Brief vor die Füße und flog wieder davon. Harry hob den Brief auf. 

__

Potter

Das stand auf dem Umschlag. Harry drehte den Brief um. Er war mit einem Siegel verschlossen. So ein Siegel hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es zeigte eine Schlange. Die Schlange hatte am einen Ende den Kopf, ja, einer Schlange eben, doch am anderen Ende war der Kopf eines Menschen. Harry brach das Siegel auf und öffnete den Umschlag. Ein Stück blutrotes Pergament kam zum Vorschein. Harry entfaltete es. Augenblicklich erschienen weiße Buchstaben auf dem Papier. 

__

Potter,

...doch der letzte folgt sogleich...willst du ihn verhindern?

Ich habe hier einiges, das du bestimmt gerne wieder hättest. Wenn dir etwas daran liegt, begib dich alleine zum Astronomieturm und berühre die Zigarettenschachtel. 

Ich denke, wir sehen uns. 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Der Dunkle Lord

Harry ließ wie benommen das Pergament fallen. Wütend schlug er mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch. Wie hatte das passieren können?! Plötzlich griff er, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben, noch einmal in den Umschlag. Eisige Schauer liefen ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er erkannte, was er da in der Hand hatte. Es war ein Ring mit einem blauen Stein. Harry erkannte ihn sofort, er war ihm schon öfter aufgefallen. Der Ring gehörte Cho...

Harry wußte später nicht mehr, ob er geschrien oder ob er überhaupt irgendetwas getan hatte. Voldemort hatte Cho in seine Gewalt gebracht...

Harry traf seine Entscheidung im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er sprang auf, stürzte die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und rannte wieder die Treppe herunter. Unten fiel ihm ein, dass er das Wichtigste vergessen hatte – die goldene Phoenixfeder! Also rannte er wieder nach oben, suchte wie wild in seinem Koffer und schmiss alles, was ihm im Weg war, auf den Boden.

"Harry, was ist los?" gähnte Ron. "Wieso machst du so eine – "

Doch Harry war schon verschwunden. Er kletterte durch das Portraitloch und rannte auf dem schnellsten Wege zum Astronomieturm. Er würde Voldemort gehorchen und zu ihm kommen, denn solange der Dunkle Lord Cho hatte, konnte Harry nichts riskieren. 

Auf dem Weg zum Turm, begegnete er Hermine. Sie schrie ihm etwas nach, doch er hörte es nicht. Keuchend rannte er die Treppen hoch. Der Astronomieturm war der höchste Turm von allen und hier oben wehte ein orkanartiger Wind. Harry musste sich an der Brüstung festklammern, um nicht weg geweht zu werden. Er sah sich um. 

Da! 

Auf dem Boden lag eine Zigarettenschachtel, Marke Malboro. Harry zögerte einen Augenblick. Sollte er wirklich...? Er schmiss sich Voldemort ja praktisch in den Rachen! Seine Hand blieb ein Stück über der Schachtel hängen. Doch plötzlich hörte er eilige Schritte auf der Treppe. Wer auch immer es war, er würde Harry davon abbringen wollen! Harry entschied sich endgültig und packte die Zigarettenschachtel. Im selben Moment, als seine Finger die Schachtel berührten, stürzten Hermine und Professor Avorda auf den Turm. Harry wurde in die Luft gewirbelt. Er sah, dass Professor Avorda leichenblass war und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte und etwas schrie. Auch Hermine brüllte irgendetwas, doch Harry konnte es nicht verstehen. Das letzte, was er sah, war Professor Avordas totenbleiches Gesicht, bevor er in ein zuckendes Farbenmeer eintauchte. 

Ihm wurde schwindelig und als er irgendwann auf dem harten Boden landete, sah er nur noch gelbe Lichtblitze. Er blinzelte ein wenig und rappelte sich schließlich vorsichtig auf. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Er stand auf einer Wiese, doch das grüne Gras sah jetzt schwarz aus. Riesige Tannen standen am Rand und schotteten die Wiese völlig von der Außenwelt ab. 

Harry war ganz allein. Wo war Voldemort und wo, um Himmels Willen, war Cho?

Im selben Moment apparierten mindestens zwanzig Menschen mit schwarzen Umhängen und Masken. Todesser. 

Unter ihnen, das konnte Harry jetzt ganz klar erkennen, war Voldemort. Er kam auf Harry zu, sah ihn an und Harrys Narbe begann höllisch zu schmerzen. 

"Na, tut es weh, Potter? Ach ja: _Expelliarmus_!" rief. Voldemort höhnisch und Harrys Zauberstab flog in seine Hand. 

Harry starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. "Wo ist sie?"

Voldemort grinste und seinen glühenden Augen wurden fast gelb. "Oh, unser kleiner Köder."

Da apparierte ein weiterer Todesser auf die Wiese. Er nahm seine Maske ab und Harry erkannte ihn.

Wurmschwanz. 

Er trug ein Bündel über seinen Schultern. Es war ein Kartoffelsack, erkannte Harry. Wurmschwanz legte den Sack vor Voldemorts Füße. 

"Hier ist sie, Herr," sagte er und küsste den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang. 

__

Sie? Harry begann etwas schreckliches zu vermuten. Voldemort erhob seinen Zauberstab und mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss der Sack auf. 

Heraus kullerte – Cho. Harry schrie und stürzte zu ihr. 

"Cho!" schrie er und rüttelte an ihren Körper. 

"Oh – sie ist nicht tot, Potter," sagte Voldemort emotionslos. "Nur bewusstlos. Die kleine Schlampe ist weggerannt, tja – da musste Wurmschwanz sie schocken und aufsammeln."

Er hob genüsslich seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "_Enervate!"_

Cho regte sich und ihre Augenlieder begannen zu flattern. 

"Wäre doch schade, wenn sie die ganze Action verpasst..." lächelte Voldemort grausam. 

Jetzt schlug Cho die Augen auf. Sie sah sich um. "Harry...?"

Dieser wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Cho war in höchster Gefahr und das war alles seine Schuld...

Also wandte er sich Voldemort zu. "Was willst du von mir, Voldemort? Willst du kämpfen?"

Voldemort starrte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Potter. Ich bin nicht so dumm, das noch mal zu versuchen. Sehr ungünstig, dass du diesen verfluchten kerngleichen Zauberstab hast. Oder günstig, könnte man auch sagen. Denn jetzt habe ich etwas viel besseres..."

Eisige Schauer begannen Harry über den Rücken zu laufen. Was hatte Voldemort diesmal vor?

In diesem Moment jedoch, gerieten die Todesser in Bewegung und ließen einen sehr großen Mann vortreten. Er nahm die Maske ab und Harry erkannte Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy sank vor Voldemort auf die Knie. 

"Was?" herrschte Voldemort ihn an.

"Herr – er ist wach," sagte Malfoy. 

Voldemort grinste. "Sehr gut. Bringt ihn her."

Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Harry und Cho. "Nun, Potter, ich dachte mir, ich klär dich ein bisschen darüber auf, was in der letzten Zeit geschehen ist..." Dann winkte er Malfoy heran, der jetzt etwas hinter sich her schleifte. 

"Ich habe dir noch etwas Gesellschaft mitgebracht..." zischte Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy warf etwas vor ihre Füße. 

Harry schrie. Im selben Moment kam es ihm vor, als wäre er in der Zeit zurückgegangen...in jene aufregende Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Avorda, als er gegen den Atia-Irrwicht gekämpft hatte...

Vor ihm lag ein Hund. Sirius. Er kannte sich nicht bewegen, denn er war mit einem blau glimmenden Band gefesselt. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich und starrten Voldemort voller Hass an. 

"Magische Fesseln," erklärte Voldemort gelassen. "Sie verhindern, dass er sich bewegen, sprechen und ihn einen Menschen zurückverwandeln kann."

Genüsslich trat er Sirius in die Rippen. Sirius konnte zwar nichts sagen, doch Harry sah, dass sich seine Augen weiteten vor Schmerz. 

"Hör auf! Lass ihn in Ruhe!" schrie er. "Er hat dir gar nichts getan!"

"Harry...was ist mit diesem Hund?" fragte Cho leise. Harry antwortete nicht. 

"So, er hat mir also nichts getan, ja?" erwiderte Voldemort giftig. "Er hat einige meiner besten Männer auf dem Gewissen...und alles nur, weil seine verdammte Verlobte zu uns übergelaufen ist...da musste er sich ja gleich zum Auror ausbilden lassen..."

Harry erstarrte vor Schreck. Sirius war Auror? Und seine Verlobte eine Todesserin?!

Jetzt trat Voldemort Sirius wieder in die Rippen. "Na, Black, willst du wissen, wie es Emily geht?"

Ein Hass, wie Harry ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, loderte jetzt in Sirius' Augen. Mit einem knirschenden Geräusch zerissen die magischen Fesseln und nur Sekundenbruchteile später stand Sirius vor ihnen. Er war blaß und sah zerkratzt und verletzt aus – doch er starrte Voldemort offen ins Gesicht. Harry merkte, dass Voldemort geschockt war, weil Sirius sich von den magischen Fesseln hatte befreien können. 

"Sirius Black!" schrie Cho und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. 

Voldemort grinste hämisch und wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab. Plötzlich saßen Sirius und Cho in einem großen Käfig. Cho schrie wieder und rutschte in die hinterste Ecke des Käfigs. 

"Cho, du musst Sirius vertrauen!" schrie Harry. 

"Ihm vertrauen...ja, ja," sagte Voldemort kalt. Dann wandte er sich an Sirius. "Na, Black? Wollen wir ein wenig über alte Zeiten plaudern?"

Sirius starrte ihn nur an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, und sagte nichts. 

"Ja, ja..." seufzte Voldemort. "Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an unsere letzte Begegnung...weißt du noch?"

Er murmelte etwas und aus seinem Zauberstab schwebte eine schwarze Wolke...Dann ertönte eine Stimme, die zwar recht jung klang, doch unverkennbar Sirius' war. 

"_Emily, das kann ich nicht glauben! Das würdest du nie tun! Nein! EMILY!"_

Jetzt ertönte eine weibliche Stimme. "_Sirius, sieh der Wahrheit ins Auge. Ich habe die Seite gewechselt. Ich glaube fest an Lord Voldemorts Grundsätze. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr."_

"Emily, das glaube ich nicht!" schrie Sirius. 

Jetzt ertönte eine andere Mädchenstimme: "_Sirius...es sieht so aus, als hätte sie sich entschieden, ich kann es ja selbst kaum glauben. Komm jetzt."_

"NEIN! EMILY!"

Die schwarze Wolke verschwand. Harry konnte sehen, dass Sirius zitterte. Cho sah immer noch misstrauisch aus.

"Na, was sagst du nun, Black?" höhnte Voldemort. 

Sirius sah Voldemort und sagte: "Emily hat sich entschieden, dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Sie dient dir bestimmt gut."

"Oh, nein!" sagte Voldemort genüsslich. "Sie diente mir nicht sehr gut, um genau zu sein. Ich musste sie bestrafen. Sie hat mir nur ein Jahr gedient. Dann musste ich sie aus dem Weg schaffen."

Harry konnte sehen, dass aus Sirius' Gesicht alle Farbe gewichen war.

"Jaaa..." sagte Voldemort gedehnt. "Sie ist tot, Black."

Sirius' Gesicht blieb emotionslos, doch Harry spürte förmlich, wie in ihm etwas zerbrach. 

"Ja, Black..." seufzte Voldemort theatralisch. "Erst verlierst du deine besten Freunde, dann deine Verlobte...und nun auch noch deinen Patensohn..."

Sirius zuckte zusammen. "Das werde ich nicht zulassen, Voldemort."

"Oh – das wirst du ja auch geschickt zu verhindern wissen, da drinnen, in deinem Käfig," erwiderte Voldemort zynisch. 

Er winkte einem seiner Todesser zu. Der trat nach vorne und überreichte Voldemort einen kleinen Flakon. Voldemort öffnete ihn und roch verzückt daran. 

"Weißt du, was das ist, Black?" fragte Voldemort. "Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt es. Sagt dir der Name _Schwarzer Tod _etwas?"

Das tat er wohl. Sirius' Gesicht wurde noch blasser als vorher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. 

"Nein..." krächzte er. 

"Doch," grinste Voldemort. 

"Was ist das?" rief Harry voller Angst. 

"Black, erkläre es ihm!" herrschte Voldemort Sirius an. 

Sirius zögerte kurz, doch dann sprach er. "Harry...das ist ein Zaubertrank. Wenn du ihn trinkst, stiehlt er dir deine Seele...ähnlich dem Kuss eines Dementors, nur viel schlimmer. Du bist nur noch ein Körper ohne Seele und hörst einzig und allein auf die Befehle desjenigen, der dir den Trank verabreicht. Du selbst bist mit deiner Seele gestorben, doch dein Körper hört auf Voldemorts Befehle."

"Auf meine – und auf die von jemand anderen!" entgegnete Voldemort. "Das hat Black gut erklärt, was Harry?"

Harry zitterte vor Schreck. Dies war schlimmer als der Tod...Er wäre nichts weiter als eine Kampfmaschine...

"Auf...auf wessen Befehle würde ich denn noch hören?" fragte er und versuchte, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. 

"Ja, das ist sie, die Frage, die alles erklärt..." sagte Voldemort erfreut. 

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Voldemort benahm sich heute ganz anders...als sonst. Er quälte Harry, machte sich einen Spaß daraus, ihm wehzutun. Er war sehr viel menschlicher als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Und genau das machte ihn grausamer und gefährlicher als je zuvor. 

"Weißt du, Potter, es hat mich gewundert, dass du nicht viel früher darauf gekommen bist," sagte Voldemort. "Diese monatlichen Angriffe...Alles Freunde und Verwandte von der kleinen Seherin..."

Er winkte und aus der Menge der Todesser löste sich eine Gestalt und trat auf Harry, Voldemort und den Käfig mit Sirius und Cho zu. Ein weiterer Todesser? 

Harry schrie vor Überraschung laut auf. Vor ihm stand unverkennbar – zwar mit Maske und schwarzgoldenem Umhang – Anastacia Malfoy. 

Sie nahm die Maske ab und Harry starrte in ihre eisblauen Augen. In diesem Umhang sah sie viel älter aus, als sie eigentlich war – und sie strahlte eine ungeheure Macht aus. 

"Potter," sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang kühl und überlegen. 

"Potter," sagte Voldemort ebenfalls," darf ich dir meine Erbin vorstellen?"

Harry starrte Anastacia mit offenem Mund an. Sie, Voldemorts Erbin? 

"Potter, bevor du stirbst, werde ich dir einiges erklären," sagte Anastacia. "Nur, damit du nicht ganz unwissend in den Tod gehst. Also, ich bin Lord Voldemorts Erbin. Ich habe seine Macht, seine Kräfte. Mein Bruder Draco ist nur ein dummes Weichei. Eifersüchtig, weil ich die Alleinerbin bin, aber natürlich viel zu feige, mir das zu sagen. Für den Dunklen Lord ist er nutzlos. Draco ist mein Diener, nichts weiter. Einst werde ich Lord Voldemorts Platz einnehmen."

Harry hatte ihr voller Spannung zugehört. Das war also das wahre Ich des kleinen blonden Mädchens?

Anastacia hatte sich inzwischen dem Vollmond zugewandt. Sie stieß plötzlich ein langgezogenes Heulen aus und plötzlich saß dort, wo Anastacia eben noch gestanden hatte, ein schneeweißer Wolf. Ein Werwolf. 

"Du!" rief Harry. "Du warst es! Du hast Sarah, Hillary, Chelsea, Cho, April und Sean angegriffen!"

Der Wolf nickte. Kurz darauf stand Anastacia wieder vor Harry. 

"Wieso...wieso bist du jetzt wieder ein Mensch?!" fragte Harry entgeistert.

Anastacia sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich bin ein Werwolf, wann ich es _will._ Ich kann mich kontrollieren, kann jederzeit wieder in meinen menschlichen Körper zurückkehren. Wenn man die Fähigkeiten, das zu tun, besitzt, ist es ganz einfach."

"Warum?" flüsterte Harry. "Warum Kimi?" 

"Oh, die kleine _Kimi, _wie du sie so reizend bezeichnest, hat sich schon im Zug mit mir angelegt. Sehr dumm von ihr, würde ich sagen. Außerdem musste ich dir kleine Warnungen zukommen lassen. Du magst Kim, also trifft es dich, wenn du sie leiden siehst. Also mussten ihre Freunde dran glauben. Weißt du, Harry, eigentlich wollten wir zum Abschluss auch nicht _die _da," sie deutete mit verächtlicher Miene auf Cho, "als Köder benutzen, schließlich hatte ich im März schon das Vergnügen. Aber die kleine Weasley war nirgendwo zu finden...ihr Bruder auch nicht und das Schlammblut Granger hockte ständig unter Aufsicht in der Bibliothek...das war mir zu anstrengend. Also habe ich genommen, was da war."

"Hast du Kimi die Luft abgeschnürt?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. 

Anastacia grinste. "Schlaues Kerlchen. Das war nicht schwer, jedenfalls nicht, wenn man die Schwarze Magie beherrscht. Die Göre hat einfach genervt, ich musste ihr einen Denkzettel verpassen."

Harry starrte sie hasserfüllt an. "Wieso kannst du in Hogwarts apparieren?"

"Oh – das ist kein Apparieren," sagte Anastacia lässig. "Das ist eine andere Art des Erscheinen und Verschwindens. Dazu braucht man ein ganz bestimmtes Amulett – und selbst wenn man es hat, heißt das nicht unbedingt, dass man es auch einsetzen kann. Das können nur sehr wenige Hexen und Zauberer."

Jetzt konnte Harry etwas grünliches an ihrem Hals hängen sehen. Das musste das Amulett sein. 

"Warum ist der Sprechende Hut vor dir zurückgeschreckt?" fragte Harry weiter. 

"Das Amulett wurde von Salazar Slytherin selbst hergestellt. Ein Großteil seines Grips ist in diesem Amulett erhalten. Mehr, als beim Sprechenden Hut. Das Amulett war Slytherins Lebenswerk – der Sprechende Hut hat die Macht des Amulettes gespürt und resigniert." Sie rieb sich die Hände. "Aber genug der Fragen. Lord Voldemort – ich denke, es ist Zeit, das hier zu vollenden."

"NEIN!" schrien Sirius und Cho gleichzeitig. 

Doch Anastacia zog Harry zu sich und er konnte sich ihrem Griff nicht entreißen. Anastacia rief "_Oktavus!" _und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Es war nicht so, wie bei der Ganzkörperklammer. Er stand noch auf seinen eigenen Füßen – es war, als sei er am Boden festgeschraubt. Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken gefaltet. Harrys Mund stand offen, er konnte ihn nicht schließen. 

Anastacia und Voldemort hielten beide den Flakon fest und näherten sich Harrys Mund. Harry hörte Cho und Sirius schreien und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er selber geschrien...Er sah sein Leben an sich vorbeiziehen, sah Ron, Hermine, seine Eltern, Cho, Scarlett, Ginny, Sirius...Er sah, wie Anastacia und Voldemort den Flakon langsam zu kippen begannen...

"Prost, Potter!" sagte Anastacia. 

Und dann fiel Harry um und der _Schwarze Tod _ergoss sich ins Gras. Irgendwer hatte den Anastacias Fluch von ihm genommen. Harry sah auf – und starrte direkt in die Augen von Albus Dumbledore. Unaussprechliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Professor Dumbledore würde sie alle retten!"

"Dumbledore," sagte Voldemort verärgert. "Sie stören, merken Sie das nicht? Ich wollte Potter gerade einen Trank verabreichen."

Er ging auf Dumbledore zu und grinste ihm höhnisch ins Gesicht. Voldemort wirkte nicht im Geringsten verängstigt, fiel Harry auf. 

"Sie wissen, dass Sie keine Chance gegen mich haben? Nicht, nachdem ich wieder auferstanden bin," sagte Voldemort gelassen. 

"Ich weiß," sagte Dumbledore ebenso ruhig. 

Harry riss den Mund auf. Dumbledore, keine Chance gegen Voldemort?! Aber er war doch der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt!

__

Es stimmt, Harry, hörte Harry plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Voldemort ist mächtiger als ich. Nutze die Feder! Sieh ist unsere einzige Chance. _

Harry steckte langsam die Hand in die Tasche. Was hatte Phyllis damals getan? Sie hatte sich mit aller Kraft gewünscht, dass das, was sie wollte, eintraf...

__

Rette uns, dachte Harry verzweifelt. _Hol uns hier raus. Uns alle. _

Doch nichts geschah. Harry flehte die Feder in seinen Gedanken an, doch sie tat nichts. 

Was war denn damals bei Phyllis anders gewesen? fragte Harry sich. 

Der Donner! Damals bei Phyllis hatte es heftig gewittert. Doch wo sollte er so schnell ein Gewitter herkriegen?! 

Im selben Moment sah er einen weißen Wirbelwind, er sah aus wie ein Orkan. Er wirbelte durch die Luft wie eine Feder im Wind. Als er zum Stehen kam, erkannte Harry – Scarlett. Sie war blass, sah jedoch entschlossen aus. 

"Scary!" rief Harry.

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte auf Professor Dumbledore. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Hallo," flüsterte sie leise. 

Dumbledore sah aus, als hätte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Er sah Scarlett an, als sehe er einen Geist. 

"Oh, mein Gott," hörte Harry Sirius neben sich flüstern. 

"Sirius, was ist?" fragte Harry ungeduldig. "Was ist mit Scarlett?"

Sirius starrte immer noch auf Scary. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und sah Harry an. "Scarlett nennst du sie, ja?"

"Wie denn sonst?" sagte Harry unwirsch. "Das ist schließlich ihr Name!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Harry. Dieses Mädchen war der Grund meines Auftrags. Nach ihr habe ich so lange gesucht." Er holte tief Luft. "Ihr Name ist Cara und sie ist Albus Dumbledores einzige Tochter."


	18. Oh, what a night!

_Okay. Ich glaube hierzu gibt's nicht viel zu sagen. Ich mache einfach schnell weiter. _

_Ach ja: Was in diesem Kapitel passieren wird, musste sein – es tut mir leid! _

_Dieses Kapitel ist für alle, die mir Feedback/Reviews gegeben haben! Danke! Ich hab euch lieb!_

_Wer mir in der letzten Zeit, Mails geschickt hat, die ich nicht beantwortet habe – bitte schickt sie mir noch mal, denn mein PC war ziemlich im Arsch. _

_Alles gehört Joanne, bis auf die Sachen, die ihr nicht gehören. War das deutlich? _

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Oh, what a night!**

****

Für eine Weile war alles still. Dann sprach Cho aus, was Harry dachte: „Das kann doch gar nicht sein!"

Jetzt sah Scary – oder Cara? – Cho an. „Es stimmt aber, Cho. Mein Name ist Cara Ignatia Dumbledore."

Dann sah sie Dumbledore an, fast flehend sah sie aus. 

„Cara..." flüsterte Dumbledore. 

Die beiden sahen sich an und schienen um sich herum nichts mehr wahr zu nehmen. So wandte Harry sich schließlich an Sirius. „Sirius, wie kann das sein? Dumbledore ist hundertfünfzig Jahre alt – wie kann er da eine Tochter in meinem Alter haben?"

„Tja," begann Sirius. „Das war schon eine verrückte Geschichte. Josephine O'Brian, ein Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts, hat sich in Albus Dumbledore, ihren Schulleiter, verliebt."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Josephine...das war der Name, auf den Dumbledore immer so empfindlich reagiert hatte!

„Um genau zu sein, war Josy das Mädchen, in das ich so lange verliebt war," fuhr Sirius fort. „Sie war in Slytherin. Nun ja, jedenfalls stellte sich am Ende unseres siebten Jahres heraus, dass Albus auch in Josy verliebt war. Die beiden heirateten und waren glücklich. Trotz des großen Altersunterschiedes – immer hin war Josy hundertfünfzehn Jahre jünger als Albus. Dann wurde Josy schwanger und zwei Wochen nach deiner Geburt kam Cara am dreizehnten August zur Welt. Doch knapp eineinhalb Jahre später wurde Josy ermordet. Albus ist fast daran zerbrochen. Er wollte, nein, er _konnte, Cara nicht bei sich behalten, weil sie ihn zu sehr an Josy erinnerte. Cara wurde in die Obhut einer Muggelfamilie in Amerika gegeben – doch eines Tages war sie verschwunden! Niemand wusste, wo sich geblieben war – bis heute."_

„Das hast du schön erklärt, Black," lästerte Voldemort. 

Dann ging er auf Scary – _Cara! erinnerte Harry sich selbst – zu und sagte: „Guten Tag, Miss Dumbledore."_

Die pure Grausamkeit lag in seiner Stimme und Cara senkte den Kopf. 

„So, so, Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord?" hauchte Voldemort. „Da war deine Mutter aber ganz anders...Oh, ja...Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie sie sich gewehrt hat...Willst du mal sehen?"

Diesmal beschwor er eine rote Wolke herauf. 

„Was ist das?" flüsterte Cara.

„Oh, das sind die Erinnerungen deiner Mutter am Tag ihres Todes," sagte Voldemort genüsslich.

Es war anders als vorher. Diesmal hörte Harry nicht nur, nein er _sah auch. Er befand sich in der Vergangenheit von Caras Mum. _

_Eine Frau ging in einem Park spazieren. Sie sah Cara wahnsinnig ähnlich. Die Frau schob einen Kinderwagen. Sie sah glücklich aus. Aus dem Wagen ertönte ein Kinderlachen. Die Frau blieb stehen und schaute in den Wagen. _

_„Ja, Cara, morgen ist Weihnachten!" sagte sie. „Morgen früh kriegst du Geschenke vom Weihnachtsmann! Hmm, mein Schatz, freust du dich?"_

_„Mummy!" quäkte Cara und streckte die kleinen Hände nach ihrer Mutter aus. _

_Die Frau lächelte und wollte Cara gerade aus dem Wagen nehmen, als sie plötzlich inne hielt. _

_„Was war das, Cara?" flüsterte sie. _

_Hinter ihr waren Schritte zu hören. Schritte mehrerer Personen. Die Frau schob Cara weiter und ging etwas schneller. Auch die Schritte wurden schneller. Auf dem Gesicht der Frau war jetzt leichte Panik zu erkennen. Sie begann zu laufen. _

_„Es hat keinen Zweck, Josephine!" ertönte plötzlich unverkennbar die Stimme Lord Voldemorts. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich Frau und Kind von Albus Dumbledore am Leben lasse? Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich diese lächerlichen Sicherheitszauber nicht brechen kann?"_

_Auf Josephines Gesicht war jetzt fürchterliche Angst zu erkennen. Sie riss Cara aus dem Kinderwagen, nahm sie auf den Arm und begann zu laufen. _

_„Ich sehe schon, du hast erkannt, dass ich in dieser Gegend schnell Apparier-Sperren verteilt habe!" höhnte Voldemort. „Aber keine Angst, meine Männer sind in der ganzen Gegend verteilt!"_

_Josephine rannte immer schneller. Doch auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich Resignation breit. Sie hatte erkannt, dass sie Voldemort und seinen Anhängern nicht entkommen konnte. _

_Sie begann zu keuchen. Lange würde sie dieses Tempo nicht mehr durchhalten..._

_Plötzlich sah sie sehr entschlossen aus. Sie rannte weiter und tauchte dann blitzschnell in einen Seitenweg. Dort sah sie sich hektisch um und stürzte hinter einen Baum. Sie legte Cara auf die Erde, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie küsste Cara auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Cara. Das Schwierigste auf dieser Welt ist es, in ihr zu leben. Merke dir das."_

_Dann drehte sie sich um, stürzte aus dem Seitenweg und rannte weiter. Ihre Haltung war so, als würde sie immer noch ein Kind tragen. Sie rannte weiter, doch plötzlich hörte sie Voldemorts Lachen und wirbelte herum. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, in diese kalten, roten Augen. _

_Dann spürte sie einen Windhauch, hörte Voldemort „Avada Kedavra!" schreien._

_„Albus!" schrie sie gellend._

_Das letzte, was sie sah, war ein grüner Blitzstrahl, der auf sie zuschoss. _

Harry hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Er traute sich nicht, Cara und Dumbledore anzusehen. 

„Oh, ja, Dumbledore, Sie haben sie geliebt, mehr als alles andere, sogar mehr als ihre eigene Tochter," sagte Voldemort kalt. „Sie machen Cara Ignatia immer noch dafür verantwortlich, dass Josephine gestorben ist, nicht wahr?"

Jetzt sah Harry hoch, starrte Dumbledore an. In dessen Gesichtsausdruck war eine unbeschreibliche Wut zu lesen. Dumbledore sah Cara an und nickte ihr zu. 

Plötzlich hörte Harry wieder diese Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Nutze die Feder. Tu es jetzt, Harry._

Und was war mit dem Donner? fragte sich Harry.

Doch dann entschloss er sich, es einfach noch einmal zu versuchen. Er konzentrierte sich, starrte die Feder an und flehte in seinen Gedanken: _Rette uns. Bring uns hier weg._

Plötzlich hörte er ein Grollen und sah auf. Die ganze Lichtung bebte und plötzlich begann es so stark zu blitzen und zu donnern, wie Harry es noch nie erlebt hatte. Er sah zu den anderen und schrak zusammen. Cara schrie irgendwas und ihre roten Haare glühten silbrig. Ein silbriges Licht ging von ihr aus. 

Plötzlich begann auch die Feder in Harrys Hand zu glühen...Der Donner tat seine Wirkung! Die Feder funktionierte! 

Die Feder erhob sich Harrys Hand, schwebte durch die Luft. Sie begann, immer stärker zu glühen, wurde statt silber goldfarben. 

Der Käfig von Sirius und Cho zersprang und die beiden landeten auf dem Boden.

Die Feder glühte und glühte und...zerfiel in tausend kleine Stücke. 

Harry sah mit offenem Mund zu, wie die goldenen Funken im Gras verglühten. 

Er wartete.

 Warum geschah denn nichts? Es musste doch etwas passieren...

Er wartete und wartete...Doch nichts geschah. 

Dann hörte das Gewitter plötzlich auf. Cara senkte den Kopf. Das silbrige Licht war verschwunden.

Im selben Augenblick begann Voldemort zu lachen. Es war ein kaltes, hohes Lachen und auch wenn Harry vorher schon so eine Vermutung gehabt hatte, jetzt war er sich sicher: Voldemort hatte genau gewusst, dass die goldene Phoenixfeder nicht funktionieren würde. 

„Narren!" lachte Voldemort grausam. „Dumbledore, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass selbst _Sie so dumm sind und glauben, dass ihr Phoenix die __echte goldene Phoenixfeder verloren hat!"_

„Und wo ist dann die echte?" erkundigte Dumbledore sich ruhig. 

„Die echte?" entgegnete Voldemort. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist sie nur eine alte Legende, wie sie das so schön sagten."

Dann ging er auf Cara zu. „So, so, _Miss Dumbledore. Mussten du also gleich beweisen, was du kannst? Du bist genau wie deine Mutter. Die hatte auch einen stark ausgeprägten Hang zum Egoismus."_

Harry hatte langsam das Gefühl, hier im falschen Film gelandet zu sein. Er ging auf Cara zu. „Sca...ähm, Cara, was war das?"

„Lass mich es dir erklären, Harry," säuselte Anastacia. „Cara ist Dumbledores Tochter, was natürlich auch bedeutet, dass sie eine besondere Gabe hat. Sie nannte sich Scarlett Thora, das weißt du ja. Aber sag mir, Harry, hast du vorher schon einmal von einer Hexe gehört, die Thora hieß?"

Harry starrte sie an. Natürlich, den Namen Thora kannte er...aus der Muggelwelt. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte...nein, er hatte noch nie von einer Hexe gehört, die Thora hieß. Nicht in Büchern, nicht aus Erzählungen...noch nie. Das war wirklich sehr seltsam.

„Siehst du!" sagte Anastacia kühl. „Das liegt daran, das nur ganz bestimmte Personen diesen Namen tragen dürfen. Der Name Scarlett bedeutet _die Rothaarige. Der Name Thora bedeutet __Donnergöttin. Die rothaarige Donnergöttin. Begreifst du jetzt, Potter?"_

Harry glaubte zu träumen. „_G...Göttin?" flüsterte er. _

„Oh, nein, keine Angst, eine Göttin ist sie nicht. Sie ist einfach nur eine Hexe, die Macht über Blitz und Donner hat," entgegnete Anastacia mit gerümpfter Nase. 

Harry sah Cara an, die schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Es hat mich immer sehr gewundert, dass Albus Dumbledores Tochter nur die Macht hat, über das Gewitter zu herrschen. Du hast keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, Cara, genau wie deine Mutter bist du nur eine einfache Hexe," lästerte Voldemort. „Und Sie, Dumbledore haben die kleine Täuschung mit der Feder nicht erkannt, haben nicht einmal den kleinen Reim näher in Augenschein genommen..._ Die Feder spürt, wenn sie wird gebraucht, und ja, so ist es leider auch! Eines Schülers Hass wird stärker, so stark war er nie,_

_jedoch ist's nur ein Fünftklässler und nicht aber Sie! Sie, Dumbledore, dachten, dass mit den letzten Worten dieses Reims __Sie gemeint sind...tatsächlich war aber ihre Tochter gemeint...Sie sollten nicht immer so stark von sich selbst ausgehen..."_

Dann wandte sich der Dunkle Lord plötzlich Harry zu. „So, Potter, eigentlich müsstest du dich bei mir bedanken...Schließlich hast du allein durch mich eine so hohe Anzahl an ZAG's erhalten..."

Harry starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Du warst es...du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich so gut im Unterricht war..."

Voldemort sah ihn ungerührt an. „Natürlich. Du musstest schließlich die Feder bekommen...solltest dich in Sicherheit fühlen, wenn du dieses nutzlose Stück in deinen Besitz gebracht hast..."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie sofort wieder. Voldemort hatte Recht...er hatte sich wirklich sicher gefühlt, als er die Feder hatte...auch als er die Zigarettenschachtel berührt hatte, hatte er sich stark gefühlt, weil er die Feder in seiner Tasche gespürt hatte...

Er sah Voldemort trotzig an und sagte nichts. 

Dieser rief plötzlich: „So genug geschwafelt!"

Im selben Moment erhoben alle Todesser samt Voldemort und Anastacia ihre Zauberstäbe und schrien: „_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry warf sich instinktiv auf den Boden und Cara und Cho taten es ihm gleich. Doch gleich darauf erkannte Harry, dass der Todesfluch nicht für ihn gedacht war...Er sah wie Albus Dumbledore zu Boden ging. Cara und Cho schrien und Sirius stürzte zu dem Professor. Harry, Cara und Cho folgten ihm. Professor Dumbledore lag am Boden. Er keuchte, doch er atmete noch. Jetzt erkannte Harry erstmals, wie mächtig Albus Dumbledore doch sein musste, denn der Todesfluch tötete eigentlich im selben Augenblick in dem er auftraf – doch Dumbledore unterdrückte es, er starb nicht sofort, obwohl ihn der Fluch direkt getroffen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war auch er so überrascht gewesen, dass er nicht mehr rechtzeitig hatte reagieren können. 

„Professor Dumbledore!" rief Harry. „Halten Sie durch!"

Dumbledore sah ihn an. Seine Augenlieder flackerten. „Harry, es ist zu spät. Du bist ein guter Junge...Du wirst es noch weit bringen...Höre immer auf dein Herz..."

„Albus, was soll das?" rief Sirius. „Du wirst nicht sterben!"

„Sirius..." flüsterte Dumbledore. „Pass auf deinen Patensohn auf. Aber daran brauche ich dich wohl nicht zu erinnern..." Er lächelte kurz. „Kämpfe, Sirius. Kämpfe für all die, die du verloren hast...Liam, Lizzy, Andrew, Adriana, Jessica, Frank, Kathleen, Elisabeth, James, Lily, alle eben...und für Emily."

Sirius schluckte und sagte nichts mehr.

„Cho..." sagte Dumbledore. „Pass auf dich und deine Schwester auf. Wir brauchen euch."

Cho nickte und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Cara..." flüsterte Dumbledore.

„D...Dad!" rief Cara. „Mach keinen Quatsch! Ich brauche dich doch!"

Professor Dumbledore und Cara sahen sich an. Zum ersten Mal fiel Harry auf, dass die beiden wirklich einige Ähnlichkeiten vorzuweisen hatten.

„Cara...ich bin bald bei deiner Mutter...und so sehr ich sie auch liebe – ich wäre lieber hier, damit ich dich aufwachsen sehen kann," erwiderte Dumbledore. „Oft warst du der einzige Grund, warum ich weitergemacht, warum ich einen Fuss vor den anderen gesetzt habe..."

Er lächelte plötzlich. „Das hat ein Mann namens Liam Doyle einmal zu Charis gesagt, weißt du noch, Sirius?"

Sirius nickte nur. 

„Ich liebe dich, Cara. Ich liebe dich wie ein Vater seine Tochter nur lieben kann und die Jahre, in den wir getrennt waren, haben daran nichts geändert. Ich hätte damals, als das Zaubereiministerium dich mir wegnahm, um dich kämpfen sollen, doch Josys Tod war noch zu frisch. Hätte ich es getan, hätten wir immerhin fünfzehn gemeinsame Jahre verbringen können...so waren es nur knappe zwei. Wenn du jemanden liebst, dann sag ihm das, denn du weißt nie, wann du diesen Menschen verlierst. Josy und ich hatten auch nur drei gemeinsame Jahre."

Er stockte plötzlich und sah sich wild um. „Wo bist du denn, Cara? Ich sehe dich nicht! Da ist nur dieses helle Licht..."

Harry sah sich stumm auf der nachtschwarzen Lichtung um.

„Wie schön das Licht ist!" sagte Dumbledore. Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort schwächer. „Siehst du das Licht, Cara? Es zieht mich zu sich...Es ist so warm..."

Er stockte plötzlich noch einmal und für einen Moment schien er Cara ganz klar zu erkennen. 

Er sagte ganz leise, fast nur noch gehaucht: „Auf ewig dein Vater, Cara. Auf ewig dein Vater."

Dann sank sein Kopf zur Seite. 


	19. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub

_*schnief* *heul*_

_Okay...ich mochte ihn. Ich mochte ihn wirklich...Aber es musste sein (Was in dieser FF nicht immer alles „sein muss"...)._

_Ach ja: In Kapitel 11 habe ich geschrieben, dass James, Lily, Sirius, Nicolas Keft und die ganzen (somit eben auch Emily und Josephine) 1977 ihren Abschluss gemacht haben...das ist nicht richtig, es war 1978. Okay?_

_Was vielleicht noch gesagt werden muss: Bis zu Kapitel 18 hatte ich einen Handlungsfaden, dem ich mehr oder weniger strikt gefolgt bin, d.h. ich wusste so ungefähr, was passieren wird. Das ist jetzt vorbei, ich schmeiße mich praktisch einfach so ins Getümmel und gucke, wo ich lande. Mal sehen, wie's wird..._

_Dieses Kapitel ist für Lisa – weil ich dich mag. *g*_

_Nichts gehört mir, alles JKR's. Außer Cara (Hurra! Jetzt kann ich ja Cara schreiben...), Anastacia, Kim, Professor Avorda und Sundore, Alain, ja, und auch Josy und Emily..._

_Und noch mal ein dickes SORRY an alle Dumbo-Fans, weil ich ihn so einfach aus der Mitte des HP-Universiums gerissen habe..._

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub**

****

Niemand schrie oder weinte. Alle standen nur schweigend da und sahen auf die Leiche des mächtigsten Zauberers der Welt. Dann beugte sich Cho vorsichtig herunter und klappte ihm die Augen zu. 

Harry sah Cara an. Sie schien unter Schock zu stehen. Ihr Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos. 

Harry musste plötzlich an den Traum denken, den er im April gehabt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den Grabstein, dessen Inschrift er nicht mehr hatte lesen können...doch er wusste plötzlich, was darauf gestanden hatte...

Harry wandte sich nun an Voldemort. „Bist du nun zufrieden?! Ist es das, was du wolltest? Wolltest du allen beweisen, dass du der mächtigste schwarze Magier der Welt bist?"

Voldemort sah ihn herablassend an. „Was ich vor allem will, Potter, ist, der Welt zu zeigen, dass nicht alles vorbei ist. Deine Mutter, dein Vater, dein Pate...und auch deine Mutter, " jetzt sah er Cara an, „sind in einer Zeit aufgewachsen, in der ich auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Herrschaft war. Sie haben mehr Freunde und Bekannte verloren als jeder andere. Das einzige, was mich daran hinderte, Hogwarts einzunehmen, war Dumbledore. Jetzt ist er tot und mein Weg nach Hogwarts ist frei...und ich werde noch mächtiger herrschen als damals."

Cara sagte nichts. Sie starrte nur auf den Boden. Doch plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und sah Voldemort an. „Ja, und ich wette, es kam dir überhaupt nicht gelegen, dass mein Vater sich in meine Mutter verliebt hat! Dass es jetzt einen Grund für ihn gab, zu kämpfen, jemanden, für den es sich lohnte zu leben! Meine Mutter hat meinen Vater über alles geliebt und das gab ihm Kraft, die Kraft, die er brauchte! Mein Vater wurde mächtiger, weil er jemanden geliebt hat...und das ist etwas, für das du keine Waffe hast!"

Harry und Cho sahen sich an. Selten hatten sie Cara mit soviel Gefühl sprechen hören. 

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch dann geschah etwas, womit er niemals gerechnet hatte, seit er auf der Lichtung angekommen war...

Ein Todesser trat vor. Er sah Voldemort an und sagte: „Ja, Voldemort, Cara hat Recht. Gegen die Liebe hattest du nie eine Waffe – und wirst auch nie eine finden..."

Harry erkannte die Stimme sofort. Es war Severus Snape...

Jetzt nahm er seine Kapuze ab. Snape war dünner geworden, sehr viel dünner. Blass war er ja schon immer gewesen, doch jetzt sah er aus wie eine Leiche. 

„Snape, was soll das?" zischte Voldemort und auch Anastacia sah ihn entsetzt an. 

Snape starrte Voldemort an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir dienen konnte, nachdem du meine besten Freunde tötetest? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dein ergebener Diener bin, wo du das Mädchen ermordet hast, dass ich liebte? Du hast keine Waffe gegen die Liebe und deshalb tötest du alle, die von Menschen geliebt werden, die dir wichtig sind. Aber dir ist nicht klar, dass die Liebe zu diesem Menschen und der Hass auf dich dann noch viel größer werden. Seit du meinen besten Freund Liam getötet hast, bin ich ein Spion gewesen, geschickt von Albus Dumbledore!"

Jetzt war es ganz still. Voldemort und Anastacia sahen aus, als wollten sie auf der Stelle jemanden umbringen. 

Harry starrte Snape mit offenem Mund an. Snape hatte sich als Spion geoutet! Er hatte seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen – aber _warum? Aus Verbitterung, weil Dumbledore tot war? Wahrscheinlich._

In diesem Moment stieß Cho Harry in die Seite. „Sirius sagt, wenn er_ ‚Ich hasse dich!'' ruft, sollst du meine und Caras Hand packen und bloß nicht loslassen!"_

Harry nickte langsam und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Cara. Sie starrte auf die Erde, schien nicht zu bemerken, was vor sich ging. Es schien keinen Sinn zu haben, ihr Sirius' Nachricht auszurichten. Harry musste sie einfach packen, wenn es soweit war. 

Snape ging jetzt näher auf Voldemort zu. Harry bewunderte im Stillen seinen Mut. 

„Ich habe mich sogar mit Black verbündet, " sagte Snape, „nur um gegen dich zu kämpfen. Mit Emily hat alles angefangen – aber mit Josy war es noch lange nicht zu Ende!"

Jetzt trat Sirius zu ihnen. Harry fiel auf, dass eine ganze Weile lang niemand auf Harrys Paten geachtet hatte. Ein seltsames Glimmen war in Sirius' Augen zu sehen. 

„Ja, Voldemort", rief er, „du hast die Frau getötet, die ich liebe, dich ich geliebt habe, egal, was sie tat. Und du tötetest viele meiner besten Freunde – von denen einige auch Severus' beste Freunde waren. _Ich hasse dich!"_

Alles geschah in wenigen Sekunden. Harry packte Caras Hand und gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Chos Hand sich um die seine schloss. Er sah, dass Sirius Chos andere Hand hielt. Jetzt packte Cara plötzliche eine Hand von der Leiche ihres Vaters...Snape sah plötzlich etwas erschrocken aus, doch dann hechtete er zu ihnen und nahm die andere Hand Dumbledores. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging, doch er fügte sich. Jetzt jedoch griffen Sirius und Snape mit ihren freien Händen gleichzeitig nach Anastacias Hals, nach ihrem Amulett, wie Harry kurz darauf erkannte. Ein rotes Licht ging jetzt von Sirius aus und ein grünes von Snape...und dann flogen sie.

*

Sie wurden durch die Luft geschleudert, doch niemand ließ die Hände der anderen los. Sirius und Snape hatten ihre Hände fest um Anastacias Amulett geschlossen...und Anastacia schrie wie am Spieß als sie durch die Luft wirbelten. 

Dann war es vorbei. Sie trafen auf die Erde. Harry rappelte sich langsam hoch und sah sich um. Sie waren auf den Ländereien, kurz vor Hagrids Hütte. 

„_Cagerius!" ertönte plötzlich ein Schrei von hunderter von Stimmen. _

Im nächsten Moment saß Anastacia in einem goldenen Käfig. Er sah anders aus als der Käfig, den Voldemort für Cho und Sirius heraufbeschworen hatte. 

Harry erkannte nun, dass die ganze Schule, samt aller Lehrer, auf den Ländereien stand und ihre Zauberstäbe auf Anastacia erhoben hatten. Harry wandte sich schnell um, denn Sirius war ja immer noch ein Mensch – doch er hatte sich schon verwandelt. 

Im nächsten Moment stürzten Professor McGonagall, Arabella Figg und Lupin auf sie zu. 

„Wie...wieso wussten Sie, dass...Anastacia böse ist?" flüsterte Harry erschöpft. 

„Ihr Bruder Draco hat uns gewarnt", erklärte Lupin.

Harry hatte keine Zeit, sich zu wundern, was in Draco Malfoy gefahren war, denn plötzlich begann Arabella zu schreien. „Mein Merlin! Albus! _Albus! Minerva – er ist __tot!__"_

Jetzt war Harry plötzlich alles egal. Er hörte Schreie, Schluchzen, Lärm...

Er griff nach Sirius' Pfote...und dann sank er in eine bodenlose Schwärze. 

*

Da war etwas Helles...Harry blinzelte. Sonnenlicht schien ihm auf das Gesicht. Er sah sich um. Er war im Krankenflügel. Wie merkwürdig. Neben ihm standen zwei Betten, in denen Cara und Cho lagen. 

Er setzte sich auf. Wie lange lag er hier wohl schon? Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Hand. Er hatte eine Hundepfote in ihr. Neben seinem Bett lag Sirius...in Hundegestalt natürlich. 

„Sirius!" Harrys Stimme brach fast. All das Erlebte flutete jetzt auf ihn ein. 

„Harry!" Sirius sprang auf, verwandelte sich in sein menschliches Ich, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und riss Harry in seine Arme. Harry lehnte sich an ihn.

„Was sollen wir jetzt bloß tun?" fragte er leise. „Ohne Professor Dumbledore geht doch nichts!"

Sirius seufzte. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber, Harry – bitte denke immer daran, dass es für Cara am schwersten ist. Sie hatte ihren Vater gerade wieder gefunden – und jetzt hat sie ihn wieder verloren."

„Erzählst du mir jetzt von deinem Auftrag?" bat Harry ihn leise. 

Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Später, Harry. Es muss ohnehin noch einiges erklärt werden, zusammen mit Cara, Minerva, Remus, Arabella, Charis und Carolina, entschuldige, ich meine Professor Avorda und Professor Sundore, Severus Snape und einer Frau namens Viola."

„Viola?" fragte Harry erschrocken. „Ich war einmal bei Professor Avorda im Büro und habe mich mit einem Bild namens Viola unterhalten...War sie das?"

Sirius nickte, doch bevor Harry weiter nachfragen konnte, hörten sie Schritte vor der Tür und Sirius verwandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle wieder in einen Hund.

Es war Madam Pomfrey. Sie machte eine bekümmerte Miene. „Mr. Potter, sie können gehen. Ich kann nicht mehr für sie tun, als die anderen Gryffindors es können."

Dann ging sie zu Chos Bett, weckte sie und schickte sie ebenfalls wieder in ihren Turm. 

Harry und Cho standen auf und Harry winkte Sirius zu sich. 

Madam Pomfrey starrte Sirius an. „Das ist doch der selbe Hund wie vom letzten Jahr, oder?"

Harry nickte vorsichtig.

„Hören Sie, Mr. Potter, " sagte Madam Pomfrey, „das einzige, was ich sicher weiß, ist, dass dieser Hund kein normales Tier ist. Ich werde ihnen keine Fragen stellen, denn ich denke, dass sie seine Pfote drei Tage lang nicht losgelassen haben, sagt schon einiges. Eines Tages werden Sie mir erzählen können, was es mit ihm auf sich hat – und bis dahin ist er ein gern gesehener Gast. In Ordnung?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, vielleicht kann ich das irgendwann wirklich."

Dann gingen er und Cho hinaus. Gleich darauf verwandelte Sirius sich.

„Harry", sagte er, „Ich gehe jetzt Remus und Arabella suchen. Wir werden alle noch einiges zu klären haben – sobald Cara sich dazu in der Lage fühlt."

Damit verwandelte er sich wieder in Tatze und verschwand. 

Cho und Harry gingen die Gänge entlang, bis sie in der Eingangshalle stranden. Sie blieben stehen und sahen sich an. 

„Cho..." sagte Harry leise. „Es tut mir so leid...Ich weiß, du musst mich jetzt hassen und ich verstehe wirklich, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst..."

Weiter kam er nicht...denn Cho warf sich einfach in seine Arme und küsste ihn. Harry war im ersten Moment vollkommen perplex, doch nach einiger Zeit entspannte er sich und genoss den Kuss. Alles verschwamm, wurde unwichtig...nur dieser Kuss zählte. Cho küsste ihn als ob es der letzte Kuss auf der Welt wäre. 

Dann war es vorbei. Cho und Harry sahen sich an, völlig sprachlos waren sie.

„Das war..." begann Harry schließlich. 

Doch Cho unterbrach ihn. „Harry, ich muss dir etwas sagen – und zwar jetzt gleich, bevor der Mut mich wieder verlässt. Harry, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst, wie könntest du auch, aber ich liebe dich."

Harry sah sie an. Jetzt war das war geworden, wovon die letzten Jahre immer geträumt hatte – und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er zitterte.

Dann sagte er: „Aber ich liebe dich, Cho."

Sie sah ihn an, sah sehr verblüfft aus. „Wirklich? Aber..."

„Nichts aber", sagte Harry und küsste sie noch einmal.

Cho lächelte. „Also sind wir jetzt...zusammen?" fragte sie scheu.

Harry nickte. „Ich denke schon..."

Da mussten sie beide plötzlich lachen. Sie schüttelten sich vor Lachen, während sie Hand in Hand die Treppen emporstiegen. 

Plötzlich standen sie Ron, Hermine, Kimi und Ginny gegenüber. Harrys erster Impuls war, Chos Hand loszulassen, als er Ginny sah, doch er ließ es bleiben. Er hatte sich doch entschieden...

„Harry!" schrie Hermine und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie begann zu weinen. 

Ron umarmte Harry ebenfalls, während Kimi weinend ihre Schwester umklammert hielt. Ginny sah traurig aus, doch sie versuchte wohl, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. 

Er löste sich von Ron und Hermine und umarmte Ginny kurz. Diese Berührung fühlte sich seltsam an...aber irgendwie richtig.

„Also, " sagte Hermine und sah abwechselnd auf Harry und Cho, " seid ihr jetzt zusammen?"

Harry und Cho sahen sich an und nickten. 

Ginny senkte ganz leicht den Kopf, doch Harry bemerkte es trotzdem.

*

Es war ein sonniger Tag. Harry fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seinem schwarzen, langen Umhang. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel. 

„Glaubst du, sie hält das durch?" fragte Ron ihn. 

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht."

Cara war schließlich auch aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Doch sie redete kaum noch, ließ Harry und die anderen nicht mehr zu sich. 

Harry holte tief Luft. „Gehen wir."

Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville und er gingen langsam die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Dort war es ganz still. Alle Gryffindors standen da, schweigend, und warteten darauf, dass Angelina sie zur Eingangshalle führen würde. 

Angelina sah sich um, zählte stumm die Köpfe der Gryffindors und kletterte schließlich durch das Portraitloch. Die anderen folgten ihr. Es musste ein denkwürdiges Bild sein: Alle Gryffindors ganz in schwarz mit einer weißen Rose in der Hand. 

In der Eingangshalle blieben sie stehen. Professor McGonagall  war noch nicht da. 

Die vier Häuser vermischten sich, wurden zu einer großen Einheit. Heute konnte niemand sagen, welchem Haus ein anderer angehörte, heute sahen sie alle gleich aus. 

Nun ja...Fast alle.

In einer Ecke der Eingangshalle konnte Harry Cara sehen. Sie trug ihre Haare nach langer Zeit wieder einmal offen. Dazu trug sie das weiße Kleid, das sie am Anfang des Weihnachtsballes getragen hatte. 

„Hey Harry", ertönte plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben  Harry. 

Harry drehte sich um. Es war Alain. Er sah traurig aus, richtig verloren, als wüsste er nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte.

Er sah Harry an. „Mit dir redet sie auch nicht, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber warum redet sie nicht mit dir, ich dachte..."

„Sie denkt, ich könnte es auf Dauer nicht mit ihr aushalten!" unterbrach Alain ihn. „Ich liebe sie, Harry. Ich liebe Cara mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich würde überall mit ihr hingehen. Aber sie will es mir nicht antun, mit ihr zusammen zu sein."

„Du kanntest die ganze Zeit ihre wahre Geschichte, oder?" fragte Harry. „Du wusstest, dass sie Cara heißt?"

Alain nickte. „Ja. Als sie von Beauxbatons fort ging, schrieb sie mir einen Brief und erklärte mir alles. Ich hatte schon so etwas geahnt, Charis hatte schon so was angedeutet..."

„Was hat es denn jetzt damit auf sich?" unterbrach Harry ihn. „Ich weiß, dass Charis Professor Avorda und Carolina Professor Sundore ist, aber was für eine Rolle spielen sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort?"

„Charis und Carolina waren die besten Freundinnen von Caras Mutter. Außerdem sind sie Caras engste Vertraute. Sie brachten Cara nach Beauxbatons und schließlich nach Hogwarts. Aber den Rest ihrer Geschichte müssen sie dir selbst erzählen."

Damit ging er davon.

Harry sah sich um. Überall traurige Gesichter. Doch dann sah er etwas, dass seinen Blick auffing. Neben der Treppe stand Draco Malfoy. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck waren keine Emotionen zu erkennen, er starrte völlig ausdruckslos in die Menge. Harry konnte jedoch sehen, dass er seine Rose fest umklammert hielt. 

Harry zögerte. Sekunden, Minuten verstrichen. Dann gab Harry sich einen Ruck, ging quer durch die Eingangshalle direkt auf seinen Erzrivalen zu.

_„Wie...wieso wussten Sie, dass...Anastacia böse ist?" „Ihr Bruder Draco hat uns gewarnt..." dröhnte es in seinem Kopf. _

Vor Malfoy blieb er stehen. Der starrte ihn an. 

„Wieso hast du deine Schwester verraten?" fragte Harry ihn. 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Potter", sagte Malfoy. 

„Du hast uns geholfen", sagte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Dafür danke ich dir."

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Potter!" zischte Malfoy. „Jetzt kann ich endlich ich selbst sein. Vorher musste ich alles tun, was sie verlangte, sie hätte mich sonst getötet. Bis zu diesem Schuljahr war ich in Hogwarts frei, jedenfalls meistens. Als sie dann auch hierher kam, hab ich's nicht mehr ausgehalten. Okay?!" Jetzt glitzerten seine Augen gefährlich. „Anastacia wird morgen früh den Kuss des Dementors bekommen. Also ist es jetzt sowieso egal."

Damit ging er davon. Harry starrte ihm nach und lief wieder zu seinen Freunden. Er erzählte ihnen, was Malfoy gesagt hatte.

„Sie kriegt den Kuss des Dementors?" flüsterte Hermine. 

Cho schauderte. Harry nahm sie in die Arme.

„Sie hat es verdient", flüsterte er leise. 

In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall. Sie gab einige Anweisungen, dann marschierten alle in Zweierreihen in die Große Halle. Auf einem großen Podium stand ein weißer Sarg. Als alle Schüler bei dem Podium angekommen waren, wurde der Sarg von unsichtbaren Zauberschnüren hochgezogen. So schwebte vor ihnen her, umrundete einmal die ganze Große Halle und die Schüler schritten hinterher. Dann schwebte der Sarg durch die Eingangshalle, hinaus auf die Ländereien. 

Cho drückte fest Harrys Hand. Harry sah, dass sie weinte. Als er sich umsah, merkte er, dass fast alle Schüler weinten. Auch ihm liefen jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen.   
Sie gingen über die Ländereien auf ein großes Tor aus Eisen zu. Professor McGonagall öffnete es und sie standen auf einer Wiese voller Pusteblumen. 

Harry dachte an seinen Traum. Er hatte tatsächlich Albus Dumbledores Grab gesehen...

Jetzt glitt der Sarg in eine große Grube. Daneben stand ein grauer Grabstein, noch unbeschrieben. 

Harry sah sich um. Jetzt sah er, dass nicht nur Schüler um das Grab herum standen. Viele Hexen und Zauberer, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte standen neben ihnen. Harry ahnte, dass diese Wiese magisch vergrößert sein musste, denn so viele Hexen und Zauber, wie er sah, konnten unmöglich auf eine normale Wiese passen. 

Jetzt trat ein kleiner Mann vor. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, um die ein goldenes Band geschlungen war. Harry begriff, dass dies der Pfarrer sein musste. 

„Heute nehmen wir Abschied von einem der großartigsten Menschen überhaupt", begann der Pfarrer. „Albus Dumbledore, der so grausam aus unserer Mitte gerissen wurde, wuchs in einem kleinen Dorf..."

Harry hörte nicht zu, als der Pfarrer Professor Dumbledores Lebensgeschichte erörterte. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab. Er dachte an den Moment, als er Dumbledore das erste Mal gesehen hatte, dachte an das Treffen beim Spiegel Nerhegeb, an das Gespräch im Krankenflügel, nachdem er Quirrell besiegt hatte, an das Gespräch, in dem Dumbledore ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er ein wahrer Gryffindor war, an Dumbledores Idee mit dem Zeitumkehrer...er dachte an alles, was Albus Dumbledore für ihn und die Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, getan hatte – und das war nicht gerade wenig. 

„...und so lasst um diesen Mann trauern, mit allem Mitgefühl, mit aller Liebe, mit aller Bewunderung, mit allem Respekt, mit aller Ehrfurcht – mit allen Gefühlen, die wir aufbringen können, " schloss der Pfarrer. 

Damit trat er vor und schüttete eine Schaufel Erde auf den Sarg. „Asche zu Asche..." Er schüttete eine zweite Schaufel dazu. „Staub zu Staub." Damit schaufelte er ein letztes Häuflein Erde auf den Sarg. 

Minerva McGonagall trat vor. Man sah ihr an, dass sie geweint hatte. „Ich möchte jetzt, dass jeder einzelne nach vorne geht, seine Rose auf den Sarg legt und sagt, was er dieser Trauergemeinschaft zu sagen hat. Ihr könnt das an alle – oder auch Albus Dumbledore selbst richten." Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Ich werde beginnen."

Sie trat vor und sagte: „Albus, ich hoffe, dass ich dein Amt würdig leiten werde. Mir hat einmal jemand gesagt _Was man nicht aufgibt, hat man nie verloren – und das glaube ich auch."_

Nacheinander gingen alle nach vorne. Harry konnte sich nicht alles merken, was die Trauernden sagten, doch einiges brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Viele nannten Dumbledore einen Helden, doch es gab auch durchaus andere Meinungen.

„Ich würde ihn nicht als Helden bezeichnen..." sagte Draco Malfoy. „Aber mutig schon."

„Jetzt wird alles anders", murmelte Brenda.

„Ich bin ihm dankbar für alles, was er getan hat", sagte Neville.

„Einen Mann wie diesen wird es nie wieder geben", meinte Hannah Abbott fest.

„Angefangen hat alles mit Cedric Diggory. Das dürfen wir nie vergessen, " sagte Ernie MacMillan.

„Wir werden es niemals vergessen, aber wir müssen weiterleben. Und wir werden wieder lachen. Das hoffe ich wenigstens, " sagte Mandy Brocklehurst.

„Man kann nichts mehr rückgängig machen, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, möge auch noch so schmerzhaft sein", sagte Julie Vector.

„Es gibt Verluste, die sind nicht wettzumachen. Wir haben viel verloren, " sagte Katie Bell.

„Man wünscht, man hätte diese Erfahrungen niemals gemacht und nie gesehen, was man gesehen hat", sagte Angelina Johnson.

„Wir werden niemals vergessen können. Und niemals vergessen wollen, " sagte Charis Avorda.

„Möge uns die Kraft gegeben sein, weiterzuleben", sagte Cho.

„Albus Dumbledore hat oft die Zaubererwelt gerettet. Aber es war ihm nicht möglich, uns alle zu retten, " sagte Susan.

„Es gibt Dinge, die werden wir nie verstehen", sagte April.

„Seit Josephine von uns ging, hast du nur noch existiert, nicht aber mehr gelebt, Albus", sagte Carolina Sundore.

Dann trat eine Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren und vielen Sommersprossen nach vorne. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Viola, die Frau auf dem Bild, mit der er sich unterhalten hatte, erkannte. „Oft war ich zu stolz, zuzugeben, dass ich jemanden mehr als alles andere liebte – es ist gut, dass du niemals so warst, Albus."

Harry sah Snape neben sich nach vorne treten. 

„Zu Anfang habe ich Sie bewundert", sagte Snape, „dann habe ich Sie eine lange Zeit gehasst. Schließlich schlug dieser Hass in Achtung, in Respekt um. Und in großes, großes Vertrauen."

Dann tat er etwas, was Harry nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Er sagte „Sir!" und grüßte Dumbledore wie Harry es einst beim Militär gesehen hatte.

Dann trat Ron nach vorne. „Vielleicht  werde ich eines Tages vergessen haben, dass wir den großartigsten Zauberer der Welt verloren. Nie aber werde ich vergessen, dass wir einen so loyalen und gutherzigen Menschen verloren haben."

Dann war Ginny an der Reihe. „Es heißt, Liebe sei stärker als Raum und Zeit. Darum ist es gut zu wissen, dass Sie jetzt bei der Frau sind, die Sie lieben, Professor Dumbledore."

Schließlich trat Hermine vor. „Ruhen Sie in Frieden, Professor", sagte sie schlicht und einfach.

Harry zögerte etwas, dann trat er vor, warf seine Rose auf den Sarg und sagte: „Danke für alles, Professor Dumbledore."

Hunderte von Menschen gingen nach vorne, um Albus Dumbledore etwas zu sagen. Doch die Zeit wurde ihnen nicht lang, viel zu groß war noch der Schock über das Verlorene. 

Irgendwann sah Harry einen Mann nach vorne gehen, in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, mit der Kapuze über dem Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Zaubererwelt ihre größte Stütze verloren hat – und ich einen der wenigen Menschen, die an mich geglaubt haben."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme des Mannes hörte. Oh Gott, das war Sirius! War er denn wahnsinnig geworden?! Wie konnte er sich nur hier blicken lassen? 

Sirius trat zurück und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?" zischte Harry durch einen Mundwinkel. „Was, wenn sie dich erwischen?"

„Ich musste einfach dabei sein", erwiderte Sirius leise. 

Harry nickte nur. 

Jetzt trat Arabella nach vorne. „Begrenzt ist das Leben. Doch unendlich die Erinnerung."

Unzählige Menschen gingen nach vorne, um Professor Dumbledore noch ein paar letzte Worte zu sagen. Bis auf einige Slytherins sagten alle nur Positives, dankten Dumbledore für alles, was er getan hatte. 

Cara ging ganz zum Schluss nach vorne. Ihre blasse Haut hob sich kaum von dem Weiß ihres Kleides ab. 

Sie zögerte ganz kurz, warf dann eine schwarze Rose an den Fuß des Grabes und sagte: „Als du geboren wurdest, regnete es die ganze Nacht. Nicht, weil es regnen sollte, sondern weil der Himmel um den schönsten Stern weinte, den er verlor!" Ihre Stimme zitterte, doch sie sprach weiter. „Doch jetzt scheint die Sonne, weil der Himmel dich wieder hat. Aber ich vermisse dich so sehr!"

Damit trat sie nach hinten. Harry merkte, dass alle, die hier versammelt waren, um ihre Fassung rangen.

Dann trat Professor McGonagall wieder nach vorne. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Grabstein. Aus dem Zauberstab floss eine silbrige Substanz und verteilte sich auf dem Grabstein. Professor McGonagall murmelte etwas und gleich darauf stand auf dem Grabstein:

_Albus Dionysius Dumbledore _

_5. Mai 1844 – 21. Juni 1996_

_Verbunden mit Josephine _

_bis über den Tod hinaus_

Schweigend schritten die Versammelten durch das Tor auf die Ländereien hinaus. Viele Menschen  verabschiedeten sich hier, doch sehr viele gingen auch noch mit in die Große Halle, wo nach der Beerdigung eine kleine Mahlzeit eingenommen werden sollte. 

Die Halle war mit schwarzem Tuch verhüllt und in der Mitte stand ein langer Tisch. Sie nahmen Platz und wandten ihre Gesichter Professor McGonagall zu, die jetzt aufgestanden war. 

„„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebe Freunde und Kollegen...es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass wir alle uns hier versammelt haben um von einem der großartigsten Menschen Abschied zu nehmen, den ich je getroffen habe. Das Ereignis, das unser aller Leben so sehr ins Wanken gebracht hat, liegt noch nicht lange genug zurück, dass wir in der Lage wären, es ohne Schmerz zu betrachten. Hoffentlich werden wir niemals in der Lage sein, uns daran zu erinnern, ohne Entsetzen zu empfinden, und ich weiß, dass wir niemals ohne Trauer an den Menschen denken werden, den wir geschätzt, vielleicht auch geliebt und verloren haben. Ich werde nun versuchen müssen, Albus Dumbledores Platz einzunehmen, so gut es eben geht. Ich werde versuchen, alle Entscheidungen so zu treffen, dass es in seinem Sinne wäre. Immer wenn ich arbeite, wenn ich durch diese Schule gehe, ja, auch während ich diese Rede halte, soll Albus Dumbledores Schatten über mir schweben, soll über alles wachen, was ich tue. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich euch jetzt für Worte mit auf den Weg geben soll, von dem ich weiß, dass es kein leichter Weg sein wird, selbst wenn der Weg, den manche bereits gegangen sind, schon schwer genug war. Denn diesen Weg müsst ihr jetzt ohne die schützende Hand Albus Dumbledores gehen. Es gibt so viel, was ich euch sagen möchte, und es gibt so wenige Worte dafür.

Das höchste Ziel für mich war immer, Albus Dumbledores Achtung und Respekt zu verdienen. Ich hoffte, und ich hoffe es immer noch, dass er mich ansah und sagte: „Minerva, ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt." 

Oft hatte ich diese Worte nicht verdient und oft habe ich sie verdient, das sage ich ohne falsche Bescheidenheit. Nun wird Albus mir diese Worte nie mehr sagen können – und doch weiß ich, dass ich sie manchmal hören werde. 

Ihr wart Albus Dumbledores Leben, ihr wart seine Schule. Und zum Schluss möchte ich euch sagen, dass ich stolz auf euch bin. Ich weiß, dass auch er stolz auf euch war. Auf jeden einzelnen von euch.

Ich wünsche euch viele Dinge, aber vor allem Kraft und Zeit. Kraft und Zeit, zu leben. Danke." 

Andächtiges Schweigen folgte auf diese Rede. Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen, jetzt zu klatschen.

Schweigend wurde die kleine Mahlzeit eingenommen, schweigend gingen sie in die Eingangshalle. 

Menschen verabschiedeten sich hier, weinten, umarmten sich. Sie trauerten um den Freund, den Kollegen, das Idol, den Schulleiter, den sie verloren hatten.

Harry wollte nach einmal mit Cara reden, doch gerade als er sie ansprechen wollte, wurde er zur Seite gedrängt. Ein kleiner Mann mit einem schäbigen Umhang lächelte Cara traurig an und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Er ließ sie jedoch nicht los und sagte: „Mein Name ist Mundungus Fletcher, Miss Dumbledore. Ich möchte ihnen die Hand schütteln – denn Sie sind die Tochter des großartigsten Mannes der Welt!"

Cara sah ihn an. Dann rannte sie davon. 

*

Von Normalität konnte natürlich keine Rede sein. Dachte man während des Unterrichts einmal nicht an Albus Dumbledore, so wurde man spätestens beim Essen durch die schwarzen Tücher, die immer noch in der Großen Halle hingen, wieder schmerzlich an ihn erinnert. 

„Harry!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten. 

Er wandte sich um. Arabella stand dort und sah ihn an.

„Hallo Arabella", sagte Harry. „Was gibt es denn?"

Arabella sah ihn ernst an. „Harry, es wird Zeit für eine gründliche Aussprache zur Klärung aller Fragen, die noch offen sind."

„Du meinst wegen Cara?" fragte Harry.

„Nicht nur," erwiderte Arabella. „Wir wollen außerdem Sirius' Identität vor Minerva enthüllen."

Harry nickte. Ja, das war wohl das Beste. 

„Ich möchte, dass du Cara überredest, daran teilzunehmen", fuhr Arabella fort. „Wir wollen sie zu nichts zwingen, was sie nicht möchte, aber es wäre gut, wenn sie dabei ist."

Harry willigte ein und ging Cara suchen. Er fand sie ziemlich schnell. Sie saß am See. 

„Cara?" machte Harry sich bemerkbar. 

„Setz dich", sagte sie spröde. 

Das tat Harry. Er zögerte kurz, dann erzählte er, was Arabella und die anderen wollten. 

Cara sah ihn an. Dann begann sie zu weinen. Es gab Menschen, die auch noch hübsch aussahen, wenn sie weinten. Cara gehörte ganz sicher nicht dazu. Harry hatte Professor Dumbledore noch nie weinen sehen, aber er wusste plötzlich, dass Dumbledore dann so ausgesehen hätte wie Cara.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe, Harry!" weinte sie. „Die werden verlangen, dass ich meine ganze Lebensgeschichte vor ihnen ausbreite..."

Doch dann sah sie plötzlich entschlossen aus. „Aber irgendwann muss es ja sein. Okay. Ich mache es. Aber dann jetzt gleich – und Alain darf nicht dabei sein."

Harry nickte verblüfft. 

„Harry, ich gehe schon in das Büro meines Vaters", sagte Cara. „Professor McGonagall wird dort sein. Sag du den anderen Bescheid. Ich möchte, dass auch Cho, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die anderen es hören. Hole bitte die, von denen die glaubst, dass sie es hören sollten."

„Okay", sagte Harry.

*

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie alle in Dumbledores Büro versammelt. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Avorda, Professor Sundore, Lupin, Arabella, Snape, Cara, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Cho, Kimi, Brenda und Sirius – in Hundegestalt natürlich. 

Lupin warf Harry einen Blick zu und deutete mit den Augen auf Sirius. Harry hatte verstanden. Er ergriff das Wort. 

„Zuallererst", begann er, „möchten wir Ihnen, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney und Professor Flitwick ein Geheimnis offenbaren. Alle in diesem Raum wissen davon – nun sollen Sie es auch wissen."

McGonagall, Trelawney und Flitwick starrten ihn verblüfft an.

„Professor Dumbledore wusste ebenfalls davon und ich weiß, es wäre in seinem Sinne, es ihnen zu erzählen", fuhr er fort. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Sie kennen die Geschichte von Sirius Black. Er hat meine Eltern verraten und dreizehn Menschen getötet – so glaubt man. Aber er ist unschuldig."

Professor McGonagall, Trelawney und Professor Flitwick starrten ihn an, vollkommen fassungslos. 

Harry wartete ihre Reaktion gar nicht mehr, sondern winkte Sirius zu sich, der sich bis eben im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. 

„Das ist doch..." begann Professor McGonagall und Harry wusste, dass sie auf den Hund, den sie aus Hagrids Kürbisbeet hatte holen sollen, anspielte. 

Harry sah Sirius an, nickte ihm zu. Eine Sekunde später stand Sirius in Menschengestalt da. 

„Hallo Minerva", sagte er ruhig.

„Wie...Wie..." stotterte Professor McGonagall. 

Professor Flitwick schien es dagegen vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

„Sirius ist unschuldig", sagte jetzt Lupin. „Peter Pettigrew war der Geheimniswahrer. Sie haben in der letzten Sekunde getauscht. Peter hat Lily und James verraten und zwölf Menschen getötet."

„Ist...ist das wahr?" flüsterte McGonagall und sah Sirius an. 

Dieser nickte und erläuterte kurz die Zusammenhänge. Als er fertig war, schimmerten Tränen in den Augen der Lehrer.

„Ich wusste es immer..." schluchzte McGonagall und umarmte Sirius.

„Immer..." bestätigte Flitwick und tat dasselbe.

„Meine Prophezeiung!" schrie Professor Trelawney. „Sie stimmte!" 

Harry verkniff sich einen Kommentar. 

„Was mich jetzt mal interessieren würde", sagte Sirius, „Wer wusste denn nun alles, wer Cara wirklich ist?"

„Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Avorda, Professor Sundore, Arabella, Viola Weaver, ja, und ich, " zählte Lupin auf. 

„Du?!" rief Sirius. „Und Arabella?! Dumbledore gab mir den Auftrag, nach Cara zu suchen – und das wusstet ihr beide! Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?!"

Lupin lächelte etwas. „Wir wurden durch einen Zauber gezwungen, nichts zu verraten. Hätte ich dir etwas davon erzählt, wäre ich auf der Stelle tot umgefallen."

Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein. „Oh..."

„Aber warum haben Sie Professor Dumbledore nichts erzählt?" fragte Harry. 

„Das, Harry, " sagte Professor McGonagall, „ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber ich denke, zuerst solltet ihr Cara anhören. Cara, bist du bereit, uns alles zu erzählen?"

Cara nickte. „Ja."

Harry beugte sich vor. Jetzt würde er also endlich die Wahrheit erfahren.

Cho drückte Harrys Hand, sie schien ziemlich aufgeregt. 

Und dann begann Cara mit ihrer Geschichte...


	20. Wie ein Licht in dunkler Nacht

_Okaaaay, jetzt geht's weiter. _

_Hab diesmal nicht viel zu sagen...Das hier ist das...ähm...vorvorletzte Kapitel...d.h. insgesamt wird's 22 Kapitel geben...(das war jetzt für alle, die Mathe genauso gut können wie ich...*räusper*)_

_Außer Cara, Alain, Charis Avorda, Carolina Sundore, Viola Weaver und so gehört gar nichts mir...das geht alles auf JKR...(die sich übrigens entschlossen hat, HP 5 erst im HERBST 2003 (!) rauszubringen...Arrgh!!)_

_Ach ja: Ich möchte bei ff.net sooo gerne noch auf 40 (oder mehr...) Reviews kommen…Bitte, ihr habt noch drei Kapitel Zeit…*fleh*_

_Das Kapitel hier ist für Sam – du weißt schon, warum…*ggg* Aber du weißt auch, dass ich das jetzt bei jedem weiteren Kapitel erwarte?!_

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Wie ein Licht in dunkler Nacht**

****

„Bis ich circa eineinhalb Jahre alt war, lebte ich bei meiner Mutter und meinem Vater. Dann änderte sich alles. Am Heiligen Abend des Jahres 1981 wurde meine Mum ermordet. Mein Vater war am Ende und das Ministerium entschloss sich, mich zu einer Pflegefamilie zu geben, da mein Vater nicht mehr in der Lage sei, für mich zu sorgen. Doch die Wahrheit war: Das Ministerium hatte meine Mum und mich schon lange als störend angesehen. Wir bedeuteten meinem Vater alles, lenkten ihn ab. Mein Vater war nach Mums Tod sehr durcheinander und eine lange Zeit nicht in der Lage, seine Arbeit weiter auszuführen. Das Ministerium tat sich zusammen und über tausend Hexen und Zauberer richteten einen Gedächtniszauber gegen meinen Vater. Auch Mum und Dads engste Freunde wussten davon. Carolina Sundore, Charis Avorda, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg...alle haben sie es gewusst. Doch für sie alle war es auch leichter, wenn niemand mehr von meiner Mum sprach. Sie konnten dann ebenfalls versuchen, zu vergessen, was geschehen war. Und wem schadete es? Meine Mum war tot, sie würde sich wohl kaum noch beschweren – ja, und ich war irgendwo in Amerika, weit weg, bei einer Pflegefamilie. Der Gedächtniszauber wurde durchgeführt und mein Vater vergass seine Frau und seine Tochter. Das einzige, was sie ihm ließen, war ein Portrait meiner Mutter, das hier in seinem Büro hängt. Sie redeten ihm ein, es sei eine verflossene Liebe von ihm. So erinnerte mein Vater sich also fast dreizehn Jahre nicht mehr an uns und unser Name kam niemandem mehr von den Lippen.

Ich lebte währenddessen bei einer Pflegefamilie. Es waren Muggel. Das Ministerium wollte mich damals so weit wie möglich von Voldemort und von meinem Vater entfernen. Camilla und Robert, so hießen sie, waren wirklich lieb – aber sie hatten überhaupt keine Ahnung, was in mir vorging. Mein Vater hatte mir nie gesagt, was er war, was ich war, was ich konnte. Und mit einem Jahr war ich natürlich auch zu klein, um es zu begreifen. Ich wohnte mit Camilla und Robert in einem riesigen Haus mit Swimmingpool, doch glücklich war ich nicht. Ich wurde jetzt Karen genannt, damit man mich nicht so schnell aufspüren konnte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es sowas wie Hexen und Zauberer überhaupt gab. Meine Eltern hatten nie sehr viel vor mir gezaubert und das wenige, das ich gesehen hatte, vergass ich im Lauf der Jahre. Ich lebte wie jedes andere Muggelkind auch und doch fehlte mir etwas. Am Anfang nahm ich an, dass es meine Eltern waren. Später wurde mir klar, dass das nur zum Teil stimmte. Es war die Zauberei, die mir fehlte. 

Wie jeder kleinen Hexe auch, passierten mir magische Dinge, die Eltern, die Ahnung von der Zauberei hatten, natürlich bewiesen, dass ihr Kind magisches Blut hatte. Vielleicht passierte mir etwas mehr, als anderen Kindern. Wenn ich traurig war, begann es zu regnen. Wenn ich wütend war, blitzte und donnerte es. Anders als andere Kinder fürchtete ich mich nie vor Gewitter. Blitz und Donner waren meine Freunde. Doch es gab etwas, vor dem ich Angst hatte. Die Dunkelheit. Nein, Robert und Camilla mussten nicht das Licht anlassen, wenn ich schlief. Wenn ich im Bett lag war das kein Problem. Ich konnte sogar nicht einschlafen, wenn das Licht an war. In mein Bett fühlte ich mich sicher. Doch wenn ich nachts in die Küche ging, um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen, dann musste ich überall das Licht anmachen. Naja, was heißt ‚musste'. Ehrlich gesagt, hat sich das nicht geändert. Man könnte das als feige bezeichnen. Ich denke, bei mir ist es einfach nur die Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Angst vor dem, was da in der Dunkelheit lauern könnte. 

Eines Tages kam ein Fremder zu uns nach Hause. Er stellte sich uns als Andrew Tanner vor und sagte zu Camilla und Robert etwas, das mein ganzes Leben verändern sollte. ‚Wissen Sie eigentlich, was sie da für ein Kind adoptiert haben? Wissen Sie, wer sie ist? Was sie kann? '

Camilla und Robert wussten es natürlich nicht. Andrew Tanner sagte es ihnen. 

Von da an wurde alles anders. Meine Pflegeeltern reagierten nicht so, wie man es vielleicht von Muggeln erwartet hätte. Sie waren begeistert. Sie führten mich ihren Freunden vor, ich wurde eine Art Zirkusattraktion. Das Zaubereiministerium in Amerika hat nicht die Macht, ganz Amerika zu überwachen, dafür ist es einfach zu groß. So erfuhren damals also jede Menge Muggel von der Zaubererwelt. 

Als ich acht Jahre alt war, hielt ich es schließlich nicht mehr aus. Ich rannte davon. Zu groß war die Wut auf meine Pflegeeltern. 

Ich lief allein und hilflos durch die Straßen von Los Angeles. Was konnte ein achtjähriges Mädchen schon tun? Ich hatte Hunger und ich fror erbärmlich. Irgendwann abends landete ich auf einer Bank und fing an zu heulen. Ich glaube, die ganze Stadt hat es gehört, so laut habe ich geschrien. Doch niemand reagierte. Wisst ihr, in L.A. ist es nichts besonderes, wenn jemand schreit. Doch ein Mensch reagierte. Plötzlich tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter. Ich sah auf – und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Andrew Tanner. Ich hatte ihn seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.

‚Was wollen _Sie denn?! ' schrie ich. ‚Es ist doch alles ihre Schuld! Seit Sie meinen Eltern alles erzählt haben, bin ich eine Marionette! '_

‚Cara...' begann er.

‚Ich heiße Karen! ' unterbrach ich ihn wütend. ‚Karen Whitle!'

‚So? ' erwiderte er. ‚Aber so hast du nicht immer geheißen und das weißt du. '

Ich senkte den Kopf. 

‚Diese Muggel sind nicht gut für dich, Cara, Karen oder wie auch immer, ' sagte Andrew Tanner. ‚Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich gehofft, dass du irgendwann die Schnauze voll hast und abhaust. '

‚Ach ja? ' sagte ich. ‚Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich bin doch erst acht! '

‚Ich bringe dich zu einer guten Freundin von mir, ' sagte er. ‚Du gibst es zwar nicht zu, aber du versuchst, deine Eltern zu vergessen. Und das darfst du nicht. Josy und Albus haben so viel für dich getan. '

‚Sie kannten meine Eltern? ' fragte ich. 

Er nickte. ‚Waren gute Freunde von mir. Also, Mädchen. Du hast die Wahl: Entweder kommst du jetzt mit mir – oder ich bringe dich zu deinen Pflegeeltern zurück. '

Ich sah ihn an. ‚Gut. Gehen wir also zu ihrer Freundin. '

‚Meiner _guten Freundin.'_

‚Okay, dann eben zu Ihrer guten Freundin.'

An diesem Abend flog ich das erste Mal mit einem Portschlüssel. Wir landeten irgendwo in der Pampa, der Ort hieß Grand Forks und lag in Minnesota, wie ich später erfuhr. Das Haus dieser guten Freundin von Andrew Tanner sah nicht gerade toll aus. Es war sehr klein und sah sehr reparaturbedürftig aus. Das sollte also mein zukünftiges Zuhause werden? 

Andrew Tanner nahm mich an die Hand, ging zur Haustür und drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Ich hielt die Luft an.

Die Tür ging auf. Eine Frau stand vor uns. Sie war mittelgroß, hatte braune, schulterlange Haare und viele Sommersprossen. Ihre kastanienbraunen Augen schauten irgendwie traurig. 

Sie schnappte nach Luft. ‚Andrew!' 

Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich und sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fälle. 

‚Oh Merlin...' flüsterte sie.

Andrew nickte. ‚Ja, das ist Cara, Vi.'

So lernte ich Viola Weaver kennen. Sie bat uns herein. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Viola Mums beste Freundin gewesen war. Sie zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, als Andrew sie bat, mich aufzunehmen. Andrew verschwand auch fast sofort wieder. Doch ich hatte keine Angst. Obwohl ich sie noch nicht kannte, vertraute ich Viola.

Viola wurde meine Lehrerin. Von ihr lernte ich Flüche, Zaubersprüche und alles was ich wissen musste. Viola lehrte mich, das Gewitter zu kontrollieren. Ich war glücklich wenn ich zauberte, ich brauchte es, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es das einzige war, was mich noch mit meinen Eltern verband. 

Bis ich zwölf Jahre alt war, lebten Viola und ich ungestört in Grand Forks. Doch irgendwann ging es los, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wann. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte irgendwie davon Wind gekriegt, dass Albus Dumbledores Tochter mit Viola Weaver, der ehemaligen besten Freundin von Josephine Dumbledore, zusammenlebte. Sie sahen es als potentielle Gefahr an, dass ich eines Tages meinen Vater kennen lernen wollte – und das durfte natürlich auf keinen Fall geschehen. Außerdem waren Todesser hinter mir her, weil sie mich auf die Dunkle Seite ziehen wollten.

Viola und ich konnten nicht bleiben. Doch vor allen Dingen konnten wir nicht zusammen bleiben. Viola brachte mich zu Freunden, ein Jahr wechselte ich ungefähr alle vier Wochen den Wohnort. Viola brachte mich jeden Monat zu jemand anderem, da die Todesser und das Ministerium mich immer wieder aufspürten. 

Irgendwann im Frühling 1994 – gerade hatte Jenny, eine Freundin von Vi, uns eröffnet, dass sie mich nicht mehr bei sich wohnen lassen könne, weil es ihr zu riskant wäre – saßen wir beide auf einer Parkbank in Detroit und schwiegen vor uns hin. 

Dann sagte Vi: ‚So geht es nicht weiter, Cara. '

Ich nickte. ‚Ja. Ich weiß. Aber was soll ich tun? '

Sie zögerte.

Ich sah sie an. ‚Vi...wenn du mich nicht um dich haben willst, dann sag es. Ich meine, ich bin einfach so in dein Leben geschneit und...'

‚Cara! ' unterbrach sie mich. ‚Du bist wie eine Tochter für mich! Nein, darum geht es nicht. Es ist nur – ich habe dich jetzt bei jedem untergebracht, der in irgendeiner Weise in Frage kam...Jetzt fällt mir niemand mehr ein...'

Ich schluckte.

‚Obwohl...' sagte Vi plötzlich. ‚Es gebe da noch eine Möglichkeit...'

‚Ja? ' erwiderte ich hoffnungsvoll.

‚Die Sache ist die...' sagte Vi. ‚Charis, das war auch eine von den besten Freunden deiner Mum, lebt in Indien...'

Ich erschrak.

‚Cara, ich könnte dir einen Portschlüssel besorgen und dich nach Indien schicken. Ich jedoch müsste hier bleiben. '

Ich in Indien und Vi in Amerika? Ich kämpfte mit den Tränen. Doch dann sah ich Vi in die Augen und wusste: Ihr fiel es doch genauso schwer – aber es musste sein.

So geschah es also. Vi kreierte einen Portschlüssel und zwei Tage später sagte ich ihr Auf Wiedersehen und landete in Indien. Ich stand wieder einmal vor einer Haustür und klingelte.

Die Tür ging auf und eine mit einem Ruck wurde ich ins Haus gezogen. Ich keuchte verblüfft.

‚Erschrecke dich nicht! ' sagte die Frau. ‚Niemand sollte dich sehen! '

Ich betrachtete sie genauer. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die ihr bis zur Taille gingen, und dunkelbraune Augen. Durch den schwarzen Umhang, den sie trug, wirkte ihre ganze Erscheinung sehr düster. 

Sie streckte die Hand aus. ‚Charis Bellione.'

Ich zuckte zusammen. ‚Was?! Sie sind doch eine Seherin...die einzige echte, um genau zu sein. '

Die Frau senkte den Kopf. ‚Richtig. Aber setzten wir uns doch. Ich würde übrigens vorschlagen, dass du mich Charis nennst. '

Ich nickte und wir setzen uns hin. 

‚Cara...' sagte Charis. ‚Ich fasse das alles jetzt so kurz wie möglich zusammen. Meine Prophezeiungen haben mehr Unglück und Schmerz als Nutzen gebracht. Mein Verlobter ist gestorben, meine Freundin Emily wechselte auf die Dunkle Seite, meine Freunde Lily und James sind gestorben, ein anderer Freund, Sirius war sein Name, hat uns alle verraten, meine besten Freundin Joey, deine Mutter, ist ermordet worden...und das ist nach lange nicht alles. Es reichte jedenfalls. Nach Joeys Tod wusste ich nicht mehr weiter. Viola floh nach Amerika, Carolina, auch eine meiner besten Freundinnen, tauchte unter. Ich habe sie seit vierzehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Also ging ich nach Indien, baute mir eine neue Existenz auf. Jetzt bin ich Ärztin. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab ganz hinten im Schrank verstaut...habe ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr angerührt. Tja, aber dann kam die Eule von Viola. Und jetzt bist du hier...Ich denke, es ist unmöglich seiner Vergangenheit zu entfliehen. '

Sie sah mich an und ganz langsam, als wüsste sie kaum noch, wie es geht, lächelte sie. Ich lächelte zurück.

Niemand konnte wissen, dass ich bei Charis wohnte. Ich durfte nur nachts das Haus verlassen und selbst dann zauberte Charis mich unsichtbar. Doch wir wussten beide, dass dies kein Dauerzustand war. 

Nach circa drei Wochen stürzte Charis eines Nachts zu mir ins Zimmer. ‚Cara! Ich hatte eine Vision. Wir müssen hier weg! '

Ich setzte mich auf. ‚Was genau hast du denn gesehen? '

‚Ich habe dich gesehen...und zwar auf einer Zauberschule. Dann sah ich dieses Haus, verbrannt, verwüstet und verlassen. Das ist ein Zeichen! Wir müssen von hier fliehen und du musst auf diese Schule gehen. '

‚Weißt du denn, welche Schule es war? ' fragte ich. 

Charis nickte. ‚Es war Beauxbatons. '

Ich nickte langsam. ‚Dann soll es wohl so sein. '

Wir bereiteten unsere Abreise vor. Wir würden mit einem Portschlüssel reisen, da ich ja nicht apparieren konnte. 

Dann ging es los. Charis und ich standen vor dem Portschlüssel, die Koffer waren gepackt.

‚Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, Cara, ' sagte Charis. Sie sah sehr unwohl aus. ‚Ich habe dir ja erzählt, dass ich dich in meiner Vision sah. Cara...du hattest kurze Haare und...nun ja, du sahst aus wie ein Junge! Es sieht so aus, als müsstest du dich als Junge verkleiden. '

Ich starrte sie entgeistert an. ‚Was?! Charis, da kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! '

Sie zuckte die Achseln. ‚Wieso? Auf jeden Fall wäre es sicherer! Und – was hast du schon zu verlieren? '

‚Meine langen Haare? ' hielt ich dagegen.

Charis schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Dafür gibt es Zauber. Dein Haar kann ich dir nachher ganz schnell wieder nachwachsen lassen. '

Damit griff sie nach einer Schere, murmelte etwas und die Schere schnitt mir blitzschnell die Haare ab. Dann deutete Charis mit dem Zauberstab auf meine Augenbrauen. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl kroch über mein Gesicht.

‚Was hast du gemacht? ' rief ich.

‚Jungen haben keine gezupften Augenbrauen, ' entgegnete Charis nur.

Ich schaute in den Spiegel. Ja, man könnte mich tatsächlich für einen Jungen halten.

Plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein beunruhigender Gedanke. „Ähm...Charis? Ich soll mich doch nur als Junge verkleiden...und nicht einer _sein, oder? Ich meine, du wirst mir doch nicht __alles wegzaubern, was beweist, dass ich ein Mädchen bin? Ich meine...'_

‚Oh, keine Sorge, ' sagte Charis. ‚Du behältst alles, was dich als Mädchen identifiziert. Du musst eben nur darauf achten, dass du nicht mit anderen zusammen badest oder duschst. '

‚Und...was ist mit...? ' fragte ich und deutete auf meinen nun mal deutlich zu erkennbaren Busen. 

Charis wedelte als Antwort mit ihrem Zauberstab und plötzlich hatte ich andere Kleidung an und fühlte mich, als würde mir die Luft abgeschnürt. Ich sah an mir herunter und fand mich in einem dunkelblauen Reiseumhang wieder, der mir sicherlich zwei Nummern zu groß war. Aber woher kam das einengende Gefühl?

‚Charis...was _ist das? ' fragte ich. ‚Wieso fühle ich mich, als könne ich kaum noch atmen? '_

‚Oh – das ist ein Korsett, ' erklärte Charis. ‚Es ist zwar ein schreckliches Gefühl, es zu tragen, aber es erfüllt seinen Zweck. Niemand würde jetzt noch auf die Idee kommen, dass du einen Busen hast. '

Ich nickte. Und dann berührten Charis und ich den Portschlüssel.

Wir flogen durch ein Meer aus Licht und Schatten. Dann war es vorbei. Wir befanden uns auf einer großen Wiese.

‚Dort! ' sagte Charis und deutete nach rechts.

Etwa in hundert Meter Entfernung lag ein großes Schloss. Es sah genauso aus, wie ich mir immer ein Märchenschloss vorgestellt hatte. Groß und silber und blau...

‚Also, Cara, ' sagte Charis. ‚Ich wünsche dir Glück. Ich werde mir ein Zimmer im Dorf nehmen. '

‚Wie? Kommst du denn nicht mit mir? ' rief ich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Nein. Man würde mich erkennen. Also, egal was passiert, du heißt jetzt Carlos Singh. Hier ist ein Stammbaum deiner Familie. Erzähle Madame Maxime, dass du aus Irland kommst, deine Eltern verfolgt werden und dich deshalb hier gelassen haben und dass Madame Maxime dich doch bitte mit dem Langua-Zauber belegen soll, damit du dich verständigen und deine Mitschüler verstehen kannst. '

Ich nickte nur. In meinem Kopf dröhnte es. Wohin sollte das alles noch führen? 

Ich umarmte Charis und begann, auf das Schloss zuzugehen. 

‚Cara! ' rief Charis mir nach.

‚Ja? ' erwiderte ich.

‚So schwer es dir auch fallen muss – sieh bitte zu, dass du nicht so viele Freundschaften schließt. Wer wissen nie, wem wir vertrauen können und wem nicht. Und erzähle bitte niemanden, wer du wirklich bist! Schwöre es mir! '

Ich schluckte. Was kam denn noch alles? 

‚Ich schwöre, ' sagte ich und ging weiter bis ich die Eingangstür des Schlosses erreichte. Dann drehte ich mich um. 

Charis war verschwunden. 

Ich holte tief Luft und öffnete die Eingangstür. Ich stand nun in einem riesigen Saal, ganz in eisblau. Türen und Gänge führten in alle Richtungen und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich hingehen sollte. 

‚_Salut? Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide? '_

Ich drehte mich um. Hinter mir stand ein Junge. Er hatte schwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen, die sehr viel Wärme ausstrahlten. Er trug einen blassblauen Umhang aus Seide.

Ich hatte natürlich kein Wort von dem, was er gesagt hatte, verstanden. Jetzt sah er mich fragend an. 

Wie sollte ich ihm klarmachen, dass ich kein Französisch sprach? Mein französisches Vokabular erstreckte sich von _Ich heiße Cara bis zu __Ich liebe dich – und das war es auch schon. _

‚Ähm...' begann ich. ‚_Je...also...ach, verdammt! '_

Ich konnte eben kein Französisch, war das vielleicht der Weltuntergang?!

Doch der Junge hatte anscheinend verstanden. Er winkte mich zu sich und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. 

Er führte mich durch ein riesiges Labyrinth von Gängen und schließlich standen wir vor einer reich verzierten Tür. Der Junge klopfte und wir traten ein. Ich sah mich einer riesigen Frau gegenüber, ehrlich sie war _enorm._

Sie saß in einem riesigen samtüberzogenen Sessel. Sie sagte etwas zu dem Jungen und der antwortete mit einem riesigen Wortschwall. 

Jetzt nickte die Frau, stand auf, holte einen Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Mantels und richtete ihn auf mich. 

Ich spürte ein seltsames Prickeln auf meiner Haut.

‚Hey, was war das? ' rief ich.

‚Merken Sie das nicht? ' antwortete die Frau. 

Ich sah sie an. Plötzlich verstand ich jedes Wort, das sie sagte. 

‚Aber warum sprechen Sie denn jetzt Englisch? ' fragte ich. ‚Ich dachte, wenn man mich mit einem Langua-Zauber belegt, spreche ich Französisch. '

‚Oh, das tun Sie, ' entgegnete die Frau gelassen. ‚Sie denken, dass Sie Englisch sprechen, aber in Wirklichkeit fließen französische Worte aus Ihrem Mund. '

‚Oh...' sagte ich. ‚Dankeschön, Madame.'

‚Nun, mein Name ist Madame Maxime, ich bin die Direktorin. Und das, ' sie deutete auf den Jungen, der mir geholfen hatte, ‚ist Alain-Pierre Lacroix. '

‚Ich bin Carlos Singh, ' entgegnete ich. 

Und dann erzählte ich ihr eine wilde Geschichte von meinen Eltern, meiner Abstammung und warum ich unbedingt an diese Schule gehen müsse.

‚Nun, ' sagte Madame Maxime als ich geendet hatte. ‚Dann würde ich sagen: Willkommen in Beauxbatons, Monsieur Singh! '

Ich lächelte erleichtert. 

‚Sie werden mit Monsieur Lacroix ein Appartment teilen, ' erklärte Madame Maxime. ‚Monsieur Lacroix, gehen Sie mit Monsieur Singh zur Schneiderei und zu Madame Javert, damit Monsieur Singh seine Ausrüstung beisammen hat. Sie können gehen. '

Alain-Pierre schob mich aus der Tür und wir gingen wieder endlose Gänge entlang. 

‚Wie findest du dich nur hier zurecht, Alain-Pierre? ' fragte ich ihn.

‚Oh, das kommt mit der Zeit, ' sagte er. ‚Und nenne mich bitte einfach Alain, Alain-Pierre klingt so spießig. '

Er grinste mich an und grinste – sehr jungenhaft, wie ich hoffte – zurück.

Bei der Schneiderin musste ich in eine Kabine gehen und mir einen blassblauen Umhang anziehen. Ich erschrak als ich sah, wie eng er war. 

‚Ähem...gibt es den auch noch zwei Nummern größer? ' rief ich. 

So ging ich nachher mit einem Umhang aus der Schneiderei, der überall schlabberte und rutschte. Doch ich fühlte mich mit Umhang und Spitzhut erheblich sicherer, denn meine Locken sahen doch etwas mädchenhaft aus. 

Alain führte mich in ein geräumiges Zimmer. Zwei Betten standen an der Wand, es gab eine Sitzecke und ein Bücherregal. Eine Tür führte wohl ins Bad.

‚Wow! ' rief ich. ‚Das Zimmer ist ja riesig! ' 

Alain nickte. ‚Ja. Aber dafür haben wir keinen Gemeinschaftsraum, wie andere Schulen. Du wirst die fünfte Klasse besuchen und ich bin schon in der sechsten. In Beauxbatons ist es egal, ob Schüler aus verschiedenen Klassen zusammenwohnen. Wir haben auch keine extra Häuser oder so etwas, wir sind alle gleich. '

Ich nickte und begann die wenigen Sachen auszupacken, die ich bei mir hatte. 

‚Komm, ' sagte Alain. ‚Ich mache dich mit meinen Freunden bekannt. '

Ich lebte mich rasch in Beauxbatons ein, was ich hauptsächlich Alain zu verdanken hatte. Er führte mich in seine Clique ein. Sie waren alle sehr nett, aber eben nur Kumpels zum Spaß haben. Es waren keine _wirklichen Freunde, was natürlich günstig für mich war, da ich ja so wenige Freundschaften wie möglich schließen musste. _

Alain allerdings...Er war der erste richtige Freund, den ich hatte. Vorher konnte ich nie Freundschaften schließen, da ich so oft den Ort wechselte. Alain und Charis waren alles, was ich noch auf dieser Welt hatte. Ich hätte nicht mehr ohne sie leben können – und das begriff auch Charis sehr schnell.

‚Dieser Alain...' fragte sie bei einem unser heimlichen Treffen im Dorf. ‚Was bedeutet er dir? '

‚Alain? Oh, er ist nur ein Kumpel! ' sagte ich schnell – zu schnell.

Doch Charis sagte nichts. 

Alain nur anzusehen verursachte ein kribbelndes Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Das merkten auch meine Mitschülerinnen sehr schnell. Ich wurde rot, wenn ich ihn ansah und fing an zu stottern. Schnell wurde ich als _pédé, also als schwul, abgestempelt. Alain und ich ignorierten diese Gerüchte. _

Es wurde immer schwieriger, zu verstecken, dass ich ein Mädchen war. Ich schaffte es zwar, Alain zu überzeugen, dass ich mich sehr genierte, doch langsam nervte es ihn schon, dass ich mich niemals halbnackt vor ihm zeigen wollte, dass er ständig ins Nebenzimmer gehen musste, wenn er mal ins Bad wollte und ich gerade duschte und ich abends immer ins Bad ging um meinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. 

Doch er akzeptierte es, so gut es eben ging. 

Dann jedoch passierte etwas, das unsere Freundschaft unter einen völlig anderen Stern stellte...

Madame Jolie, die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, traf Alain und mich eines Nachmittags im Park. Alain und ich hatten uns zufällig getroffen, als er von dem Fach Zaubertränke und ich von Zaubergesänge kam.

‚Monsieur Singh, Monsieur Lacroix!' rief sie. Sie sah schrecklich durcheinander aus. ‚Wie gut, dass ich Sie treffe! Sie müssen mir einen Gefallen tun! Eine Schülerin ist erkrankt und ich brauche ein sehr seltenes Kraut um sie zu heilen – Sie müssen in den Wald gehen und es mir besorgen! '

Alain und ich erklärten uns sofort bereit. Madame Jolie gab uns eine Zeichnung von dem Kraut und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

‚Aber verlasst nie die Wege! ' rief sie uns noch nach. 

Also gingen wir in den Wald hinein und suchten das Kraut. Es war sehr schwer zu finden und als wir es endlich entdeckten, war es schon sehr dunkel. Wir machten uns auf den Rückweg. Plötzlich jedoch hörten wir ein Grollen hinter uns. Ich schrie auf und ein riesiger Bär stürzte sich auf uns. Alain und ich rannten und rannten, mitten in den Wald hinein. Alain gelang es, an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen und schließlich schaffte er es, den Bären in eine Maus zu verwandeln. Doch jetzt hatten wir ein anderes Problem.

‚Alain, wo sind wir? ' fragte ich ihn. 

‚Oh, da geht es zurück, ' erklärte er zuversichtlich. 

Ich glaube, er wollte nur den starken Mann spielen, aber ich folgte ihm natürlich trotzdem. Es wurde immer dunkler und langsam kriegte ich echt Panik. Das sagte ich Alain natürlich nicht, denn Jungen sind doch furchtlos – oder?

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis uns klar wurde, dass wir im Kreis gingen. Jetzt war so dunkel, dass man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. 

‚Carlos, das hat heute keinen Zweck mehr, ' sagte Alain. ‚Wir müssen uns hier ein Nachtlager herrichten. '

‚Wie bitte?! Niemals! Hier bleibe ich nicht! Ich bin doch nicht irre! Hier laufen gefährliche Tiere herum und...Niemals! Ich suche jetzt den Rückweg! ' 

Meine Stimme wurde immer schriller und hörte sich in diesem Moment, glaube ich, sehr mädchenhaft an. Ich stürzte ins Dickicht und versuchte, mir einen Weg zu bahnen. 

‚Bist du verrückt? ' schrie Alain. ‚Carlos!'

Er stürzte mir hinterher und wollte mich zurückziehen. 

‚Nein, lass mich los! ' schrie ich. ‚Hier bleibe ich nicht! Hier ist es viel zu dunkel...'

Ehrlich, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre ihm um den Hals gefallen, hätte angefangen zu heulen und hätte ihm alles über mich erzählt.

Doch ich senkte nur den Kopf und sagte nichts mehr.

‚Du hast Angst vor der Dunkelheit? ' fragte Alain leise.

Ich nickte. Er nahm stumm meine Hand, griff mit der anderen nach seinem Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und plötzlich stand ich vor einem riesigen Lagerfeuer.

‚Was besseres kriege ich noch nicht hin, ' sagte Alain verlegen. 

‚Danke, ' sagte ich leise.

Wir setzten uns zum Feuer und kurze Zeit später zauberte Alain auch noch zwei Schlafsäcke her, da es ja so aussah, dass wir hier die Nacht verbringen mussten.

Wir lagen nebeneinander und schauten in den Himmel. Irgendwann schliefen wir beide ein. 

Als ich aufwachte lagen wir eng zusammen und ich sah direkt in seine braunen Augen. Dies war irgendwie ein magischer Moment. Ich hatte weiche Knie. Wir sahen uns an – und es wäre einfach falsch gewesen, ihn _nicht zu küssen. Also tat ich es. Er schmeckte süß und vertraut...Wir küssten uns als ob es der letzte Kuss dieser Welt sei und ich legte all meine unausgesprochenen Gefühle hinein. _

‚Monsieur Lacroix! Monsieur Singh! Sind Sie hier irgendwo? '

Wir zuckten zusammen und lösten uns voneinander. Das war Madame Jolies Stimme. 

Ich sprang auf. ‚Madame, wir sind hier! '

Madame Jolie kam mit einigen anderen Lehrern, um uns zu retten. Alain und ich redeten kein Wort miteinander, als wir wieder den Weg nach Beauxbatons einschlugen. 

Um genau zu sein redeten wir die nächsten drei Tage nicht mehr miteinander. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, was Alain jetzt gerade durchmachte: Er fragte sich, ob er auf Männer stand...und das alles nur, weil ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte!

Dann, am dritten Tag, hielt er mich zurück als ich gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen wollte. Ich schluckte. Was kam jetzt? 

‚Carlos...' begann er. ‚Ich habe nachgedacht und ich denke...'

‚Hör mal, du musst mir nichts erklären. Wir machen einfach so weiter wie bisher, okay? Ich meine, ich könnte auch in ein anderes Zimmer ziehen, wenn du möchtest...'

‚Hör mir zu! ' unterbrach er mich. ‚Ich wollte dich küssen, okay? Ich wollte es wirklich. Ich habe schon lange vorher davon geträumt und...nun ja. Ich schätze, ich bin schwul. Und ich habe mich in dich verliebt. '

Für einen Moment stand die Zeit still. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr denken. _Bumm, Bumm. Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Was sollte ich tun? Ich durfte ihm doch nichts sagen..._

Ich fing an zu weinen. Alain sah geschockt aus und wollte etwas sagen, doch ich kam ihm zuvor.

‚Alain, du bist nicht schwul. Genauso wenig wie ich. Ich bin ein Mädchen! Bitte frag nicht, warum ich mich als Junge verkleidet habe, akzeptiere es einfach. Und...ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt. '

Alain starrte mich mit offenem Mund an, dann riss er mich einfach in seine Arme und küsste mich. Und er stellte keine Fragen. 

Alain und ich waren einfach nur glücklich. Natürlich konnten wir öffentlich nicht zeigen, dass wir verliebt waren, aber das war uns egal. 

Zur selben Zeit jedoch begannen die Angriffe. Einmal ging ich mit Alain spazieren, als uns ein Todesser angriff. Wir konnten fliehen, doch Alain verletzte sich am Bein. Ein anderes Mal wurde nachts ein Schockfluch durch das offene Fenster geschossen. Er traf Alain. Solche und andere Situationen kamen jetzt immer und immer wieder vor. 

Als ich mich eines Abends mal wieder heimlich mit Charis traf, stürzte sie mir schon aufgeregt entgegen. ‚Cara, wir müssen hier weg! Die Angriffe werden immer schlimmer, sie haben mir auch schon aufgelauert...'

Sie sprach aus, was ich schon geahnt, aber nicht wahrhaben wollte. 

‚Aber wohin denn? ' fragte ich. ‚Sie werden uns überall finden. '

Charis nickte langsam. ‚Ja...aber was, wenn wir dort hingehen, wo sie uns am wenigsten vermuten? '

‚Aber wo...' begann ich. Dann sah ich das Glitzern in ihren Augen. ‚Oh, nein, Charis! Das meinst du nicht ernst! '

‚Warum denn nicht?' entgegnete Charis. ‚Niemand würde damit rechnen...'

‚Aber mein Vater würde mich doch erkennen! ' sagte ich. ‚Und andere Lehrer vielleicht auch.'

‚Das stimmt nur zum Teil', antwortete Charis. ‚Dein Vater steht immer noch unter der Kraft des Gedächtniszaubers. Einige Lehrer müssten wir einweihen, da sie deine Eltern noch gekannt haben. Aber nicht alle.'

‚Also müssen wir schon wieder fliehen…' murmelte ich. 

‚Ist es sehr schlimm für dich?' fragte Charis.

‚Ach, es ist okay', murmelte ich. ‚Bin es ja gewöhnt.'

Ob es schlimm war, wollte sie wissen? Es war die Hölle. Ich war nur drei Monate in Beauxbatons gewesen, hatte Alain nur drei Monate lang gekannt – und hatte schon das Gefühl, dass ich ohne ihn nicht mehr leben könne. 

Ich wollte mich mit Charis nachts um drei im Dorf treffen. 

Vorher begann ich, Alain einen Brief zu schreiben. Ich erklärte ihm, warum ich hier war, wie ich wirklich hieß und wohin ich ging. Ich sagte ihm alles. 

Nachts um zwei stand ich auf, packte das wenige ein, was ich mitnehmen wollte. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Alain einen unglaublich tiefen Schlaf hat. Wenn er schläft, dann schläft er. 

Um viertel vor drei schlich ich zur Tür. Ich hatte den Brief auf seinen Nachtisch gelegt. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Ob ich ihn je wieder sehen würde? Ich drückte die Türklinke hinunter – und dann zuckte ich zurück als hätte ich einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen. Ich spürte seinen Blick. Er brannte auf meinem Rücken. _Alain war wach. _

Ich drehte mich langsam um. Er saß im Bett, die dunklen Augen voller Schmerz. Jetzt liefen Tränen über meine Wangen. 

‚Liebst du mich noch?'

Eine einfache Frage, von ihm gestellt. Eine einfache Frage, die nichts und doch alles bedeutete. Eine einfache Frage, die eine einfache Antwort erforderte.

‚Ja, immer.'

Dann drehte ich mich um, stürzte aus der Tür und rannte ins Dorf. 

Charis erwartete mich schon. Sie sah mein verweintes Gesicht, hatte aber andere Sorgen.

‚Cara, ich hatte eine Vision! Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll…Ich habe dir doch von Sirius Black erzählt? Er hat uns alle verraten…aber eben sah ich ihn, wie er im Büro deines Vaters saß…zusammen mit deinem Vater und Harry Potter! Sirius hatte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt und er sah verzweifelt aus!'

‚Und was soll das bedeuten?' fragte ich.

‚Es könnte bedeuten,' erwiderte Charis langsam, ‚dass Sirius unschuldig ist…'

Ich sagte nichts. Charis zauberte einen Portschlüssel herbei, wir berührten ihn und flogen.

Wir landeten in einem gepflegt aussehenden Vorgarten.

‚Wo sind wir?' erkundigte ich mich. 

‚In London,' erklärte Charis. 

Sie zog mich zur Tür und klingelte. Die Tür flog sofort auf.

‚Also, Charis, ich glaube es ja immer noch nicht, dass du mich zu _so etwas überreden konntest! Das ist irre gefährlich und totaler Blödsinn! Josy ist __tot, verstehst du? Tot! Was sollen wir alte Wunden aufreißen? Wo liegt der Sinn? Sag's mir, Charis! Du weißt doch immer alles!'_

‚Hallo Caro,' sagte Charis ruhig. 

Caro starrte Charis an. Ihre langen dunkelblonden Haare flogen und ihre grünen Augen blitzten. 

‚Wie wäre es damit? Wir tun es für Cara!' rief Charis.

Caros Blick fiel zum ersten Mal auf mich. Sie zuckte zurück. Dann machte sie eine Handbewegung und Charis ging hinein, ich folgte ihr.

‚Das ist Carolina Hamillton,' flüsterte Charis mir zu.

Wir setzten uns auf das Sofa.

‚Ähm, Charis?' sagte ich. ‚Ich verstehe nicht ganz…Was hat Carolina mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?'

‚Ganz einfach,' sagte Charis. ‚Caro wird ab nächsten Sommer das Fach _Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts unterrichten!'_

‚Oh,' sagte ich. 

‚Genau,' sagte Carolina. ‚Ich soll die ganze Sache in die Hand nahmen, obwohl ich überhaupt nicht dahinter stehe! Aber es gibt Neuigkeiten, Charis: Die Stelle der Lehrerin für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehört nun dir!'_

‚Aber, Caro, wir waren uns doch einig…' begann Charis. 

‚Charis, wir ziehen das jetzt durch!' unterbrach Carolina. ‚Du kommst mit nach Hogwarts.'

‚Aber denkt ihr denn nicht, dass die Lehrer euch wieder erkennen? Einige kennen euch doch sicherlich noch…' warf ich vorsichtig ein.

‚Richtig,' sagte Carolina. ‚Deswegen müssen wir bestimmte Lehrer und Personen einweihen. Sie werden heute Abend eintreffen. Zusätzlich müssen wir unserer Aussehen verändern, da dein Vater, Cara, uns erkennen würde.'

Charis nickte. ‚Wie du meinst.'

Am Abend trafen die Personen, die wir einweihen wollten, ein. Sie stellten sich als Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Arabella Figg und Remus Lupin vor.

Lupin war ein Freund meiner Eltern gewesen, das wusste ich.

‚Wir werden uns jetzt mit einem Zauber belegen,' rief Carolina. ‚Er nennt sich _Iurius saxum und wird dafür sorgen, dass niemand von uns verraten wird, wer Cara ist und wer Charis und ich sind.'_

Alle stellten sich in einem Kreis auf. Plötzlich holte Carolina ein Bild hinter dem Sofa hervor. Es war ein Portrait von Viola in einem schönen Goldrahmen. 

‚Es kam gestern mit der Post,' erklärte Carolina. ‚Viola kann so mit uns sprechen. Auch das Bild muss mit dem Zauber belegt werden.'

Dann begannen Charis, Carolina und das Bild Viola zu singen. Es war ein schauriger, seltsamer Gesang auf lateinisch. Mir standen die Haare zu Berge. Ich sah Schatten von all den Gesichtern über ihren Köpfen fliegen. 

Und dann ließen sie sich los, nur Carolina und Charis hielten sich noch an den Händen. Schließlich veränderte sich ihre Erscheinung. Carolina wurde dick, sehr dick. Man erkannte sie nicht wieder. Charis Haare wurden kurz und änderten die Farbe. Es wurde ein trübes dunkelbraun. Ihre Statur änderte sich, sie bekam Muskeln, das Zierliche an ihr verschwand. Auch sie sah völlig verändert aus. 

Dann sprach Carolina. ‚So, das war's. Ihr wisst, solltet ihr je vorhaben, Caras Geheimnis zu verraten – dann seid ihr auf der Stelle tot.'

Ich zuckte zusammen, doch allen anderen schien es klar gewesen zu sein, sie verzogen keine Miene. 

‚Ich heiße jetzt Charis Avorda und Caro nennt sich Carolina Sundore,' erklärte Charis.

Nach einer Weile sah ich, wie Charis Remus Lupin in eine Ecke zog. Sie sagte etwas. Er wurde blass, nickte aber dann. Charis schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Lupin nahm sie in die Arme. 

Kurze Zeit später zog Charis mich beiseite. 

‚Ich hatte Recht,' sagte sie leise. ‚Sirius ist unschuldig.'

Sie begann, mir die Zusammenhänge zu erläutern. 

Bald darauf verabschiedeten sich die Gäste. Ich war mit Charis und Carolina allein. 

‚Cara, du musst dir einen Namen ausdenken, den du in Hogwarts benutzen wirst,' sagte Charis.

Ich nickte. ‚Hast du einen Vorschlag?'

‚Wie wäre es mit Scarlett?' rief Carolina. 

Sie kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, in der Hand ein Buch mit dem Titel _Vom Winde verweht._

Ich nickte. ‚Ja…'

‚Als zweiten Namen würde ich Thora vorschlagen,' sagte Charis plötzlich leise. 

‚Ist das nicht…' begann ich.

Charis nickte. ‚Ja, aber das weiß kaum jemand.'

‚Okay,' sagte Carolina. Und der Nachname?'

‚McXandler!' sagte ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, woher ich diesen Namen hatte – er war einfach da. 

Carolina nickte. ‚Okay, dann melde ich dich jetzt in Hogwarts an.'

Damit verschwand sie im Wohnzimmer, doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: ‚Cara, es sind jetzt noch zwei Monate bis zum Schulanfang in Hogwarts. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dir so etwas wie ein Hobby suchst – einfach, damit du ein wenig Vergangenheit in London aufweisen kannst,' meinte Carolina. 

Also trat ich in den _MLJ, den __Magischen Londoner Jugendchor, ein. Dort gewann ich ein paar Freunde, unter anderem Cho. Fragen zu meiner Vergangenheit ging ich geschickt aus dem Weg. _

Kurz vor Ende der Ferien ging ich mit Carolina und Charis in die Winkelgasse. Ich ging alleine los, denn Charis, Carolina und ich wollten nicht, dass man uns zusammen sieht. Auch in der Schule wollten wir so wenig wie möglich miteinander zu tun haben. 

Als ich so durch die Straßen ging, begegnete ich auf einmal Cho. Bei ihr war ein Junge mit verstrubbelten, schwarzen Haaren – Harry Potter. Wir unterhielten uns etwas. Ich sah die beiden schließlich in Hogwarts wieder.

Ja, Hogwarts. Es war ohne Zweifel eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Ich musste aufpassen, nicht erwischt zu werden. Ich erfuhr auch, dass mein Vater öfters zusammenbrach und mit den Nerven am Ende zwar. Ganz klar – die Erinnerung kehrte zurück und zwar weil ich in seiner Nähe war. 

Eines Abends saß ich am See, als ich plötzlich Anastacia Malfoys Stimme hörte. Sie sprach mit jemandem. Aus Neugier schlich ich mich näher heran. 

‚Vater,' sagte Anastacia. ‚Was wünschst du? Beeile dich bitte, denn ich möchte noch ein paar Menschen töten.'

‚Selena,' sagte ihr Vater. ‚Sei vorsichtig. Ich weiß, du kannst dich jederzeit zurückverwandeln, aber trotzdem.'

Anastacia nickte. Dann veränderte sich ihr Körper. Sie wurde zu einer weißen Wölfin. Ich sah ihr nach, wie sie in Richtung Wald rannte.

Ich kannte also ihr Geheimnis. Sie war ein Werwolf, konnte sich aber kontrollieren. Sie war gefährlich.

Am nächsten Tag jedoch zog sie mich beiseite. 

‚Wir sollten reden, Scarlett,' flüsterte sie heiser. ‚Oder sollte ich besser Cara sagen?'

Ich zuckte zusammen.

‚Gib dir keine Mühe,' wisperte Anastacia. ‚Mein Meister sagte mir, wer du bist.'

‚Tja…' erwiderte ich. ‚was machen wir jetzt? Ich kenne dein Geheimnis, du meins…'

So einigten wir uns, die andere nicht zu verraten. Es war schrecklich zu wissen, dass eine Werwölfin unter den Schülern lebte…aber was hätte ich tun sollen?

An Halloween trafen die französischen Schüler ein. Natürlich war Alain dabei. Wir taten das ganze Jahr über so, als wären wir _nur beste Freunde. Aber er liebte mich noch, das spürte ich. Und ich liebte ihn, mehr als je zuvor. Ich versuchte, ihn auf Abstand zu halten, weil ich Angst hatte. Angst davor, ihn in Gefahr zu bringen. Und vor allem Angst davor, mich noch mehr in ihn zu verlieben. Mir war es schon fast unheimlich, welchen Einfluss er auf mich hatte, wie er mich durcheinander brachte._

Trotzdem ging ich mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball. Es war wunderschön…aber er unternahm nichts, suchte nicht absichtlich meine Nähe.

Dann wurde Sarah ermordet. Ich wusste natürlich, dass der Werwolf, von dem Andy sprach, nur Anastacia sein konnte. Also erzählte ich Charis, Viola und Carolina alles. Nur – was sollten sie denn tun? Also sagten wir nichts. Die anderen Schüler wurden bei Vollmond immer nur verletzt – das ließ mich hoffen, dass ich es niemandem erzählen musste. 

Eines Tages streifte ich durch das Schloss und entdeckte eine kleine Tür. Ich schlüpfte hindurch und fand einen Raum, in dem ein verstaubter Spiegel war. Es war ein Zauberspiegel, das sah man. Doch ich traute mich nicht, hineinzuschauen. Also nahm ich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit Harry mit. Als ich durch den Spiegel sah, sah ich meine Eltern…Mein Dad sah so glücklich aus und meine Mum…ich hatte bei Charis, Viola und Carolina Fotos von ihr gesehen…aber sie konnten nicht das aussagen, was der Spiegel sagte. Sie sah wunderschön und so glücklich aus…Da bin ich weggerannt.

Dann wurde Sean ermordet. Ich war am Ende…und schwor mir, beim nächsten Mal bereit zu sein. 

Beim nächsten Vollmond hatte Charis eine Vision. Sie wollte mir nicht sagen, was es war…Du sahst ihn sterben, nicht wahr, Charis?...Sie rannte Harry hinterher, doch es war zu spät…dann fertigte sie für mich einen Portschlüssel an und schickte mich zu dem Ort, den sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte.

Nun. Den Rest kennen Sie ja. Mein Vater ist tot…ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Alain darf nicht in meiner Nähe bleiben…

Es ist nicht gerade so, dass es mir Glück gebracht hätte, in Hogwarts zu sein. Aber trotzdem war es wohl das Beste, was ich hätte tun können. Ich habe in vielerlei Hinsicht dazugelernt.

Nur...was bleibt mir denn jetzt noch?"


	21. Der Kreis schließt sich

**_Achtung: __Irgendwie habe ich das 20. Kapitel nach dem 18. hochgeladen, d.h. das 19. dürftet ihr noch gar nicht gelesen haben…Also, noch mal zurück zum 19., ja? Jetzt müsste aber alles stimmen. Sorry!_**

_Nun, das war ne ganze Menge. Zurück in die Gegenwart…_

_Gab ne Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken, Kapitel 20 mein ich. Das ganze wird von Charis, Viola und Carolina jetzt noch ein wenig näher erläutert…aber dann geht's weiter. Ich denke, man merkt schon, wohin die Sache mit Cara führt…_

_Das ist jetzt das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich finde, 22 reichen auch…_

_So, das Kapitel ist für das Silberstreif-Forum – weil man soooo nett mit euch diskutieren kann…_

_Ach jaaaa…Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren von Harry Potter, diese liegen bei Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Klingt dat nich' professionell?? Das Lied „On my own" ist aus dem Musical Les Miserables, __das Lied "You must not be sorry" ist von Leandro__ *räusper*…und das Lied "Take my heart" ist von Band ohne Namen. __Die Sache mit dem Engel, die Alain zu Cara sagt, kommt aus dem Film E-Mail für dich. _

_*knuddl*_

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Der Kreis schließt sich**

****

Für einen Moment schwiegen alle. Dann sagte Charis: „Tja, ich muss sagen, dass ich kaum noch etwas hinzuzufügen habe."

Carolina nickte nur.

„Vielleicht verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich Alain nicht dabei haben wollte", murmelte Cara.

Harry schluckte. Alain tat ihm Leid…

Cho hielt seine Hand fest umklammert. Harry sah auf und bemerkte, dass Ginny sie beide anstarrte. Harry senkte schnell den Kopf und ignorierte das schmerzende Gefühl, das jetzt in ihm aufkam.

„Ich hätte mal eine Frage", sagte Cho plötzlich. ‚Warum waren Sie, Professor Avorda – "

„Charis, bitte!" unterbrach Charis Cho.

„Okay. Charis. Also, warum waren sie so entsetzt, als Cara beim Weihnachtsball dieses weiße Kleid trug?"

Charis seufzte. „Cara sah aus wie eine perfekte Kopie von Josy. In diesen Momenten _war sie Josy…Albus hat den Gedächtniszauber völlig abgeschüttelt, als er Cara auf der Lichtung in die Augen sah, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Doch wenn er Cara in diesem Kleid gesehen hätte, dann wäre es auf dem Weihnachtsball passiert."_

„Es schien mir immer so als würden Sie, Carolina, Cara hassen", sagte Harry. „Wieso waren sie immer so kühl zu ihr?"

Carolina seufzte. „Cara hat nicht mehr erzählt, dass ich mich später weigerte, mit Charis zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich fuhr allein nach Hogwarts und riet Charis, das ganze abzublasen. Ich war sehr wütend, als sie doch kamen – und das habe ich den beiden auch gezeigt. Ich wollte nichts mit den beiden zu tun haben – doch das gelang auch nur bis zum Angriff auf Sarah."

„Cara, was hat dir der Atia-Irrwicht gezeigt?" fragte Ron.

Cara senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es natürlich nicht genau, aber ich denke, dass mein Vater mir die Schuld am Tod meiner Mum gab."

„Oh", murmelte Ron.

„Was ist jetzt mit Anastacia Malfoy?' fragte Kimi.

Professor McGonagall sah ernst aus. „Sie hat heute Morgen den Kuss des Dementors erhalten. Anastacia ist tot, schlimmer als tot."

„Sirius, Professor Snape, was war das für ein Zauber, mit dem Sie uns gerettet haben?" fragte Harry. „Und warum hat Voldemort damit nicht gerechnet?"

„Nun," erwiderte Sirius. „Das ist ein äußerst komplizierter Zauber. Man braucht dazu einen mächtigen, magischen Gegenstand und zwei Zauberer, die apparieren können. Keiner von euch kann apparieren und mit Snapes Geständnis konnte Voldemort nicht ahnen. Dazu kamen, dass weder Snape, noch ich einen Zauberstab bei uns hatten. Kein Todesser darf während der Versammlungen einen Zauberstab haben und meinen hatten sie mir ja vorher abgenommen. Also mussten wir es ohne machen."

„Ohne Zauberstab?" rief Harry. „Aber das geht doch nicht!"

Sirius zögerte. Dann sagte er: „Arabella, möchtest du vielleicht…"

Arabella nickte. „Ja. Albus und ich entwickelten oft zusammen neue, einzigartige Zauber. Wir hatten eine ganze Menge an Zaubern, die nur wir beherrschten. Wir entschlossen uns, diese Zauber weiterzugeben, denn wir waren nicht mehr jung und wenn wir einmal sterben würden, wüsste niemand über diese Zauber, denn wir wagten es nicht, sie niederzuschreiben. Also suchten wir uns sechs unserer Vertrauten, um sie die Zauber lehren. Nur sieben Menschen sollten diese Zauber können – Dumbledore selbst ebenfalls. So lehrten wir Lily und James Potter, Josephine Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black und Emily Price diese Zauber, unter vielen anderen den Surünus-Zauber und das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab. Ja, das war unsere bedeutendste Erfindung. Nach langen Jahren schafften wir es, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Wir schwiegen darüber, denn bedenkt, was das für eine Waffe ist! Bis heute sind diese sieben Menschen die einzigen die es können. Selbst ich, die den Zauber erfunden hat, kann es nicht. Ich habe mich damals mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegen lassen."

„Ähm…darf ich etwas fragen?" erkundigte sich Harry. „Stimmt es, dass diese Emily Price Sirius' Verlobte war und zu den Todessern übergelaufen ist?"

Arabella nickte.

„Gut…oder, besser gesagt, nicht gut…Also, wenn sie Voldemort diente – warum hat sie ihm diese Zauber nicht beigebracht?"

Arabella und Sirius tauschten einen Blick.

„Das weiß niemand", sagte Arabella. „Fest steht nur, dass sie es nicht tat. Nun, jetzt können wir sie auch nicht mehr fragen. Emily ist tot. Von den einst sieben leben noch genau zwei – Severus und Sirius."

Eine unbehagliche Stille trat ein. Dann sagte Harry: „Arabella, du hast mir jetzt gesagt, wer diese sieben Menschen sind…und wer sind deine vier Katzen? Sagst du mir das auch?"

Arabella schnippte mit den Fingern und plötzlich kamen ihre vier Katzen aus ihrem Mantel gekrochen. 

„Sie sind ein magisches Quartett", erklärte Arabella. „Unterschiedlich wie Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen. Es sind Frauen. Eine aus Gryffindor, eine aus Ravenclaw, eine aus Hufflepuff und eine aus Slytherin. Eine ist im Zeichen des Feuers, eine im Zeichen des  Wassers, eine im Zeichen der Erde, eine im Zeichen der Luft geboren. Euch mag das wie Aberglaube vorkommen, aber Sternzeichen sind sehr wichtig in der magischen Welt. Nun. Die erste war im Hause Hufflepuff. Sie wurde im Zeichen des Wassers geboren. Sie war einfühlsam und sensibel, liebte lange, tiefgründige Gespräche und hing gern mystischen Gedanken nach. Ihr Name war Jessica Bones – meine Nichte."

Harry starrte in die Augen der Katze mit gelbem Fell und grauen Augen. Es war Putty, wie er gleich darauf erkannte.

„Die zweite war im Hause Ravenclaw", fuhr Arabella fort. „Sie wurde im Zeichen des Feuers geboren. Sie sprühte nur so vor Temperament und gab gerne den Ton an. Ihr Name war Adriana McKinnon."

Harry identifizierte die zweite Katze als Tibbles. Sie war schwarz und hatte braune Augen.

„Die dritte war im Hause Slytherin", sagte Arabella. „Sie wurde im Zeichen der Erde geboren. Man glaubte stets, dass sie mit beiden Beinen fest am Boden stand. Sie war natürlich, herzlich und zuverlässig – sie gab sich einfach so, wie sie war. Ihr…ihr Name war Josephine Dumbledore."

Cara zuckte zusammen. Snowy, die wild gemustert war und dunkelblaue Augen hatte, tapste auf Cara zu. Cara nahm sie vorsichtig hoch.

„Die vierte war im Hause Gryffindor", erzählte Arabella. „Sie wurde im Zeichen der Luft geboren. Sie besaß sehr viel Phantasie und war die Erste, wenn es darum ging, neues zu erforschen. Neue Menschen kennen zu lernen war für sie überhaupt kein Problem. Sie war ein Dickkopf, aber gerade das machte sie so liebenswert. Ihr Name…Ihr Name war Lily Potter."

Er starrte die letzte Katze an. Tuffy war es. Sie hatte rotbraunes Fell und smaragdgrüne Augen. Harry nahm sie auf den Arm. Ihre Augen sahen so traurig aus…Er verstand, wie Cara sich gefühlt hatte als sie Snowy auf dem Arm hielt.

„Sirius?" fragte Ron plötzlich. „Wie lautete denn nun dein Auftrag?"

„Dumbledore spürte, dass Cara näher kam. Er trug mir auf, die Frau auf seinem Bild zu suchen…auf diesem Bild, " sagte Sirius und deutete an die Wand.

Harry starrte. An der Wand hing ein Bild von Josephine…jedenfalls musste sie es sein. Sie sah Cara so ähnlich. Und jetzt wusste Harry auch, woher er Caras Augen gekannt hatte…er hatte das Bild schließlich jedes Mal, wenn er in Dumbledores Büro gewesen war, gesehen…

Das Bild bewegte sich nicht. Das war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen. Das musste das eine Bild sein, von dem die anderen Bilder gesprochen hatten. Das einzige Bild auf Hogwarts, das still stand.

„Natürlich wusste ich, dass Josy tot ist", sagte Sirius. „Aber ich hätte den Auftrag nicht ablehnen können…also suchte ich Cara."

Cara lächelte ein wenig.

„Professor Snape, warum haben sie sich offenbart?" fragte Brenda plötzlich.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun, Black und ich standen schon die ganze Zeit in Augenkontakt. Natürlich war mir klar, was er versuchen wollte – und damit er einen kleinen Zauber auf Anastacias Amulett legen konnte, mussten Voldemort und die Göre abgelenkt werden. Und bevor Sie fragen, Potter, ja, es stimmt alles, was ich Voldemort erzählt habe. Liam wurde getötet und ich nahm seinen Platz als Spion ein. Und ich habe Josy geliebt. Wir waren die besten Freunde – doch ich wollte mehr. Nun, sie war schon längst in Albus verliebt und ließ mich abblitzen. Trotzdem liebte ich sie."

„Nun haben wir ja fast alles geklärt...könnte ich eine sehr persönliche Frage stellen?" kam es plötzlich von Hermine.

Alle nickten.

„Gut…" murmelte Hermine. „Cara, ich weiß, du hast einiges durchgemacht…aber ist die Liebe zu Alain und alles andere denn so aussichtslos, dass du dir die Arme ritzen musst?"

Schlagartig trat Stille ein. Cara war blass geworden. Viola sprang auf, schob Caras Ärmel zurück und zuckte zusammen. Auch Harry war geschockt. Es waren nicht, wie damals beim Quidditchspiel, ein paar Ritze, nein, der ganze Arme _bestand praktisch aus Wunden. _

„Bist du verrückt geworden?" schrie Viola los. „Niemand, nicht dein Vater und auch nicht Alain, ist es wert, dass du dir das antust! Hörst du? _Niemand!"_

„Ach, was weißt du denn schon, Viola!" schrie Cara zurück. „Hast du jemals jemand anders als dich selbst geliebt? Deine Eltern waren dir egal…Nicolas hast du gehen lassen…"

„Hör auf!" schrie Viola.

„So? Das willst du nicht hören, nicht wahr? Nicolas hätte alles für dich getan…und du?" Jetzt sah Cara die anderen an. „Ja, sie war mit Nicolas Keft, dem damaligen Leiter der _Prankster, zusammen. Er hat sie über alles geliebt…und sie wollte immer bloß Lupin! Sie ließ ihn fallen!"_

„Sei still, Cara," fuhr Carolina sie an. „Du weißt gar nichts über Viola und Nicolas. Rein gar nichts!"

„Und du", höhnte Cara weiter. „Du hast auch nie wirklich geliebt. Du warst mit Bartemius Crouch zusammen, was kann man da auch erwarten…"

„Cara! Bitte beruhige dich!" sagte Charis.

„Und du…" zischte Cara.

„Ja? Was möchtest du sagen?" entgegnete Charis. „Glaub mir, ich habe geliebt."

„Ach ja?" fauchte Cara. „Und wie lange hattest du Zeit, um das herauszufinden? Nicht sehr lange, hmm? Liam ist ziemlich bald abgekratzt!"

„CARA IGNATIA DUMBLEDORE!" schrie Carolina los. "Ich habe noch nie so ein egoistisches Biest wie dich getroffen!"

„Ach ja?!" Caras Stimme steigerte sich zu einem schrillen Kreischen. „Ihr drei seid doch an Allem Schuld! Hätte ich nicht auf euch gehört, hätte ich meinen Vater viel früher gesehen!"

„Ich glaube, wir vertagen die ganze Sache", sagte Charis. 

Alle nickten langsam leerte sich Dumbledores Büro. 

„Cho, ich gehe noch ein wenig nach draußen", sagte Harry und gab ihr einen Kuss. 

Dann lief er zum See. Am Ufer, nahe bei den Büschen, saß schon jemand.

Harry hatte gewusst, dass er ihn hier finden würde. 

Alains Augen schauten traurig. „Sie hat euch alles erzählt?"

„Ja," erwiderte Harry. „Das ganze endete allerdings in einem Wutanfall."

„Ich hab's gehört", seufzte Alain. Dann sagte er: „Sie wird gehen, das ist dir klar, oder?"

Harry nickte. 

„Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang wird sie fort sein." Alain klang total überzeugt.

„Können wir sie einfach so gehen lassen?" fragte Harry. „Ich denke nicht. Ich habe heute zwar ein paar neue Seiten an ihr entdeckt, die mir überhaupt nicht gefallen…aber trotzdem. Sie ist unsere Freundin."

„Wir könnten die Menschen, die ihr hier am wichtigsten waren, zusammentrommeln", sagte Alain zögernd. „Morgen früh um fünf treffen wir uns am See und verabschieden sie."

Harry nickte. „Gut. Ich denke, dass sie auf Leute aus Slytherin und Hufflepuff keinen besonderen Wert legt. Also sagst du den Ravenclaws Bescheid und ich den Gryffindors. Viola, Carolina und Charis sollten wohl besser nicht kommen."

Alain nickte.

Plötzlich hörten sie leise Stimmen. Harry horchte.

„Das sind Ginny und Brenda!" flüsterte er. 

Ginny und Brenda setzten sich an das Seeufer. Harry und Alain waren hinter den Büschen, so dass die beiden Mädchen sie nicht sahen.

„Manchmal hilft es", sagte Brenda jetzt.

Ginny nickte. „Gut."

Dann stand sie auf – und begann zu singen. Harry hielt den Atem an…

_And now I'm all alone again****_

_Nowhere to go, no one to turn to_

_I did not want your money, sir,_

_I came out here 'cos I was told to._

_And now the night is near._

_Now I can make believe he's here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night when_

_everybody__ else is sleeping._

_I think of him and then _

_I'm happy with the_

_company__ I'm keeping._

_The city goes to bed._

_And I can live inside my head._

_On my Own   
Pretending he's beside me.   
All alone, I walk with him till morning.   
Without him I feel his arms around me.  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes   
and he has found me!   
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver   
All the lights are misty in the river   
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight   
And all I see is him and me forever and forever   
  
And I know it's only in my mind,   
That I'm talking to myself and not to him   
And, although I know that he is blind,   
Still I say there's a way for us!   
  
I love him   
But when the night is over   
He is gone, the river's just a river   
Without him the world around me changes   
the trees are bare and everywhere _

_The streets are full of strangers.   
  
I love him   
but every day I'm learning _

_All my life I've only been pretending   
Without me his world will go on turning _

_The world is full of happiness that I have_

_never__ known   
  
I love him, _

_I love him, _

_I love him..._

_but__ only on my own._

(On my own – © Les Miserables)

Harry schluckte. Er war sprachlos. Ginny hatte so verzweifelt geklungen…und sie hatte so schön gesungen. 

Er hörte Schritte. Ginny und Brenda gingen davon. Harry starrte auf den Boden. Jetzt wusste er gar nichts mehr…

Alain zog ihn hoch. Er sagte nichts und Harry war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. 

*

Trotz seiner widersprüchlichen Gefühle für Ginny, sagte Harry ihr, Ron, Hermine, Brenda, Kimi, Chelsea, Hillary, April, Olivier, Cassy und Jerome, der auch noch seine Freundin Adeline informierte, noch am selben Abend Bescheid, dass sie sich alle um fünf am See trafen. 

Der Himmel war grau, als sie schließlich alle versammelt waren. Alain hatte noch Cho, Laurent und Julien, die Cara von ihrer Zeit in Beauxbatons kannte, informiert.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass sie kommt?" fragte Chelsea nach einer ganzen Weile zweifelnd.

Harry und Alain nickten nur. 

Im selben Moment hörten sie Schritte. Cara trat aus der Eingangstür. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Reiseumhang und den dazu passenden Spitzhut. Sie schrak zusammen, als sie ihre Freunde dort stehen sah.

„Glaubtest du wirklich, dass wir dich einfach so gehen lassen?" fragte Cho grimmig.

Cara lächelte ein wenig. „Danke."

Dann umarmte sie jeden einzelnen. Sie flüsterte jedem etwas ins Ohr. Ron drückte sie einen Umschlag in die Hand. Er öffnete ihn – und sah Cara mit offenem Mund an.

„Was ist es, Ron?" rief Hermine.

„Agrippa!" rief Ron überwältigt und hielt die Schokofroschkarte hoch. 

Alle mussten lachen und sogar Cara rang sich zu etwas durch, das einem Lächeln erstaunlich ähnlich sah.

Dann verabschiedete sie sich weiter. Harry fiel auf, dass sie mit Ginny und Cho besonders lange redete. 

Dann kam sie zu Harry. 

„Harry, ich möchte gleich noch allein mit dir reden, okay?" flüsterte sie. 

Harry nickte.

Dann war Cara fertig. Sie sah unsicher aus. 

„Nun…" murmelte sie und machte eine vage Geste in Richtung Straße.

„Ähm…Cara?" meinte Kimi plötzlich. 

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es den anderen geht – aber ich möchte dich noch einmal, bevor du gehst, singen hören!"

Cara sah bestürzt aus, doch man konnte in allen Gesichtern erkennen, dass auch sie Kimis Meinung waren.

„Gut…" sagte Cara und begann, zu singen. 

_I've never felt so good_

_Like all the time here with you_

_I've never had so much fun_

_Seeing all the faces of you_

_But soon will be the time_

_When I'll have to go away_

_And I say Goodbye to you my friends_

_You must not be sorry_

_When I have to go_

_I'll be back again just to be with you_

_You must not feel sorry_

_It's time to say Goodbye_

_I'll be back again so please don't cry_

_And when I'm back at my home_

_I will be thinking of you_

_I'll be all alone_

_But your love will see me thru_

_I'll think of all the good times_

_And joy you bring to me_

_Until I say Goodbye to you my friends_

_You must not be sorry_

_When I have to go_

_I'll be back again just to be with you_

_You must not feel sorry_

_It's time to say Goodbye_

_I'll be back again so please don't cry_

_I'll remember the days_

_Every moment every second when I saw you for the_

_Very very first time_

_I'll be missing you_

_Yes I think of you_

_You must not be sorry_

_When I have to go_

_I'll be back again just to be with you_

_You must not feel sorry_

_Time to say goodbye_

_I'll be back again – Back to be with you_

(You must not be sorry – © Leandro)

Harry lächelte. Cho weinte. Alain hielt den Kopf gesenkt. 

Cara hatte eine tolle Stimme, doch sie berührte Harry nicht so, wie Ginnys es getan hatte…

Dann, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, gingen alle, bis auf Harry und Alain, davon. 

Alain räusperte sich. „Nun…ich lasse euch dann mal kurz allein."

Er drehte sich um und ging zum See.

„Tja…" sagte Harry unsicher. „Nun gehst du also."

Sie nickte.

„Cara…darf ich dich etwas fragen?" fragte Harry plötzlich. 

„Natürlich."

„Weißt du…" begann er. „Ich hatte während des Schuljahres öfter das Gefühl, dass…naja…dass du mich ganz nett findest."

„Tu ich ja auch!" rief sie. 

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

Cara senkte den Kopf. „Harry…Ich liebe Alain. Das ist mir ziemlich unheimlich…dass er mir so viel bedeutet, meine ich. Ich wollte mir und aller Welt selbst beweisen, dass ich mich auch in jemand anderen verlieben kann. Aber es klappte nicht."

„Das heißt?" fragte Harry.

„Das heißt, dass ich nie _wirklich an dir interessiert war…ich wollte mich in dich verlieben, um Alain zu zeigen, dass ich ohne ihn leben kann. Aber das war eine Lüge."_

Harry schluckte. Das tat weh…Cara hatte also nur mit ihm gespielt. Allerdings…war er selbst denn besser als sie? Er hatte sich zwischen ihr, Cho und Ginny nicht entscheiden können…hatte sie monatelang im Ungewissen belassen, bis er sich entschieden hatte. 

„Harry, du bist mein bester Freund…" sagte Cara jetzt. „Und ich will dich nicht verlieren!"

Harry lächelte. „Das wirst du auch nicht."

„Und Harry…" sagte Cara. „Ich war es, die dir die Valentinskarte geschickt hat."

Harry lächelte. Er hatte doch schon so etwas geahnt…

„Danke, Cara", sagte er. 

Die beiden umarmten sich. 

„Cara…" sagte Harry als er sich von ihr löste. „Du sagst, du liebst Alain…Also sag ihm dasselbe, was du mir gesagt hast und küss ihn – wenigstens zum Abschied!"

Cara schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, das ist nicht so einfach…"

„Ach nein?" unterbrach Harry sie. „Für mich hört sich das verdammt einfach an!"

Jetzt wurde Cara wütend. „Ach ja? Ich habe ihn oft genug in Gefahr gebracht…Außerdem gehe ich jetzt…und was wird dann? Hmm? Ich will nicht, dass er mir hinterher trauert…Er soll sich neu verlieben…das wäre jedenfalls sehr viel besser für ihn!"

Harry seufzte. Er spürte, dass er Cara nicht umstimmen konnte…Es war besser, wenn er das Thema auf sich beruhen ließ. 

„Sagst du Caro, Vi und Charis bitte, dass es mir Leid tut?" meinte sie plötzlich.

Harry nickte. „Klar."

„Harry…" sagte Cara jetzt. „Erinnerst du dich noch, was mein Vater zu dir sagte, als er starb? Er sagte, du sollest immer auf dein Herz hören…Bitte halte dich an diesen Rat. Sonst wirst du nur unglücklich…

Denke daran: Auch wenn du glaubst, etwas richtig gemacht zu haben – es könnte falsch sein…ein ganz entsetzlicher Fehler vielleicht…"

Harry starrte sie an. Was sollte _das jetzt bedeuten?!_

Doch Cara winkte schon Alain zu, sodass Harry keine Zeit mehr hatte, näher nachzufragen. 

Die Sonne war schon am Horizont zu sehen, ein glühend oranger Streifen. 

Alain sah nervös aus. Harry lächelte ihm zu. Dann ging er auf den See zu. Doch als er um eine Ecke bog, schlug er sich blitzschnell seitlich in die Büsche. Er wollte hören, was Cara Alain sagte…

„Cara…" sagte Alain jetzt. „Weißt du noch, was du zu mir gesagt hast, als du aus Beauxbatons fort gingst und ich dich fragte, ob du mich noch liebst?"

Cara nickte.

„Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben, egal was geschehen ist…" fuhr Alain fort. „Und auch wenn es kitschig klingt: Cara, ich habe nie an Engel geglaubt – bis ich mich in einen verliebte."

Harry konnte sehen, dass Cara mit sich kämpfte und dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

Doch dann hob sie den Kopf und sagte: „Alain – ich liebe dich nicht."

Harry und Alain zuckten zusammen. 

„Ich habe mir das alles nur eingebildet…" fuhr Cara fort. „Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass du der erste richtige Freund warst, den ich hatte. Da musste ich in diese Freundschaft ja gleich Liebe hineininterpretieren. Das mit uns bedeutet mir nichts, rein gar nichts."

Alain starrte sie an. „Cara, du lügst doch", sagte er. „Schau, du zitterst ja!"

„Versuche ja nicht, mich zu überreden!" fuhr Cara ihn an. „Vergiss mich! Ich werde jetzt gehen!"

Damit wandte sie sich ab. 

„Cara!" rief Alain. „Bitte geh' nicht!"

Sie drehte sich nicht um, doch da fing Alain an zu singen…

_  
Ich dachte nie, dass du gehst   
und ich hier steh'   
und die Welt sich nicht mehr dreht   
Ich dachte, wir wären zu zweit,   
niemals allein,   
doch der Traum ist ausgeträumt   
und nun ist es passiert   
und bevor ich's noch mal verlier',   
nimm mein herz mit dir   
  
Take my heart when you go   
cause I don't need it anymore,   
take my heart when you go away   
and take my life when you go,   
when you walk out of the door,   
take my life when you're on your way   
cause I've never asked for much,   
but I'm asking now   
I'm begging you to stay   
or take my heart   
  
Ich dachte nie, dass du mir_

_in die Augen siehst   
und mir sagst,_

_dass du mich nicht mehr liebst   
Ich dachte nie, dass wir so   
voreinander stehen   
und ich dich bitte, nicht zu gehen   
und nun ist es passiert   
und bevor ich's noch mal verlier   
nimm mein herz mit dir   
  
_

_Take my heart when you go   
cause I don't need it anymore,   
take my heart when you go away   
and take my life when you go,   
when you walk out of the door,   
take my life when you're on your way   
cause I've never asked for much,   
but I'm asking now   
I'm begging you to stay   
or take my heart   
  
_

_Woher sind wir gekommen   
und wohin werden wir gehen?   
Wie viel muss ich lernen   
um dich zu verstehen?   
Ich frage, wie weit muss ich noch gehen   
um bei dir zu sein?   
__Mein__ leben ist so kalt allein…   
  
Take my heart when you go   
cause I don't need it anymore,   
take my heart when you go away   
and take my life when you go,   
when you walk out of the door,   
take my life when you're on your way   
cause I've never asked for much,   
but I'm asking now   
I'm begging you to stay   
or take my heart._

(Take my heart – © Band ohne Namen)

Warum, fragte sich Harry, konnten eigentlich alle Leute außer ihm singen?! Bei den Mädchen schien es jedenfalls anzukommen…

Cara war stehen geblieben. Sie drehte sich um – ein letzter Blick, ein letztes Lächeln. Harry sah zum letzten Mal in ihre blauen Augen. Dann drehte Cara sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. 

Harry sprang auf und ging zu Alain. Sie sahen Cara nach, wie sie mit eingezogenen Schultern und gesenktem Kopf davonging. Jetzt kam sie an eine Weggablung. Sie bog ab und das letzte, was Harry und Alain sahen, war wie ihre roten Locken von dem orangen Feuerball am Himmel erglühten. Dann war sie fort.

Kaum war sie verschwunden, ging die Sonne auf. _  
 _


	22. Noch einmal mit Gefühl

_Tja...das hier ist das letzte Kapitel…*schon etwas traurig sei*_

_Ich fasse mich kurz, weil am Ende noch ne laaange Author's Note kommt…_

_Also: Nichts gehört mir, außer Kimi und ihren Freunden, Cara, Alain, Brenda…_

_Dieses Kapitel ist für meine drei Beta-Leser…Ihr seid die Besten!_

_~AnnaMoonlight~_

**Noch einmal mit Gefühl**

****

Als Harry sich in Caras Namen bei Charis, Viola und Carolina entschuldigte, sagten die drei nicht viel. Doch ihre Blicke sagten alles. Sie mussten Cara sehr geliebt haben…

Viola reiste gleich am nächsten Tag. Sie meinte, dass sie die vertraute Umgebung nicht ertragen könne. 

Charis folgte ihr sehr bald. Sie ging wohl wieder nach Indien zurück, das wusste allerdings niemand so genau. 

Carolina bekam ein Angebot von einer kleinen Schule in Irland. Sie sagte sofort zu, denn auch ihr wurde es hier alles zuviel.

Einige Tage nach Caras ‚Flucht', wie Harry und Alain es insgeheim nannten, redete Harry mit Sirius. Der wohnte im Moment wieder in seiner Höhle in Hogsmeade. 

„Sirius", sagte Harry. „Wie war das damals mit Josephine und ihren Freunden und mit dir und deinen Freunden?"

Sirius lächelte. „Nun ja…ich fand Josy schon süß, als ich sie das erste Mal sah. Dann kam sie nach Slytherin, zusammen mit ihren Freunden Charis, Viola, Carolina und Elisabeth – manchmal war auch Emily dabei. Severus Snape wurde Josys bester Freund. Josys Freunde und seine Freunde Ryan, Evan, John, Frank, Liam, Andrew und Bartemius, die sich nachher fast alle als Todesser herausstellten, bildeten zusammen die _Slytherin-Gang. So nannten wir sie. Wir, das waren James, Remus, Peter, Lily und ihre Freundinnen Kendra und Farah, waren die __Potter-Gang. Zu Anfang verstanden wir uns überhaupt nicht. Josy war es, die an unserem ersten Schultag gleich eine Prügelei in Gang setze – Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Ja, ich mochte Josy, was ich aber nie offen zeigte. In unserem vierten Schuljahr, verliebte Viola sich in Remus. Sie waren ein paar Monate zusammen, doch dann begriff Remus, dass ihm Kendra sehr viel mehr bedeutete. Also verließ er Viola. Für sie brach eine Welt zusammen. Doch dann kam sie schließlich mit Nicolas zusammen. Er hat sie über alles geliebt und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, ihr das zu zeigen. Ehrlich, jedes andere Mädchen hätte den Typen gepackt und ihn bis an ihr Lebensende nicht wieder losgelassen! Nicht so Viola. Sie tat immer noch so, als wäre Nicolas nur eine nette Abwechslung – obwohl jeder sehen konnte, dass sie ihn genauso liebte, wie er sie. Das muss wohl auch der Grund gewesen sein, warum Nicolas es fast sechs Jahre lang so mit ihr aushielt. Dann reichte es ihm – er setzte Viola ein Ultimatum: Entweder sie solle Remus in Ruhe lassen und zugeben, dass sie Nicolas liebe – oder er ginge. Viola war zu stolz. Sie ließ ihn ziehen. _

Besonders hassen tat ich Emily. Wir prügelten uns wo es nur ging, stritten uns, beleidigten uns…Dann, in unserem fünften Schuljahr, kam die Wendung. Emily und ich brachten uns gegenseitig fast um. Wir lagen monatelang im Krankenflügel – und uns wurde klar, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Also begannen wir, uns zu respektieren – und schließlich wurden wir, so glaubten wir jedenfalls, Freunde. Dann hielten uns Nicolas und Josy jedoch eine Standpauke und uns wurde klar, dass wir nie Freunde sein konnten. Hass oder Liebe – etwas anderes gab es nicht. Wir entschieden uns für die Liebe. 

In unseren sieben Schuljahren und der Zeit danach, war Voldemort auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht. Liam starb als erstes. Charis, die mit Liam zusammen war, hätte sich am liebsten umgebracht. Dann starb Elisabeth. Kendra war schon länger nicht mehr bei uns – sie hatte einen anderen. Dann musste Farah sterben. Unzählige Bekannte von uns starben, es war schlichtweg die Hölle. Man konnte niemandem mehr trauen. Emily, meine Verlobte, wechselte auf Voldemorts Seite. Und sie wäre die letzte, von der wir das gedacht hätten. Und in diesen Zeiten verbündeten sich die Slytherin-Gang und die Potter-Gang. Wir wurden zu einer Truppe, wir arbeiteten im Untergrund und konnten Voldemort oftmals Steine in den Weg legen. Nun gut, nicht alle mochten sich – aber wir respektierten uns. Wir waren eine Gefahr für Voldemort, wir wussten, dass wir ganz oben auf seiner Liste standen. Der Liste, die festlegte, wer der nächste war. Mit Lily und James tötete er zwei unserer stärksten Kämpfer. Damit schaltete er gleichzeitig mich aus. Dann ermordete er Josy. Albus brach zusammen – genauso wie unsere Truppe zerbrach."

Sirius schwieg.

Harry schluckte. „Nun ja, Sirius, ich weiß, dass Voldemort grausam ist, ich habe es ja selbst erlebt."

„Harry…" sagte Sirius. „Ich sage dir das nur ungern, aber…weißt du, jemanden, der nur den Tag gesehen hat, kann man die Nacht nicht erklären. Das, was du erlebt hast, war _nichts im Vergleich zu damals."_

Harry senkte den Kopf. „Aber Voldemort kann, so wie es im Moment aussieht, jederzeit wieder so mächtig werden wie damals, oder?"

„Ja, das kann er", sagte Sirius nur.

*

In der darauf folgenden Nacht konnte Harry nicht schlafen. Er lag da und starrte in die Luft. Zuviel ging ihm im Kopf herum. 

Plötzlich jedoch hörte er ein leises Rufen. „Harry!"

Er sprang auf und stürzte zum Fenster. Sirius schwebte auf einem Besen vor ihm. Harry öffnete das Fenster. 

„Sirius, was machst du denn hier?"

Sein Pate sah angespannt und traurig aus. „Harry, ich muss fort. Snape und ich müssen zu Viola. Charis hat uns geschrieben – sie hatte eine Vision. Viola wird angegriffen werden, aber mehr weiß Charis nicht. Wir müssen zu ihr."

Harry erschrak. „Beeilt euch bloß! Und…pass auf dich auf."

„Pass du auf dich auf, Harry."

Sirius umarmte Harry. Das war gar nicht so leicht, weil Sirius noch auf dem Besen saß, aber sie schafften es. Harry drückte ihn fest an sich, wollte ihn festhalten. Wann würde er ihn wieder sehen?

Dann drehte Sirius den Besen und verschwand in der Nacht. Harry sah ihm traurig hinterher. 

*

Als Harry am nächsten Tag vom aus der Großen Halle kam, entdeckte er plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht. In der Eingangshalle stand Nicolas Keft, der Leiter der _Prankster, und sah sich suchend um. _

Harry ging auf ihn zu. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Nicolas nickte. „Ja, das könntest du tatsächlich. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Frau. Ihr Name ist Viola Weaver. Kannst du mir da weiterhelfen?"

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber Viola ist wieder in Amerika…"

Nicolas zuckte zusammen.

Harry trat näher an ihn heran und sagte leise: „Charis Bellione hatte eine Vision...Viola wird angegriffen werden. Severus Snape und noch jemand sind zu ihr geflogen. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

Nicolas war leichenblass geworden. „Oh Merlin…"

Er schwankte leicht, schien völlig geistesabwesend. 

Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. „Kommen Sie bitte mal mit mir", sagte er zu Nicolas.

Dieser nickte und folgte Harry. Dieser führte ihn zu Charis' Büro. Er hat heute morgen gesehen, wie Filch es ausgeräumt und viele Sachen einfach auf den Flur gestellt. Einige dieser Dinge standen sicher noch dort. Harry hatte Glück. Schon von weitem sah er den großen Goldrahmen. Schweigend überreichte Harry Nicolas das Bild. Dieser war fassungslos. Er starrte Viola an, sie lächelte verlegen als sie ihn sah. Dann senkte sie den Kopf. 

„Vielleicht wollen Sie es behalten", sagte Harry.

Nicolas nickte. „Danke, Harry."

Harry fragte sich, ob Nicolas seinen Namen nur kannte, weil er Harrys Narbe gesehen hatte – oder weil Harry seinem Vater so ähnlich sah.

Nicolas ging durch die leeren Gänge davon, das Bild fest an sich gepresst. Harry wollte sich schon abwenden, doch da hörte er plötzlich, wie Nicolas etwas sagte. Nein…er sagte nichts – er sang!

_Eine Festung ist dein Haus   
und ich klopf an deine Tür,   
mach auf   
Alle Fenster sind ohne Leben   
und ich fühl` es,   
Du wohnst nicht mehr hier   
  
In Gedanken, geh' ich heim   
und ich spür' bei jedem Schritt   
Einsamkeit   
Deine Bilder in meinem Zimmer   
sind Träume einer schönen Zeit   
  
Doch ein Bild kann nicht lachen, so wie du   
Ja, und ein Bild kann nicht weinen, so wie du   
Oh, nein, ein Bild kann nicht zärtlich sein,   
Es kann mich nicht versteh'n   
und ich muss meinen Weg alleine geh'n   
  
Tausend Straßen   
Tausend Mal   
Wenn man liebt,   
Was bedeutet dann eine Zahl?   
Ich muss dich suchen solang' ich lebe   
und dein Bild trag ich bei mir überall   
  
Doch ein Bild kann nicht lachen, so wie du   
Ja, und ein Bild kann nicht weinen, so wie du   
Oh, nein, ein Bild kann nicht zärtlich sein,   
Es kann mich nicht versteh'n   
und ich muss meinen Weg alleine geh'n   
  
 Doch ein Bild kann nicht lachen, so wie du   
Ja, und ein Bild kann nicht weinen, so wie du   
Oh, nein, ein Bild kann nicht zärtlich sein,   
Es kann mich nicht versteh'n   
und ich muss meinen Weg alleine geh'n   
  
Doch ein Bild kann nicht lachen, so wie du   
Ja, und ein Bild kann nicht weinen, so wie du   
Oh, nein, ein Bild kann nicht zärtlich sein,   
Es kann mich nicht versteh'n   
und ich muss meinen Weg alleine geh'n   
  
( Ein Bild kann nicht lachen so wie du – © Peter Maffay)_

Harry war sprachlos. Das war richtig professionell, wie Nicolas sang. Sirius und Alain waren nichts dagegen…Nicolas' Stimme hörte sich richtig ausgebildet an. 

Ob Nicolas Viola suchen ging? Harry wusste es nicht. Doch er hoffte zutiefst, dass es Viola gut ging. 

*

Das Ganze geschah kurz nach dem Abendessen. Harry stand mit Ron, Hermine und Cho in der Großen Halle. Da kamen Ginny und Brenda die Treppe herunter. Harry senkte den Kopf. Seit wann konnte er Ginny eigentlich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen?

Plötzlich rutschte Ginny aus. Brenda versuchte noch, sie festzuhalten, doch zu spät. Ginny stürzte die Treppe hinunter. Sie schützte ihren Kopf mit den Händen und landete auf dem Boden. 

In der nächsten Sekunde war Harry bei ihr. 

„Ginny, ist alles in Ordnung?" rief er voller Panik. 

Ginny hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Harry starrte zurück. In seinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen. Ganz plötzlich war ihm schwindelig. Er hockte sich neben Ginny. Er spürte, wie er rot anlief. Er zitterte. 

Von ganz weit weg hörte er Ginny „Ja, danke, Harry…" sagen, doch ihm war als wäre er in Watte gepackt. Er sah Ginnys hellbraune Augen, ihre kupferroten Haare, ihre roten Lippen. Er betrachtete ihre kleine Stupsnase, ihre Sommersprossen und ihre kleinen Grübchen. Urplötzlich hatte er einen Kloß im Hals. Ihm war, als müsse er hier und jetzt anfangen zu weinen. Er schluckte, versuchte das Prickeln in seinen Augen zu ignorieren. Für einen Moment sah er nur noch zuckende Lichtblitze.

„Harry?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, er sah ein Gesicht vor sich, konnte es aber nicht einordnen. Er blinzelte. Jetzt sah er wieder klar. Cho kniete neben ihm. Ron und Hermine standen mit besorgten Gesichtern neben ihr. 

„Harry, was ist los mit dir?" fragte Ron. „Du sitzt seit circa einer Minute auf dem Boden!"

Harry sah sich um. Sein Kopf kam ihm vor wie eine Schallplatte, die einen Sprung hatte, und immer wieder dasselbe Wort abspielte.

Ginny…

Sie war verschwunden. Ron, Hermine, Cho und er waren allein in der Eingangshalle. 

Harry sprang auf und rannte davon. Er stürzte die Treppe hoch und rannte in einen leeren Klassenraum. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. 

Was war da eben passiert? Er hatte Ginny doch nur in die Augen geschaut…

Ich liebe sie…dachte Harry. 

Im selben Moment zuckte er zusammen. Was redete er denn da?! Er war doch mit Cho zusammen! Er war glücklich mit ihr…

Ja? War er das wirklich? Seit Cho und er sich geküsst hatten war er eifrig darauf Bedacht gewesen, nicht an Ginny zu denken, er wollte nicht daran denken, wie es ohne sie war…

Er konnte Cho nicht lieben. Das wurde ihm mit einem Schlag klar. Nicht solange es Ginny gab…Niemals. 

Warum nur? Warum hatte er erst mit Cho zusammen gekommen müssen, um zu erkennen, wem sein Herz wirklich gehörte? 

Er wusste, dass er sich von Cho trennen musste. Es wäre sonst alles nur noch Lüge…Er konnte sie doch nicht küssen, wenn er sich wünschte, sie sei Ginny!

„Harry?"

Er fuhr herum. 

Cho! Sie stand in der Tür und sah ihn an. 

„Cho, ich…" begann Harry. Dann schwieg er. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er bloß anfangen?

„Harry…" sagte Cho abermals. „Hör mal, du musst mir nichts erklären. Du hast erkannt, dass es Ginny ist, die du wirklich liebst, oder?"

Harry war sprachlos. „Öhm…"

„Tja, es hat ja auch lange genug gedauert…" fuhr Cho fort. „Harry, ich will dir alles sagen. Mir – und allen anderen – war seit dem Weihnachtsball klar, dass du Ginny liebst. Auch als du dir bei Cara und mir Hoffnungen gemacht hast, war uns klar, dass du dich am Ende für Ginny entscheiden würdest. Weißt du…ich war wirklich in dich verliebt. Vielleicht bin ich es immer noch. Aber ich habe nie begriffen, wieso du so blind warst. Ich habe es auch von anderen gehört – du hast Ginny immer ganz anders angesehen als Cara und mich. Dann hast du mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Ich war glücklich – und erstaunt. Warum hattest du es denn immer noch nicht begriffen? Aber dann dachte ich mir, dass wir beide es wirklich versuchen könnten. Vielleicht könntest du mich eines Tages so lieben wie du Ginny liebst…Das habe ich wirklich gehofft. Doch gleich als wir Ginny das erste Mal, nachdem wir ein Paar wurden, sahen, wurde mir klar, dass dem nicht so ist. Harry…du liebst Ginny. Also sag ihr das auch!"

Harry schluckte. „Aber du…"

„Kümmere dich nicht um mich!" sagte Cho. „Es hätte mir von Anfang an klar sein sollen."

„Also sind wir…Freunde?" entgegnete Harry – um ehrlich zu sein, war er ziemlich erleichtert.

Cho zuckte die Achseln. „Freunde…Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Es ist schon hart…Aber ich komme schon darüber hinweg. Hör mal, Harry, ich werde von hier weggehen. Lora, ein Mädchen aus meinen Jahrgang, hat ihre Teilnahme am Austausch nach Beauxbatons im letzten Moment zurückgezogen. Vor einer Woche habe ich an ihrer Stelle angemeldet. Das Jahr Abstand wird uns gut tun…und wer weiß, was dann ist. Wenn alles glatt läuft, werde ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren – meinen Abschluss mache ich schließlich in Beauxbatons."

Harry fühlte sich ganz leer. 

Schließlich sagte er: „Vor einer Woche? Aber da…"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es mir klar war", erwiderte Cho. „Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis du es selbst erkennst."

Harry senkte den Kopf. 

„Fühle dich nicht schuldig, Harry", sagte Cho. „Liebe ist eben Liebe. Und ich hoffe, du wirst mich morgen, wenn die Reise nach Beauxbatons losgeht, verabschieden – mit Ginny an deiner Seite."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. 

Harry stürzte los. Er merkte kaum, wohin er rannte, so sehr zitterte er. Doch als er schließlich durch die kleine Tür schlüpfte, konnte er wieder ganz klar denken. 

Harry trat vor den Spiegel. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, wollte nicht sehen, was der Spiegel Nerhegeb ihm zeigen würde. Doch schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in den Spiegel. Wie damals sah er sich selbst, wie er den Arm um ein Mädchen gelegt hatte und sie schließlich küsste. 

Das Mädchen war Ginny. 

Harry wartete. Jetzt müsste sich das Bild verändern…Cho müsste zu sehen sein…Oder vielleicht sogar Cara…

Doch nichts geschah. Das Bild blieb dasselbe. Und der Harry im Spiegel sah so glücklich aus…

Keine Frage: Er hatte sich entschieden. Für Ginny. Damit gab er Cho den Laufpass. 

Harry war ganz schlecht. Er rannte aus dem Schloss, über die Ländereien, zum See. Dort setzte er sich ans Ufer. Er musste plötzlich an Albus Dumbledores letzten Satz an ihn denken…_Höre immer auf dein Herz…Cara hatte ihn später gebeten, sich an diesen Rat zu halten…__Bitte halte dich an diesen Rat. Sonst wirst du nur unglücklich…Denke daran: Auch wenn du glaubst, etwas richtig gemacht zu haben – es könnte falsch sein…ein ganz entsetzlicher Fehler vielleicht…_

Ja, auch Cara hatte ihm geraten, sich für Ginny zu entscheiden…

Aber er fühlte sich Cho gegenüber so schuldig…sie litt jetzt wegen ihm…

Er seufzte. 

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er sah auf. Vor ihm stand Ginny. 

Harry starrte sie an.

„Ich habe mich gewundert, weil du vorhin so durcheinander schienst…" fuhr Ginny fort. 

Wie konnte sie immer noch besorgt um ihn sein? Nach all dem Schmerz, den er ihr zugefügt haben musste? 

„Nichts ist in Ordnung!" rutschte es ihm heraus. 

Ginny sah ihn besorgt an und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was ist denn los?"

Harry schluckte. Was sollte er nur sagen?

„Ginny…" begann er. 

Sie schaute ihn mit ihren braunen Augen neugierig an.

Da legte Harry einfach los. Er rasselte alles, was er wusste, einfach herunter, in der Hoffnung, dass alles gut werde. „Ginny, Cho geht für ein Jahr nach Frankreich, wir haben uns gerade getrennt, ich wusste nicht mehr weiter und Cho hat gesagt, dass sie nicht mit mir zusammen sein kann, wenn ich eine andere liebe und sie hat sich schon vor einer Woche gemeldet, weil sie wusste, dass es so kommen würde und morgen geht sie und wir sollen sie beide verabschieden und jetzt weiß ich nicht…"

„Harry!" sagte Ginny irritiert. „Ich habe kein Wort verstanden! Bitte noch einmal langsam, ja?"

Harry sah sie an. Dann holte er tief Luft und sagte: „Cho und ich haben uns getrennt."

Er sah, dass Ginny bei diesen Worten leicht zusammenzuckte. 

„Sie wird für ein Jahr nach Frankreich gehen", fuhr Harry fort. „Wir haben uns getrennt, weil ich eine andere liebe. Das war Cho schon sehr lange klar."

Ginny sah ihn an. Sie zitterte leicht. „Du…du liebst eine andere?" 

Harry nickte. „Ja. Eigentlich habe ich sie schon immer geliebt…aber es einfach nicht erkannt. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass sie nicht nur die Schwester meines besten Freundes, sondern auch das Mädchen ist, das ich liebe."

Ginny sagte nichts. Sie schaute ihn einfach nur an. 

Harry nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Ginny…ich weiß, ich habe dir sehr weh getan. Ich glaubte, ich könne mich zwischen Cho, Cara und dir nicht entscheiden. Doch ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht. Allen anderen war es klar – nur mir selbst nicht. Cho meldete sich zu dem Austausch an, als wir noch zusammen waren, weil ihr klar war, dass ich es bald selbst erkennen würde. Und das habe ich. Ich liebe dich. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an dich. Wenn ich aufwache, wenn ich schlafen gehe…und zwischendurch sehe ich nur dich. Ginny, bitte gib mir noch eine Chance."

Harry schwieg. Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen. 

„Dummkopf", sagte sie leise. „Du bist so dumm, Harry Potter!"

Mehr sagte sie nicht. Aber ihr Blick sagte alles. Harry küsste sie. 

Es war ganz anders, als die Küsse mit Cho. Es war irgendwie…vollkommener. Ihm wurde klar, dass er Ginny nie wieder hergeben wollte. Es war so wunderschön…und er hatte solche Angst, dass er sie gleich wieder verlieren könnte…

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten und er Ginny in die Augen schaute, in denen, genau wie in den seinen, Tränen standen, da wusste er, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass es ihm fehlte. In diesem Moment empfand er nichts als ein tiefes Glücksgefühl. 

*

Natürlich verabschiedeten Harry und Ginny Cho am nächsten Morgen – Arm in Arm. 

Das hatte natürlich zur Folge, dass nun die ganze Schule wusste, dass die beiden ein Paar waren. Nicht selten hörten die beiden ein „Oh, das wurde aber auch Zeit!" und natürlich waren auch Ron und Hermine begeistert. 

Harry war sehr traurig, als er sich von Cho verabschiedete. Er würde sie vermissen – als gute Freundin natürlich. Er umarmte sie herzlich und sah ihr lange nach als sie in den Zug, der alle nach Beauxbatons bringen sollte, stieg. 

Besonders schwer fiel Harry auch der Abschied von Alain. Obwohl ihm der Franzose zuerst wenig sympathisch gewesen war, hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit eine echte Freundschaft zwischen den beiden entwickelt. 

„Viel Glück, Harry", sagte Alain und lächelte. 

„Dir auch," erwiderte Harry. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns einmal wieder."

„Bestimmt!" entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Junge uns stieg winkend in den Zug.

„Du weißt, dass sie dich liebt?" fragte Harry ernst als Alain schließlich eines der Fenster geöffnet hatte.

Der Zug rollte an.

„Ich glaube fest daran!" rief Alain und winkte zusammen mit Cho bis der Zug außer Sichtweite war.

„Jetzt sind sie weg!" lächelte Ginny. „Leider."

Harry nickte und nahm sie in die Arme. „Aber wir sehen sie wieder. Das weiß ich."

*

Die letzten Tage verflogen rasch. Bevor Harry sich versah, saß er schon in der Großen Halle und nahm das letzte Abendessen in diesem Schuljahr ein. Er saß neben Ginny, hielt mit ihr Händchen und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Gegenüber von ihnen taten Ron und Hermine genau das gleiche. Harry wunderte sich wirklich…hatte es nur ein Schuljahr gebraucht, um sie alle so zu verändern?

Jetzt stand Professor McGonagall auf, um eine letzte Rede zu halten. 

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebe Kollegen und Kolleginnen", begann sie. „Ein Schuljahr voller Schmerz neigt sich nun seinem Ende zu. Wenn wir nun auf dieses Jahr zurückblicken, verstehen wir vielleicht einiges besser. Anderes werden wir nie verstehen. Feierten wir im Oktober noch ausgelassen Halloween, so sah der Weihnachtsball schon ganz anders aus. Sarah Rosen wurde getötet und es gibt nichts, was uns diese Tat vergessen lässt. Die monatlichen Angriffe, die dann folgten, waren wohl nur ein Vorgeschmack. Im Mai wurde Sean Admir auf grausame Weise ermordet. Wir alle werden uns seiner erinnern. Schließlich nahm man unseren Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, von uns. Wir alle sind verwirrt, hilflos. Wie wird es weitergehen? Nun – was morgen wird, das weiß auch ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Ministerium mir gestattet, diese Schule weiterzuführen. Zu viele Fragen, auf die niemand die Antwort weiß, zu viele Missverständnisse, die niemand bereinigen kann, ein Netz voller Lügen, aus dem niemand entkommen kann. Wir müssen kämpfen. Das ist der einzige Rat, den ich euch mitgeben kann, da ich selbst um Ratschläge und Lösungswege verlegen bin. Dieses letzte Schuljahr hat uns alle reifen lassen. Wir haben viel gesehen und doch so wenig verstanden. Verluste, wie die Tode von Cedric, Sarah, Sean und Albus zeigen uns, dass wir nicht aufgeben dürfen. Wir müssen all unsere Kräfte mobilisieren, denn das ist der einzige Weg, zu siegen. Und ich weiß, dass wir alle dazu bereit sind."

*

Ehe Harry es sich versah saß er schon im Zug und fuhr in Richtung King´s Cross. Zusammen mit Ginny,  Ron, Hermine, Brenda, Kimi, Chelsea, April und Hillary saß er in einem Abteil und hing seinen Gedanken nach, den Arm um Ginny gelegt. 

„Tja…" sagte Ron schließlich. „Das war es."

Die anderen nickten langsam. 

Ron wandte sich an Harry. „Hör mal, wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du sobald wie möglich zu uns kommst, okay?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, das wäre klasse."

„Glaube ich dir gerne…" grinste Ron und warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Ginny. 

Harry und Ginny wurden rot.

„Sag mal, Hermi…" sagte Harry plötzlich. „Warum wolltest du mich aufhalten als ich den Portschlüssel zu Voldemort berührte und was war das für ein Buch, das du dir bestellt hattest?"

„Oh, das war ein sehr seltenes Buch über Namensbedeutungen," erzählte Hermine. „Ich bestellte es, weil mich der Name Thora an etwas erinnerte…Das Buch kam kurz bevor du den Portschlüssel berührtest an. Daran stand, dass Thora _Die Donnergöttin bedeutet…und ich wusste, dass nur Dumbledores Tochter eine war. Ich wollte dir sagen, wer Cara ist."_

„Du wusstest, dass Dumbledore eine Tochter hatte?" fragte Ron.

Hermine nickte. „Ich habe mal etwas darüber gelesen, wusste aber nicht, dass sie in unserem Alter ist."

Alle schwiegen für eine Weile.

„Harry, dir ist klar, dass du mir schreiben wirst, oder?" meinte Kimi. „Jetzt habe ich ja keine Cho mehr zum Nerven…"

Sie stockte plötzlich und begann zu zittern. 

„Kim, was ist los?" rief Harry.

Kimis braune Augen wurden plötzlich pechschwarz. Dann begann sie zu sprechen…aber das klang gar nicht wie ihre Stimme…sie klang viel reifer und erwachsener…

„_Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Schatten kommen auf uns zu. Schuldige leben, Unschuldige sterben. Feuer. Blut. Grauen. Die Festung wird zerstört werden. Erst blau, dann rot. Die Elf muss kämpfen. Die purpurne Elf. Erst blau, dann rot. Es ist noch nicht vorbei."_

Kimi stockte. Ihre Augen wurden wieder braun. 

„Kim!" rief Hermine. „Geht es dir gut?"

Kimi nickte. 

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragte April leise.

„Ich…" begann Kimi. „Ich habe Feuer gesehen. Gebäude standen in Flammen, ein großes Schloss. Dann habe ich euch gesehen…und mich selbst. Und dann war alles purpur."

Alle schwiegen geschockt.

Dann sagte Kimi: „Was es auch war, was ich gesehen habe, es wird geschehen. Wir werden es nicht verhindern können. Wir können nur abwarten."

Harry nickte nur. Er wusste nicht, wie er sonst reagieren sollte…

Die restliche Fahrt schwiegen alle. 

*

Auf Gleis Neundreiviertel angekommen wurden alle stürmisch von Familie Weasley begrüßt.

„Harry!" rief Mrs. Weasley und brach in Tränen aus. 

„Mum, es geht ihm gut!" sagte Ginny und lächelte Harry an. Der lächelte zurück.

Mrs. Weasley sah von einem zu anderem, unsicher ob sie die Frage stellen konnte.

„Ja, Mum", sagte Ron. „Harry und Ginny sind zusammen."

Mrs. Weasley brach gleich noch einmal in Tränen aus und drückte die beiden an sich.

„Endlich!" rief sie. „Endlich habt ihr es begriffen!"

Plötzlich tippte Harry jemand auf die Schulter. 

Es war Kimi, zusammen mit ihren Eltern. Mrs. Chang drückte Harry sogleich fest an sich.

„Du sollst wissen, dass du uns immer ein willkommener Gast bist", sagte Mr. Chang. „Auch wenn nur noch eines meiner Zuckerpüppchen im Haus ist."

„Dad!" rief Kimi und verdrehte die Augen. 

Harry musste lächeln.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an, dann griffen sie gleichzeitig nach der Hand des anderen und gingen durch die Barriere. 

Harry sah Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia sofort. Sie standen weit abseits von den anderen Leuten und sahen missmutig drein.

„Mum, Dad!" rief Hermine und rannte auf ihre Eltern zu. 

Ron und Hermine kamen auf Harry zu. Ron umarmte ihn kurz. 

„Melde dich, Alter!" sagte er und lächelte.

„Klar doch!" sagte Harry. „Ich komme so bald wie möglich!"

Auch Hermine umarmte ihn und Ginny. 

„Wir werden uns alle bei den Weasleys sehen, Harry!" sagte sie. „Hoffentlich wird es bis dahin nicht allzu schlimm für dich!"

Ron und Hermine winkten und liefen zu ihren Eltern.

Kimi winkte Harry zu und auch Chelsea, April, Brenda und Hillary verabschiedeten sich kurz. Dean, Seamus und einige andere Freunde wünschten ihnen einen schönen Sommer. Schließlich waren Harry und Ginny allein.

Ginny sah Harry an. „Schreibe mir jeden Tag!"

Er nickte. „Ja, das mache ich. Ich liebe dich…" fügte er hinzu. „Jede Sekunde mehr!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte Ginny.

Die beiden küssten sich lange und zärtlich.

Dann lief Ginny zu ihren Eltern. Harry sah ihr lange nach.

Die Begrüßung Onkel Vernons und Tante Petunias verlief wie immer recht kühl. Harry sah Onkel Vernon an, dass dieser gern gewusst hätte, wen Harry eben so liebevoll verabschiedet hatte. Er grinste still vor sich an. 

Im Auto hing er seinen Gedanken nach und wie zufällig glitt seine Hand plötzlich in seine rechte Jackentasche. Irgendetwas war dort… 

Ein Zettel kam zum Vorschein. Harry entfaltete ihn  und las:

_Es gibt etwas auf dieser Welt,_

_das ist mächtiger als alles Geld._

_Der Teufel hat sie oft verflucht _

_und mancher Mensch sie ewig sucht._

_Sie ist das Schönste, was es gibt,_

_der Ärmste ist, der sie nicht kriegt._

_Jeder wünscht sich, dass sie ewig bliebe._

_Man nennt diese Macht ganz einfach Liebe**.**_

****

_Lieber Harry, mit dir habe ich diese Liebe gefunden. Zusammen können wir alles schaffen._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Ginny_

Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wie war es nur möglich, dass er Ginny so liebte?

Ja, zusammen konnten sie alles schaffen. Sie würden kämpfen, so wie Professor McGonagall es gesagt hatte. Denn es gab genug Dinge, für die es sich lohnte, zu kämpfen. Liebe, Freundschaft, Tapferkeit, Vertrauen…

Was Kimi auch in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte: Man konnte etwas dagegen tun. Vielleicht konnte man es nicht besiegen – aber man konnte kämpfen.

Ja, er würde dagegen angehen.

Für alle, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, für Ron, Hermine, Sirius, Cara, Alain, Cho, Kimi…und für Ginny. 

Vor allem für Ginny.

Und das meinte er verdammt ernst. 

_Ende_

_Anmerkungen, Danksagungen und der übliche Kram_

__

_Tja, das war es nun. Ich habe allerdings noch einiges zu sagen._

_Es war mir (und ist es immer noch) unverständlich, wie manche Autoren ihre FFs in nem halben Jahr fertig schreiben können. Ich habe im Sommer 2000 (!) damit angefangen und jetzt bin ich fertig. Als ich angefangen habe, hatte ich noch nie von Fanfiction gehört (Da hatte ich ja noch nicht mal Internet!) und die Story war noch ziemlich einseitig. Als ich die ersten drei Kapitel schrieb, sollte die Story ungefähr so aussehen: Harry kommt zu Cho, geht mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsball, Cho wird entführt und Harry rettet sie. Es gab also weder die goldene Phoenixfeder, noch Cara, noch Anastacia…_

_Nach dem zehnten Kapitel habe ich die FF dann veröffentlicht. Und das war's._

_Weitere Anmerkungen:_

_1. __Der Charakter Anastacia Selena Malfoy._

_Tja, es sollte halt nicht nur liebe Girlies geben, sondern auch…andere. Anastacia stelle ich mir genau wie Christina Aguilera vor (womit ich keine Fans von Christina beleidigen will – ich finde die nämlich hübsch!). Vielleicht sehen wir Anastacia ja mal wieder…_

_2. __Alain-Pierre Lacroix_

_Also erst war er mir total unsympathisch – keine Ahnung warum. Nachher mochte ich ihn dann irgendwie und ließ ihn mit Cara zusammenkommen bzw. versuchen mit ihr zusammenzukommen. So 'n Freund hätte ich auch gerne!_

_3. __Kim Josephine Chang_

_Tja, eigentlich sollte Kimi nur die nervige kleine Schwester sein…aber irgendwie wurde sie zur Seherin. Mal sehen ob Klein-Kimis Vision sich bewahrheitet._

_4. __Cara Ignatia Dumbledore._

_Eine Freundin schickte mir eine Liste mit ihren_

_Lieblingsnamen, ich sah den Namen „Cara" und irgendwie war mir klar, wie jemand aussehen und sein muss, der Cara heißt. Dadurch ist Cara in meine FF gerutscht. Ich stelle mir Cara haargenau wie Lea Bosco, eine eher unbekannte Schauspielerin vor (Lea hat Isolde in „Tristan und Isolde – Eine Liebe bis in die Ewigkeit" gespielt). _

_Und, nein, ich sehe in Cara keine Mary-Sue. Dafür ist sie zu egoistisch, zu labil…sie ist nicht perfekt! _

_Manche Leute meinten, dass ich Ron und Hermi ein wenig vernachlässigt habe…Kann sein, tut mir leid…*g*_

_Es war wichtig für die Handlung, dass Dumbledore stirbt…Erst sollte Snape auch noch sterben, aber ich hab's dann doch gelassen…dafür ist er zu interessant. _

_Ach ja, Harry und Ginny…Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich viele Harry/Cho Fans unter euch gab…bis zum Weihnachtsball-Kapitel sollte Harry auch mit ihr zusammenkommen, da ich Cho mochte und Ginny nicht so…Aber dann ist es mir irgendwie aufgegangen, dass Ginny die einzig Wahre für ihn ist…ab da war es klar. (Ich hoffe bloß, dass du beiden auch im Buch zusammenkommen!)_

_So, nun noch n paar Dankeschöns…_

**_Danke __an Merret, der ich auch diese Geschichte widme. Durch dich wäre Cara nicht entstanden und du hast mich doch aus manchem seelischen Loch rausgeholt. *With Love nach Kanada*_**

_Danke__an meine drei Betaleser:_

**_Danke__, Kaya, du hast zwar nur wenige Kapitel gebetat und es hat gedauert aber dafür war es einfach PERFEKT! *knutsch*_**

**_Danke__, Amy, die Kapitel, die du gebetat hast, waren wirklich ganz toll korrigiert. Ich weiß nicht, wo du steckst, da du dich nicht meldest, aber ich hoffe, du lässt mal wieder ein Lebenszeichen von dir hören…*knuddl*_**

**_Danke__, Cathleena, du warst echt am zuverlässigsten! Und dein Harry/Ginny hast du ja jetzt gekriegt…*knuffl*_**

**_Danke__ an das Silberstreif-Forum, weil man soo nett mit euch diskutieren kann…_**

**_Danke__ an Sam, weil sie mir in letzter Zeit soooo nette Reviews schreibt!_**

**_Danke__ an alle Fanfiction-Autoren, die mich in  irgendeiner Form inspiriert haben…(Kate McLeod, Steffi Silberstreif, RealChoChang, Yamato, Angel, la divina commediante, Sonnchen, Katja, Kristina Weiß, Kaydi, Cassandra Claire, Penny & Carole, Tropical Fishy…) _**

_Und natürlich das größte **Danke an alle, die mir gemailt, reviewt oder in irgendeiner Form einen Kommentar abgegeben haben!**_

_Ich habe es schon erwähnt: Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben. Allerdings noch nicht sofort – erstmal werde ich nämlich die Vorgeschichte schreiben, d.h. Josephines Geschichte mit allem drum und dran. Liebe, Hass, Intrigen, Kämpfe, Blut, Tod, Sehnsucht…Vielleicht ist bald schon das erste Kapitel online._

_Wenn ich damit fertig bin, schreibe ich die Fortsetzung. Die wird sehr viel düsterer: Erfüllung von Kims Prophezeiung, das Ende von Hogwarts, Tod…_

_Ich denke, ich kann mir die Zeit, die Vorgeschichte zu schreiben, nehmen, denn wenn das sechste Buch genauso lange wie das fünfte (Es kommt im Dezember auf Englisch! JAAA! ENDLICH! Juchuuu!) braucht, dann habe ich jede Menge Spielraum._

_Jetzt hoffe ich eigentlich nur noch, dass Band 5 nicht alles kaputt macht und dass auch jemand die_

_Vorgeschichte liest!_

_Ich hoffe, wir „hören" voneinander. Und guckt bitte auf meiner HP und natürlich auf ff.net nach der_

_Vorgeschichte von HPudgP. Sie heißt „So blau_

_wie der Ozean" und das ist sie wirklich. Was auch_

_immer das heißt._

~AnnaMoonlight~__


End file.
